Once Again
by Fu-Dragon
Summary: Jenna kehrt nach Sloanville zurück um herauszufinden, wer hinter einer undichten Stelle vom 101. Revier steckt. Gezwungenermaßen muss sie mit Kermit zusammenarbeiten. Wie wird dieser reagieren? Revelation Series Story 2 - Fortsetzung zu Hilflos.


2 Jahre später:

Das penetrante Klingeln des Telefons wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Missmutig drehte sich Jenna herum und nahm schließlich den Hörer ab.

"Wer stört?"

Ein amüsiertes Lachen erklang am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Hey Süße, das ist aber eine nette Begrüßung für einen alten Freund."

"Oh, hey Peter. Schön, etwas von dir zu hören. Wie geht es dir und deinem Vater?"

"Ganz gut soweit. Du weißt ja, es ist immer das Gleiche. Und bei dir?"

"Och, auch ganz gut, kann nicht klagen."

"Freut mich zu hören. Und was machen die Geschäfte?"

"Damit bin ich auch zufrieden. Ich habe gerade einen großen Auftrag abgeschlossen und werde nun zur Belohnung ein paar Tage relaxen."

"Na super, das trifft sich sehr gut."

Jenna wurde hellhörig. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich meine, es wäre nett, wenn du uns mal wieder besuchen kommen würdest. Immerhin ist es fast 2 Jahre her, seitdem wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben."

"Peter, das sagst du jedes Mal wenn wir telefonieren und du bekommst immer dieselbe Antwort. Von dir zu mir ist es genauso weit wie von mir zu dir!"

"Diesmal aber sicher nicht. Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe, Jenna!", drängte Peter

"Ist das nun eine andere Masche, um mich zum Kommen zu überreden? Seit wann braucht ein Shaolin Hilfe von einer normal Sterblichen?", versuchte sie zu scherzen.

"Jenna, ich meine es absolut ernst. Ich bzw. wir brauchen wirklich deine Hilfe. Du bist eine der Besten, wenn nicht sogar die Beste auf deinem Gebiet, und ich dachte daher sofort an dich."

"Was ist passiert, Peter?" Auch Jenna wurde ernst.

"In allen Einzelheiten kann ich dir das hier nicht erklären. Nur so viel: Es gibt jemanden in unseren Reihen, der geheime Informationen weiter gibt. Ist eine große Aktion geplant, wie zum Beispiel eine Drogenrazzia, sind die Vögel jedes Mal ausgeflogen, wenn wir dort ankommen. Wir wissen nur, dass die Informationen auf dem Datenweg weiter gegeben werden und mehr nicht. Dieser Jemand muss jedenfalls schnellstens gestoppt werden, ansonsten versinkt Chinatown im Chaos. Die Kriminalrate ist sprunghaft in die Höhe geschnellt!"

"Also das dürfte ja wohl kein so großes Problem sein an die Quelle zu kommen. Ihr habt doch einen Profi in euren Reihen, der sich mit Computern auskennt und für sein Talent, Online alles möglich machen zu können, berühmt ist."

"Stimmt schon, Kermit ist ein wahrer Zauberer im Internet. Doch das Problem ist, dass diesem Typ seine Arbeitsmethode bekannt sein muss. Jedenfalls kommt er nicht weiter und wird seiner Aussage nach jedes Mal abgeblockt, sobald er versucht, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen."

Jenna holte tief Luft. Selbst nach dieser langen Zeit gab es ihr noch immer einen Stich, wenn sie Kermits Namen hörte. Normalerweise klammerten sie seinen Namen in ihren Gesprächen immer aus.

"Also wenn ich dich nun richtig verstehe, dann braucht ihr eine Person von außerhalb die sich da reinkniet, weil euer System quasi bewacht wird."

"Exakt erkannt. Ich habe mit Captain Simms gesprochen und sie ist einverstanden, dass du dich mit dem Fall beschäftigst. Sie hat dich noch gut in Erinnerung."

"Ich kann ja mal schauen. Wenn du mir die Daten, die ihr bis jetzt habt herüber schickst, dann kann ich von hier aus meine Fäden spinnen."

"Nein Jenna, das geht nicht. Du musst schon hierher kommen. Die Gefahr, dass wieder alles auffliegt ist viel zu groß."

"Das verstehe ich nun aber nicht ganz."

"Kannst du auch nicht. Es ist noch wesentlich mehr dran an diesem Fall, als ich dir erzählt habe. Muss ich dich denn wirklich auf Knien anflehen hierher zu kommen?"

Schweigen in der Leitung. Jennas Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Bruchstücke des letzten Aufenthalts in den USA schossen ihr durch den Kopf, von dem sie noch heute Albträume hatte.

"Jenna...Jenna, bist du noch da?"

"Ja, bin ich." Es klang abwesend.

Peter atmete tief ein und aus und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf Jenna. Es wurde Zeit, was er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, auch einmal in die Tat umzusetzen. Zu seiner Überraschung klappte es ausnehmend gut und er konnte deutlich spüren wie verwirrt, unsicher und auch ängstlich Jenna war. Doch da war auch etwas neues, etwas anderes, das er an ihr noch nie wahr genommen hatte und auch nicht erkennen konnte. Das brachte ihn selbst so durcheinander, dass er den Kontakt nicht halten konnte und die stumme Verbindung abbrach.

"Tut mir leid wenn ich dich so bedränge, aber ich brauche eine Entscheidung...jetzt! Die Zeit läuft uns davon!", erklärte Peter eindringlich.

Wieder ein paar Sekunden Schweigen, dann ein leises. "Okay, ich komme."

Peter seufzte erleichtert. "Danke Jenna. Auch wenn der Anlass sehr ernst ist, so freue ich mich sehr, dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen."

"Ich mich auch. Also dann werde ich mich gleich um einen Flug kümmern."

"Das ist nicht nötig. Dein Flug geht in ungefähr 2 Stunden. Das Ticket ist am Flughafen auf deinen Namen hinterlegt."

Jenna musste nun doch lachen. "Du bist mir so einer. Du warst deiner Sache wohl sehr sicher, wie?"

"Ich habe es nur gehofft und Vorsorge getroffen, das ist schon alles. Außerdem hat mir mein Gefühl gesagt, dass du mich nicht im Stich lassen würdest, denn das ist einfach nicht deine Art."

"Damit kannst du recht haben. Dann sehen wir uns also in ein paar Stunden, holst du mich am Flughafen ab?"

"Ja sicher, das lasse ich mir auf keinen Fall nehmen. Bis dann und guten Flug."

"Danke. Bis dann."

oooooooooooooo

Gute zwei Stunden später befand sich Jenna auf direktem Weg nach Sloanville. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit ihren Laptop, doch je näher sie ihrem Flugziel kam, desto aufgeregter wurde sie. Einerseits freute sie sich sehr, Peter und Caine wieder zu sehen. Wie sie es damals versprochen hatte, war die Verbindung nie abgebrochen. Entweder schrieben sie sich E-Mails, oder sie telefonierten.

Auf der anderen Seite kam all die Angst, der Schmerz, den sie erlebt hatte wieder hoch und – vor allen Dingen – die Erinnerung an Kermit, der sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte nachdem alles vorbei gewesen war. Es hatte sie zutiefst verletzt, dass er sie nur als einen weiteren Fall in seiner Karriere angeschaut hatte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück an das letzte Gespräch, das sie mit ihm geführt hatte. Sie war der Meinung gewesen, dass er mehr für sie empfand, das hatte sie gespürt, doch dann war er nie wieder aufgetaucht. Alles, was man ihr gesagt hatte, war, dass er unterwegs war. Doch zumindest einen kurzen Anruf zum Abschied hatte sie erwartet. Nichts war geschehen und es tat noch immer sehr weh, zumal sie sich in Kermit Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte.

Das Flugzeug landete. Jenna war mittlerweile das reinste Nervenbündel. Die letzten Minuten bis zum Ausstieg nutzte sie zur Meditation. Zu ihrer Freude stellte sie fest, dass es ihr gelang, tatsächlich ruhiger zu werden. Der tägliche Unterricht machte sich bezahlt.

Nachdem die Zollformalitäten erledigt waren, wartete Jenna am verabredeten Treffpunkt auf Peter. Die Halle war voller Menschen. Jenna fragte sich, ob Peter sie überhaupt wieder erkennen würde, denn sie hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren ziemlich verändert. Seitdem sie mit Kung Fu angefangen hatte, eine kleine Nachwirkung von Peter, der ihr so viel darüber erzählt hatte, verschwanden nach und nach auch ihre Polster, die sie auf den Hüften getragen hatte und ihr Körper kräftigte sich. Gleichzeitig mit den wachsenden Trainingseinheiten, stieg auch ihr Selbstvertrauen, und sie begann sich anders zu kleiden. Wo sie früher nur Hosen und T-Shirts getragen hatte, kleidete sie sich nun gerne in fraulichere Klamotten wie kurze Röcke und ab und an ein tiefausgeschnittenes T-Shirt oder schöne Blusen. Verschwunden war die graue Maus mitsamt dem hässlichen Haarknoten und zum Vorschein kam eine hübsche, junge Frau. Das einzig äußerliche Erkennungszeichen, das noch an früher erinnerte, war die grüne Sonnenbrille.

Im Moment trug Jenna ihr Business Outfit - ein knielanger, blauer Rock mit einen kurzen, taillenbetonten Blazer. Ihre langen, blonden Haare trug sie offen. Sie fielen in weichen Wellen weit über ihren Rücken. Da es in der Halle ziemlich warm war, zog sie ihren Blazer aus und hängte ihn über ihren Koffer. Zum Vorschein kam eine weiße, leicht transparente Bluse, die, wenn man genau hinsah, den weißen, spitzenbesetzten BH durchschimmern ließ. Zum Schluss öffnete sie noch die oberen beiden Knöpfe der Bluse. Ein Atemberaubendes Dekollete kam zum Vorschein. Obwohl sie gute 15 Kilo abgenommen hatte, hatte dies keinen Einfluss auf ihre Brüste gehabt, die noch immer so voll waren, wie vor zwei Jahren. Die Blicke, die ihr der eine oder andere männliche Gast zuwarf, bekam sie gar nicht mit. Trotz ihres neuen Selbstbewusstseins, war sie sich ihrer Wirkung auf das andere Geschlecht nicht bewusst. Sie hatte seit ihrer Begegnung mit Kermit schlichtweg keinerlei Verlangen verspürt, sich mit einem anderen Mann zu treffen und ihre Reize zu testen.

Zum x-ten Mal ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Da entdeckte sie Peter. Ein freudiges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. *Wow, der macht hier aber Eindruck*, dachte sie. Amüsiert beobachte die junge Frau, wie der große, athletische, junge Mann suchend durch die Menge schritt. Sie bemerkte die Blicke, die die Frauen ihm zuwarfen. Peter war schon ein sehr gutaussehender Mann, da stimmte sie voll und ganz zu. Dazu kam noch seine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung, die gefühlvollen Augen und sein jungenhaftes Lächeln und fertig war der Mann, der Frauenherzen höher schlagen ließ.

Peter schien sie nicht zu erkennen, jedenfalls machte er keine Anstalten, sich ihr zu nähern, obwohl er sie schon gemustert hatte. Sie überlegte sich, ob sie nicht auf in zugehen sollte, um dem Spiel ein Ende zu bereiten. Noch einmal traf Peters Blick Jenna. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm die Brille ab. Klare, grüne Augen musterten dunkle, Haselnussfarbene. Sie konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als sie die vollkommene Überraschung in Peters Miene las. Sein Mund blieb im wahrsten Sinne das Wortes offen. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Noch immer total überrascht stand er vor ihr.

"Jenna?" Nur dieses eine Wort, voller Unglaube ausgesprochen.

"Hey Peter."

"Wow, ich fass es nicht!"

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich eng an eine muskulöse Männerbrust gepresst und wurde im Kreis geschwenkt. Peter stellte sie wieder auf die Erde, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und schob sie ein Stück zurück. Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

"Wow, Jenna, du hast dich aber verändert. Du siehst einfach super aus."

Jenna errötete bei seinen überschwänglichen Worten und setzte schnell ihre Brille wieder auf. Komplimente war sie nicht gewohnt und wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

"Du aber auch, allerdings hast du dich kein bisschen verändert", lachte sie.

Noch einmal zog er sie in die Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich freu mich ja so, dich zu sehen, Jenna. Die Überraschung ist dir echt gut gelungen, ich hätte dich fast nicht wieder erkannt."

"Ich mich auch, Peter. Zwei Jahre sind nun mal eine lange Zeit."

"Das kannst du laut sagen." Er zeigte auf den Koffer neben ihr. "Ist das dein Gepäck?"

Sie nickte.

"Na dann wollen wir mal, bevor wir hier Wurzeln schlagen."

Den Arm freundschaftlich um Jennas Schultern gelegt und ab und an dem einen oder anderen neugierigen Mann einen bösen Blick zuwerfend, führte Peter sie zu seinem Wagen, die ganze Zeit auf sie einredend.

Während der langen Fahrt brach das Gespräch keine Sekunde ab. Im Eiltempo gingen die beiden Freunde die beiden letzten Jahre durch und erzählten sich den neuesten Tratsch. Sie waren überein gekommen, dass Jenna vorerst bei Caine wohnen sollte, da Peter nicht immer anwesend war und er sie beschützt wissen wollte. Er wusste, solange sie bei seinem Vater war, konnte ihr nichts geschehen. Die einzigen beiden Dinge die nicht erwähnt wurden, waren der Grund ihres Hierseins und Kermit.

oooooooooooooo

Es dämmerte schon, als Peter den Stealth vor Caines Haus parkte. Jenna betrachtete das altertümliche Backsteingebäude mitten im Herzen Chinatowns von oben bis unten. Es wirkte sehr gemütlich und anheimelnd auf sie. Da sie Caine als auch Peter nur von ihrem damaligen Krankenhausaufenthalt kannte, wusste sie nicht, wo oder wie sie wohnten. Umso neugieriger war sie jetzt.

Peter geleitete sie in einen großen Raum, der ihr sofort ein behagliches Gefühl vermittelte. Die ganze Einrichtung wirkte wie aus einem Kulissenfilm vom alten China, und überall waren brennende Kerzen verteilt. Ein Geruch nach Kräutern und etwas anderem, das sie nicht erkannte, lag in der Luft.

"Paps, wir sind da.", rief Peter.

Er stellte den Koffer an der Wand ab und führte Jenna zu einem der beiden Stühle, die an einem kleinen Tischchen standen. Eine andere Sitzgelegenheit konnte sie nicht entdecken. Peter schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er meinte: "Ja, ich weiß, die Einrichtung entspricht sicher nicht dem üblichen Standard, aber ich denke du wirst damit zurecht kommen."

Jenna schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln. "Kein Problem, ich persönlich finde es sehr gemütlich hier."

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Caine durch den Durchgang schritt, der zu seinem Trainingsraum führte.

"Ah, ihr seid da."

Jenna sprang auf die Füße. Wieder einmal nahm sie die starke Ausstrahlung Caines vollkommen gefangen. Sie stand vor ihm wie ein Schulkind, das nicht wusste, was es tun oder machen sollte. Caine legte ihr, wie Peter zuvor, eine Hand auf die Schulter, die andere Hand legte er unter ihr Kinn und hob es an.

"Willkommen, Jenna, ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen.", sagte er in seiner behäbigen Art und gab ihr einen sanften Knuff gegen die Wange.

Dunkle, unergründlich tiefe Augen bohrten sich in ihre von der Brille verhüllten Augen, als wäre sie für ihn gar nicht existent. Wie immer meinte sie, Caine könne ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken. Sie spürte wie sein Chi ihres berührte und ließ instinktiv all ihre Schranken fallen. Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Caines Gesicht, als er die Gedankenverbindung vertiefte und sie ihm vollen Zugang gab, dabei aber keine Anstalten machte, das Gleiche ihrerseits zu tun.

"Ah, ich sehe, du hast dich nicht nur äußerlich verändert, Jenna."

"Ja, Meister Caine."

Nur diese drei Worte. Dann fiel sie dem Priester um den Hals und er drückte sie sanft an sich, streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Caine wusste wie sehr sie das, was gerade geschehen war ängstigte. Durch die Verbindung mit ihr hatte er alles erfahren, was er wissen musste und Stolz erfüllte ihn auf diese Frau, die in zwei Jahren soviel geschafft hatte. Schon damals hatte er die Talente entdeckt, die in ihr schlummerten, doch leider hatte sie es vorgezogen in ihr Heimatland zurück zu kehren, so dass er sie nicht trainieren konnte. Es freute ihn, dass sie den richtigen Weg gewählt und den entsprechenden Sifu zu ihrem Training auserwählt hatte.

Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Willst du hier mit mir weiter machen?"

"Wenn ich darf und es die Zeit erlaubt, gerne."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, Jenna."

Caine legte in typischer Shaolin Manier die linke Hand über die geballte, rechte Faust und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Sie tat es ihm gleich.

Peter, der das alles mit offenem Mund verfolgt hatte, mischte sich ein. "Kann mir mal einer von euch beiden erklären, was ihr da gerade tut?", erkundigte er sich nicht gerade intelligent.

"Wir haben eine neue Schülerin, Peter", erklärte Caine.

"Hä?" Die Aussage war für Peter nicht gerade hilfreich.

Jenna ließ sich wieder neben Peter auf den freien Stuhl plumpsen und grinste ihn an. "Du hast mir damals im Krankenhaus soviel von Kung Fu erzählt, dass ich richtig neugierig geworden bin und dann beschlossen habe, in England eine Kung Fu Schule zu besuchen. Der Inhaber der Schule ist ebenfalls ein Shaolin Namens Lin Shu und ich habe jede freie Minute damit verbracht, mit ihm zu trainieren. Anscheinend hatte ich viel Talent, denn er hat mich persönlich gefördert."

"Paps?" Peter blickte noch immer verwirrt drein.

Sein Vater lächelte ebenfalls. "Ich habe ihr Talent gleich im Krankenhaus erkannt, mein Sohn. Leider ist Jenna dann abgereist, bevor ich etwas tun konnte. Es wundert mich, dass du nichts bemerkt hast."

Der junge Mann dachte angestrengt nach. Ihm fielen all die Kleinigkeiten ein, denen er keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Ihre Fähigkeit, den Kern eines jeden Menschen zu erfassen. Wie sie wusste wer hinter ihr stand, selbst wenn sie denjenigen nicht sah und dann noch dieses seltsame Gefühl, das ihn ergriffen hatte, als er sich beim letzten Telefongespräch so auf sie konzentriert hatte.

"Vielleicht habe ich etwas gespürt, aber ich habe ihm keine Beachtung geschenkt", erwiderte der Detective ehrlich.

"Ist ja auch keine große Sache", erwiderte Jenna leichthin.

Peters Blick in das Gesicht seines Vater belehrte ihn eines besseren. "Wie weit bist du Jenna, hast du die ganzen zwei Jahre trainiert?"

"Ich würde sagen ich stehe noch ziemlich am Anfang. Sobald ich meinen Arm wieder richtig bewegen konnte, habe ich damit angefangen."

"Ganz so ist es nicht", wurde sie von Caine unterbrochen. "Du hast jetzt schon Fähigkeiten, die weit über eine zweijährige Ausbildung hinaus gehen."

Jenna nickte vorsichtig. "Lin Shu hat schon mal etwas in der Richtung erwähnt. Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass er mich selten mit den anderen Schülern trainieren ließ und sich intensiv mit mir befasste."

"Er hat das Richtige getan, Jenna", erwiderte Caine und erntete von ihr einen aufmerksamen Seitenblick.

"Gibt es etwas, was du vor mir verheimlichst, Caine?" erkundigte sie sich.

"Noch ist nicht die Zeit, um darüber zu reden, Jenna."

Nun war es an Jenna verwirrt zu schauen. "Also nun verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Bin ich nun hier, um mich um diesen Fall zu kümmern, oder habt ihr mich aus einem anderen Grund hierher gelockt?"

Das veranlasste Peter auf die Uhr zu schauen und erschreckt aufzuspringen. "Himmel, ich bin spät dran. Ich muss ganz schnell telefonieren, dann geht's weiter, Jenna. Ach ja, du bist wegen diesem Fall hier, ich hatte bis eben ja keine Ahnung, dass du...hm...dich ebenfalls mit Kung Fu beschäftigst."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Peter aus dem Raum. Knappe zehn Minuten später kehrte er zurück und erblickte Jenna und seinen Vater, die sich gegenüber saßen, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, und meditierten. Sie hatten die Augen fest geschlossen und schienen vollkommen in sich gekehrt. Peter, dem alles noch ziemlich seltsam vorkam, versuchte seinerseits die Probe auf Exempel zu machen. Da ihn die beiden scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatten, konzentrierte er sich ebenfalls und schickte Jenna auf mentalem Weg: *Wir sollten uns beeilen. Wir haben ein Date.*

Er sah wie Jenna richtiggehend zusammen zuckte und abrupt die Augen öffnete, den Blick direkt auf ihn gerichtet. "Und wen treffen wir?"

Caine erhob sich mit einem leichten Lächeln und verließ den Raum. Das sollten die beiden unter sich ausmachen.

Peter blieb mal wieder der Mund offen stehen. "Du hast mich tatsächlich gehört?"

"Ja."

"Warum hast du mir nicht auf dem gleichen Weg geantwortet?"

"Weil ich es nicht kann. Ich meine ich höre zwar diese komische Stimme im Kopf, aber noch kann ich nichts richtiges mit ihr anfangen."

Peter seufzte leise und wechselte abrupt das Thema. "Lassen wir das mal für jetzt. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sich das schnell ändern wird. Aber nun haben wir Wichtigeres zu tun."

"Wie lautet dein Plan?"

"Also, ich habe gerade mit Captain Simms telefoniert. Eigentlich sah der Plan vor, dass wir uns außerhalb des Reviers treffen. Doch als ich ihr erzählte wie sehr du dich verändert hast, ich hätte dich ja selbst fast nicht wieder erkannt, ist sie der Meinung, dass wir uns genauso gut auf dem Revier treffen können. Dann hast du auch gleich einen besseren Überblick."

"Von meiner Seite aus geht das in Ordnung. Aber meinst du nicht das könnte zu gefährlich sein? Immerhin ist es ja möglich, dass ihr Büro überwacht wird."

Peter konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Also in der Richtung musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Blake hätte jede Wanze schon längst entdeckt und ausgeschaltet. Seitdem wir dieses Problem haben, wird das Revier beinahe jeden Tag unauffällig auf irgendwelche Abhörgeräte oder versteckte Kameras untersucht."

Jenna zuckte die Schultern. "Gut, dann ist ja alles klar."

"Fast! Ähem...könntest du dich vielleicht wie eine Nutte anziehen?"

"Wie bitte?" Ihr Blick sprach Bände.

Peters Grinsen wirkte beinahe teuflisch. "Wir brauchen doch eine Tarnung, und was ist besser als eine Hure, die der Hotshot Cop Peter Caine geschnappt hat und zum Verhör bringt?"

"Und wessen Einfall war das?"

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber der kommt vom Captain. Wenn du dich umgezogen hast, erkläre ich dir den Rest unseres Plans. Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Reichen dir 20 Minuten?"

Jenna zuckte die Schultern und folgte ihm ergeben. "Wenn es sein muss."

Eine Viertelstunde später kam Jenna die Stufen herunter. Sie trug einen superkurzen schwarzen Mini, ein bauchfreies, enganliegendes Top, das ihre großen Brüste fast nicht halten konnte, dazu hochhackige Pumps und Netzstrümpfe. Die Haare hatte sie zu einer wilden Löwenmähne frisiert und auch das Make Up ein wenig verstärkt, dass es ihre ausdrucksstarken Katzenaugen betonte. Die Brille hatte sie oben im Zimmer gelassen.

Peter schnappte nach Luft als er sie sah.

"Und, nuttig genug?" erkundigte sie sich, nicht sicher ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

"Wow, das haut mich glatt um", lautete sein Kommentar.

Ein Hochziehen der Augenbraue war Jenna Erwiderung.

"Uh, ich meine: ja! Das ist perfekt. Ich hoffe nur, dass du so nie tatsächlich auf die Straße gehst, du würdest dich vor Verehrern nicht mehr retten können."

"Würde ich nie tun. Sehe ich denn aus wie eine Nutte?", fragte sie empört.

Im gleichen Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie genau so aussah und sie prustete los. Das Lachen löste die deutliche Spannung, die eben noch im Raum gelegen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, half Peter ihr galant in den Mantel und führte sie zum Stealth. Während der Fahrt erklärte er ihr den Plan, der zum heutigen Treffen gehörte und Jenna hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Nachdem Peter sicher war, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden, lenkte er den Wagen in eine dunkle Seitengasse und hielt an.

"Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte Jenna.

Er grinste schräg. "Na ja...wir sind gleich beim Revier und es würde die Tarnung platzen lassen, wenn du mit Mantel und ohne Handschellen von mir ins Revier geführt werden würdest. Ich weiß ja nicht, wer um diese Zeit noch dort ist und es gibt nun mal Vorschriften, weißt du."

"Chauvi", lautete ihre Entgegnung.

Sie stieg kurz aus, schlüpfte aus dem Mantel und warf ihn auf den Rücksitz. Dann stieg wie wieder ein und wandte Peter den Rücken zu, damit er ihr die Handschellen anlegen konnte. Jenna konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken, als sich der kalte Stahl um ihre Handgelenke schloss.

Aufmerksam wie Peter war, entging ihm das nicht. "Alles klar, Jenna?"

"Ja klar.. fahr schon weiter", entgegnete sie.

Schulterzuckend startete Peter den Motor, nachdem er ihr den Sicherheitsgurt umgelegt hatte und fuhr weiter. Jenna fühlte sich sehr unwohl mit ihren gefesselten Händen, es erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an jenen Abend, an dem Kermit mit ihr Entfesselung geübt hatte. Kurz war sie in Versuchung, sich einfach von den Fesseln zu befreien, doch dann würde Peter sicher eine Erklärung von ihr haben wollen, zu der sie nicht bereit war. Erst jetzt dachte sie daran, dass sie eventuell Kermit im Revier treffen konnte und dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr mehr als Unbehagen.

Peter spürte deutlich Jenna Unbehagen, als sie das Revier erreichten. "Jenna, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du das nicht durchziehen kannst, dann fahren wir wieder und treffen uns mit Captain Simms an einem anderen Ort", meinte er besorgt.

Jenna riss sich zusammen. Sie hatte vergessen, dass auch Peter Shaolin war und ihre Stimmung wahr nehmen konnte. Fast augenblicklich brach sie die Verbindung ab und baute einen Schutzwall um ihre Gedanken auf.

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, Peter. Lass uns die Show starten."

"Na gut, wie du meinst."

Peter half ihr aus dem Wagen und umfasste mit festem Griff ihren Oberarm. So führte er sie in das Gebäude und setzte sie auf den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch.

Skalany schaute überrascht von den Papieren auf, die sie gerade bearbeitete. "Peter, was machst du denn hier? Heute ist doch dein freier Tag."

"Nicht mehr, Skalany. Ich habe hier ein süßes Früchtchen eingefangen, das mich angebaggert hat."

Jenna spielte ihre Rolle perfekt. Sie wirkte total entrüstet und warf ein. "Hey wer hat denn hier wen angebaggert? Ich bin eine anständige Frau und würde das, was sie mir vorwerfen niemals tun."

"Ja klar deshalb laufen sie auch bei dem Wetter so herum. Ihre Personalien bitte."

So ging das ein wenig hin und her, bis Peter ihr das verabredete Zeichen gab. Plötzlich schoss Jenna in die Höhe und fing an zu schreien und zu schimpfen. Sie tat so, als wolle sie Peter angreifen und der Streit eskalierte.

Eine Bürotüre wurde aufgerissen und Captain Simms trat in den Raum. "Was ist denn hier los Detective?", erkundigte sie sich mit stahlharter Stimme.

Peter, der eben den Arm um Jennas Taille geschlungen hatte und so tat, als würde er sie davon abhalten, Schlimmeres anzurichten, keuchte.

"Die Dame benimmt sich nicht so wie sie sollte Captain. Sie fing einfach ohne Grund an, Ärger zu machen."

"Ohne Grund?", schrie Jenna. Halbherzig versuchte sie sich aus Peters Griff zu befreien, der instinktiv fester wurde.

"Das reicht jetzt. Bringen sie die Dame in mein Büro, Detective."

"Zu Befehl, Captain."

Halb tragend, halb ziehend schleppte Peter die noch immer zeternde Jenna in Captain Simms Büro.

oooooooooooooo

Der Streit rief noch jemand auf den Plan. Kermit saß wie erstarrt vor seinem Computer. Die Stimme kannte er doch? Ihm fiel dazu nur ein Name ein: Jenna. Mit aller Macht kehrten seine Schuldgefühle zurück. Er sprang auf und hetzte aus seinem Büro. Dabei sah er gerade noch, wie Peter eine Nutte in Captain Simms Büro schleppte. Kopfschüttelnd zog er sich zurück. Da musste er sich wohl getäuscht haben. Die Jenna, die er kannte sah anders aus und gleiche Stimmen gab es wohl wie Sand am Meer.

Seine Gedanken wanderten um zwei Jahre zurück. Wie so oft musste er wieder an sie denken. Nachdem Jenna abgereist und er wieder aus seiner Versenkung aufgetaucht war, hatte Kermit einen erbitterten Streit mit seinem Freund Peter gehabt. Kermit hatte seine Schimpftirade wortlos entgegen genommen. Doch als Peter ihn noch einen Feigling genannt hatte, war es zum Kampf gekommen. Die Folge waren blutige Gesichter bei beiden und Kermit fühlte sich noch viel schuldiger. Zerknirscht musste er sich eingestehen, dass Peter recht gehabt hatte und er hatte mal wieder jemanden schwer enttäuscht, der ihm zumindest zum Teil vertraut hatte. Das mit Peter hatte sich wieder eingerenkt, sie hatten anschließend ein langes Gespräch, doch bei Jenna hatte er sich seitdem nie wieder gemeldet. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

oooooooooooooo

Kaum stand Peter in Captain Simms Büro, ließ er Jenna los. Er griff in seine Hosentasche, um die Handschellen aufzuschließen und stellte verblüfft fest, dass sie ihm genau diese breit grinsend unter die Nase hielt. Den Trick kannte er bisher nur von seinem Vater.

"Wie hast du es geschafft, deine Handschellen so schnell zu lösen?", fragte er verblüfft.

"Dafür sind wir wohl jetzt nicht da", unterbrach Captain Simms die beiden. Sie streckte Jenna ihre Hand entgegen. "Zuerst einmal Herzlich Willkommen, Miss Carpenter. Und vielen Dank, dass sie uns helfen wollen."

Jenna erwiderte den Händedruck. "Keine Ursache, Captain Simms. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Allerdings brauche ich dazu noch ein paar Informationen."

"Die gebe ich ihnen gerne."

Die nächsten 20 Minuten verbrachte Jenna damit, aufmerksam zuzuhören und sich Notizen zu machen. Der Fall schien wirklich kompliziert zu sein, doch sie war sich sicher, hinter das Geheimnis kommen zu können. Nachdem sie Captain Simms noch ein paar Sachen mitgeteilt hatte, die sie benötigte, verabschiedeten sie sich.

Peter legte Jenna erneut die Handschellen um und führte sie zur Türe. Im Hinausgehen sagte er noch, damit es alle hörten: "Ich bring sie dann gleich dahin Captain."

Sobald sie sich außer Sichtweite des Reviers befanden und Peter keine Verfolger feststellen konnte, befreite sich Jenna erneut von den Handschellen und überreichte sie Peter.

"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht", lobte Peter.

Die junge Frau grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Was meinst du nun. Die Handschellen, oder das Schauspiel auf dem Revier?"

"Beides. Den Trick musst du mir wirklich zeigen, ich habe das noch nie ohne Hilfsmittel geschafft."

"Och, das ist ganz einfach. Du musst dir nur vorstellen, wie der Schlüssel in das Schloss gesteckt wird und schwups, schon ist es offen."

Peter sah Jenna zweifelnd von der Seite an. "Wie kommt es nur, dass ich das nicht glauben kann? Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?"

"Quatsch, ich habe nur ein wenig trainiert. Wenn du willst übe ich mit dir, doch ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dein Vater es genauso gut könnte."

Peter seufzte leise. "Damit hast du allerdings recht. Es scheint, als ob nur ich derjenige bin, der das nicht kann."

"Dafür kannst du andere Sachen", tröstete Jenna.

Unangenehm berührt, wechselte der Detective das Thema. "Hey, aber deine Show auf dem Revier war sehenswert. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich tatsächlich angenommen du meintest das alles, was du sagtest."

"Würde ich nie sagen so etwas. Aber der Fall mit eurem Leck ist echt heftig."

"Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären. Weißt du schon, wie du vorgehen willst?"

"Nö, eigentlich noch nicht. Ich muss eh erst warten, bis die Sachen geliefert werden und dann schauen, wie ich die Dinger anschließen kann. Ich befürchte fast, dass das bei deinem Vater nicht machbar sein wird."

Peter musste spontan an Kermit denken. Bei ihm würde die Installation in der Wohnung sofort klappen, doch er hütete sich, den Namen auszusprechen.

"Die Sachen werden eh an meine Wohnung geliefert. Wenn sie da sind, dann hole ich dich ab und du kannst dein Glück versuchen."

"Das heißt ich kann mich morgen Nachmittag auf einen Besuch von dir einstellen. Schön, dann habe ich noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. Mittlerweile bin ich nämlich hundemüde und kann nur noch an ein großes, warmes Bett denken."

"Arme, kleine Jenna.", bedauerte Peter, "Wir scheinen es wirklich auf dich abgesehen zu haben. Kaum bist du hier kommst du nicht mal zum Luft holen. Für heute hast du dir deinen Schlaf redlich verdient, dass muss ich sagen."

Wie zur Bestätigung gähnte Jenna. "Ich hoffe nicht nur für heute. Zwar brauche ich in der Regel nicht allzu viel Schlaf, doch ohne komm auch ich nicht aus."

"Wir sind ja schon da, dann kann das Baby ins Bett kriechen", spöttelte Peter, was ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen einbrachte.

Knappe zwanzig Minuten später lag Jenna im Bett und schlief tief und fest.

oooooooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen kam rasch. Caine weckte Jenna wesentlich früher als von ihr gewollt, um mit der ersten Trainingsstunde ihr Können zu testen. Jenna reagierte angesäuert, sie hasste es aus dem Bett geschmissen zu werden, doch sie kam seiner Aufforderung dennoch nach.

Caine unterzog Jenna einem harten Training. Was so leicht angefangen hatte, wurde immer schwieriger. Caine war erstaunt darüber, wie sehr Jenna sich in den zwei Jahren entwickelt hatte. Wenn sie in dem Tempo weitermachte, dann würde sie in weiteren Jahren sicher irgendwann mit Peter und seinem Können gleich ziehen. Was bei ihr allerdings noch sehr viel deutlicher ausgeprägt war, das war ihr psychisches Können.

Nach den körperlichen Übungen, meditierte Caine mit Jenna. Da sie fähig war, seine Gedanken zu empfangen, selbst aber nicht antworten konnte, machte er sich daran, sie vorsichtig an diesen Punkt heran zu führen. Es bedeutete harte Arbeit von beiden Seiten, doch sie schaffte es nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen tatsächlich. An diesem Punkt unterbrach Caine den Unterricht, sehr zum Missfallen von Jenna, was sie auch deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte. Caine ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, er machte ihr sehr deutlich und anschaulich klar, was passieren konnte wenn man es übertrieb. Schließlich akzeptierte sie seine Entscheidung und ging unter die Dusche, um sich den Schweiß vom Körper zu spülen.

Kurze Zeit später kam Peter, um sie abzuholen. Im Wagen versuchte sie das Erlernte einzusetzen. Peter half ihr so gut er konnte dabei und er war richtig Stolz auf Jenna, als es ihr gelang, ihm eine kurze Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, bevor die Verbindung brach.

Wie verabredet waren die Sachen, die Jenna benötigte, schon geliefert worden. Die nächste Stunde verbachten sie damit, das Equipment aufzubauen und anzuschließen. Peter blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Kabelsalat, der vor ihm lag. Ihm war schleierhaft wie jemand da noch den Durchblick behalten konnte. Anschließend sah Peter zu, wie Jenna den Computer in Betrieb nahm und die Programme, die sie benötigte aufspielte. Dabei hatte sie sogar noch Zeit ihm alles zu erklären und Peter lernte einiges dazu.

Dann klingelte das Telefon und Peter wurde zum Revier zurück gerufen. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, Jenna hier alleine zu lassen, doch sie hatte sein Angebot seinen Vater zu holen rigoros abgelehnt. Sie beruhigte ihn und meinte, was kann hier schon passieren? Schließlich gab Peter nach. Er schärfte ihr ein, nicht alleine irgendwohin zu gehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Jenna war so abgelenkt, dass sie nicht einmal Peters Verabschiedung mitbekam. So war es immer. Wenn sie vor einem Computer saß, dann vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Hochkonzentriert versuchte sie mit Hilfe der Informationen, die sie von Captain Simms erhalten hatte, in die Computer des Reviers einzudringen. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Minuten dazu. Doch dann kam die große Enttäuschung. Das System war abgesicherter, als sie gedacht hatte. Kaum hatte sie einen offenen Port entdeckt durch den sie schlüpfen konnte, wurde sie auch schon abgewehrt, obwohl sie absolut sicher war, nicht entdeckt geworden zu sein.

Jenna ärgerte sich sehr darüber, dass sie Captains Simms nicht nach dem Abwehrschutz gefragt hatte. Etwas, das ihr eigentlich nicht mehr passieren sollte. Doch von hier aus konnte sie auch nicht anrufen, das war viel zu gefährlich Aufgrund der Fangschaltungen. Und ob die Telefone überwacht wurden, hatte sie gestern auch nicht gefragt. So war guter Rat teuer und Jenna versuchte weiterhin ihr Glück, tiefer in das System zu dringen, ohne dass sie wusste welches Programm benutzt wurde. Leider nur mit mehr als geringem Erfolg.

Sie bemerkte auch nicht wie Peter zurück kam und erschreckte sich total, als sich eine feste Hand auf ihre Schultern legte. Instinktiv packte Jenna Peters Handgelenk, drehte es herum und zwang ihn so zu Boden. Peter, der damit seinerseits ebenfalls nicht gerechnet hatte, reagierte ebenso automatisch. Seine andere Hand schoss vor, ergriff Jennas Arm und zog sie zu Boden.

"Jenna, ich bin's doch", keuchte er.

Jenna reagierte nicht, in blinder Panik wehrte sie sich gegen den vermeintlichen Angreifer. Peter hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihre Angriffe abzuwehren.

"Jenna, verdammt, hör auf mit dem Mist!"

Doch Jenna war so in ihrer Furcht gefangen, dass sie nicht reagierte. Nach einigen Minuten gelang es Peter, ihre Beine auf den Boden zu pinnen. Er warf sich auf sie und fing ihre Handgelenke ein, die er mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf in Schach hielt. Jenna wehrte sich noch immer verzweifelt. Peter griff mit seiner freien Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Er erschrak über den Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Nackte Furcht stand darin zu lesen.

"Jenna, komm zu dir, ich bin's doch. Es ist alles Okay", versuchte er es noch einmal ohne großen Erfolg.

Peter fiel nur noch eine Möglichkeit ein, sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu bringen. Er holte aus und verabreichte ihr eine Ohrfeige, die ihm mehr weh tat als ihr. Jenna erschrak über den lauten Schlag. Er konnte sehen wie sich der Nebel um ihre Augen lichtete.

"Peter? Oh Gott."

Plötzlich fing sie an, unkontrolliert zu zittern, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie atmete keuchend.

"Hey Jenna, alles in Ordnung. Es ist nichts passiert", sprach Peter beruhigend auf sie ein.

Doch die junge Frau konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Peter rutschte schnell von ihr herunter. Ihm gefiel gar nicht wie sie aussah. Er erhob sich rasch, griff Jenna unter die Arme und zog sie ebenfalls hoch. Sie war so wackelig auf den Beinen, dass sie nicht einmal stehen konnte, ihr Körper wurde von wilden Schluchzern geschüttelt und sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Kurzerhand nahm Peter Jenna auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie aufs Bett, wandte sich kurz zum Nachttisch und zündete dort eine Kerze an. Dann lehnte er sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes und zog die schluchzende Jenna in seine Arme. Immer wieder strich er ihr über die Haare und versuchte, zu ihr durch zu dringen.

"Ganz ruhig, Jenna. Atme tief ein und aus und konzentriere dich auf die Kerze", sprach er in seinem besten Schullehrerton auf sie ein.

Jenna zitterte noch immer heftig. Er spürte die Vibration deutlich an seinem Körper. Unerschöpflich wiederholte er die Worte. Ganz langsam drang seine beruhigende Stimme zu Jenna durch. So wie Peter es von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, brachte er Jenna dazu, sich auf die Kerze zu konzentrieren und zu meditieren, damit sie sich beruhigte.

Seine Geduld zeigte Erfolg. Zwar zitterte sie noch immer, doch ihre Atmung wurde zusehends ruhiger und gleichmäßiger, das Schluchzen hörte auf. Sanft streichelte er ihr Haar, ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn liegen und zog ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zurück. Sofort spürte er wie sie sich versteifte.

"Es ist alles gut, Jenna. Höre nur auf meine Stimme, du kannst das", versprach er ihr und wartete einen Moment, bis sie nachgab. "Okay, gut. Nun schließe deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf deine Mitte, atme tief ein und aus."

Jenna tat, was er verlangte. Da sie immer wieder blinzelte, legte Peter ihr eine Hand kurzerhand über die Augen und seine andere Hand ruhte genau auf dem heftig schlagenden Puls an ihrem Hals. Sie spürte wie seine Wärme und Kraft langsam in sie strömte und die Dämonen, die sie eben noch gefangen hatten langsam vertrieb.

"Ja, so ist es gut", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Jenna ließ sich völlig treiben in dem warmen Strom und entspannte sich zusehends. Ihr gesamtes Denken war nur noch angefüllt mit tiefer Entspannung und dem Mann, der sie fest in den Armen hielt. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Peter den Kontakt zu ihr löste. Jenna sank in die Kissen wie ein nasser Sack. Ihr gesamter Körper fühlte sich vollkommen schwach an und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sekunden später versank sie in tiefen Schlaf.

Peter sah traurig auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt hinab. Als er sie vorhin so in den Armen gehalten hatte, hatte er unabsichtlich eine gedankliche Verbindung mit ihr hergestellt. All die Gefühle, jeder Gedanken, jedes Erlebnis, das sie je gehabt hatte war auf ihn übergeflutet. Nun wusste er, warum sie dermaßen überreizt reagiert hatte und der Gedanke weshalb verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Ihm war sofort klar, dass ihm mit Jenna viel Arbeit bevor stand, die er nicht seinem Vater überlassen konnte. Er ahnte, dass viele Dinge, die sie ängstigten, ihr nicht einmal bewusst waren, weil sie sehr jung gewesen war, als sie es erlebt hatte und es lag nun an ihm, dass sie diesen Drachen besiegte und endlich frei sein konnte. Vorausgesetzt es würde ihm diesmal gelingen, sie zum Bleiben zu überreden.

Peter legte Jenna eine Decke über und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater. Er war sich sicher, dass sie einige Stunde schlafen würde. Noch bevor er den Wohnraum Caines betreten hatte, wurde er von einem: "Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet", begrüßt.

"Wie?"

"Ich hab die Verbindung ebenfalls empfangen, mein Sohn."

Peter seufzte und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. "Und, was sagst du dazu?"

"Es ist nichts, was ich nicht schon geahnt habe. Es stellt sich die Frage, was du Unternehmen willst."

"Du bist der gleichen Meinung wie ich?"

"Natürlich. Sie hat dich als Person heraus gesucht und nicht mich und ich weiß, dass du es kannst, mein Sohn."

"Aber ich...Paps...ich weiß nicht wie ich das machen soll. Hilf mir bitte."

"Höre auf dein Herz, Peter. Jenna steht noch am Anfang, ihr ist nicht bewusst welche Kräfte in ihr Schlummern. Ich werde ihr helfen, diese Kräfte beherrschen zu lernen und auszubauen, doch um ihren inneren Frieden, darum musst du dich kümmern."

"Ich weiß einfach nicht wie, Paps."

"Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du es wissen."

Peter verdrehte die Augen, er hasste dieses kryptische Gerede und sein Vater wusste das genau. Doch Caine war wie Peter. Wenn er nicht wollte, dann wollte er eben nicht.

Peter erhob sich vom Sofa. "Ich denke, es ist besser wenn Jenna ganz bei mir wohnt. Eigentlich kann ihr dort nichts passieren und das Equipment steht auch da, außerdem zerrinnt uns die Zeit unter den Fingern. Allerdings wäre ich froh, wenn du ab und zu mal bei mir vorbei schauen könntest, wenn ich auf dem Revier bin."

Caine neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Ich habe ihren Koffer schon gepackt, du musst ihn nur noch mitnehmen und du brauchst keine Angst um Jennas Sicherheit zu haben. Nachdem du heute Abend mit ihr eine Verbindung hergestellt hast, wirst du immer wissen wie es ihr geht, sofern sie es zulässt. Du weißt, dass man solch eine Art der Gedankenverbindung nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann."

Peter blickte seinen Vater erstaunt an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich das kann."

"Auch du kannst noch viel mehr, mein Sohn, wenn du nur mehr auf deine innere Stimme hören und nicht ständig nur impulsiv reagieren würdest", wurde er von Caine gemaßregelt.

Peter errötete und beendete das Gespräch so schnell als möglich, den Koffer ergreifend. Wenige Sekunden später war er weg und hinterließ seinen Vater mit missbilligend erhobener Augenbraue.

Als Peter sein Appartement einige Zeit später betrat, fand er Jenna noch immer schlafend vor. Sie hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle gerührt sofern er es beurteilen konnte. Um zu sehen, ob sein Vater recht hatte, schlüpfte er kurz in die Gedankenverbindung zu Jenna und stellte beruhigt fest, dass es Erstens tatsächlich funktionierte und Zweitens sie tief und fest und ohne Alptraum schlief.

Er nahm sich vor, ihr gleich am nächsten Morgen zu erzählen, was er aus Versehen angestellt hatte. Vielleicht konnte das sogar ein guter Ansatzpunkt zu ihrem gemeinsamen Lernen werden. Allerdings war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Jenna nun auch mit ihm verbunden war, ob er wollte oder nicht. Allerdings war er sich sicher, er hatte seine Barrieren nicht herunter gelassen, so dass sie seine Gefühle oder sein Leben nicht ausloten konnte. Doch auch dafür würde die Zeit kommen wie ihm unangenehm bewusst wurde. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht lange mehr dauern würde, bevor sie in der Lage wäre ihm über die Verbindung, den Link, Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen. Einmal hatte sie es ja gestern Abend schon geschafft.

oooooooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen kam rasch. Peter hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, um sie nicht zu erschrecken falls sie aufwachte und einen Mann neben sich liegen sah. Leider hatte er nur dieses eine Schlafzimmer und er würde sich nach ihr richten, ob sie einverstanden war, mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Klar, sie waren Freunde, aber er war auch ein Mann und Aufgrund des Links, den er mit ihr hatte, wusste er, dass sie auf männliche Gesellschaft nicht gerade erpicht war. Er stand gerade in der Küche und brühte Kaffe auf, als Jenna verschlafen herein tapste.

"Guten Morgen, wie fühlst du dich?", begrüßte er sie.

Jenna blickte äußerst schuldbewusst drein und sah ihm nicht in die Augen. "Gut, danke. Ähem...ich möchte mich für meine unmögliche Reaktion gestern entschuldigen, Peter. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht weh getan."

"Nein, das hast du nicht. Du weißt doch, ich bin ein Shaolin Cop", schwächte Peter lächelnd ab. "Außerdem war es mein Fehler. Ich hätte dich nicht so erschrecken dürfen."

"Na immerhin ist es deine Wohnung und ich habe höchst unprofessionell reagiert, obwohl mir bewusst war, dass du irgendwann von der Arbeit kommen würdest."

Peter streckte die Hand aus und schob Jenna eine verwirrte Strähne hinters Ohr. "Nun lassen wir die Schuldzuweisungen mal. Vergessen wir einfach den Vorfall, okay?"

"Einverstanden.", erwiderte Jenna erleichtert.

"Gut, und nun setz dich. Ich möchte trotzdem mit dir reden, bevor ich zur Arbeit muss."

Peter erklärte Jenna, was er gestern aus Versehen mit ihr angestellt hatte und auch, dass sie ab jetzt doch hier in der Wohnung bleiben würde. Seltsamerweise nahm Jenna es gänzlich anders auf, als er es erwartet hätte. Sie war nicht eine Spur unsicher, und als er das einzige Schlafzimmer ansprach stimmte sie sofort zu, es mit ihm zu teilen, oder selbst auf der Couch zu schlafen. Peter freute sich sehr das zu hören. Das bewies ihm, dass sie Vertrauen zu ihm hatte und es machte ihn sehr stolz. Er fand sogar noch die Zeit, ein wenig mit ihr zu meditieren und zu trainieren. Dann musste er sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen und Jenna fuhr das Computersystem hoch.

Gerade als er die Türe öffnete, hörte er in seinen Gedanken. *Und melde dich diesmal bitte an, bevor du in die Wohnung kommst. Ich will nicht, dass das noch einmal passiert.*

Peter musste lachen. Jenna lernte wirklich unglaublich schnell und antwortete ebenfalls ohne Worte.

*Das werde ich keinesfalls vergessen. Bis später.*

oooooooooooooo

Jenna kam an diesem Tag etwas besser voran. Durch die Gedankenverbindung, die sie jetzt mit Peter teilte, konnte sie ihm Nachrichten schicken, die nur er verstand und er konnte so die eine oder andere Info, die sie benötigte, gleich beschaffen. Seine Kollegen allerdings wunderten sich, wie oft er heute zum Captain ging.

Jenna war es gelungen zu einem der Computer im Revier durchzukommen, ohne wieder abgeblockt zu werden. So gut sie konnte tarnte sie den schwer erkämpften Zugang und arbeitete sich langsam, aber stetig weiter vor. Einige Stunden später, wusste sie, dass sie wieder in einer Sackgasse gelandet war. Auf keinem der Systeme, die sie systematisch durchcheckte befand sich auch nur die Spur einer Fremdeinwirkung, geschweige denn den Beweis, dass der Computer gehackt worden war. Die Sache wurde für sie immer rätselhafter. Da musste jemand mehr als geschickt vorangehen.

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie, um den Angreifer zu finden, entweder selbst im Revier sein musste, was nicht möglich war, oder mit einen anderen Computerfreak zusammen arbeiten musste, damit sie von zwei Computern aus ein Kreuz spinnen konnten, um alles einzugrenzen. Jenna verspürte einen Stich, als sie dabei unwillkürlich an Kermit denken musste. Sie wusste, dass er der Einzige dort war, der über genügend Erfahrung verfügte, um mit ihr arbeiten zu können.

Ein Verdacht keimte in Jenna auf. Kermit war ein Computerfreak und da er das gesamte System in und auswendig kannte, war es ihm ein Leichtes, Kontakte zu verschleiern und Informationen weiter zu geben. So schnell wie dieser Gedanke kam, verscheuchte sie ihn auch wieder. Kermit würde so was niemals tun, dazu hatte er viel zu viel Ehrgefühl. Doch wer konnte es sonst sein? Über ihre Gedankenverbindung bat sie Peter, alles an Informationen zu ihr zu schicken, was er über die Angestellten des 101. finden konnte, sowohl über die aktuellen Angestellten, als auch diejenige die in den letzten beiden Jahren den Dienst quittiert, hinausgeschmissen, oder in Rente geschickt worden waren.

Jenna bekam einen Berg an elektronischen Akten, was sie sehr überraschte. Anscheinend gab es im 101. Revier einen regen Wechsel. Ihr wurde ganz flau, als sie beim flüchtigen Überfliegen der Akten feststellte, wie viele Personen in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Sie erschauerte, als ihr mit aller Deutlichkeit klar wurde, welch gefährlichen Job Peter hatte. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie niemals mit einem Cop zusammen leben könnte nach all dem, was sie in den Akten las. Gott sei dank sah sie in Peter nur einen Freund, auch wenn sie wusste, wie seine Ausstrahlung auf andere Frauen wirkte. Vor allem, wenn er seinen Charme anwandte oder einen ganz bestimmten Blick aufsetzte, der selbst ihr schon aufgefallen war. Ganz plötzlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Kermit. Plötzlich sah sie vor ihrem inneren Augen sich selbst und ihn in inniger Umarmung. Sie errötete bei diesem Gedanken und schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Nach all dem, was sie mit ihm durchgemacht hatte, würde sie ganz sicher niemals so mit ihm enden.

Ergebnislos versuchte sich Jenna wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder spukte die Zeit mit Kermit in ihren Gedanken herum und verbannte sie zur Unproduktivität. Um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, beschloss sie einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Mit leicht schlechtem Gewissen verließ sie das Appartement, den Ersatzschlüssel in der Hosentasche. Zwar hatte sie Peter versprochen, nicht ohne ihn aus dem Haus zu gehen, doch was konnte bei einem kleinen Spaziergang schon passieren? Und außerdem würde sie zurück sein bevor er kam, so dass er nichts davon erfahren würde.

Bald hatte Jenna ihr schlechtes Gewissen vergessen. In den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne genoss sie in vollen Zügen ihren Spaziergang durch Chinatown. Es gab so vieles zu entdecken und zu sehen, dass sie nicht müde wurde, durch die vielen Gassen zu streifen und die Menschen zu beobachten. Chinatown hatte etwas pulsierendes und gleichzeitig auch altertümliches an sich, das sie vollkommen in seinen Bann zog. Die jüngeren Kids, die ihr hier begegneten, benahmen sich so wie alle anderen Kinder in ihrem Alter auch, doch die älteren Leute lebten noch mit ihren, wohl Jahrhunderte alten, Traditionen.

Aus Neugierde betrat sie einen Laden der chinesische Lebensmittel verkaufte. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sich plötzlich um Jahre zurück versetzt fühlte. Alle Sachen lagerten in offenen Behältern, die vom Inhaber des Ladens noch persönlich abgewogen und verpackt wurden. Leider waren alle Aufschriften in Chinesisch gehalten, so dass sie sie nicht lesen konnte. Erkennen was was war konnte sie ebenfalls nicht. Mit einem freundlichen Nicken in Richtung der Besitzers und einer leichten Verbeugung verließ sie den Laden wieder und marschierte weiter.

Mit Erstaunen stellte Jenna fest, dass es mittlerweile dunkel geworden war. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass sie sich lieber beeilen sollte, wenn sie noch vor Peter im Appartement sein wollte. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich eine Strafpredigt anhören zu müssen.

Angestrengt sah sie sich um. Da sie durch viele Gassen und Straßen gelaufen war und nicht besonders auf den Weg geachtet hatte, wusste sie im Moment nicht einmal wo sie sich befand. In Gedanken versuchte sie noch einmal ihren Weg zurück zu verfolgen, um zumindest die Richtung, in die sie gehen musste zu finden. Sie holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf ihre innere Stimme. Schließlich wandte sie sich nach rechts und lief los.

Nach knapp zehn Minuten war sie ziemlich sicher in die richtige Richtung zu laufen, da sie ein Gebäude wieder erkannte, das liebevoll im altchinesischen Stil renoviert worden war. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr machte ihr klar, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Sie konnte unmöglich genau die Strecke zurück gehen, aus der sie gekommen war. Das würde viel zu lange dauern.

Sie beschloss den direkten Weg in die Richtung zu nehmen. Nach wenigen hundert Metern erblickte sie einen kleinen Park, der trotz der Geschäftigkeit, die noch immer rundum herrschte, ziemlich einsam zu sein schien. Jenna dachte kurz nach. Wenn sie direkt durch diesen Park laufen würde, dann könnte sie eine ziemliche Strecke abkürzen.

Die junge Frau überlegte nicht lange und lief los. Je tiefer sie in den Park hinein ging, desto dunkler wurde es. Nach und nach verblassten die Lichter der Straße und auch die Geräusche der vielen Menschen verstummten. Ein Schauer lief Jenna über den Rücken. Sie hatte vorhin gar nicht registriert wie dunkel dieser Park war. Die Geräusche der kleinen Nachttiere, die aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten kamen ihr plötzlich doppelt so laut vor. Unbewusst beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und zog die Schultern hoch. Dunkelheit mochte sie noch nie und sie schalt sich einen Idioten, dass sie diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Sie wusste weder wie groß dieser Park war, noch ob sie noch immer in die richtige Richtung ging. So angespannt wie sie sich fühlte, konnte es gut sein, dass sie die Orientierung verlor.

Ein Vogel flog knapp über ihren Kopf hinweg und Jenna konnte einen erschreckten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich zu einem leichten Joggen. Je schneller sie aus diesem Park heraus kam, desto besser. Umkehren konnte sie nicht mehr, da sie schon viel zu weit in den Park gelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich war es kürzer nach vorne zu gehen als umzukehren. Sie konnte Peters böses Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen, wenn sie zu spät kam. Noch hatte er sich nicht gemeldet bei ihr.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass ihre Anspannung die Gedankenverbindung verhinderte, denn Peter hatte in der Zwischenzeit sehr wohl nach ihr gerufen, nur keine Antwort bekommen. Selbst sein Konzentrieren auf Jenna brachte kein Ergebnis, er konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob es ihr gut ging geschweige denn, wo sie sich befand. Da er in der Wohnung keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes erkennen konnte und die Wohnungstüre verschlossen vorfand, nahm er an, dass sie trotz seiner eindringlichen Warnung auf eigene Faust die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Ärger über Jennas Unvernunft wallte in ihm auf. Er gab ihr noch eine Stunde, dann würde er sich auf die Suche machen und wenn er sie dann fand, dann konnte sie etwas erleben, soviel stand für ihn fest. Sicherheitshalber wechselte er kurz in die Verbindung mit seinem Vater und fragte ihn, ob Jenna vielleicht bei ihm war, doch die Antwort darauf war negativ.

Kleine Lichter tauchten in der Ferne auf, die schnell hell wurden. Jenna seufzte erleichtert, endlich aus dem Park heraus zu sein und ging schneller. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie den Waldrand erreicht und blieb abrupt stehen. Sie war fest der Meinung gewesen, irgendwo in Chinatown zu landen, doch der Anblick, der sich ihr hier bot, belehrte sie etwas anderes. Das einzig positive an dieser schmalen Straße die vor ihr lag, war die Straßenlaterne, ansonsten machte die gesamte Gegend einen verwahrlosten und verschmutzten Eindruck.

Jenna konnte keine Menschenseele entdecken. Ein mulmiges Gefühl schlich sich in ihren Magen. Das war ganz sicher keine Gegend, in der man Nachts als Frau alleine unterwegs sein sollte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie sich noch weiter von Peters Appartement entfernt hatte oder nicht. Ganz sicher befand sie sich nicht in der Nähe von Peters Behausung. Bei ihrem eiligen Aufbruch hatte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch ihr Handy vergessen, so dass sie ihn nicht einmal anrufen konnte. Jenna erinnerte sich an den Link mit Peter und versuchte ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu erreichen, doch leider bekam sie keine Antwort, so sehr sie es versuchte.

Schließlich machte sich Jenna mit einem tiefen Atemzug Mut und ging weiter. Noch einmal zurück durch den Park zu laufen, getraute sie sich nicht. Hier gab es wenigstens Licht und wenn sie Glück hatte, konnte sie diese heruntergekommene Gegend schnell hinter sich lassen.

Jenna ging schnurstracks geradeaus und suchte sich die breiteste Straße aus, die sie hier finden konnte. Noch immer war ihr niemand begegnet. Sie hoffte auf ihr Glück, dass das auch so bleiben würde. Instinktiv schlug sie den Kragen ihres Mantels nach oben und versteckte ihre blonden Haare. Sie wollte nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick als Frau erkannt werden, sollte ihr doch jemand begegnen. Da hörte sie aus der Ferne ein paar Stimmen näher kommen. Ohne viel zu überlegen trat sie in eine dunklere Seitengasse und wartete, bis die Personen vorbei gegangen waren.

Ihr Instinkt trog sie nicht. Die beiden Männer machten nicht gerade einen besonders freundlichen Eindruck auf sie. Nachdem die vermeintliche Gefahr vorbei war, lief sie noch vorsichtiger weiter. Jenna schaute ein weiteres Mal auf die Uhr und stöhnte. Peter war nun ganz sicher schon zu Hause und das Donnerwetter würde sich nicht mehr abwenden lassen.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Straße langsam besser wurde und die Gegend nicht mehr ganz so verkommen ausschaute. Vielleicht konnte sie irgendwo eine Telefonzelle ausmachen, um Peter anzurufen. Die Strafpredigt konnte er wohl auch gleich loswerden wenn er sie abholte.

Nach einem weiteren knappen Kilometer erreichte Jenna ein belebteres Gebiet. Zwar machte die Gegend noch immer keinen so besonders guten Eindruck auf sie, doch sie war wesentlich besser als die, durch die sie gegangen war. Dann entdeckte Jenna auch eine Telefonzelle. Erleichtert ging sie darauf zu und öffnete die verschmierte Türe. Ein leichter Ekel überkam sie, als sie entdeckte, dass die Telefonzelle von innen auch nicht besser aussah als von außen. Vorsichtig hob sie den verdreckten Hörer von der Gabel und lauschte. Der Freiton kam und Jenna seufzte erleichtert. Mit zitternden Fingern durchsuchte sie ihre Tasche nach Kleingeld. Kurz darauf hatte sie eine Münze gefunden und steckte sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz. Sorgsam darauf bedacht in dem diffusen Licht keine falsche Taste zu erwischen wählte sie die Nummer. Noch zwei Zahlen und gleich würde das Telefon klingeln.

Da wurde ihr der Hörer aus der Hand genommen und wieder auf die Gabel gelegt. Das Klicken des Geldes, das zurück kam hörte sich unnatürlich laut in Jenna Ohren an. Mit einem mehr als mulmigen Gefühl drehte sie sich herum und sah sich vier bösartig grinsenden Jugendlichen gegenüber. Jenna war so überrascht aus der Telefonzelle gezogen zu werden, dass sie nicht einmal reagieren konnte.

"Na was haben wir denn hier für einen süßen Käfer?", ließ sich der Junge, der ihr gegenüber stand verlauten.

Die anderen drei lachten siegessicher. "Die ist nicht ohne, hast du ihren Vorbau gesehen?", meinte ein anderer.

Noch mehrere unflätige Bemerkungen gingen zwischen den Jungen hin und her. Jenna versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um nicht zu zeigen welche Angst sie hatte. Noch hatte keiner sie irgendwie angefasst, doch das würde nicht mehr lange dauern, was sie leicht anhand der Gespräche einschätzen konnte. Jenna war sich sicher gegen vier Gegner, trotz ihrer Kung Fu Kenntnisse, keine Chance zu haben. Alle vier Jungs waren groß gebaut und ihr kräftemäßig weit überlegen.

Sie versuchte ihres Stimme einen ruhigen, sicheren Klang zu geben als sie meinte: "Okay Jungs, das war's jetzt, ihr habt euren Spaß gehabt."

Der Anführer der Jungs lachte laut bei dieser Aussage. "Da irrst du dich, Schlampe. Wir werden unseren Spaß erst noch haben. Ich bin schon gespannt wie sich deine Atombusen anfühlen."

Der Junge streckte die Hand aus und versuchte, ihr an die Brust zu greifen. Jenna wehrte seine Hand locker ab und sagte gefährlich leise: "Fass mich an und ich breche dir die Finger."

Das wirkte einen Moment. Der Junge wich zurück, überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, doch dann warf er den Kopf zurück und lachte lauthals.

"Hey, du gefällst mir. Ich mag Frauen, die sich wehren. Los!"

Das war der Startschuss. Jenna wusste, dass sie keine Gnadenfrist mehr bekommen würde. Die vier Jungs rückten wie eine Mauer zu ihr vor. Sie ging in Angriffsposition und trat dem Jungen, der ihr am nächsten stand mitten ins Heiligtum. Der Teen stieß einen Schrei auf und wand sich wimmernd, seine Kronjuwelen haltend, auf dem kalten Straßenpflaster.

Zu spät wurde Jenna bewusst, dass sie damit einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn nun griffen die anderen Raudis gleichzeitig an. Es gelang ihr, einem weiteren Jungen einen Schlag mit der Handkante zu verpassen, bevor sie selbst ein Fausthieb ins Gesicht traf und sie gegen die Telefonzelle schleuderte. Krachend gab das altertümliche Glas unter ihr nach und sie brach mit einem lauten Splittern in die Zelle, wo sie sich den Kopf an dem Telefonapparat anschlug. Sie sah Sterne vor ihren Augen.

Die Jungs nutzten ihre Benommenheit und zogen sie aus der Zelle. Die wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie nicht reagieren konnte, genügten den Jungs, um sie links und rechts fest zu halten. Jenna wehrte sich verzweifelt, konnte sich aber nicht befreien. Schließlich stand sie still und atmete tief ein und aus, um ihre Kräfte zu sparen und den richtigen Moment abzuwarten. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Teenager, den sie auf den Boden geschickt hatte so weit erholt, dass er nun mit wutblitzenden Augen vor ihm stand und sich das Gelächter der anderen anhören musste.

"Das büßt du mir, du Schlampe", zischte er ihr zu und verabreichte ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige, die ihren Kopf nach hinten warf und sie aufschreien ließ. Vorbei war es mit ihrer schwer erkämpften Ruhe, nun beherrschte Jenna nur noch nackte Angst. Als der Anführer nach ihrer Bluse griff und den ersten Knopf abriss, versuchte sie noch einmal verzweifelt sich zu wehren. Die Angst verlieh ihr die entsprechende Kraft und sie konnte sich von einem der beiden Jungs befreien, indem sie ihm voll in den Magen trat.

Kaum konnte sie sich ein bisschen besser bewegen, kehrte ein wenig von ihrer Sicherheit zurück. Sie schnappte den Typ, der sie noch festhielt, nutzte seinen Vorwärtsschwung aus und schmiss ihn mit einem gekonnten Wurf in die kaputte Telefonzelle. Dann waren die beiden anderen Jungs über ihr. Der Wucht ihres Angriff riss sie zu Boden.

Zwei schwere Körper drückten sie zu Boden, sie roch den fauligen Atem des einen und ihr wurde übel. Jenna bäumte sich verzweifelt auf, als der Anführer nach ihren Brüsten griff und sie roh quetschte. Der Schmerz ging ihr durch und durch. Ein Bild aus ihrer Kindheit flammte kurz auf, erlosch aber in dem erneuten Grauen, das sie hier erlebte. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen, sie wollte nicht auch noch das Grinsen der Typen sehen, wenn sie vergewaltigt wurde. Noch einmal versuchte sie alles was sie hatte zu mobilisieren. Das Quietschen von Reifen ging in dem Kampfgetümmel unter. Ihr Atem ging keuchend, das Gewicht der beiden drückte ihr die Luft ab. Ihre Abwehr schwächte immer mehr ab.

Plötzlich war sie frei, kein Körper lag mehr auf ihr, keine Hände tatschten sie mehr ab. Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war. Wie ein Kind rollte sie sich zur Seite, ihr Körper wurde von trockenen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Ganz entfernt nahm sie eine tiefe Männerstimme und eindeutige Kampfgeräusche wahr. Dann Trappeln von mehreren Füßen, das sich schnell entfernte und dann herrschte Ruhe.

Die Stille kam Jenna wie ein Geschenk vor und sie nutzte sie, um einigermaßen zu sich zu kommen. Total erschöpft richtete sie sich in eine sitzende Position auf und lehnte sich gegen den Pfosten der Telefonzelle. Die zerzausten Haare fielen in ihr Gesicht und sie presste die Hände gegen die Augen in der Hoffnung so das schreckliche Bild wegzureiben, das ihr vor den Lidern brannte.

"Miss. Miss, sind sie verletzt, geht es ihnen gut?"

Wieder diese tiefe Männerstimme, die sich anhörte, als würde sie ganz aus der Nähe kommen. Jenna konnte nicht antworten, entsetzt merkte sie, wie sie zu zittern begann. Ganz wage wurde ihr bewusst, dass keiner mehr sie Angriff.

"Miss, sie sind in Sicherheit, bitte schauen sie mich an."

Eindringlich und seltsam bekannt hörte sich diese Stimme an. Ihr kam es so vor, als hätte sie sie irgendwann schon einmal gehört. In Zeitlupentempo drehte sie den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme.

Grüne, verhangene Augen blickten in schokobraune, unverhüllte Augen. Jenna konnte einen Aufschrei der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken. Plötzlich war der Gedanke an die vier Jungs wie weggewischt.

"Kermit!"

Der Detective wirkte wie vom Blitz getroffen. Ungläubig sah er die Gestalt vor sich an. Die Erinnerung überschwemmte ihn wie eine Woge. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich war, deutlich verändert zu früher, aber sie war es ohne Zweifel. Solche Augen besaß nur eine einzige Person, die er kannte.

"Jenna?"

Sie nickte kaum merklich, konnte ihn nur anstarren. Kermit ging vor ihr in die Knie und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Jenna zuckte sofort zurück. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.

"Hey schon gut. Ich tue dir nichts, Jenna. Auf die Art und Weise habe ich mir ein Wiedersehen mit dir wahrlich nicht vorgestellt."

Prüfend betrachtete er im matten Schein der Laterne ihr Gesicht und ihre zerrissene Bluse. Seine Hand zuckte vor, um ihr das Blut von der Wange zu wischen, doch er zog sie sofort zurück, als sie ihm ängstlich entgegen sah.

"Du hast einiges einstecken müssen. Am Besten bringe ich dich ins Krankenhaus."

Jenna erholte sich langsam von ihrer Überraschung, ihn so plötzlich wieder vor sich zu sehen. "Nein, ich will in kein Krankenhaus, mir geht es gut!", rief sie aus.

Kermit sah sie äußerst skeptisch an. "Ich denke, es ist besser für dich. Wer weiß was du alles für Verletzungen hast."

"Nein. Ich sagte doch mir geht es gut. Nur ein paar Kratzer, die verheilen schnell", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Hier kannst du jedenfalls nicht bleiben. Wo wohnst du überhaupt?"

"Bei Peter", erwiderte sie leise.

Kermit stieß die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. Diese Nachricht traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Da arbeitete er täglich mit dem jungen Shaolin-Cop zusammen und er hatte kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, dass sie wieder in der Stadt war. Angesichts der Tatsache, wie sie sich damals über Jenna gestritten hatten, war das allerdings auch kein Wunder.

"Bei Peter also. Dann werde ich dich zu ihm bringen. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Jenna erhob sich mühsam. Es gab keinen Knochen, der ihr nicht weh tat, aber sie stand. Kermit hatte vorsorglich die Hände ausgestreckt um sie zu stützen, zog sie aber gleich wieder zurück, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

"Ich kann alleine gehen", meinte Jenna bestimmt.

Kermit konnte über soviel Unvernunft nur den Kopf schütteln. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Wo war nur seine verdammte Sonnenbrille, wenn er sie brauchte? Ihm fiel ein, dass er sie im Wagen gelassen hatte, als er den Überfall entdeckte.

"Dann mal los, mein Wagen steht gleich da vorne."

Jenna setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Die grüne Corvair wirkte seltsam fehl am Platze hier. Mit jedem Schritt, den sich machte spürte sie, wie das Adrenalin nachließ und sie war froh, den Wagen erreicht zu haben. Das fehlte ihr noch, vor seinen Füßen zusammen zu brechen. Diesmal ließ sie zu, dass er ihr in den Wagen half und ihr den Sicherheitsgurt umlegte. Wortlos ging er um den Wagen herum und stieg ein.

Mit einem tiefen Brummen setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Kermit Jenna. Er sah wie müde sie war und wollte sie nicht gleich mit seinen Fragen belästigen, die er ohne Zweifel hatte. Außer den Augen hatte sie mit ihrer früheren Erscheinung rein gar nichts mehr gemein. Kermit fragte sich, was sie in so einer abgelegenen Gegend überhaupt machte, die weit von Peters Wohnung entfernt lag. Ihre Wange begann sich bereits zu verfärben und das eingetrocknete Blut machte ihre blasse Erscheinung auch nicht gerade schöner. Sie hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und ihre Hände lagen verkrampft in ihrem Schoß.

Aus seiner langjährigen Erfahrung war ihm bekannt, wie sich so ein Überfall auf die Psyche auswirkte. Zuerst war man total angespannt durch den gewaltigen Adrenalinstoß, dann folgte die bleierne Müdigkeit, dann der Schmerz wenn das Adrenalin den Körper ganz verlassen hatte und dann kamen die seelischen Wunden, die fast immer weitaus schlimmer waren, als die äußerlichen Verletzungen.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, bis sich Jenna wieder rührte. Zu seiner Überraschung streckte sie die Hand aus und klappte die Schutzblende mit dem kleinen Spiegel herunter. Ein entsetzter Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

"Oh Mist, so kann ich Peter auf keinen Fall unter die Augen treten, der macht mich einen Kopf kürzer", rief sie spontan aus. "Können wir irgendwo anhalten, damit ich mich zumindest ein wenig waschen kann?"

Kermit seufzte leise. Jenna überraschte ihn immer noch mit ihren atypischen Reaktionen. Er vermutete, dass der Schock sie so reden ließ.

"Ich kann dich zu mir bringen und dich dort verarzten", schlug er vor, gespannt wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

"Ist in Ordnung", war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Kermit nickte, wendete den Wagen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und fuhr auf direktem Weg zu seinem Appartement. Einige Zeit später hatten sie das bekannte Gebäude erreicht. Einen Moment lang fragte Jenna sich, ob sie richtig entschieden hatte, doch dieser Gedanke wurde schnell von der bleiernen Müdigkeit verdrängt.

Nachdem Kermit den Wagen geparkt hatte stieg er aus und ging zu Jennas Seite. Sie hatte sich noch nicht gerührt, auch wenn ihre Augen weit offen waren. Er seufzte leise, öffnete die Türe und nahm Jenna ohne viel Federlesens auf die Arme. Ihren schwachen Protest beachtete er gar nicht.

Trotz der Situation ließ ihn Jennas Körper nicht kalt. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar richtig in seinen Armen an. Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte er sie wohl nicht so einfach tragen können, doch nun kam sie ihm leicht wie eine Feder vor. Jenna wehrte sich zwar nicht gegen sein Tun, doch sie war stocksteif in seinem Armen. Direkt vor der Türe ließ Kermit Jenna wieder herunter und öffnete das Sicherheitsschloss. Er ließ Jenna voraus gehen, die schnurstracks auf einen Sessel zusteuerte und sich seufzend in ihn fallen ließ.

Kermit betrachte besorgt ihre ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe. "Ich denke, es ist doch besser, wenn ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringe."

Jenna fuhr hoch, als hätte sie etwas gestochen. "Nein, ich will nicht dahin. Mir geht es gut verdammt noch mal!"

"Ja klar und deswegen bist du so blass und hast zerrissene Klamotten an", versetzte Kermit trocken.

Die Worte trafen. Schuldbewusst senkte Jenna den Blick und sah zu Boden. Ihre Finger begannen zu zittern.

Kermit, der dies bemerkte, warf schnell ein: "Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich sehe mal nach, was ich dir an Kleidung geben kann. Und dann schicke ich dich unter die Dusche, damit ich hinterher deine Wunde versorgen kann."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im angrenzenden Schlafzimmer. Jenna schloss die Augen, sie hörte ein paar Türen schnappen und dachte nach. Das Erlebnis, das sie gerade gehabt hatte, kam ihr meilenweit entfernt vor. Zwar spürte sie die Auswirkung der rohen Behandlung, doch das war auszuhalten. Viel mehr brachte sie die Nähe Kermits durcheinander. Bis heute war sie der Meinung gewesen, das Kapitel weitgehendst für sich abgeschlossen zu haben, doch nun stellte sie fest, dass das nicht der Fall war.

In diesem Moment kehrte Kermit mit einem Pullover und einer Jogginghose zurück. "Das wird dir zwar viel zu groß sein, aber es wird schon gehen", meinte er und drückte ihr die Sachen in die Hand.

Jenna saß da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Im Moment spürte sie keine Schmerzen, war viel zu sehr in die Betrachtung Kermits versunken, der sich in den zwei Jahren kaum verändert zu haben schien. Sogar die Sonnenbrille thronte wieder auf seiner Nase und die junge Frau wünschte sich, ihre auch dabei zu haben.

Kermit blickte sie abschätzend an. Er konnte sich im Moment keinen Reim auf Jenna machen. "Kannst du alleine unter die Dusche, oder muss ich dir helfen?", fragte er emotionslos.

"Das schaffe ich schon alleine", schnappte Jenna und verließ empört und hochrot den Raum. So ein eingebildeter Kerl.

Kermit nutzte die Zeit, die Jenna in der Dusche verbrachte, um mit Peter zu telefonieren und ihn über das Geschehen zu informieren. Wie erwartet, war Peter alles andere als erfreut darüber. Kermit versprach Peter, Jenna so bald als möglich bei ihm abzuliefern und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang.

Wenige Minuten später betrat Jenna erneut den Raum. Der Pullover und auch die Hose waren ihr viel zu groß. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, dann hätte Kermit geschmunzelt. Sie sah aus wie ein nasser Spatz, der aus dem Nest gefallen war. Vor allen Dingen wunderte es ihn wie ruhig sich Jenna verhielt. Würde ihre Wange nicht langsam anfangen, in allen Farben zu schillern und wäre dort nicht dieser hässliche Schnitt an ihrem Hals, hätte man annehmen können, es wäre für sie ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Er kannte Frauen die sich nach einem Überfall nur noch hysterisch verhielten, oder sich die Seele aus dem Leibe heulten, doch Jenna tat nichts davon.

Wortlos stand Kermit auf und holte den Erste Hilfe Kasten. Dann bedeutete er Jenna, sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

"So dann wollen wir mal. Ich habe übrigens gerade mit Peter telefoniert und werde dich nachher zu ihm bringen."

Jenna seufzte vernehmlich. "Na der wird sicher nicht sehr begeistert darüber sein. Vor allen Dingen, weil ich mich bis jetzt nicht bei ihm gemeldet habe."

"Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich, so wie ich auch."

"Mir geht es gut."

"Klar, was denn sonst nach einen Überfall? Nun sei aber ruhig, damit ich deine Wange verarzten kann. Könnte ein wenig weh tun, wenn ich den Schnitt desinfiziere."

"Na wenn's weiter nichts ist", entgegnete sie spitz.

Kermit stellte die erforderlichen Mittel auf den Tisch. Verbandsmull, Watte und eine Flasche, die streng nach Jod roch, als er sie öffnete. Dann legte er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. So sanft es ihm möglich war, tastete er ihren Wangenknochen ab um sicher zu gehen, dass er keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Nachdem er das getan hatte, tränkte er einen kleinen Wattebausch mit dem Jod und begann ihren Schnitt zu reinigen. Jenna zuckte zusammen, das brannte höllisch, doch sie verkniff sich einen Schmerzenslaut. Nachdem Kermit alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte und ein Pflaster über dem Schnitt befestigt war, ließ er sie wieder los.

"Hast du sonst noch irgendwo schmerzen? Eventuell deine Rippen, ich habe gesehen wie dir einer der Deppen dorthin getreten hat."

"Ich fühle keinen Schmerz, Kermit. "

"Leg dich auf die Couch."

"Wozu?"

"Damit ich deine Rippen abtasten kann. Es ist völlig normal, dass man im Schockzustand kaum Schmerzen empfindet, doch das kann sich schnell ändern. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du dir keine Rippe gebrochen hast."

"Also du kannst sicher sein, dass ich das gemerkt hätte. Außerdem habe ich keinen Schock."

Kermits Tonfall wurde um einiges schärfer als beabsichtigt. Er bemerkte ihre erweiterten Pupillen und sie unregelmäßige Atmung, dazu noch die wächserne Blässe. Jenna hatte sehr wohl einen Schock.

"Hör mal, Fräulein, ich habe keine Lust mit dir zu streiten. Ich bin dir soweit entgegen gekommen, als dass ich dich nicht ins Krankenhaus gefahren habe. Ich kann noch immer meine Meinung ändern, wenn du nicht das tust, was ich dir sage."

Jenna sah ein, dass sie im Moment nicht gegen ihn ankommen konnte. Ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zuwerfend tat sie, was er verlangte. Kermit setzte sich an den Rand der Couch und schob ihren Pullover nach oben. Ein trockener Laut rutsche Jenna über die Lippen und sie hielt spontan seine Hände fest. Überrascht sah er sie an, bemerkte die Angst, die in ihren Augen flackerte. Er schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten. Da war sie knapp einer Vergewaltigung entronnen und er musste so schnell vorpreschen.

"Schon gut", sagte er leise. "Ich tue dir nichts, du bist in Sicherheit."

Nur langsam lockerte Jenna den erstaunlich festen Griff um seine Handgelenke und ließ ihn fort fahren. Genauso langsam schob Kermit nun ihren Pullover über die Rippen. Ebenso vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf ihre leicht bläulich schimmernden Rippen. Wie er vermutet hatte, hatte man sie dort auch hart getroffen.

Sorgsam tastete er über das warme Fleisch, auf jede Reaktion von ihr achtend und seine eigene unterdrückend. Jenna blieb ruhig unter seinen Händen liegen. Einzig ihre Bauchmuskulatur spannte sich an und, aber da konnte er sich täuschen, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich etwas, als seine Finger über ihre Haut streiften. Erstaunt stellte er fest, wie trainiert sie sich anfühlte. Wo vor zwei Jahren noch weiches, eher wabbliges Fleisch gewesen war, spürte er nun feste Muskeln, die leicht unter seiner Berührung zitterten. Oder waren das seine Hände?

Wenig später beendete Kermit die Prozedur und zog ihren Pullover über ihren flachen Bauch. "Gebrochen ist nichts, aber du hast ein paar ziemlich heftige Prellungen, die dir wohl die nächsten Tagen ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bereiten werden."

"Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, ich sitz ja eh die meiste Zeit", gab sie zurück und setzte sich wieder auf.

Kermit erhob sich ebenfalls und ging kurz in die Küche. Er kam mit einem Eisbeutel zurück, den er ihr reichte, damit sie die Schwellung im Gesicht kühlen konnte. Prüfend blickte er sie an.

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht zufällig hier bist, kann das sein?"

"Eventuell."

Jenna stand der Sinn überhaupt nicht nach Unterhaltung. Wenn er sie bei Peter ablieferte, würde er eh sehen womit sie beschäftigt war. Kermit war kein Mann dem man ein X für ein U vormachen konnte.

Der Detective verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und meinte: "Dann werde ich dich jetzt zu Peter bringen."

Jenna seufzte leise. "Länger wird sich die Moralpredigt wohl nicht verschieben lassen."

Sie lies sich aufhelfen und folgte Kermit zögernd zum Wagen. Der ehemalige Söldner startete den starken Motor der Corvair, fuhr los und viel zu früh für Jennas Geschmack erreichten sie schon den Gebäudekomplex, in dem Peter wohnte.

Kermit musste die junge Frau schon beinahe in den Aufzug und dann zur Wohnung schieben. Dass Jenna sich am Liebsten sehr, sehr weit weg wünschte, konnte Kermit beinahe körperlich spüren. Einen Moment erlag er beinahe der Versuchung, um ihretwillen doch noch kehrt zu machen, und die Begegnung mit Peter hinaus zu schieben, aber dann siegte doch sein gesunder Menschenverstand. Die Konfrontation blieb nun mal unvermeidbar und außerdem hatte sie sich, sofern er alles richtig verstanden hatte, die Suppe selber eingebrockt und musste sie nun eben auslöffeln. Im Notfall konnte er immer noch einschreiten. Entschlossen hob Kermit die Hand und klopfte an die Türe.

Nicht mal eine Sekunde später wurde selbige aufgerissen und Peter stand im Rahmen. Man konnte ihm die Sorge und Erleichterung, als er Jenna in voller Lebensgröße vor sich stehen sah, deutlich ansehen. Wortlos zog der junge Mann sie in die Arme und streichelte sanft über ihr Haar. Kermit betrachtete die Szene mit einem Anflug von Eifersucht. Von ihm würde sie sich nicht so einfach in die Arme nehmen lassen.

"Oh Mann, Jenna, du hast mir vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt. Welcher Teufel hat dich denn geritten, dass du dich trotz meiner Anweisung aus dem Haus geschlichen hast und dann noch in solch einer Gegend gelandet bist?", schalt der junge Cop sie sanft, während er sie in die Wohnung führte.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand sie leise.

Peter kam langsam in Fahrt, die Erleichterung verblasste und Wut über soviel Unvernunft stieg in ihm hoch.

"Wirklich Jenna, gerade von dir hätte ich mehr gesunden Menschenverstand erwartet."

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Bitte glaube mir."

Peter legte beide Hände auf Jennas Schultern und schüttelte sie. "Es tut dir leid? Ja, das sollte es auch. Kannst du dir nur im entferntesten vorstellen, was dir hätte passieren können, wenn Kermit nicht zufällig vorbei gekommen wäre?"

"Peter, ich... ich..."

Erneut schüttelte er sie, seine Augen sprühten regelrecht Feuer. "Stottern hilft dir auch nicht weiter, Jenna. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von deinem Verhalten. Du kannst schlicht und einfach nur von Glück reden, dass dir nichts schlimmeres passiert ist. Genauso gut könntest du das weiß Gott wievielte Vergewaltigungsopfer, oder sogar tot sein!"

Kermit trat dazwischen und schob Jenna kurzerhand von Peter weg.

"Peter, das reicht. Siehst du nicht, dass du ihr Angst einjagst mit deinem Benehmen? Beruhige dich erst mal bevor du noch etwas sagst, was du nicht meinst!", sagte er bestimmt.

Peter, noch immer in Rage, schaute einen Augenblick verdutzt den älteren Detective an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Jenna. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, welche Wirkung seine Worte auf Jenna tatsächlich hatten. Sie stand zitternd und leichenblass vor ihm und starrte ihn mit großen, angstgeweiteten Augen an.

Sie würgte. "Oh Gott, mir ist so schlecht." Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und rannte ins Bad, wo eindeutige Geräusche mitteilten, was sie gerade tat.

"Bravo Partner, hast du prima gemacht", äußerte Kermit sarkastisch.

Peter fuhr sich schuldbewusst durch die Haare. "Mist, ich hätte mich wirklich mehr unter Kontrolle haben sollen, aber als ich sie über unseren Link nicht erreichen konnte, bin ich fast ausgerastet. Ich bin derjenige, der sie her geholt hat und somit auch für alles verantwortlich, was ihr geschieht.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Kermit starrte Peter nach. Seine Worte ergaben für ihn keinerlei Sinn. Erst als er den Blick über das Zimmer schweifen ließ, wurde ihm klar, weshalb Jenna hier war. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er feststellte, dass einiges des Equipments aus Polizeibeständen stammte. Ergo war Jenna die Computerexpertin, die sich mit diesem mysteriösen Fall beschäftigte, bei dem er nicht weiter kam. Das Einzige was er noch immer nicht verstand, war Peters Bemerkung über irgend einen Link, denn dieser meinte bestimmt nicht das, was er unter einem Link verstand. Allerdings war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt zum nachhaken. Er beschloss, die beiden ersten einmal alleine zu lassen und Peter morgen im Büro zu befragen. Nun, da er wusste, dass Jenna sich wieder in der Stadt aufhielt, wollte er auch alles andere wissen. Ohne einen Laut schloss er die Türe hinter sich, obwohl er liebend gerne geblieben wäre.

Jenna kniete erschöpft neben der Toilettenschüssel, der sie eben ihren gesamten Mageninhalt übergeben hatte. Jemand drückte die Spülung und ihr Gesicht wurde mit einem kalten Waschlappen abgewaschen, der sich herrlich auf ihrer erhitzten Haut anfühlte. Leise Worte beruhigten sie und sanfte, dennoch kraftvolle Hände strichen über ihren Rücken. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Peter neben ihr Knien und sie besorgt mustern. Mühsam ließ sie sich ein wenig zurück sinken, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

"Jenna, es tut mir so leid, wie ich mich dir gegenüber benommen habe", bekannte er zerknirscht.

Jenna nickte leicht. "Es ist okay, ich hätte wohl auch nicht anders reagiert."

Peter ließ den Waschlappen achtlos zur Seite fallen und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Jenna spürte deutlich die Wärme die von seinen Händen auf sie überging. Sie lösten den Knoten in ihren Eingeweiden, der sie bist jetzt gefangen gehalten hatte. Erneut fing sie an zu zittern.

"Es war so furchtbar, Peter", brachte sie noch hervor, bevor trockene Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelten.

Peter zog sie in die Arme, erleichtert, dass sie endlich ihre Angst heraus lassen konnte und sie nicht weiter in sich hinein fraß. Anhand Kermits Schilderung am Telefon wusste er, dass sie vollkommen atypisch auf den Überfall reagiert hatte. Erneut flüsterte er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und hielt sie beschützend umfangen, bis sie all ihre Angst heraus gelassen hatte und ruhig an seiner Brust lag.

Jenna machte Anstalten sich von ihm zu lösen, und er entließ sie seiner Umarmung. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen meinte er: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal den Standort wechseln würden, meine armen alten Knie machen das auf den harten Fliesen nicht mehr länger mit."

Jenna erwiderte sein leichtes Lächeln und nickte. Folgsam ließ sie sich von ihm hochziehen und ins Wohnzimmer führen. Wie Kermit vorhin auch, ging Peter in die Küche und kam mit einem Eisbeutel und einem angefrosteten, feuchten Geschirrtuch zurück. Er brachte sie dazu, sich zurück zu legen, drückte ihr den Eisbeutel für ihr Gesicht in die Hand und legte das kalte Geschirrtuch unter ihren Pullover auf die schmerzenden Rippen.

Jenna zuckte zusammen. "Uh…ist das kalt."

"Ja, aber es hilft, die Schwellungen und Prellungen zu mindern. Morgen wirst du dich sonst wohl kaum bewegen können."

"Jetzt, da mein Gespür zurück gekehrt ist, merke ich das auch." Jenna sah sich um. "Wo ist denn Kermit, ist er schon gegangen?"

Peter versetzte der Namen einen leichten Stich. Er hatte seinem Freund mit Absicht unterschlagen, dass Jenna wieder hier war. Obwohl er ihm äußerst dankbar war, dass er sie aus dieser mehr als brenzligen Situation gerettet hatte, trug er ihm noch immer sein Verhalten von vor zwei Jahren nach. Durch die enge Verbindung zu Jenna, war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, wie sie für Kermit fühlte und er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass sie erneut verletzt wurde von diesem Mann, der es seiner Meinung nach mit keiner Frau lange aushielt.

"Ja, er ist weg", entgegnete er knapp.

Peters Tonfall erstaunte Jenna ein wenig, doch sie verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Im Moment wollte sie eh nur die letzten Stunden vergessen, was leider nicht so einfach war wie sie schnell fest stellte. Sobald sie die Augen schloss, sah sie die vier Jungen vor sich, wie sie sie dreckig angrinsten und die Hände nach ihr ausstreckten. Peter schien ihren Stimmungsumschwung zu spüren und fragte sie leise, ob er mit ihr meditieren sollte. Einen flüchtigen Moment musste Jenna beinahe grinsen. Ob Peter wusste, dass er seinem Vater mit jedem Tag ähnlicher wurde? Denn auch für den älteren Caine stellte die Meditation eine Art Allheilmittel dar, um wieder zu seiner Mitte zu finden, die Jenna, wie sie offen zugab, im Moment vollkommen verloren hatte. Daher brauchte sie keine Sekunde, um ihm zuzustimmen.

Peter erhob sich, holte eine der dicken, weißen Kerzen, stellte sie auf den Boden, zündete sie an und machte das Licht aus. In stummem Einverständnis folgte ihm Jenna auf den Fußboden und verkreuzte ihre Beine wie Peter im Schneidersitz. Vertrauensvoll legte sie ihre Hände in Peters und ließ sich von ihm langsam in den Ruhezustand führen.

So hart wie heute hatte Jenna selten darum kämpfen müssen, zu ihrer Mitte zu gelangen, doch mit Peters Hilfe schaffte sie es nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als dieses warme Gefühl der Ruhe und Gelassenheit sie durchflutete und die Bilder der Jungen verdrängte. Bald versank sie in tiefer Meditation. Peter gab ihr noch mehr ihrer Kraft zurück, indem er sie zu einer Reise in einem imaginären Garten mit einem einladend glitzernden See mitnahm und mit ihr zusammen die Schönheit dieses Ortes erkundete. Langsam und vorsichtig führte er Jenna dann wieder aus der Trance nach oben. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, lächelte sie.

"Danke, dass du mich zu deinem geheimen Platz mitgenommen hast."

Er legte die Handfläche an ihre Wange. "Jederzeit wieder. Er freut mich zu sehen, dass du dich erholt zu haben scheinst."

"Wenn meine schmerzenden Rippen nicht wären, würde ich mich sogar sehr gut fühlen."

"Gut genug, um dich mit mir zu unterhalten? Ich möchte dich nicht bedrängen, doch ich will genau wissen, was passiert ist und warum du dort warst."

"Du bedrängst mich nicht. Jetzt bin ich in der Lage, mich mit dir darüber zu unterhalten. Das meditieren hat mir sehr geholfen."

Beide setzten sich zurück auf die Couch und Jenna erzählte. Peter hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Wie erwartet, folgte eine Strafpredigt, die sie mit gesenktem Kopf entgegen nahm. Dann nahm er ihr das Versprechen ab, nie wieder ohne sein Wissen die Wohnung zu verlassen, zumindest nicht bevor sie sich gut genug hier auskannte. Hinterher fühlte sich Jenna so erschöpft, dass sie ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte und ins Schlafzimmer ging.

oooooooooooooo

Wie Peter es ihr prophezeit hatte, fühlte sich Jenna am nächsten Morgen total steif und ausgelaugt. Wenigstens ging es ihr vom Gemüt her gut. Sie wunderte sich selbst, wie schnell sie über den Überfall hinweg gekommen war. Nicht einmal Angst verspürte sie als sie daran zurück dachte, allerdings war das mehr das Werk Peters, doch das wusste sie nicht. Jenna war froh, dass Peter schon wach war und sie sich ungesehen aus dem Bett quälen konnte. Nach einer kurzen Dusche ging es ihr etwas besser. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Die Schwellung an ihrer Wange war fast gänzlich verschwunden, dafür leuchtete sie in allen Regenbogenfarben. Ihre Rippen sahen auch nicht anders aus. Jenna zuckte die Schultern, da musste sie nun mal durch und am Computer sitzen würde sicher gehen.

Peter begrüßte sie fröhlich und schaute sie forschend an. Sie erwiderte sein Starren offen und ehrlich.

"Mir geht es gut bis auf diese doofe Prellung. Du musst gar nicht fragen."

Peter grinste. "Das hast du mir wohl angesehen. Mein Vater war vorhin hier und hat mir eine Salbe für dich gegeben, mit der du deine Rippen einschmieren sollst. Das soll den Schmerz betäuben."

"Oh danke schön. Woher weiß er das denn schon wieder?"

"Shaolin", erwiderte Peter kurz.

"Ach ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Daran muss ich mich wirklich erst gewöhnen. Kung Fu zu betreiben ist eine Sache, aber mit der psychischen Seite zurecht zu kommen, das fällt mir noch ziemlich schwer."

"Mach dir nichts draus, Jenna. Wenn wir erst mal eine Weile zusammen trainiert haben, wird dir alles leichter fallen. Dann wirst du dich in jeder Situation soweit im Griff haben, dass du mir eine Nachricht senden kannst."

Jenna senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. "Schon gut, ich habe den Wink verstanden."

Peter grinste und strich ihr über die Haare. "Braves Kind", lobte er, was Jenna dazu veranlasste, ihm das Geschirrtuch hinterher zu werfen, das sie gerade in der Hand hielt.

"Sag das noch mal und du wirst schwer dafür büßen, sobald ich wieder auf dem Damm bin", drohte sie scherzhaft.

Peter verbeugte sich und meinte: "Ich stehe ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung ihre Hoheit, nur leider im Moment nicht, da ich zur Arbeit muss."

"Na dann mach mal, dass du wegkommst und vergiss nicht, die Türe hinter dir zu schließen."

Peter wurde ernst. "Bist du sicher, dass du alleine zurecht kommst?"

Jenna freute sich über seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange.

"Aber ja, Peter. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe alles gut überstanden und ich denke, ein wenig Zeit nur für mich und meinen Computer wird mir ganz gut tun."

"Na gut, aber versprich mir, dass du dich sofort bei mir meldest, falls du dich seltsam fühlst oder dergleichen."

Jenna fasste Peter an den Schultern, drehte ihn herum und schob ihn spielerisch in Richtung Türe.

"Ist versprochen und nun geh schon, sonst bin ich noch schuld an deinem notorischen Zuspätkommen."

Peter grinste schief über die Schulter. "Hat sich das auch schon bis zu dir herum gesprochen?"

"Nicht direkt, aber ich weiß wann du immer gehst und ich weiß wie lange man zum Revier braucht. Da muss ich nur eins und eins zusammen zählen."

"Du würdest bestimmt auch ein guter Detective sein, Jenna."

"Bin ich ja in gewissem Sinne, nur dass ich das hinter meinem Computer mache."

"Stimmt auch wieder. Aber nun muss ich wirklich, bis heute Nachtmittag."

"Tschüß und benimm dich anständig."

"Aber immer."

Peter drehte sich noch einmal herum, hauchte Jenna einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand aus der Wohnung. Die junge Frau konnte über Peters lausbubenhaftes Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln. Manchmal benahm er sich eher wie ein kleiner Junge und nicht wie ein 32-jähriger Mann. Aber genau das tat ihr gut.

Mit diesen Gedanken setzte sich Jenna an ihren Computer und begann mit der Arbeit. So langsam aber sicher tastete sie sich immer weiter vor. Sie hatte das System soweit überlistet, dass sie beginnen konnte, einen Computer nach dem anderen durchzuchecken. Das würde zwar einige Zeit dauern, aber es war die sicherste Methode und wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie nicht erst beim Letzten fündig werden.

Stunden später schimpfte Jenna nur noch vor sich hin. Auf keinem der durchsuchten Computer gab es auch nur den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt auf Fremdeinwirkung. Langsam aber sicher fühlte sie sich ziemlich ratlos. Die Arbeit schien ihr kein Ende zu nehmen. Von dem angestrengten Suchen verschwammen ihr die Buchstaben vor den Augen. Sie beschloss, sich zuerst etwas zu essen zu machen. Eine kleine Pause würde ihr ganz gut tun.

Tatsächlich ging ihr die Arbeit hinterher leichter von der Hand. Nur noch drei Computer, dann hatte sie alle durch. Je weiter sie voran kam, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Das Härteste stand ihr nämlich am Schluss noch bevor: sich an Kermits Computer heran zu machen ohne, dass er es merkte. Ihr kam eine Idee.

*Peter?*

*Hallo Jenna. Klappt ja.*

*Yepp, ich bin auch nicht so drauf wie gestern Abend. Du solltest mir einen Gefallen tun.*

*Welchen denn?*

*Kannst du Kermit für etwa eine halbe Stunde ablenken, damit ich mich mit seinem Computer beschäftigen kann?*

*Warum denn das?*

*Ich bin gerade dabei, einen Computer nach dem anderen nach Daten zu durchsuchen. Leider bin ich bis jetzt zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen und Kermits Computer ist der Letzte, den ich durchsuchen muss. Ich möchte nicht, dass er mein Eindringen womöglich bemerkt und mich unabsichtlich wieder hinaus wirft.*

*Er wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du darin herum geschnüffelt hast. Das ist dir hoffentlich bewusst?*

*Sicher ist es das, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.*

*Das heißt wohl, du hast noch immer nichts gefunden?*

*Richtig und ich denke ich werde auch bei ihm nichts finden, denn ich kann mir beileibe nicht vorstellen, dass Kermit da seine Hand mit im Spiel hat bzw. nicht merken würde, wenn da jemand in seinem System herum geistert.*

*Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu. Doch sicher ist nun mal sicher.*

*Du hast es erfasst, Peter. Hilfst du mir?*

*Sicher, ich gebe dir dann Bescheid wenn ich ihn draußen habe. Kann allerdings ein paar Minuten dauern.*

*Macht nichts, Hauptsache ich komm dann ran.*

Jenna vertrieb sich die Zeit, indem sie sich erneut ihre Rippen mit Caines Salbe einschmierte. Die Paste roch zwar nicht gut, aber sie schien tatsächlich zu helfen. Jedenfalls verspürte sie jetzt kaum noch Schmerzen.

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, als sich Peter plötzlich wieder meldete, denn daran hatte sie sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Sie schickte ein kurzes Danke hinüber und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Das Glück war ihr hold und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Kermits Passwort geknackt hatte. Jenna musste schmunzeln. Welcher erwachsene Mann suchte sich ein Passwort Namens FroGGie_! aus? stand wohl für: Kermit Griffin gets you all und das Froggie stellte wohl zweifellos eine Anspielung auf seine grüne Brille und seinen Vornamen dar. Es passte zu ihm, so etwas zu nehmen. Dann allerdings verging ihr ganz schnell das Lachen. Sie hatte tatsächlich unterschätzt wie abgeschirmt Kermits Computer war und hatte schwer zu kämpfen, bis sie da durch war. Allerdings mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie bei all den anderen. Hinterher fühlte sie sich so erschöpft wie nach einem 10000m Lauf. Kurz gab sie Peter die Nachricht durch, dass sie fertig war.

Jenna stützte den Kopf auf beide Hände und dachte scharf nach. Entweder musste sie sich noch einmal die Mühe machen und jeden Computer einzeln durchsuchen, falls sie etwas übersehen hatte, oder sie konnte sich mit Kermit kurz schließen und ihn um seine Mithilfe bitten. Immerhin war es nun kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sie wieder hier war und zu zweit würde die Sache auch schneller über die Bühne gehen. Vielleicht kamen sie beim Diskutieren auf eine Lösung, an die sie noch nicht gedacht hatte. Im Moment war sie jedenfalls froh über jeden Vorschlag, denn mit ihrem Latein war sie fast am Ende. Noch einmal wechselte sie in ihre Verbindung zu Peter, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Kermit heute Abend mitbringen konnte.

Die restliche Stunde bis die Männer kamen, verbrachte Jenna damit, eine Liste mit allem, was sie bist jetzt gemacht hatte, für Kermit zu erstellen und das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, schon heute Abend würde sie Kermit wieder sehen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich mal wieder freuen würde, ihn zu sehen. Zwar war ihr sein "Verrat" vor zwei Jahren noch allgegenwärtig, doch mit seiner Aktion der letzten Nacht hatte er wieder Boden gut gemacht.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah, fühlte sie sich hin und her gerissen. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, was dieser Mann an sich hatte, dass er sie dermaßen beeinflusste. Wenn er sie berührte war das total anders, als wenn sie mit Peter kuschelte. Die Frage beantwortete sie sich gleich selbst. Peter sah sie als ihren Freund an und Kermit...das ließ sie lieber offen.

*Jenna wir sind auf dem Weg und kommen gleich rauf.*

*Alles klar. Hab euch auch was leckeres gekocht.*

*Was, du kannst kochen?.*

Sie schickte ihm über den Link ein tiefes Brummen, was Peter dazu veranlasste laut aufzulachen und er dafür einen verwunderten Seitenblick von Kermit erntete. Jenna sprang auf. Ihr erster Blick ging zum Spiegel, dabei schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, dass sie sich von Kermit dermaßen beeinflussen ließ, obwohl dieser nicht mal anwesend war. Dann nahm sie den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank und stakste zur Türe, die sie aufriss noch bevor Peter den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken konnte.

"Hey, da seid ihr ja. Ich habe schon auf euch gewartet."

Peter schnupperte. "Mh, das riecht tatsächlich nach Essen. Was hast du denn schönes gemacht?"

"Überbackene Steaks und Salat. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt das."

"Hungrige Männer essen alles", ließ sich Kermit von hinten vernehmen und betrat nach Peter den Raum.

"Na dann ist es ja gut. Wir können auch gleich essen, ich muss nur noch die Steaks aus dem Ofen holen."

Wenige Minuten später saßen alle am Esstisch und unterhielten sich. Kermit kam wie immer gleich zur Sache, wurde aber von Jenna bis nach dem Essen vertröstet.

Nachdem das Dinner dann beendet war, bot sich Peter großzügig an, den Abwasch zu erledigen, damit Jenna Kermit in ihr Tun einweihen konnte. Die Beiden ließen sich nicht lange bitten und setzten sich an den Computer. Jenna erzählte Kermit wie weit sie gekommen war und was sie bis jetzt erledigt hatte.

Kermit staunte nicht schlecht. Wie auch Jenna, konnte er keinen Schwachpunkt in ihrer Arbeit entdecken und stimmte vollkommen mit ihr überein. Nachdem sie das erledigt hatten, setzte sich Jenna neben Kermit auf die Couch und ging mit ihm die erstellte Liste durch. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Kermit sie einmal aus Versehen berührte. Er bemerkte zu ihrem Glück nichts davon. Seine unmittelbare Nähe machte Jenna schwer zu schaffen, sie hatte Probleme, sich richtig zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig Angst sich zu verraten. Noch einmal würde sie ihm nicht in die Hände spielen.

Nachdem Jenna mit ihren Ausführungen geendet hatte, ging die Diskussion los, an der auch Peter teil nahm.

Peter meinte: "Jenna, hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass die Informationen auf anderem Weg das Revier verlassen könnten als per Computer?"

*Klar, aber da müsste euch doch was aufgefallen sein, denn dann wären Akten verschwunden und ich denke das ist nicht der Fall. Jedenfalls hat Captain Simms nichts davon erzählt.*

"Das ist schon klar, aber wie sonst? Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Wir müssen irgend etwas übersehen haben."

*Ja, aber was? Ich habe keine Ahnung, bin mit meinem Latein fast am Ende.*

Peter seufzte: "Ich auch, da könnte man gerade meinen, jemand würde irgendwie in das Denken der Leute eindringen."

*Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wenn jemand das versuchen würde, dann müsste er mehrere Personen anzapfen und es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass niemand etwas bemerken würde. Denke daran wie oft dein Vater dich auf dem Revier besucht. Er würde sofort merken, wenn etwas in der Richtung geschehen würde.*

"Stimmt, du hast vollkommen recht, Jenna."

Kermit wurde die Sache langsam unheimlich. Er hörte immer nur Peter reden, doch er machte den Anschein als würde sie tatsächlich mit ihm sprechen.

"Peter, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber fällt dir nicht auf, dass du die ganze Zeit alleine redest?"

"Tu ich doch gar nicht."

"Aber wie?" Erstaunt blickte er von Einem zum Anderen.

Jenna zuckte zusammen. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass nicht laut geredet hatte.

"Sorry, Kermit, ich war wohl abgelenkt, so dass ich Peter meine Antworten über unseren Link geschickt habe."

Da war es, schon wieder dieses Wort. Diesmal aber hakte Kermit nach. "Kann mir einer von euch mal erklären, was es mit diesem seltsamen Link auf sich haben soll? Von deinem Vater, Peter, bin ich gewohnt, dass er Sachen weiß, die er gar nicht wissen kann, aber Jenna?"

Peter grinste schräg. "Wie soll ich das nun erklären? Also mein Vater und ich, wir sind verlinkt, das bedeutet, dass wir in der Lage sind uns mental Nachrichten zu schicken, die sonst keiner mitbekommt. Nenn es Telepathie, oder auch eine Gedankenverbindung wenn du möchtest. Tja und mit Jenna hier ist das auch so."

Kermit blieb vor Staunen beinahe der Mund offen stehen. "Wie ist das bitte möglich? Ich weiß, du und dein Vater ihr seid Shaolin, aber du?" er wandte sich nun direkt Jenna zu.

"Ich bin kein Shaolin falls du das meinst, Kermit. Als ich wieder zurück in England war, fing ich mir Kung Fu an und habe wohl eine Begabung in der Richtung."

"Mein Vater meint, sie ist eine der Wenigen, der die Begabung einfach in die Wiege gelegt wurde und er will sie weiter unterrichten, was ich auch tue."

Kermit verstand rein gar nichts mehr, das sah man ihm deutlich an. "Mir ist die Sache viel zu hoch", gab er zu.

Jenna zuckte die Schultern. "Das musst du auch nicht verstehen, ich verstehe es ja auch nicht ganz. Außerdem haben wir hier sicherlich andere Sachen zu tun, als über das zu diskutieren. Ich befürchte fast, wir sind mal wieder in einer Sackgasse gelandet."

Damit wurde das Gespräch wieder in die andere Richtung gelenkt und die Diskussion ging weiter. Kermit war es schließlich, der eine neue Theorie einwarf.

"Was, wenn die Person, die diese Informationen frei gibt, gar nicht Angestellter des Reviers ist? Ich meine, es könnte rein theoretisch auch jemand sein wie z.B. der Pizzajunge, der fast täglich vorbei kommt. Er kennt sich mittlerweile in dem Gebäude sicher so gut aus wie wir. Und was wenn er dann mal eine Minute alleine in einem Raum mit einem Computer ist? Wenn jemand weiß wie es geht, ist schnell an die Quelle heran zu kommen und eine Kopie gemacht."

Jenna wurde hellhörig. "Stimmt, das könnte tatsächlich eine Lösung sein. Kopien kann ich natürlich nicht abrufen bzw. sehen, ob etwas in der Richtung gemacht wurde. Übers Netz wurde nichts verschickt, also müssten die Informationen auf Diskette abgespeichert werden. Es stellt sich nur die große Frage wie die Person dann zu schnappen ist. Von hier aus geht das nicht."

"Oh Yeah, aber um das auf dem Revier abzudecken müssten wir mindestens zu zweit sein. Bist du dir sicher, dass keiner vom Revier die Informationen verbreitet hat?"

"Sicher kann man sich natürlich nie sein. Ich kann eben nur sagen, dass auf keinen der Computer ein Fremdzugriff stattgefunden hat und relevante Daten wurden auch nicht nach draußen gesendet. Du kannst aber gerne noch einmal meine ganzen Sachen durchgehen, immerhin ist es möglich, dass ich etwas übersehen habe. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Ach ja, dazu noch 'ne kleine Anmerkung. Du solltest dein Passwort für den Computer ändern, ich kenn es jetzt nämlich, weil ich dich auch überprüft habe."

Kermit lachte trocken. "Ach, war das zufällig gestern, als Peter plötzlich so dringend mit mir reden musste und mir dann irgend einen Blödsinn erzählte?"

Peter wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot und rutschte unangenehm berührt auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Schließlich nickte er. "Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse deswegen?"

"Ausnahmsweise nicht, ihr hattet guten Grund. Würde es mir überhaupt was nützen wenn ich mein Passwort ändere, und du dir noch mal Zugang zu meinem Computer verschaffen wolltest?", erkundigte er sich sarkastisch und doch ein wenig angesäuert.

"Ähem...eigentlich nicht. Ich hätte nur mehr arbeit.", gab Jenna offen zu.

"Dann lasse ich es so wie es ist. Wenn du fertig mit deiner Untersuchung bist, kann ich es immer noch ändern, denn ich denke nicht, dass du es jemals weiter geben würdest."

Jenna wunderte sich über diesen seltsamen Vertrauensbeweis. Mit vielen hatte sie gerechnet, aber sicher nicht mit so etwas.

Schon fuhr Kermit fort: "Also, nachdem ziemlich sicher ist, dass keiner vom Revier die Infos weiter gibt, kannst du dich auch ohne Verkleidung im Revier blicken lassen. Ich sorge dafür, dass ein zweiter Computer in mein Büro gestellt wird und dann kannst du von dort aus weiter arbeiten. Damit hätten wir doppelte Möglichkeiten."

"Super, damit habe ich dich auch besser im Auge, Jenna. Mir ist eh nicht sehr wohl, wenn ich dich alleine in meiner Wohnung weiß, solange wir nicht wissen, wer da dahinter steckt.", spielte Peter Kermit ungewollt in die Hände.

Was blieb Jenna da anderes übrig, als zähneknirschend und mit bitterbösem Blick in Richtung Peter zuzustimmen. Immerhin hatte sie hier einen Job zu erledigen und befand sich nicht auf Urlaub.

Nachdem alles geklärt war, verabschiedete sich Kermit umgehend. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte schon nach Mitternacht an und morgen früh hieß es um Acht Uhr im Revier zu sein. Jenna machte sich daran die Disketten und Sachen, die sie benötigte, in einen kleinen Koffer zu packen und Peter telefonierte in der Zwischenzeit kurz mit Captain Simms, damit sie Bescheid wusste.

Der nächste Morgen kam überraschend schnell. Jenna, die gedacht hatte vor Aufregung nicht schlafen zu können, erwachte erst beim Klingeln des Weckers. Da Peter und Jenna morgens nicht gerade gut drauf waren, vergingen die ersten Minuten ziemlich schleppend und ohne Worte. Nachdem beide geduscht hatten und beim Frühstück saßen besserte sich ihre Laune. Peter betrachtete Jenna von oben bis unten.

"Bist du sicher, so aufs Revier gehen zu wollen?"

Jenna blickte an sicher herunter. "Ja, warum nicht? Ich wusste nicht, dass Uniformzwang herrscht, oder habe ich etwas verpasst?"

"Äh nein. Aber...ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten Jenna, doch du bist meiner Meinung nach für diese Jahrezeit viel zu warm angezogen. Was willst du bei fast 30°C im Schatten mit einem langen Pullover? Bist du plötzlich schüchtern geworden?"

"Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis", schnappte sie zurück. "Ich will nur nicht noch einmal in so eine Situation geraten wie vor zwei Tagen."

Peter spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass das nur eine Ausrede von ihr war. "Tut mir leid, Jenna, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Doch ich versichere dir, dass dir auf dem Revier absolut nichts passieren kann."

Jenna fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich, Peter angelogen zu haben und ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bereiten. Sie versuchte den Schaden so gut es ging in Grenzen zu halten.

"Schon gut, Peter, mein Fehler. Ich ziehe mich kurz um, dann können wir starten. Und ich weiß, dass ich bei euch in den besten Händen bin."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Jenna noch einmal im Schlafzimmer und kehrte zwei Minuten später zurück. Nun trug sie eine leichte, helle Baumwollhose und ein knappes, tief ausgeschnittenes Top. Peter wurde der Mund trocken bei diesem anregenden Anblick – dem krassen Gegensatz zu vorhin. *Na hoffentlich kann sich Kermit da noch auf seinen Computer konzentrieren,* schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. *Auf jeden Fall werde ich ein wachsames Auge auf Kermit haben, damit er Jenna nicht zu nahe tritt!*

oooooooooooooo

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später befanden sich Peter und Jenna auf dem Revier. Jenna stellte erstaunt fest, dass Kermit schon alles vorbereitet hatte, sie musste nur noch ihre Disketten installieren und fertig war sie mit der Vorarbeit.

Kermit hatte sich mit Peter sofort an den Kaffeeautomat zurück gezogen als sie ankamen, so hatte Jenna Zeit, sich in aller Ruhe einzurichten. Kermit hatte den Computer gegenüber von seinem aufgebaut, so dass sie sich nicht ins Gehege kommen konnten. Gleichzeitig konnte sie sich so auch vor Kermit verstecken, wenn sie nicht mehr sicher war, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nachdem sie den Computer hochgefahren hatte bemerkte sie, dass Kermit noch weiter gedacht hatte und sie über eine sichere Leitung mit ihm verbunden war.

Jenna arbeitete schon kräftig als Kermit das Büro betrat. Er hielt eine zweite Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, die er neben sie stellte. Jenna sah kurz hoch.

"Danke für den Kaffee."

"Gern geschehen. Ich sehe, du hast es dir schon gemütlich gemacht."

"Ja habe ich. Je schneller umso besser, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Nicht in jeder Situation", gab er eindeutig zweideutig zurück.

Jenna ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Hier stimmt es jedenfalls schon. Du hast gute Vorarbeit geleistet, schläfst du irgendwann eigentlich auch mal?"

"Nur wenn ich Zeit dazu habe."

Kermit schloss die Türe zu seinem Büro. Jenna kam sich plötzlich vollkommen alleine mit ihm vor. Die Welt um sie herum schien meilenweit entfernt zu sein.

"Mir wäre lieber, wenn du die Türe offen lassen würdest", entgegnete sie prompt.

"Die bleibt zu. Ich will nicht, dass uns jeder über die Schulter blicken kann."

Jenna zuckte nur die Achseln und machte sich wortlos an die Arbeit. Sie verspürte keinerlei Lust, sich jetzt schon mit Kermit zu streiten.

Mehrere Stunden verstrichen, ohne dass sich groß etwas tat. Kermit hatte Jennas Ergebnisse noch einmal nachgeprüft und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie ihre Arbeit gründlich erledigt hatte. Jenna vertrieb sich derweil die Zeit durch surfen. Langeweile keimte in ihr auf. Im Chatroom war nichts los und in den Foren hatte sich auch nicht viel getan, jedenfalls nichts, was sie interessierte.

Genau das, was sie vermeiden wollte trat nun ein, ihre Gedanken schweiften zwei Jahre zurück. Noch einmal erlebte sie im Geiste all das, was sie mit Kermit durchgemacht hatte. Nachdenklich blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, was da schief gelaufen war, dass er ihr nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte. Wiederum spürte sie die Enttäuschung bis ins Mark.

Kermit, dem ihr Starren auffiel, blickte kurz von seinem Computer hoch. Fragend zog er die Augenbraue hoch. "Was ist? Sind mir gerade Hörner gewachsen?"

"Warum bist du damals einfach verschwunden und hast nicht einmal Tschüss gesagt?", platzte Jenna heraus.

Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich am Liebsten dafür die Zunge abgebissen. Nun war es zu spät, die Worte zurück zu nehmen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie seine Antwort hören wollte. Zu groß erschein das Risiko, erneut verletzt zu werden.

Kermit hörte abrupt auf zu tippen und rieb sich die Augen hinter den Gläsern. "Ich konnte dir einfach nicht mehr in die Augen schauen wegen dem, was ich dir angetan habe", bekannte er ehrlich.

"Wie. Was...angetan? Du hast mir doch gar nichts angetan. Das ist die dümmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe", entgegnete sie scharf, entschlossen dazu, die Sache nun zu Ende zu bringen und wenn es sie umbringen würde.

"Jenna, du warst mein Schützling, standest unter meiner Obhut, und wegen mir bist du fast drauf gegangen."

Das letzte Gespräch im Krankenhaus kam ihr in den Sinn, da hatte sie ähnliche Worte von ihm gehört.

"Ich habe dir schon damals gesagt, dass ich dir keine Vorwürfe mache. Warum zerfleischt du dich so? Ich kann das einfach nicht verstehen."

"Dann lass es einfach", entgegnete er hart.

"Oh nein, Kermit, so einfach kommst du mir jetzt nicht davon. Ich will Antworten auf meine Fragen haben. Ich dachte wirklich, wir wären mehr als nur Bekannte, ich dachte wir wären Freunde und dann..." ihre Stimme brach, sie fühlte einen riesigen Kloß in ihrem Hals.

"Du warst mein Schützling, ich hatte auf dich aufzupassen", wiederholte Kermit.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich die Sache anders gesehen habe als du", erwiderte Jenna tonlos.

Kermit fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Jenna verdiente die Wahrheit. Er wollte ihr nicht schon wieder weh tun, nur weil er damals feige weggelaufen war, anstatt sich ihr zu stellen. Er war so irritiert gewesen von ihrem Ausbruch damals im Krankenhaus, dass er regelrecht die Flucht ergriffen und gegen sein Gewissen als auch seine Gefühle angekämpft hatte.

"Verdammt. Du lässt wirklich nicht locker."

Jenna nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Alles oder nichts.

"Nein. Erst wenn du mir hier und jetzt in die Augen siehst und mir sagst, dass ich nichts anderes als ein unangenehmes Anhängsel an deinem Fuß war, dann werde ich es glauben und dich nie wieder mit irgendwelchen Fragen belästigen."

"Das kann ich nicht", entgegnete er leise.

"Dann sag mir bitte endlich was mit dir los war. Ich konnte das alles absolut nicht verstehen. Genauer gesagt, verstehe ich es bis heute nicht."

Kermit kapitulierte vor ihrer Hartnäckigkeit. "Du hast recht, Jenna, ich habe in dir weitaus mehr gesehen als nur eine Bekannte. Du warst so tapfer und beherzt, hast dich nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert, das hat mir sehr imponiert. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich eine Frau wie dich noch nie getroffen. Egal was passierte, du reagiertest jedes Mal anders als erwartet. Nicht einmal Rogers hatte dich erschrecken können und als du so schwer verletzt vor mir lagst und mit dem Leben kämpftest, ist für mich ein Teil meiner Welt zerbrochen.

"Wiederum hatte ich versagt, wiederum war eine Person, die mir sehr am Herzen lag, verletzt worden. Wiederum hatte ich es nicht verhindern können. Jenna du bist mir schwer unter die Haut gegangen, ich kann es nicht anders ausdrücken. Ich konnte dir nicht in die Augen schauen und wissen, dass ich derjenige war, der dich in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

"Du hast mir eine Standpauke gehalten, die sich gewaschen hat. Es gibt niemanden der sich das je getraut hat, doch du, du hast es getan. Für mich gab es nur eine Lösung. Fort von dir! Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich auch nur ein einziges Mal mit diesem Blick angesehen hättest, der sagte: Du bist schuld an allem. Deshalb bin ich verschwunden. Ich fand es wesentlich gesünder für dich, wenn ich nicht in deiner Nähe war. Was willst du auch mit einem alten Ex-Söldner, der ständig seine Freunde in Gefahr bringt, weil ihn seine Vergangenheit immer wieder einholt", schloss er bitter.

Minutenlang herrschte Schweigen. Jenna musste erst verdauen, was er von sich gegeben hatte. Diesen Seelenstriptease hatte sie nicht erwartet, schon gar nicht von dem sehr privaten Kermit. Zu erfahren, dass er genauso viel Gefühle für sie hegte, wie sie ihm entgegen brachte, riss sie fast vom Stuhl. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie damit umgehen bzw. wie es überhaupt weiter gehen sollte. Zwei lange Jahre hatte sie sich gequält, nur um das hier jetzt zu hören. Wie anders hätte alles laufen können.

"Hättest du nur ein Wort gesagt, ich wäre geblieben", sagte sie matt.

Kermit wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ein heißer Strom schoss durch seine Glieder. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er soeben einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen. Wie konnte sie ihn nur immer noch mögen? Nichts anderes implizierte dieser kurze Satz von ihr.

Ihm war danach, einfach aus dem Stuhl zu springen und sie in seine Arme zu reißen, doch er getraute sich nicht, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Als er sie vor zwei Tagen vor diesen Jugendlichen gerettet hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er die Gefühle zu Jenna verdrängt aber nicht verloren hatte.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung welch Risiko sie einging wenn sie sich tatsächlich mit ihm einließ. Das würde jeden Tag Gefahr bedeuten. Er hatte jede Menge Feinde, wesentlich mehr als Freunde, die ihm nach dem Leben trachteten und seine Freundin auch nicht verschonen würden. Peter, Caine und die Gang, die konnten damit umgehen, sie waren dementsprechend trainiert und ausgebildet, aber Jenna nicht. Er fragte sich, ob der Preis nicht zu hoch wäre, den sie zahlen musste, wenn sie sich auf ihn einließ. Er wusste, wenn sie sich tatsächlich zu ihm bekannte, dann würde er sie nie wieder gehen lassen können, doch das durfte sie nie erfahren. Daher entschloss er sich dazu, alles so zu belassen wie es jetzt war.

Beide fuhren erschrocken von ihren Sitzen hoch, als Kermits Bürotüre plötzlich aufgerissen wurde. Peter stand breit grinsend im Türrahmen und meinte: "Wollt ihr nicht auch endlich Feierabend machen? Es ist schon weit nach 19 Uhr."

Kermit blickte seinen Freund und Partner dankbar an und vergaß vollkommen ihn zu rügen, weil er nicht angeklopft hatte. Noch ein paar Minuten länger und wer weiß was passiert wäre, trotz seines Vorsatzes.

"Hast recht, Junge. Feierabend ist der schönste Abend. Vielleicht kommen wir morgen weiter."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte der ehemalige Söldner sich seinen Mantel und flüchtete regelrecht von seinem Arbeitsplatz.

Peter sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. "Und gerade wollte ich ihn fragen, ob er mit ins Delanceys kommt. Die Gang trifft sich heute Abend dort."

Jenna hatte die Zeit genutzt, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Das, was sie gehört hatte, traf sie tief. Sie musste sich anstrengen, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, da kam ihr ein wenig Ablenkung nur recht. Nachdenken konnte sie auch heute nacht.

"Worauf warten wir dann noch? Ich bin schon neugierig, die Meute kennen zu lernen. Oder nimmst du mich nicht mit?"

Peter legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. "Aber sicher, du bist doch der Ehrengast. Was glaubst du, warum sich die Gang heute trifft?", griente er.

Das brachte ihm einen unsanften Rippenstoß von Jenna ein. "Hey, ich bin doch keine Ware, die man so herum reicht."

"Nö, aber eine süße Zuckerschnitte zum anknabbern. Ich werde alle Hände voll zu tun haben, die vielen Verehrer von dir abzuweisen."

"Das glaube ich weniger. Eher wird es anders herum sein und ich muss die Frauen abwimmeln, die dir schöne Augen machen, wenn du mal wieder "den Blick" aufsetzt.", schoss Jenna kichernd zurück.

Lachend verließen die beiden das Revier und fuhren zu der Kneipe.

oooooooooooooo

Der restliche Abend verlief in lockerer Atmosphäre. Peter stellte Jenna noch einmal den anderen vor und die, die sie vorher schon gekannt hatten staunten nicht schlecht. Vor allem Skalany ärgerte sich, dass sie Jenna nicht erkannt hatte. Immerhin war ihr der Auftritt den sie vor wenigen Tagen im Revier abgezogen hatte noch gut in Erinnerung.

Jenna gab sich witzig und gesprächsbereit. Das leichte Sticheln der Gang wusste sie stets zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen und hatte damit die Lacher auf ihrer Seite. Die einzige Bemerkung die sie an dem ganzen Abend etwas durcheinander gebracht hatte, war Kelly, die meinte was denn nun mit ihr und Kermit geschehen würde nachdem sie wieder hier war. Auf Jennas Antwort hin, dass sie nicht mehr als Kollegen waren bekam sie nur ein, 'das glaube ich nicht' zurück. Zum Glück wurde sie in diesem Moment vom Kellner abgelenkt, der die Getränke brachte und das Gespräch wandte sich wieder anderen Themen zu. Die Uhr zeigte kurz vor Mitternacht, als sich das kleine Grüppchen auflöste und dem Ausgang zustrebte.

Jenna saß nachdenklich neben Peter im Wagen. Peter warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. "Jenna, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Hm? Ja sicher, mach dir keine Sorgen, Peter."

Peter beließ es dabei. Er spürte, dass Jenna ihm etwas verheimlichte, doch er wollte zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde nicht tiefer in sie dringen, da er auch ihre Müdigkeit wahrnehmen konnte. Kaum waren sie im Appartement angekommen, verabschiedete sie sich auch schon und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Verschwunden war ihre Fröhlichkeit die sie den ganzen Abend gezeigt hatte. Ihm war klar, dass sie etwas schwer beschäftigte. Peter nahm sich vor, sie am folgenden Tag darauf anzusprechen.

oooooooooooooo

"Kermit, ich glaube ich habe da etwas." Jenna saß angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte auf den Monitor. "Komm mal bitte her."

In stillem Einverständnis hatte keiner der beiden das Gespräch von gestern Abend mehr aufgenommen. Sie hatten sich beide in ihre Arbeit vergraben und sprachen nur das Nötigste miteinander.

Kermit sprang auf und trat hinter sie. "Was hast du denn gefunden?"

Jenna betätigte ein paar Tasten, ein endlose Zahlenreihe tauchte auf dem Bildschirm auf. "Was hältst du davon? Ich denke das ist unser Mann."

Kermit beobachtete ein paar Sekunden das Flimmern. "Wow, das gibt's ja gar nicht! Du scheinst recht zu haben. Der Typ ist genial. Nun aber schnell, schick mir die Daten rüber, dann machen wir uns an die Verfolgung."

Innerhalb von Sekunden öffnete Jenna den Link zu Kermits Computer und nur noch das Klicken der Tastaturen erklang. Sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand, als hätten sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan.

Wenige Minuten später rief Kermit. "Ich habe die Adresse!"

Im selben Atemzug stürzte er aus dem Büro und scheuchte Peter auf, der sich gleich zusammen mit Kermit auf den Weg zu der Adresse machte, während Jenna weiterhin den Hacker überwachte. Über ihre Gedankenverbindung mit Peter blieb sie mit den beiden in Kontakt falls sich etwas änderte.

*Kleines, wir sind da. Ist er immer noch am Computer?*

*Ja, ihr müsstet ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen.*

*Gut, dann kannst du dich jetzt zurück ziehen, den Rest erledigen wir.*

*Passt bitte auf euch auf.*

Die Verbindung wurde abgebrochen und ließ Jenna auf heißen Kohlen sitzend zurück. Mit irgend etwas musste sie sich die Zeit vertreiben. Sie beschloss, Captain Simms zu besuchen. Leise klopfte sie an ihre Türe. Ein kräftiges 'Herein' ertönte. Jenna streckte ihren Kopf durch die Türe.

"Hallo Captain Simms, störe ich?"

"Kommen sie herein Miss Carpenter und schließen sie die Türe hinter sich."

Jenna setzte sich in den dargebotenen Stuhl. "Peter und Kermit sind gerade unterwegs, wir haben den Hacker gefunden."

"Wirklich? Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Ich hoffe, die beiden haben Verstärkung mitgenommen, wer weiß was sie da erwartet."

Jenna erbleichte, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. "Ähem nein, die sind gleich losgestürmt."

Captain Simms schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist mal wieder typisch von den beiden. Um wen handelt es sich?"

"Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, wir haben nur die Adresse wo der Computer steht, mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht."

"Und wie haben sie das geschafft?"

"Der Typ ist äußerst gerissen. Er hat sich einfach auf eine Trägerwelle des Stromnetzes gesetzt und ist so in das System gelangt. So etwas habe ich in meiner ganzen Laufbahn noch nicht gesehen. Ich muss zugeben, es war reiner Zufall dass wir ihn entdeckt haben. Damit ist klar, weshalb ich bei den üblichen Prozeduren nichts entdecken konnte. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie er das gemacht hat."

"Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich kein Wort von dem verstanden habe, was sie mir gerade sagten, Miss Carpenter. Jedenfalls bin ich sehr froh darüber, dass es ihnen gelungen ist, den Schuldigen aufzuspüren."

"Ich auch, Captain. Ihre Männer sind auch so schon genug in Gefahr, ohne dass dazu Informationen nach außen dringen müssen."

Captain Simms sah sie lange an. "Sie machen sich Sorgen um die beiden, richtig?"

"Ja. Am liebsten würde ich hinterher gehen. Der einzige Kontakt den ich mit Peter hatte war der, als er sagte, er würde nun hinein gehen. Mehr habe ich seitdem nicht mehr gehört."

Der Captain verbiss sich die Frage, wie sie sich mit Peter ohne Telefon in Verbindung hatte setzten können.

"Unterstehen sie sich, auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Revier zu setzen, bevor die Detectives zurück sind. Auch wenn sie für uns im Moment arbeiten, sind sie noch immer Zivilist und haben keine Befugnisse", entgegnete Captain Simms schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Jenna sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihrem Stuhl hoch. "Entschuldigung Captain, ich wollte sie nicht ärgern. Ich gehe besser wieder."

Noch bevor der Captain ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, verschwand Jenna durch die Türe. Karen seufzte leise. Wenn diese Sache ausgestanden war, dann war wohl eine Entschuldigung bei Jenna fällig.

Jenna kämpfte mit den Tränen. Die Buchstaben an ihrem Bildschirm verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Sie legte ihre Brille zu Seite und wischte sich über die Augen. Sie fragte sich, warum sie der Captain so derbe behandelt hatte. Mit dieser scharfen Reaktion hatte sie absolut nicht gerechnet, zumal sie sich in den zwei Tagen, in denen sie hier war, schon als Mitglied des Reviers fühlte. Es war hart zu erfahren, dass dem nicht so war, obwohl es andererseits auch logisch war. Sie hatte weder die entsprechende Ausbildung noch die Erfahrung, um im Polizeidienst tätig zu werden. Oder vielleicht doch? Es gab doch sicher auch Quereinsteiger für den Beruf. Wenn man sie als Datenfachfrau einstellte, würde sie hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen und musste demzufolge keine Ausbildung zum Polizisten haben.

Jenna schüttelte den Kopf. Woher kamen denn nur all diese Gedanken? Sie hörte sich ja gerade so an, als hätte sie vor, hier zu bleiben und ihre Heimat in England aufzugeben. Warum nur? Kermit...gab sie sich selbst die Antwort. Angesichts dem, was der Detective gestern zu ihr gesagt hatte, war ein Schimmer Hoffnung zurück geblieben, für den es sich ihrer Meinung nach zu kämpfen lohnte. Warum sollte sie also gleich wieder zurück reisen? Wo sie lebte konnte ihr schließlich egal sein, denn sie hatte keine Familie, um die sie sich kümmern musste. Spontan beschloss sie noch ein paar Tage zu bleiben, und ihr Glück zu versuchen. Der Rest würde sich zeigen und sie war sicher, dass Peter sich sehr darüber freute, sie noch länger um sich zu haben.

Der Gedanke heiterte sie auf und bald vergaß sie Captain Simms Worte. Ein News Board mit einem interessanten Artikel fiel ihr ins Auge und Jenna versank wieder in ihrer Welt der Bits und Bytes. Zufällig war der Schreiber des Artikels auch im Chatroom anwesend und sie begann ein angeregtes, witziges Gespräch mit ihm. Nachdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, surfte sie noch ein wenig durch das Netz, noch immer ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Mit einem lauten Bums wurde die offene Bürotüre geschlossen. Kermit stand mitten im Raum. Jenna sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch.

"Und?"

Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und riss sich die Brille von den Augen, die er achtlos auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen ließ. "Wir haben ihn!", rief er triumphierend.

Jenna strahlte ebenfalls. "Das ist ja super."

Spontan fiel sie Kermit um den Hals, der sie hochhob und sie lachend mit sich im Kreis herumschwang. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. Die Stimmung veränderte sich. Eine heftige Spannung lag plötzlich in der Luft, die auch Jenna ergriff. Zu spät erkannte sie, in welche Situation sie sich mit ihrer Spontaneität gebracht hatte. Ganz langsam ließ Kermit Jenna an seinem Körper hinabgleiten, bis sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen verspürte. Aus allernächster Nähe blickte sie sich in die Augen, suchend, forschend.

Kermit hatte seinen Griff um ihre Taille nicht gelockert und auch Jenna hatte noch immer ihre Hände um seinen Nacken verschränkt. Sie fühlte seine festen Muskeln, die sich dicht an ihren Körper drängten. Kermit atmete tief ein, als er spürte wie sich ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten und wie kleine, spitze Nadeln gegen seinen Brustkorb drückten. Leidenschaft flackerte in seinen Augen auf, die sich auch auf Jenna übertrug. Sein Griff verstärkte sich, er zog sie noch enger an sich.

Jenna erzitterte unter dem Ansturm ihrer überwältigenden Gefühle. Hier in seinen Armen zu liegen, fühlte sich so gut an. Mit der Zungenspitze befeuchtete sie ihre trockenen Lippen. Kermit folgte der kleinen Bewegung mit seinen Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Sanft und fragend senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, fuhr zärtlich mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach.

Jenna zuckte im ersten Moment zusammen. Was sie sich seit zwei Jahren wünschte wurde endlich Wirklichkeit und die fühlte sich weitaus besser an als alles, was sie sich bis jetzt erträumt hatte. Leicht öffnete sie ihre Lippen und gewährte seiner suchenden Zunge Einlass. Dann gab es für die beiden kein Halten mehr. Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte sich der zarte Kuss in eine von Leidenschaft angefüllte Explosion.

Kermit küsste sie so tief und verlangend, dass Jenna spürte, wie die Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Kermit hielt sie sicher fest, erforschte gründlich das Innere ihres Mundes. Jenna vergrub die Hände in seinem dichten Haar und presste sich noch enger an ihn. Sie spürte den harten Beweis seines Verlangens an ihrem Bauch und hatte nur noch einen Wunsch: Ihm ganz und gar zu gehören.

Nur ganz entfernt bekamen sie mit, wie die Türe zum Büro geöffnet wurde. Ein Wutschrei ertönte. Kermit wurde von Jenna zurück gerissen. Peter schleuderte ihn mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen an die Wand, eine Hand dicht an seine Kehle gepresst.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, jemals Hand an sie zu legen!", schrie er.

Jenna brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu sich zu kommen und die ganze Szene zu überblicken. Dann warf sie sich dazwischen und versuchte Peter von Kermit wegzuziehen.

"Hör auf Peter, du bringst ihn ja um!", schrie sie.

Kermit machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Peter hingegen wehrte Jenna ab wie ein lästiges Insekt, so dass sie zurück taumelte.

"Verschwinde hier! Sofort!", donnerte er.

Jenna dachte nicht daran. Sie spürte blinde Wut in sich, als sie zusehen musste, wie sich zwei enge Freunde wegen ihr an die Kehle gingen. Peter packte Kermit am Kragen und schleuderte ihn noch einmal gegen die Wand, so dass die Täfelung knirschte.

"Peter, nein!"

Der Aufschrei kam von Jenna. Sie machte eine kleine Bewegung mit ihrer linken Hand und spürte im gleichen Moment eine ungeheuere Energie durch ihren Körper schießen. Plötzlich wurde Peter wie von unsichtbarer Kraft gepackt und von Kermit weg zu Boden geschleudert, wo er mit einem lauten Krachen aufkam. Jenna starrte erschrocken und entsetzt auf ihre Hände. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Heillos mit der gesamten Situation überfordert, schlug Jenna die Hände vors Gesicht und brach mit einem gemurmelten: "Oh Gott, das wollte ich nicht.", zusammen. Wie ein kleines Kind rollte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen und blieb zitternd und schluchzend liegen.

Starke Hände zogen sie vom Boden hoch in eine beschützende Umarmung. Jenna konnte nicht aufhören zu schluchzen und zu zittern, sie wusste nicht einmal, wer sie da in den Armen hielt. Immer wieder murmelte sie die Namen von Kermit und Peter vor sich hin. Was um sie herum vorging registrierte sie nicht mehr, sie stand zu sehr unter Schock. Zwei Hände, die nicht zu demjenigen gehörten die sie hielten, legten sich um ihren Kopf. Sie spürte einen starken Druck auf ihren Schläfen, dann verschwand die Welt um sie herum in tiefer Dunkelheit.

oooooooooooooo

Jenna erwachte mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Verwirrt sah sie um sich, die Umgebung war ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Kurz darauf kehrte die Erinnerung mit aller Macht zurück und ließ sie erneut erschauern. Sie richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und blickte angeekelt auf ihre Hände. Wie hatte sie nur so etwas tun können?

Eine große Hand legte sich auf die ihre und hielt ihre zitternden Finger fest. Erstaunt sah sie zu der Person hoch. Sie sah direkt in Caines unergründliche Augen und wich zurück. Tiefe Scham überkam sie.

"Oh Gott, Caine, was habe ich nur getan? Wie kannst du nur hier sitzen und bei mir sein nach dem, was ich mit deinem Sohn angestellt habe."

"Dich trifft keine Schuld, Jenna."

"Wen denn sonst? Ich war es, die ihn zu Boden geschleudert hat. Wie konnte ich nur!"

"Jenna, du befandest dich in einer Extremsituation, die sich Peter letzten Endes selbst zuzuschreiben hat. Hast du gewusst, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist?"

"Nein aber..."

"Kein aber", schnitt Caine ihr sanft aber bestimmt das Wort ab.

"Wie geht es Peter, habe ich ihn schwer verletzt?", fragte sie ängstlich.

"Ihm ist nichts passiert."

Jenna begann erneut zu zittern. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht loswerden, was alles hätte passieren können. Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

"Aber was ihm alles hätte passieren können. Peter wird nie wieder mit mir reden nachdem ich ihn so angegriffen habe."

"Peter ist dir nicht böse, Jenna. Er versteht das."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Caine, Peter ist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte und ich habe ihn angegriffen! Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten, genauso wenig wie Kermit."

Caine streckte die Hand aus, um sie ihr an die Wange zu legen, doch sie wich vor seiner Berührung zurück. "Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie.

"Beruhige dich, Jenna. Es wird alles wieder gut."

"Nein, das wird es nicht. Seitdem ich wieder hier bin geht alles schief. Peter und Kermit sind Freunde verdammt, und Peter hat ihn wegen mir angegriffen und ich habe Peter angegriffen. Was ist nur aus uns geworden? Ich wünschte, ich wäre nie hierher zurück gekommen."

"So etwas darfst du gar nicht denken, Jenna. Ja, Peter hat überreagiert, als er dich mit Kermit gesehen hat, doch das geschah nur aus seiner Sorge um dich heraus. Er wollte verhindern, dass du noch einmal verletzt wirst. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ist stark ausgeprägt wie du weißt. Ich kann dir versichern, zwischen Kermit und Peter ist alles in Ordnung."

"Nichts ist in Ordnung. Es bleibt die Tatsache, dass ich Peter angegriffen habe. Egal welche Gründe es dafür geben mag, ich war im Unrecht."

"Jenna du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken um nichts."

"Ach ja? Weißt du, was das nächste Mal passiert wenn ich wieder in so einer Situation bin? Weißt du, welche Kräfte noch in mir schlummern? Weißt du, ob ich sie jemals beherrschen kann? Weißt du, ob ich nicht irgendwann jemanden ernstlich verletze?", versetzte sie scharf.

Caine zuckte in typischer Manier die Schultern, seine Stimme klang nach wie vor leise und beruhigend. "Man kann lernen, damit umzugehen. Ich kann es dir beibringen."

"Ich bin kein Shaolin, Caine."

"Nein das bist du nicht. Aber du besitzt eine Begabung, die du beherrschen lernen musst."

"Ich muss gar nichts, Caine. Im Moment weiß ich nur eines und das ist, dass ich für sämtliche Menschen in meiner Umgebung eine potentielle Gefahr bin."

Caine versuchte noch einmal nach ihr zu greifen, erneut wich sie vor ihm zurück, am ganzen Körper zitternd.

"Jenna, atme tief durch und meditiere mit mir. Du wirst sehen es wird dir helfen.", redete der Priester auf sie ein, die Hände nun auf seinem Schoss verschränkt.

"Ist das deine Medizin, meditieren? Das hilft mir auch nicht, diese Kraft los zu werden. Ich will nur alleine sein und sonst gar nichts, ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Am Ende liegst du auch noch in irgend einer Ecke."

"Das wird nicht geschehen.", versetzte der Shaolin bestimmt und legte den Kopf schräg.

"Und was macht dich da so sicher? Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach alleine lassen wie ich es möchte?", versetzte Jenna verbohrt.

Caine merkte, dass er im Moment nicht zu der jungen Frau vordringen konnte. Sie verhielt sich dermaßen stur, dass sämtliche Worte einfach an ihr abprallten. Langsam erhob er sich und nickte ihr ergeben zu.

"Ganz wie du willst. Ich werde dir einen Tee zubereiten, der wird dir helfen."

Jenna drehte sich bockig an die Wand. "Verschwinde endlich!", schrie sie.

Kaum war sie alleine kamen die Tränen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und gleichzeitig zu Tode erschreckt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was dort mit ihr passiert war und das machte sie immer panischer. In ihrer Angst rannte sie in den einzigen Raum in diesem Haus, den man abschließen konnte. Hier war sie wenigstens vorläufig sicher, bzw. die Anderen sicher vor ihr, so dass sie nicht noch einmal jemanden, den sie liebte, verletzen konnte.

oooooooooooooo

Caine stand an seiner Werkbank und bereitete die Kräuter zu, die er für Jennas Tee brauchte. Peter kam, mit Kermit im Schlepptau, in den Raum geschlendert. Caine fühlte sich erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass die dunklen Wolken zwischen Peter und Kermit tatsächlich gänzlich verflogen waren.

"Hallo Paps, wie geht es Jenna?", fragte Peter heißer.

"Sie ist sehr durcheinander und will keinen Menschen sehen", erwiderte Caine.

"Ich denke ich werde ihr trotzdem einen Besuch abstatten wenn ich darf, Paps."

"Wenn, dann gehen wir beide", meinte Kermit.

"Geht rauf, aber Peter sei vorsichtig. Jenna ist in einem Stadium, in dem kein Durchkommen zu ihr ist. Vielleicht glaubt sie dir, dass du nicht böse mit ihr bist. Mir glaubte sie es jedenfalls nicht."

Peter erbleichte. "Das kann ich nicht glauben. Jenna ist nicht so, Dad!"

"Im Moment schon, mein Sohn. Sie macht sich schwere Vorwürfe und kann sich aus dem Teufelskreis der Schuld nicht lösen."

"Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir sie davon erlösen.", erwiderte Peter bestimmt und wandte sich der Treppe zu, dicht gefolgt von Kermit.

Wenige Minuten später kamen die beiden sichtlich verwirrt wieder in die Küche zurück. Caine ließ den Mörser sinken, mit dem er gerade Kräuter zerkleinerte und schaute sie fragend an.

"Jenna hat sich im Badezimmer verbarrikadiert, wir kamen nicht hinein", erklärte Peter. "So haben wir ihr eben durch die geschlossene Türe erklärt, dass wir ihr nichts nachtragen, doch ob das Früchte tragen wird, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Caine Blick drückte deutlich ein: 'Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt?' aus. Anstelle seinen Sohn zurecht zu weisen, entgegnete er ruhig: "Jenna wird sich im Laufe des Tages wieder beruhigen. Mir scheint, wir bedrängen sie zu sehr. Wenn sie bereit zu einem Gespräch ist, wird sie sich zeigen, wir brauchen nur Geduld."

"Bist du sicher, Paps? Wie sie sich eben benommen hat, könnte das genaue Gegenteil der Fall sein."

Erneut warf Caine seinem Sohn nur einen missbilligenden Blick zu, zuckte die Schultern und machte sich daran, die Kräuter weiter zu bearbeiten.

Kermit mischte sich ein. Er legte Peter die Hand auf die Schulter und führte den jüngeren Detective von der Apotheke in den Wohnraum.

"Wenn dein Vater meint, sie kommt heute noch raus, dann ist es auch so", meinte er.

Peter strich sich seufzend durch die Haare. "Ich weiß es ja auch...irgendwie. Doch all das Warten, das macht mich irre. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass sie sich plötzlich so anstellt, wo doch die Personen, denen sie...sagen wir mal...Gewalt angetan hat, ihr verzeihen und nichts nachtragen."

Kermit rückte sich seine Sonnenbrille zurecht und grinste leicht. "Das, mein lieber Peter werden wir wohl nie verstehen. Frauen denken nun mal um ein vielfaches komplizierter als wir Männer. Vielleicht wird sie uns später erklären, warum sie so reagierte und falls nicht, dann bist du wieder um ein Geheimnis reicher."

Peter musste ebenfalls grinsen. Kermit traf genau den Punkt. Mit einem weit

2 Jahre später:

Das penetrante Klingeln des Telefons wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Missmutig drehte sich Jenna herum und nahm schließlich den Hörer ab.

"Wer stört?"

Ein amüsiertes Lachen erklang am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Hey Süße, das ist aber eine nette Begrüßung für einen alten Freund."

"Oh, hey Peter. Schön, etwas von dir zu hören. Wie geht es dir und deinem Vater?"

"Ganz gut soweit. Du weißt ja, es ist immer das Gleiche. Und bei dir?"

"Och, auch ganz gut, kann nicht klagen."

"Freut mich zu hören. Und was machen die Geschäfte?"

"Damit bin ich auch zufrieden. Ich habe gerade einen großen Auftrag abgeschlossen und werde nun zur Belohnung ein paar Tage relaxen."

"Na super, das trifft sich sehr gut."

Jenna wurde hellhörig. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich meine, es wäre nett, wenn du uns mal wieder besuchen kommen würdest. Immerhin ist es fast 2 Jahre her, seitdem wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben."

"Peter, das sagst du jedes Mal wenn wir telefonieren und du bekommst immer dieselbe Antwort. Von dir zu mir ist es genauso weit wie von mir zu dir!"

"Diesmal aber sicher nicht. Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe, Jenna!", drängte Peter

"Ist das nun eine andere Masche, um mich zum Kommen zu überreden? Seit wann braucht ein Shaolin Hilfe von einer normal Sterblichen?", versuchte sie zu scherzen.

"Jenna, ich meine es absolut ernst. Ich bzw. wir brauchen wirklich deine Hilfe. Du bist eine der Besten, wenn nicht sogar die Beste auf deinem Gebiet, und ich dachte daher sofort an dich."

"Was ist passiert, Peter?" Auch Jenna wurde ernst.

"In allen Einzelheiten kann ich dir das hier nicht erklären. Nur so viel: Es gibt jemanden in unseren Reihen, der geheime Informationen weiter gibt. Ist eine große Aktion geplant, wie zum Beispiel eine Drogenrazzia, sind die Vögel jedes Mal ausgeflogen, wenn wir dort ankommen. Wir wissen nur, dass die Informationen auf dem Datenweg weiter gegeben werden und mehr nicht. Dieser Jemand muss jedenfalls schnellstens gestoppt werden, ansonsten versinkt Chinatown im Chaos. Die Kriminalrate ist sprunghaft in die Höhe geschnellt!"

"Also das dürfte ja wohl kein so großes Problem sein an die Quelle zu kommen. Ihr habt doch einen Profi in euren Reihen, der sich mit Computern auskennt und für sein Talent, Online alles möglich machen zu können, berühmt ist."

"Stimmt schon, Kermit ist ein wahrer Zauberer im Internet. Doch das Problem ist, dass diesem Typ seine Arbeitsmethode bekannt sein muss. Jedenfalls kommt er nicht weiter und wird seiner Aussage nach jedes Mal abgeblockt, sobald er versucht, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen."

Jenna holte tief Luft. Selbst nach dieser langen Zeit gab es ihr noch immer einen Stich, wenn sie Kermits Namen hörte. Normalerweise klammerten sie seinen Namen in ihren Gesprächen immer aus.

"Also wenn ich dich nun richtig verstehe, dann braucht ihr eine Person von außerhalb die sich da reinkniet, weil euer System quasi bewacht wird."

"Exakt erkannt. Ich habe mit Captain Simms gesprochen und sie ist einverstanden, dass du dich mit dem Fall beschäftigst. Sie hat dich noch gut in Erinnerung."

"Ich kann ja mal schauen. Wenn du mir die Daten, die ihr bis jetzt habt herüber schickst, dann kann ich von hier aus meine Fäden spinnen."

"Nein Jenna, das geht nicht. Du musst schon hierher kommen. Die Gefahr, dass wieder alles auffliegt ist viel zu groß."

"Das verstehe ich nun aber nicht ganz."

"Kannst du auch nicht. Es ist noch wesentlich mehr dran an diesem Fall, als ich dir erzählt habe. Muss ich dich denn wirklich auf Knien anflehen hierher zu kommen?"

Schweigen in der Leitung. Jennas Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Bruchstücke des letzten Aufenthalts in den USA schossen ihr durch den Kopf, von dem sie noch heute Albträume hatte.

"Jenna...Jenna, bist du noch da?"

"Ja, bin ich." Es klang abwesend.

Peter atmete tief ein und aus und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf Jenna. Es wurde Zeit, was er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, auch einmal in die Tat umzusetzen. Zu seiner Überraschung klappte es ausnehmend gut und er konnte deutlich spüren wie verwirrt, unsicher und auch ängstlich Jenna war. Doch da war auch etwas neues, etwas anderes, das er an ihr noch nie wahr genommen hatte und auch nicht erkennen konnte. Das brachte ihn selbst so durcheinander, dass er den Kontakt nicht halten konnte und die stumme Verbindung abbrach.

"Tut mir leid wenn ich dich so bedränge, aber ich brauche eine Entscheidung...jetzt! Die Zeit läuft uns davon!", erklärte Peter eindringlich.

Wieder ein paar Sekunden Schweigen, dann ein leises. "Okay, ich komme."

Peter seufzte erleichtert. "Danke Jenna. Auch wenn der Anlass sehr ernst ist, so freue ich mich sehr, dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen."

"Ich mich auch. Also dann werde ich mich gleich um einen Flug kümmern."

"Das ist nicht nötig. Dein Flug geht in ungefähr 2 Stunden. Das Ticket ist am Flughafen auf deinen Namen hinterlegt."

Jenna musste nun doch lachen. "Du bist mir so einer. Du warst deiner Sache wohl sehr sicher, wie?"

"Ich habe es nur gehofft und Vorsorge getroffen, das ist schon alles. Außerdem hat mir mein Gefühl gesagt, dass du mich nicht im Stich lassen würdest, denn das ist einfach nicht deine Art."

"Damit kannst du recht haben. Dann sehen wir uns also in ein paar Stunden, holst du mich am Flughafen ab?"

"Ja sicher, das lasse ich mir auf keinen Fall nehmen. Bis dann und guten Flug."

"Danke. Bis dann."

oooooooooooooo

Gute zwei Stunden später befand sich Jenna auf direktem Weg nach Sloanville. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit ihren Laptop, doch je näher sie ihrem Flugziel kam, desto aufgeregter wurde sie. Einerseits freute sie sich sehr, Peter und Caine wieder zu sehen. Wie sie es damals versprochen hatte, war die Verbindung nie abgebrochen. Entweder schrieben sie sich E-Mails, oder sie telefonierten.

Auf der anderen Seite kam all die Angst, der Schmerz, den sie erlebt hatte wieder hoch und – vor allen Dingen – die Erinnerung an Kermit, der sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte nachdem alles vorbei gewesen war. Es hatte sie zutiefst verletzt, dass er sie nur als einen weiteren Fall in seiner Karriere angeschaut hatte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück an das letzte Gespräch, das sie mit ihm geführt hatte. Sie war der Meinung gewesen, dass er mehr für sie empfand, das hatte sie gespürt, doch dann war er nie wieder aufgetaucht. Alles, was man ihr gesagt hatte, war, dass er unterwegs war. Doch zumindest einen kurzen Anruf zum Abschied hatte sie erwartet. Nichts war geschehen und es tat noch immer sehr weh, zumal sie sich in Kermit Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte.

Das Flugzeug landete. Jenna war mittlerweile das reinste Nervenbündel. Die letzten Minuten bis zum Ausstieg nutzte sie zur Meditation. Zu ihrer Freude stellte sie fest, dass es ihr gelang, tatsächlich ruhiger zu werden. Der tägliche Unterricht machte sich bezahlt.

Nachdem die Zollformalitäten erledigt waren, wartete Jenna am verabredeten Treffpunkt auf Peter. Die Halle war voller Menschen. Jenna fragte sich, ob Peter sie überhaupt wieder erkennen würde, denn sie hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren ziemlich verändert. Seitdem sie mit Kung Fu angefangen hatte, eine kleine Nachwirkung von Peter, der ihr so viel darüber erzählt hatte, verschwanden nach und nach auch ihre Polster, die sie auf den Hüften getragen hatte und ihr Körper kräftigte sich. Gleichzeitig mit den wachsenden Trainingseinheiten, stieg auch ihr Selbstvertrauen, und sie begann sich anders zu kleiden. Wo sie früher nur Hosen und T-Shirts getragen hatte, kleidete sie sich nun gerne in fraulichere Klamotten wie kurze Röcke und ab und an ein tiefausgeschnittenes T-Shirt oder schöne Blusen. Verschwunden war die graue Maus mitsamt dem hässlichen Haarknoten und zum Vorschein kam eine hübsche, junge Frau. Das einzig äußerliche Erkennungszeichen, das noch an früher erinnerte, war die grüne Sonnenbrille.

Im Moment trug Jenna ihr Business Outfit - ein knielanger, blauer Rock mit einen kurzen, taillenbetonten Blazer. Ihre langen, blonden Haare trug sie offen. Sie fielen in weichen Wellen weit über ihren Rücken. Da es in der Halle ziemlich warm war, zog sie ihren Blazer aus und hängte ihn über ihren Koffer. Zum Vorschein kam eine weiße, leicht transparente Bluse, die, wenn man genau hinsah, den weißen, spitzenbesetzten BH durchschimmern ließ. Zum Schluss öffnete sie noch die oberen beiden Knöpfe der Bluse. Ein Atemberaubendes Dekollete kam zum Vorschein. Obwohl sie gute 15 Kilo abgenommen hatte, hatte dies keinen Einfluss auf ihre Brüste gehabt, die noch immer so voll waren, wie vor zwei Jahren. Die Blicke, die ihr der eine oder andere männliche Gast zuwarf, bekam sie gar nicht mit. Trotz ihres neuen Selbstbewusstseins, war sie sich ihrer Wirkung auf das andere Geschlecht nicht bewusst. Sie hatte seit ihrer Begegnung mit Kermit schlichtweg keinerlei Verlangen verspürt, sich mit einem anderen Mann zu treffen und ihre Reize zu testen.

Zum x-ten Mal ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Da entdeckte sie Peter. Ein freudiges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. *Wow, der macht hier aber Eindruck*, dachte sie. Amüsiert beobachte die junge Frau, wie der große, athletische, junge Mann suchend durch die Menge schritt. Sie bemerkte die Blicke, die die Frauen ihm zuwarfen. Peter war schon ein sehr gutaussehender Mann, da stimmte sie voll und ganz zu. Dazu kam noch seine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung, die gefühlvollen Augen und sein jungenhaftes Lächeln und fertig war der Mann, der Frauenherzen höher schlagen ließ.

Peter schien sie nicht zu erkennen, jedenfalls machte er keine Anstalten, sich ihr zu nähern, obwohl er sie schon gemustert hatte. Sie überlegte sich, ob sie nicht auf in zugehen sollte, um dem Spiel ein Ende zu bereiten. Noch einmal traf Peters Blick Jenna. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm die Brille ab. Klare, grüne Augen musterten dunkle, Haselnussfarbene. Sie konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als sie die vollkommene Überraschung in Peters Miene las. Sein Mund blieb im wahrsten Sinne das Wortes offen. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Noch immer total überrascht stand er vor ihr.

"Jenna?" Nur dieses eine Wort, voller Unglaube ausgesprochen.

"Hey Peter."

"Wow, ich fass es nicht!"

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich eng an eine muskulöse Männerbrust gepresst und wurde im Kreis geschwenkt. Peter stellte sie wieder auf die Erde, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und schob sie ein Stück zurück. Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

"Wow, Jenna, du hast dich aber verändert. Du siehst einfach super aus."

Jenna errötete bei seinen überschwänglichen Worten und setzte schnell ihre Brille wieder auf. Komplimente war sie nicht gewohnt und wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

"Du aber auch, allerdings hast du dich kein bisschen verändert", lachte sie.

Noch einmal zog er sie in die Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich freu mich ja so, dich zu sehen, Jenna. Die Überraschung ist dir echt gut gelungen, ich hätte dich fast nicht wieder erkannt."

"Ich mich auch, Peter. Zwei Jahre sind nun mal eine lange Zeit."

"Das kannst du laut sagen." Er zeigte auf den Koffer neben ihr. "Ist das dein Gepäck?"

Sie nickte.

"Na dann wollen wir mal, bevor wir hier Wurzeln schlagen."

Den Arm freundschaftlich um Jennas Schultern gelegt und ab und an dem einen oder anderen neugierigen Mann einen bösen Blick zuwerfend, führte Peter sie zu seinem Wagen, die ganze Zeit auf sie einredend.

Während der langen Fahrt brach das Gespräch keine Sekunde ab. Im Eiltempo gingen die beiden Freunde die beiden letzten Jahre durch und erzählten sich den neuesten Tratsch. Sie waren überein gekommen, dass Jenna vorerst bei Caine wohnen sollte, da Peter nicht immer anwesend war und er sie beschützt wissen wollte. Er wusste, solange sie bei seinem Vater war, konnte ihr nichts geschehen. Die einzigen beiden Dinge die nicht erwähnt wurden, waren der Grund ihres Hierseins und Kermit.

oooooooooooooo

Es dämmerte schon, als Peter den Stealth vor Caines Haus parkte. Jenna betrachtete das altertümliche Backsteingebäude mitten im Herzen Chinatowns von oben bis unten. Es wirkte sehr gemütlich und anheimelnd auf sie. Da sie Caine als auch Peter nur von ihrem damaligen Krankenhausaufenthalt kannte, wusste sie nicht, wo oder wie sie wohnten. Umso neugieriger war sie jetzt.

Peter geleitete sie in einen großen Raum, der ihr sofort ein behagliches Gefühl vermittelte. Die ganze Einrichtung wirkte wie aus einem Kulissenfilm vom alten China, und überall waren brennende Kerzen verteilt. Ein Geruch nach Kräutern und etwas anderem, das sie nicht erkannte, lag in der Luft.

"Paps, wir sind da.", rief Peter.

Er stellte den Koffer an der Wand ab und führte Jenna zu einem der beiden Stühle, die an einem kleinen Tischchen standen. Eine andere Sitzgelegenheit konnte sie nicht entdecken. Peter schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er meinte: "Ja, ich weiß, die Einrichtung entspricht sicher nicht dem üblichen Standard, aber ich denke du wirst damit zurecht kommen."

Jenna schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln. "Kein Problem, ich persönlich finde es sehr gemütlich hier."

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Caine durch den Durchgang schritt, der zu seinem Trainingsraum führte.

"Ah, ihr seid da."

Jenna sprang auf die Füße. Wieder einmal nahm sie die starke Ausstrahlung Caines vollkommen gefangen. Sie stand vor ihm wie ein Schulkind, das nicht wusste, was es tun oder machen sollte. Caine legte ihr, wie Peter zuvor, eine Hand auf die Schulter, die andere Hand legte er unter ihr Kinn und hob es an.

"Willkommen, Jenna, ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen.", sagte er in seiner behäbigen Art und gab ihr einen sanften Knuff gegen die Wange.

Dunkle, unergründlich tiefe Augen bohrten sich in ihre von der Brille verhüllten Augen, als wäre sie für ihn gar nicht existent. Wie immer meinte sie, Caine könne ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken. Sie spürte wie sein Chi ihres berührte und ließ instinktiv all ihre Schranken fallen. Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Caines Gesicht, als er die Gedankenverbindung vertiefte und sie ihm vollen Zugang gab, dabei aber keine Anstalten machte, das Gleiche ihrerseits zu tun.

"Ah, ich sehe, du hast dich nicht nur äußerlich verändert, Jenna."

"Ja, Meister Caine."

Nur diese drei Worte. Dann fiel sie dem Priester um den Hals und er drückte sie sanft an sich, streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Caine wusste wie sehr sie das, was gerade geschehen war ängstigte. Durch die Verbindung mit ihr hatte er alles erfahren, was er wissen musste und Stolz erfüllte ihn auf diese Frau, die in zwei Jahren soviel geschafft hatte. Schon damals hatte er die Talente entdeckt, die in ihr schlummerten, doch leider hatte sie es vorgezogen in ihr Heimatland zurück zu kehren, so dass er sie nicht trainieren konnte. Es freute ihn, dass sie den richtigen Weg gewählt und den entsprechenden Sifu zu ihrem Training auserwählt hatte.

Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Willst du hier mit mir weiter machen?"

"Wenn ich darf und es die Zeit erlaubt, gerne."

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, Jenna."

Caine legte in typischer Shaolin Manier die linke Hand über die geballte, rechte Faust und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Sie tat es ihm gleich.

Peter, der das alles mit offenem Mund verfolgt hatte, mischte sich ein. "Kann mir mal einer von euch beiden erklären, was ihr da gerade tut?", erkundigte er sich nicht gerade intelligent.

"Wir haben eine neue Schülerin, Peter", erklärte Caine.

"Hä?" Die Aussage war für Peter nicht gerade hilfreich.

Jenna ließ sich wieder neben Peter auf den freien Stuhl plumpsen und grinste ihn an. "Du hast mir damals im Krankenhaus soviel von Kung Fu erzählt, dass ich richtig neugierig geworden bin und dann beschlossen habe, in England eine Kung Fu Schule zu besuchen. Der Inhaber der Schule ist ebenfalls ein Shaolin Namens Lin Shu und ich habe jede freie Minute damit verbracht, mit ihm zu trainieren. Anscheinend hatte ich viel Talent, denn er hat mich persönlich gefördert."

"Paps?" Peter blickte noch immer verwirrt drein.

Sein Vater lächelte ebenfalls. "Ich habe ihr Talent gleich im Krankenhaus erkannt, mein Sohn. Leider ist Jenna dann abgereist, bevor ich etwas tun konnte. Es wundert mich, dass du nichts bemerkt hast."

Der junge Mann dachte angestrengt nach. Ihm fielen all die Kleinigkeiten ein, denen er keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Ihre Fähigkeit, den Kern eines jeden Menschen zu erfassen. Wie sie wusste wer hinter ihr stand, selbst wenn sie denjenigen nicht sah und dann noch dieses seltsame Gefühl, das ihn ergriffen hatte, als er sich beim letzten Telefongespräch so auf sie konzentriert hatte.

"Vielleicht habe ich etwas gespürt, aber ich habe ihm keine Beachtung geschenkt", erwiderte der Detective ehrlich.

"Ist ja auch keine große Sache", erwiderte Jenna leichthin.

Peters Blick in das Gesicht seines Vater belehrte ihn eines besseren. "Wie weit bist du Jenna, hast du die ganzen zwei Jahre trainiert?"

"Ich würde sagen ich stehe noch ziemlich am Anfang. Sobald ich meinen Arm wieder richtig bewegen konnte, habe ich damit angefangen."

"Ganz so ist es nicht", wurde sie von Caine unterbrochen. "Du hast jetzt schon Fähigkeiten, die weit über eine zweijährige Ausbildung hinaus gehen."

Jenna nickte vorsichtig. "Lin Shu hat schon mal etwas in der Richtung erwähnt. Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass er mich selten mit den anderen Schülern trainieren ließ und sich intensiv mit mir befasste."

"Er hat das Richtige getan, Jenna", erwiderte Caine und erntete von ihr einen aufmerksamen Seitenblick.

"Gibt es etwas, was du vor mir verheimlichst, Caine?" erkundigte sie sich.

"Noch ist nicht die Zeit, um darüber zu reden, Jenna."

Nun war es an Jenna verwirrt zu schauen. "Also nun verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Bin ich nun hier, um mich um diesen Fall zu kümmern, oder habt ihr mich aus einem anderen Grund hierher gelockt?"

Das veranlasste Peter auf die Uhr zu schauen und erschreckt aufzuspringen. "Himmel, ich bin spät dran. Ich muss ganz schnell telefonieren, dann geht's weiter, Jenna. Ach ja, du bist wegen diesem Fall hier, ich hatte bis eben ja keine Ahnung, dass du...hm...dich ebenfalls mit Kung Fu beschäftigst."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Peter aus dem Raum. Knappe zehn Minuten später kehrte er zurück und erblickte Jenna und seinen Vater, die sich gegenüber saßen, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, und meditierten. Sie hatten die Augen fest geschlossen und schienen vollkommen in sich gekehrt. Peter, dem alles noch ziemlich seltsam vorkam, versuchte seinerseits die Probe auf Exempel zu machen. Da ihn die beiden scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatten, konzentrierte er sich ebenfalls und schickte Jenna auf mentalem Weg: *Wir sollten uns beeilen. Wir haben ein Date.*

Er sah wie Jenna richtiggehend zusammen zuckte und abrupt die Augen öffnete, den Blick direkt auf ihn gerichtet. "Und wen treffen wir?"

Caine erhob sich mit einem leichten Lächeln und verließ den Raum. Das sollten die beiden unter sich ausmachen.

Peter blieb mal wieder der Mund offen stehen. "Du hast mich tatsächlich gehört?"

"Ja."

"Warum hast du mir nicht auf dem gleichen Weg geantwortet?"

"Weil ich es nicht kann. Ich meine ich höre zwar diese komische Stimme im Kopf, aber noch kann ich nichts richtiges mit ihr anfangen."

Peter seufzte leise und wechselte abrupt das Thema. "Lassen wir das mal für jetzt. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sich das schnell ändern wird. Aber nun haben wir Wichtigeres zu tun."

"Wie lautet dein Plan?"

"Also, ich habe gerade mit Captain Simms telefoniert. Eigentlich sah der Plan vor, dass wir uns außerhalb des Reviers treffen. Doch als ich ihr erzählte wie sehr du dich verändert hast, ich hätte dich ja selbst fast nicht wieder erkannt, ist sie der Meinung, dass wir uns genauso gut auf dem Revier treffen können. Dann hast du auch gleich einen besseren Überblick."

"Von meiner Seite aus geht das in Ordnung. Aber meinst du nicht das könnte zu gefährlich sein? Immerhin ist es ja möglich, dass ihr Büro überwacht wird."

Peter konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Also in der Richtung musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Blake hätte jede Wanze schon längst entdeckt und ausgeschaltet. Seitdem wir dieses Problem haben, wird das Revier beinahe jeden Tag unauffällig auf irgendwelche Abhörgeräte oder versteckte Kameras untersucht."

Jenna zuckte die Schultern. "Gut, dann ist ja alles klar."

"Fast! Ähem...könntest du dich vielleicht wie eine Nutte anziehen?"

"Wie bitte?" Ihr Blick sprach Bände.

Peters Grinsen wirkte beinahe teuflisch. "Wir brauchen doch eine Tarnung, und was ist besser als eine Hure, die der Hotshot Cop Peter Caine geschnappt hat und zum Verhör bringt?"

"Und wessen Einfall war das?"

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber der kommt vom Captain. Wenn du dich umgezogen hast, erkläre ich dir den Rest unseres Plans. Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Reichen dir 20 Minuten?"

Jenna zuckte die Schultern und folgte ihm ergeben. "Wenn es sein muss."

Eine Viertelstunde später kam Jenna die Stufen herunter. Sie trug einen superkurzen schwarzen Mini, ein bauchfreies, enganliegendes Top, das ihre großen Brüste fast nicht halten konnte, dazu hochhackige Pumps und Netzstrümpfe. Die Haare hatte sie zu einer wilden Löwenmähne frisiert und auch das Make Up ein wenig verstärkt, dass es ihre ausdrucksstarken Katzenaugen betonte. Die Brille hatte sie oben im Zimmer gelassen.

Peter schnappte nach Luft als er sie sah.

"Und, nuttig genug?" erkundigte sie sich, nicht sicher ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

"Wow, das haut mich glatt um", lautete sein Kommentar.

Ein Hochziehen der Augenbraue war Jenna Erwiderung.

"Uh, ich meine: ja! Das ist perfekt. Ich hoffe nur, dass du so nie tatsächlich auf die Straße gehst, du würdest dich vor Verehrern nicht mehr retten können."

"Würde ich nie tun. Sehe ich denn aus wie eine Nutte?", fragte sie empört.

Im gleichen Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie genau so aussah und sie prustete los. Das Lachen löste die deutliche Spannung, die eben noch im Raum gelegen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, half Peter ihr galant in den Mantel und führte sie zum Stealth. Während der Fahrt erklärte er ihr den Plan, der zum heutigen Treffen gehörte und Jenna hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Nachdem Peter sicher war, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden, lenkte er den Wagen in eine dunkle Seitengasse und hielt an.

"Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte Jenna.

Er grinste schräg. "Na ja...wir sind gleich beim Revier und es würde die Tarnung platzen lassen, wenn du mit Mantel und ohne Handschellen von mir ins Revier geführt werden würdest. Ich weiß ja nicht, wer um diese Zeit noch dort ist und es gibt nun mal Vorschriften, weißt du."

"Chauvi", lautete ihre Entgegnung.

Sie stieg kurz aus, schlüpfte aus dem Mantel und warf ihn auf den Rücksitz. Dann stieg wie wieder ein und wandte Peter den Rücken zu, damit er ihr die Handschellen anlegen konnte. Jenna konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken, als sich der kalte Stahl um ihre Handgelenke schloss.

Aufmerksam wie Peter war, entging ihm das nicht. "Alles klar, Jenna?"

"Ja klar.. fahr schon weiter", entgegnete sie.

Schulterzuckend startete Peter den Motor, nachdem er ihr den Sicherheitsgurt umgelegt hatte und fuhr weiter. Jenna fühlte sich sehr unwohl mit ihren gefesselten Händen, es erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an jenen Abend, an dem Kermit mit ihr Entfesselung geübt hatte. Kurz war sie in Versuchung, sich einfach von den Fesseln zu befreien, doch dann würde Peter sicher eine Erklärung von ihr haben wollen, zu der sie nicht bereit war. Erst jetzt dachte sie daran, dass sie eventuell Kermit im Revier treffen konnte und dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr mehr als Unbehagen.

Peter spürte deutlich Jenna Unbehagen, als sie das Revier erreichten. "Jenna, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du das nicht durchziehen kannst, dann fahren wir wieder und treffen uns mit Captain Simms an einem anderen Ort", meinte er besorgt.

Jenna riss sich zusammen. Sie hatte vergessen, dass auch Peter Shaolin war und ihre Stimmung wahr nehmen konnte. Fast augenblicklich brach sie die Verbindung ab und baute einen Schutzwall um ihre Gedanken auf.

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, Peter. Lass uns die Show starten."

"Na gut, wie du meinst."

Peter half ihr aus dem Wagen und umfasste mit festem Griff ihren Oberarm. So führte er sie in das Gebäude und setzte sie auf den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch.

Skalany schaute überrascht von den Papieren auf, die sie gerade bearbeitete. "Peter, was machst du denn hier? Heute ist doch dein freier Tag."

"Nicht mehr, Skalany. Ich habe hier ein süßes Früchtchen eingefangen, das mich angebaggert hat."

Jenna spielte ihre Rolle perfekt. Sie wirkte total entrüstet und warf ein. "Hey wer hat denn hier wen angebaggert? Ich bin eine anständige Frau und würde das, was sie mir vorwerfen niemals tun."

"Ja klar deshalb laufen sie auch bei dem Wetter so herum. Ihre Personalien bitte."

So ging das ein wenig hin und her, bis Peter ihr das verabredete Zeichen gab. Plötzlich schoss Jenna in die Höhe und fing an zu schreien und zu schimpfen. Sie tat so, als wolle sie Peter angreifen und der Streit eskalierte.

Eine Bürotüre wurde aufgerissen und Captain Simms trat in den Raum. "Was ist denn hier los Detective?", erkundigte sie sich mit stahlharter Stimme.

Peter, der eben den Arm um Jennas Taille geschlungen hatte und so tat, als würde er sie davon abhalten, Schlimmeres anzurichten, keuchte.

"Die Dame benimmt sich nicht so wie sie sollte Captain. Sie fing einfach ohne Grund an, Ärger zu machen."

"Ohne Grund?", schrie Jenna. Halbherzig versuchte sie sich aus Peters Griff zu befreien, der instinktiv fester wurde.

"Das reicht jetzt. Bringen sie die Dame in mein Büro, Detective."

"Zu Befehl, Captain."

Halb tragend, halb ziehend schleppte Peter die noch immer zeternde Jenna in Captain Simms Büro.

oooooooooooooo

Der Streit rief noch jemand auf den Plan. Kermit saß wie erstarrt vor seinem Computer. Die Stimme kannte er doch? Ihm fiel dazu nur ein Name ein: Jenna. Mit aller Macht kehrten seine Schuldgefühle zurück. Er sprang auf und hetzte aus seinem Büro. Dabei sah er gerade noch, wie Peter eine Nutte in Captain Simms Büro schleppte. Kopfschüttelnd zog er sich zurück. Da musste er sich wohl getäuscht haben. Die Jenna, die er kannte sah anders aus und gleiche Stimmen gab es wohl wie Sand am Meer.

Seine Gedanken wanderten um zwei Jahre zurück. Wie so oft musste er wieder an sie denken. Nachdem Jenna abgereist und er wieder aus seiner Versenkung aufgetaucht war, hatte Kermit einen erbitterten Streit mit seinem Freund Peter gehabt. Kermit hatte seine Schimpftirade wortlos entgegen genommen. Doch als Peter ihn noch einen Feigling genannt hatte, war es zum Kampf gekommen. Die Folge waren blutige Gesichter bei beiden und Kermit fühlte sich noch viel schuldiger. Zerknirscht musste er sich eingestehen, dass Peter recht gehabt hatte und er hatte mal wieder jemanden schwer enttäuscht, der ihm zumindest zum Teil vertraut hatte. Das mit Peter hatte sich wieder eingerenkt, sie hatten anschließend ein langes Gespräch, doch bei Jenna hatte er sich seitdem nie wieder gemeldet. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

oooooooooooooo

Kaum stand Peter in Captain Simms Büro, ließ er Jenna los. Er griff in seine Hosentasche, um die Handschellen aufzuschließen und stellte verblüfft fest, dass sie ihm genau diese breit grinsend unter die Nase hielt. Den Trick kannte er bisher nur von seinem Vater.

"Wie hast du es geschafft, deine Handschellen so schnell zu lösen?", fragte er verblüfft.

"Dafür sind wir wohl jetzt nicht da", unterbrach Captain Simms die beiden. Sie streckte Jenna ihre Hand entgegen. "Zuerst einmal Herzlich Willkommen, Miss Carpenter. Und vielen Dank, dass sie uns helfen wollen."

Jenna erwiderte den Händedruck. "Keine Ursache, Captain Simms. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Allerdings brauche ich dazu noch ein paar Informationen."

"Die gebe ich ihnen gerne."

Die nächsten 20 Minuten verbrachte Jenna damit, aufmerksam zuzuhören und sich Notizen zu machen. Der Fall schien wirklich kompliziert zu sein, doch sie war sich sicher, hinter das Geheimnis kommen zu können. Nachdem sie Captain Simms noch ein paar Sachen mitgeteilt hatte, die sie benötigte, verabschiedeten sie sich.

Peter legte Jenna erneut die Handschellen um und führte sie zur Türe. Im Hinausgehen sagte er noch, damit es alle hörten: "Ich bring sie dann gleich dahin Captain."

Sobald sie sich außer Sichtweite des Reviers befanden und Peter keine Verfolger feststellen konnte, befreite sich Jenna erneut von den Handschellen und überreichte sie Peter.

"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht", lobte Peter.

Die junge Frau grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Was meinst du nun. Die Handschellen, oder das Schauspiel auf dem Revier?"

"Beides. Den Trick musst du mir wirklich zeigen, ich habe das noch nie ohne Hilfsmittel geschafft."

"Och, das ist ganz einfach. Du musst dir nur vorstellen, wie der Schlüssel in das Schloss gesteckt wird und schwups, schon ist es offen."

Peter sah Jenna zweifelnd von der Seite an. "Wie kommt es nur, dass ich das nicht glauben kann? Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?"

"Quatsch, ich habe nur ein wenig trainiert. Wenn du willst übe ich mit dir, doch ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dein Vater es genauso gut könnte."

Peter seufzte leise. "Damit hast du allerdings recht. Es scheint, als ob nur ich derjenige bin, der das nicht kann."

"Dafür kannst du andere Sachen", tröstete Jenna.

Unangenehm berührt, wechselte der Detective das Thema. "Hey, aber deine Show auf dem Revier war sehenswert. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich tatsächlich angenommen du meintest das alles, was du sagtest."

"Würde ich nie sagen so etwas. Aber der Fall mit eurem Leck ist echt heftig."

"Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären. Weißt du schon, wie du vorgehen willst?"

"Nö, eigentlich noch nicht. Ich muss eh erst warten, bis die Sachen geliefert werden und dann schauen, wie ich die Dinger anschließen kann. Ich befürchte fast, dass das bei deinem Vater nicht machbar sein wird."

Peter musste spontan an Kermit denken. Bei ihm würde die Installation in der Wohnung sofort klappen, doch er hütete sich, den Namen auszusprechen.

"Die Sachen werden eh an meine Wohnung geliefert. Wenn sie da sind, dann hole ich dich ab und du kannst dein Glück versuchen."

"Das heißt ich kann mich morgen Nachmittag auf einen Besuch von dir einstellen. Schön, dann habe ich noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. Mittlerweile bin ich nämlich hundemüde und kann nur noch an ein großes, warmes Bett denken."

"Arme, kleine Jenna.", bedauerte Peter, "Wir scheinen es wirklich auf dich abgesehen zu haben. Kaum bist du hier kommst du nicht mal zum Luft holen. Für heute hast du dir deinen Schlaf redlich verdient, dass muss ich sagen."

Wie zur Bestätigung gähnte Jenna. "Ich hoffe nicht nur für heute. Zwar brauche ich in der Regel nicht allzu viel Schlaf, doch ohne komm auch ich nicht aus."

"Wir sind ja schon da, dann kann das Baby ins Bett kriechen", spöttelte Peter, was ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen einbrachte.

Knappe zwanzig Minuten später lag Jenna im Bett und schlief tief und fest.

oooooooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen kam rasch. Caine weckte Jenna wesentlich früher als von ihr gewollt, um mit der ersten Trainingsstunde ihr Können zu testen. Jenna reagierte angesäuert, sie hasste es aus dem Bett geschmissen zu werden, doch sie kam seiner Aufforderung dennoch nach.

Caine unterzog Jenna einem harten Training. Was so leicht angefangen hatte, wurde immer schwieriger. Caine war erstaunt darüber, wie sehr Jenna sich in den zwei Jahren entwickelt hatte. Wenn sie in dem Tempo weitermachte, dann würde sie in weiteren Jahren sicher irgendwann mit Peter und seinem Können gleich ziehen. Was bei ihr allerdings noch sehr viel deutlicher ausgeprägt war, das war ihr psychisches Können.

Nach den körperlichen Übungen, meditierte Caine mit Jenna. Da sie fähig war, seine Gedanken zu empfangen, selbst aber nicht antworten konnte, machte er sich daran, sie vorsichtig an diesen Punkt heran zu führen. Es bedeutete harte Arbeit von beiden Seiten, doch sie schaffte es nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen tatsächlich. An diesem Punkt unterbrach Caine den Unterricht, sehr zum Missfallen von Jenna, was sie auch deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte. Caine ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, er machte ihr sehr deutlich und anschaulich klar, was passieren konnte wenn man es übertrieb. Schließlich akzeptierte sie seine Entscheidung und ging unter die Dusche, um sich den Schweiß vom Körper zu spülen.

Kurze Zeit später kam Peter, um sie abzuholen. Im Wagen versuchte sie das Erlernte einzusetzen. Peter half ihr so gut er konnte dabei und er war richtig Stolz auf Jenna, als es ihr gelang, ihm eine kurze Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, bevor die Verbindung brach.

Wie verabredet waren die Sachen, die Jenna benötigte, schon geliefert worden. Die nächste Stunde verbachten sie damit, das Equipment aufzubauen und anzuschließen. Peter blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Kabelsalat, der vor ihm lag. Ihm war schleierhaft wie jemand da noch den Durchblick behalten konnte. Anschließend sah Peter zu, wie Jenna den Computer in Betrieb nahm und die Programme, die sie benötigte aufspielte. Dabei hatte sie sogar noch Zeit ihm alles zu erklären und Peter lernte einiges dazu.

Dann klingelte das Telefon und Peter wurde zum Revier zurück gerufen. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, Jenna hier alleine zu lassen, doch sie hatte sein Angebot seinen Vater zu holen rigoros abgelehnt. Sie beruhigte ihn und meinte, was kann hier schon passieren? Schließlich gab Peter nach. Er schärfte ihr ein, nicht alleine irgendwohin zu gehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Jenna war so abgelenkt, dass sie nicht einmal Peters Verabschiedung mitbekam. So war es immer. Wenn sie vor einem Computer saß, dann vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Hochkonzentriert versuchte sie mit Hilfe der Informationen, die sie von Captain Simms erhalten hatte, in die Computer des Reviers einzudringen. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Minuten dazu. Doch dann kam die große Enttäuschung. Das System war abgesicherter, als sie gedacht hatte. Kaum hatte sie einen offenen Port entdeckt durch den sie schlüpfen konnte, wurde sie auch schon abgewehrt, obwohl sie absolut sicher war, nicht entdeckt geworden zu sein.

Jenna ärgerte sich sehr darüber, dass sie Captains Simms nicht nach dem Abwehrschutz gefragt hatte. Etwas, das ihr eigentlich nicht mehr passieren sollte. Doch von hier aus konnte sie auch nicht anrufen, das war viel zu gefährlich Aufgrund der Fangschaltungen. Und ob die Telefone überwacht wurden, hatte sie gestern auch nicht gefragt. So war guter Rat teuer und Jenna versuchte weiterhin ihr Glück, tiefer in das System zu dringen, ohne dass sie wusste welches Programm benutzt wurde. Leider nur mit mehr als geringem Erfolg.

Sie bemerkte auch nicht wie Peter zurück kam und erschreckte sich total, als sich eine feste Hand auf ihre Schultern legte. Instinktiv packte Jenna Peters Handgelenk, drehte es herum und zwang ihn so zu Boden. Peter, der damit seinerseits ebenfalls nicht gerechnet hatte, reagierte ebenso automatisch. Seine andere Hand schoss vor, ergriff Jennas Arm und zog sie zu Boden.

"Jenna, ich bin's doch", keuchte er.

Jenna reagierte nicht, in blinder Panik wehrte sie sich gegen den vermeintlichen Angreifer. Peter hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihre Angriffe abzuwehren.

"Jenna, verdammt, hör auf mit dem Mist!"

Doch Jenna war so in ihrer Furcht gefangen, dass sie nicht reagierte. Nach einigen Minuten gelang es Peter, ihre Beine auf den Boden zu pinnen. Er warf sich auf sie und fing ihre Handgelenke ein, die er mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf in Schach hielt. Jenna wehrte sich noch immer verzweifelt. Peter griff mit seiner freien Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Er erschrak über den Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Nackte Furcht stand darin zu lesen.

"Jenna, komm zu dir, ich bin's doch. Es ist alles Okay", versuchte er es noch einmal ohne großen Erfolg.

Peter fiel nur noch eine Möglichkeit ein, sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu bringen. Er holte aus und verabreichte ihr eine Ohrfeige, die ihm mehr weh tat als ihr. Jenna erschrak über den lauten Schlag. Er konnte sehen wie sich der Nebel um ihre Augen lichtete.

"Peter? Oh Gott."

Plötzlich fing sie an, unkontrolliert zu zittern, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie atmete keuchend.

"Hey Jenna, alles in Ordnung. Es ist nichts passiert", sprach Peter beruhigend auf sie ein.

Doch die junge Frau konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Peter rutschte schnell von ihr herunter. Ihm gefiel gar nicht wie sie aussah. Er erhob sich rasch, griff Jenna unter die Arme und zog sie ebenfalls hoch. Sie war so wackelig auf den Beinen, dass sie nicht einmal stehen konnte, ihr Körper wurde von wilden Schluchzern geschüttelt und sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Kurzerhand nahm Peter Jenna auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie aufs Bett, wandte sich kurz zum Nachttisch und zündete dort eine Kerze an. Dann lehnte er sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes und zog die schluchzende Jenna in seine Arme. Immer wieder strich er ihr über die Haare und versuchte, zu ihr durch zu dringen.

"Ganz ruhig, Jenna. Atme tief ein und aus und konzentriere dich auf die Kerze", sprach er in seinem besten Schullehrerton auf sie ein.

Jenna zitterte noch immer heftig. Er spürte die Vibration deutlich an seinem Körper. Unerschöpflich wiederholte er die Worte. Ganz langsam drang seine beruhigende Stimme zu Jenna durch. So wie Peter es von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, brachte er Jenna dazu, sich auf die Kerze zu konzentrieren und zu meditieren, damit sie sich beruhigte.

Seine Geduld zeigte Erfolg. Zwar zitterte sie noch immer, doch ihre Atmung wurde zusehends ruhiger und gleichmäßiger, das Schluchzen hörte auf. Sanft streichelte er ihr Haar, ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn liegen und zog ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zurück. Sofort spürte er wie sie sich versteifte.

"Es ist alles gut, Jenna. Höre nur auf meine Stimme, du kannst das", versprach er ihr und wartete einen Moment, bis sie nachgab. "Okay, gut. Nun schließe deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf deine Mitte, atme tief ein und aus."

Jenna tat, was er verlangte. Da sie immer wieder blinzelte, legte Peter ihr eine Hand kurzerhand über die Augen und seine andere Hand ruhte genau auf dem heftig schlagenden Puls an ihrem Hals. Sie spürte wie seine Wärme und Kraft langsam in sie strömte und die Dämonen, die sie eben noch gefangen hatten langsam vertrieb.

"Ja, so ist es gut", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Jenna ließ sich völlig treiben in dem warmen Strom und entspannte sich zusehends. Ihr gesamtes Denken war nur noch angefüllt mit tiefer Entspannung und dem Mann, der sie fest in den Armen hielt. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Peter den Kontakt zu ihr löste. Jenna sank in die Kissen wie ein nasser Sack. Ihr gesamter Körper fühlte sich vollkommen schwach an und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sekunden später versank sie in tiefen Schlaf.

Peter sah traurig auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt hinab. Als er sie vorhin so in den Armen gehalten hatte, hatte er unabsichtlich eine gedankliche Verbindung mit ihr hergestellt. All die Gefühle, jeder Gedanken, jedes Erlebnis, das sie je gehabt hatte war auf ihn übergeflutet. Nun wusste er, warum sie dermaßen überreizt reagiert hatte und der Gedanke weshalb verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Ihm war sofort klar, dass ihm mit Jenna viel Arbeit bevor stand, die er nicht seinem Vater überlassen konnte. Er ahnte, dass viele Dinge, die sie ängstigten, ihr nicht einmal bewusst waren, weil sie sehr jung gewesen war, als sie es erlebt hatte und es lag nun an ihm, dass sie diesen Drachen besiegte und endlich frei sein konnte. Vorausgesetzt es würde ihm diesmal gelingen, sie zum Bleiben zu überreden.

Peter legte Jenna eine Decke über und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater. Er war sich sicher, dass sie einige Stunde schlafen würde. Noch bevor er den Wohnraum Caines betreten hatte, wurde er von einem: "Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet", begrüßt.

"Wie?"

"Ich hab die Verbindung ebenfalls empfangen, mein Sohn."

Peter seufzte und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. "Und, was sagst du dazu?"

"Es ist nichts, was ich nicht schon geahnt habe. Es stellt sich die Frage, was du Unternehmen willst."

"Du bist der gleichen Meinung wie ich?"

"Natürlich. Sie hat dich als Person heraus gesucht und nicht mich und ich weiß, dass du es kannst, mein Sohn."

"Aber ich...Paps...ich weiß nicht wie ich das machen soll. Hilf mir bitte."

"Höre auf dein Herz, Peter. Jenna steht noch am Anfang, ihr ist nicht bewusst welche Kräfte in ihr Schlummern. Ich werde ihr helfen, diese Kräfte beherrschen zu lernen und auszubauen, doch um ihren inneren Frieden, darum musst du dich kümmern."

"Ich weiß einfach nicht wie, Paps."

"Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du es wissen."

Peter verdrehte die Augen, er hasste dieses kryptische Gerede und sein Vater wusste das genau. Doch Caine war wie Peter. Wenn er nicht wollte, dann wollte er eben nicht.

Peter erhob sich vom Sofa. "Ich denke, es ist besser wenn Jenna ganz bei mir wohnt. Eigentlich kann ihr dort nichts passieren und das Equipment steht auch da, außerdem zerrinnt uns die Zeit unter den Fingern. Allerdings wäre ich froh, wenn du ab und zu mal bei mir vorbei schauen könntest, wenn ich auf dem Revier bin."

Caine neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Ich habe ihren Koffer schon gepackt, du musst ihn nur noch mitnehmen und du brauchst keine Angst um Jennas Sicherheit zu haben. Nachdem du heute Abend mit ihr eine Verbindung hergestellt hast, wirst du immer wissen wie es ihr geht, sofern sie es zulässt. Du weißt, dass man solch eine Art der Gedankenverbindung nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann."

Peter blickte seinen Vater erstaunt an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich das kann."

"Auch du kannst noch viel mehr, mein Sohn, wenn du nur mehr auf deine innere Stimme hören und nicht ständig nur impulsiv reagieren würdest", wurde er von Caine gemaßregelt.

Peter errötete und beendete das Gespräch so schnell als möglich, den Koffer ergreifend. Wenige Sekunden später war er weg und hinterließ seinen Vater mit missbilligend erhobener Augenbraue.

Als Peter sein Appartement einige Zeit später betrat, fand er Jenna noch immer schlafend vor. Sie hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle gerührt sofern er es beurteilen konnte. Um zu sehen, ob sein Vater recht hatte, schlüpfte er kurz in die Gedankenverbindung zu Jenna und stellte beruhigt fest, dass es Erstens tatsächlich funktionierte und Zweitens sie tief und fest und ohne Alptraum schlief.

Er nahm sich vor, ihr gleich am nächsten Morgen zu erzählen, was er aus Versehen angestellt hatte. Vielleicht konnte das sogar ein guter Ansatzpunkt zu ihrem gemeinsamen Lernen werden. Allerdings war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Jenna nun auch mit ihm verbunden war, ob er wollte oder nicht. Allerdings war er sich sicher, er hatte seine Barrieren nicht herunter gelassen, so dass sie seine Gefühle oder sein Leben nicht ausloten konnte. Doch auch dafür würde die Zeit kommen wie ihm unangenehm bewusst wurde. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht lange mehr dauern würde, bevor sie in der Lage wäre ihm über die Verbindung, den Link, Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen. Einmal hatte sie es ja gestern Abend schon geschafft.

oooooooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen kam rasch. Peter hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, um sie nicht zu erschrecken falls sie aufwachte und einen Mann neben sich liegen sah. Leider hatte er nur dieses eine Schlafzimmer und er würde sich nach ihr richten, ob sie einverstanden war, mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Klar, sie waren Freunde, aber er war auch ein Mann und Aufgrund des Links, den er mit ihr hatte, wusste er, dass sie auf männliche Gesellschaft nicht gerade erpicht war. Er stand gerade in der Küche und brühte Kaffe auf, als Jenna verschlafen herein tapste.

"Guten Morgen, wie fühlst du dich?", begrüßte er sie.

Jenna blickte äußerst schuldbewusst drein und sah ihm nicht in die Augen. "Gut, danke. Ähem...ich möchte mich für meine unmögliche Reaktion gestern entschuldigen, Peter. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht weh getan."

"Nein, das hast du nicht. Du weißt doch, ich bin ein Shaolin Cop", schwächte Peter lächelnd ab. "Außerdem war es mein Fehler. Ich hätte dich nicht so erschrecken dürfen."

"Na immerhin ist es deine Wohnung und ich habe höchst unprofessionell reagiert, obwohl mir bewusst war, dass du irgendwann von der Arbeit kommen würdest."

Peter streckte die Hand aus und schob Jenna eine verwirrte Strähne hinters Ohr. "Nun lassen wir die Schuldzuweisungen mal. Vergessen wir einfach den Vorfall, okay?"

"Einverstanden.", erwiderte Jenna erleichtert.

"Gut, und nun setz dich. Ich möchte trotzdem mit dir reden, bevor ich zur Arbeit muss."

Peter erklärte Jenna, was er gestern aus Versehen mit ihr angestellt hatte und auch, dass sie ab jetzt doch hier in der Wohnung bleiben würde. Seltsamerweise nahm Jenna es gänzlich anders auf, als er es erwartet hätte. Sie war nicht eine Spur unsicher, und als er das einzige Schlafzimmer ansprach stimmte sie sofort zu, es mit ihm zu teilen, oder selbst auf der Couch zu schlafen. Peter freute sich sehr das zu hören. Das bewies ihm, dass sie Vertrauen zu ihm hatte und es machte ihn sehr stolz. Er fand sogar noch die Zeit, ein wenig mit ihr zu meditieren und zu trainieren. Dann musste er sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen und Jenna fuhr das Computersystem hoch.

Gerade als er die Türe öffnete, hörte er in seinen Gedanken. *Und melde dich diesmal bitte an, bevor du in die Wohnung kommst. Ich will nicht, dass das noch einmal passiert.*

Peter musste lachen. Jenna lernte wirklich unglaublich schnell und antwortete ebenfalls ohne Worte.

*Das werde ich keinesfalls vergessen. Bis später.*

oooooooooooooo

Jenna kam an diesem Tag etwas besser voran. Durch die Gedankenverbindung, die sie jetzt mit Peter teilte, konnte sie ihm Nachrichten schicken, die nur er verstand und er konnte so die eine oder andere Info, die sie benötigte, gleich beschaffen. Seine Kollegen allerdings wunderten sich, wie oft er heute zum Captain ging.

Jenna war es gelungen zu einem der Computer im Revier durchzukommen, ohne wieder abgeblockt zu werden. So gut sie konnte tarnte sie den schwer erkämpften Zugang und arbeitete sich langsam, aber stetig weiter vor. Einige Stunden später, wusste sie, dass sie wieder in einer Sackgasse gelandet war. Auf keinem der Systeme, die sie systematisch durchcheckte befand sich auch nur die Spur einer Fremdeinwirkung, geschweige denn den Beweis, dass der Computer gehackt worden war. Die Sache wurde für sie immer rätselhafter. Da musste jemand mehr als geschickt vorangehen.

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie, um den Angreifer zu finden, entweder selbst im Revier sein musste, was nicht möglich war, oder mit einen anderen Computerfreak zusammen arbeiten musste, damit sie von zwei Computern aus ein Kreuz spinnen konnten, um alles einzugrenzen. Jenna verspürte einen Stich, als sie dabei unwillkürlich an Kermit denken musste. Sie wusste, dass er der Einzige dort war, der über genügend Erfahrung verfügte, um mit ihr arbeiten zu können.

Ein Verdacht keimte in Jenna auf. Kermit war ein Computerfreak und da er das gesamte System in und auswendig kannte, war es ihm ein Leichtes, Kontakte zu verschleiern und Informationen weiter zu geben. So schnell wie dieser Gedanke kam, verscheuchte sie ihn auch wieder. Kermit würde so was niemals tun, dazu hatte er viel zu viel Ehrgefühl. Doch wer konnte es sonst sein? Über ihre Gedankenverbindung bat sie Peter, alles an Informationen zu ihr zu schicken, was er über die Angestellten des 101. finden konnte, sowohl über die aktuellen Angestellten, als auch diejenige die in den letzten beiden Jahren den Dienst quittiert, hinausgeschmissen, oder in Rente geschickt worden waren.

Jenna bekam einen Berg an elektronischen Akten, was sie sehr überraschte. Anscheinend gab es im 101. Revier einen regen Wechsel. Ihr wurde ganz flau, als sie beim flüchtigen Überfliegen der Akten feststellte, wie viele Personen in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Sie erschauerte, als ihr mit aller Deutlichkeit klar wurde, welch gefährlichen Job Peter hatte. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie niemals mit einem Cop zusammen leben könnte nach all dem, was sie in den Akten las. Gott sei dank sah sie in Peter nur einen Freund, auch wenn sie wusste, wie seine Ausstrahlung auf andere Frauen wirkte. Vor allem, wenn er seinen Charme anwandte oder einen ganz bestimmten Blick aufsetzte, der selbst ihr schon aufgefallen war. Ganz plötzlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Kermit. Plötzlich sah sie vor ihrem inneren Augen sich selbst und ihn in inniger Umarmung. Sie errötete bei diesem Gedanken und schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Nach all dem, was sie mit ihm durchgemacht hatte, würde sie ganz sicher niemals so mit ihm enden.

Ergebnislos versuchte sich Jenna wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder spukte die Zeit mit Kermit in ihren Gedanken herum und verbannte sie zur Unproduktivität. Um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, beschloss sie einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Mit leicht schlechtem Gewissen verließ sie das Appartement, den Ersatzschlüssel in der Hosentasche. Zwar hatte sie Peter versprochen, nicht ohne ihn aus dem Haus zu gehen, doch was konnte bei einem kleinen Spaziergang schon passieren? Und außerdem würde sie zurück sein bevor er kam, so dass er nichts davon erfahren würde.

Bald hatte Jenna ihr schlechtes Gewissen vergessen. In den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne genoss sie in vollen Zügen ihren Spaziergang durch Chinatown. Es gab so vieles zu entdecken und zu sehen, dass sie nicht müde wurde, durch die vielen Gassen zu streifen und die Menschen zu beobachten. Chinatown hatte etwas pulsierendes und gleichzeitig auch altertümliches an sich, das sie vollkommen in seinen Bann zog. Die jüngeren Kids, die ihr hier begegneten, benahmen sich so wie alle anderen Kinder in ihrem Alter auch, doch die älteren Leute lebten noch mit ihren, wohl Jahrhunderte alten, Traditionen.

Aus Neugierde betrat sie einen Laden der chinesische Lebensmittel verkaufte. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sich plötzlich um Jahre zurück versetzt fühlte. Alle Sachen lagerten in offenen Behältern, die vom Inhaber des Ladens noch persönlich abgewogen und verpackt wurden. Leider waren alle Aufschriften in Chinesisch gehalten, so dass sie sie nicht lesen konnte. Erkennen was was war konnte sie ebenfalls nicht. Mit einem freundlichen Nicken in Richtung der Besitzers und einer leichten Verbeugung verließ sie den Laden wieder und marschierte weiter.

Mit Erstaunen stellte Jenna fest, dass es mittlerweile dunkel geworden war. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass sie sich lieber beeilen sollte, wenn sie noch vor Peter im Appartement sein wollte. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich eine Strafpredigt anhören zu müssen.

Angestrengt sah sie sich um. Da sie durch viele Gassen und Straßen gelaufen war und nicht besonders auf den Weg geachtet hatte, wusste sie im Moment nicht einmal wo sie sich befand. In Gedanken versuchte sie noch einmal ihren Weg zurück zu verfolgen, um zumindest die Richtung, in die sie gehen musste zu finden. Sie holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf ihre innere Stimme. Schließlich wandte sie sich nach rechts und lief los.

Nach knapp zehn Minuten war sie ziemlich sicher in die richtige Richtung zu laufen, da sie ein Gebäude wieder erkannte, das liebevoll im altchinesischen Stil renoviert worden war. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr machte ihr klar, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Sie konnte unmöglich genau die Strecke zurück gehen, aus der sie gekommen war. Das würde viel zu lange dauern.

Sie beschloss den direkten Weg in die Richtung zu nehmen. Nach wenigen hundert Metern erblickte sie einen kleinen Park, der trotz der Geschäftigkeit, die noch immer rundum herrschte, ziemlich einsam zu sein schien. Jenna dachte kurz nach. Wenn sie direkt durch diesen Park laufen würde, dann könnte sie eine ziemliche Strecke abkürzen.

Die junge Frau überlegte nicht lange und lief los. Je tiefer sie in den Park hinein ging, desto dunkler wurde es. Nach und nach verblassten die Lichter der Straße und auch die Geräusche der vielen Menschen verstummten. Ein Schauer lief Jenna über den Rücken. Sie hatte vorhin gar nicht registriert wie dunkel dieser Park war. Die Geräusche der kleinen Nachttiere, die aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten kamen ihr plötzlich doppelt so laut vor. Unbewusst beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und zog die Schultern hoch. Dunkelheit mochte sie noch nie und sie schalt sich einen Idioten, dass sie diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Sie wusste weder wie groß dieser Park war, noch ob sie noch immer in die richtige Richtung ging. So angespannt wie sie sich fühlte, konnte es gut sein, dass sie die Orientierung verlor.

Ein Vogel flog knapp über ihren Kopf hinweg und Jenna konnte einen erschreckten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich zu einem leichten Joggen. Je schneller sie aus diesem Park heraus kam, desto besser. Umkehren konnte sie nicht mehr, da sie schon viel zu weit in den Park gelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich war es kürzer nach vorne zu gehen als umzukehren. Sie konnte Peters böses Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen, wenn sie zu spät kam. Noch hatte er sich nicht gemeldet bei ihr.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass ihre Anspannung die Gedankenverbindung verhinderte, denn Peter hatte in der Zwischenzeit sehr wohl nach ihr gerufen, nur keine Antwort bekommen. Selbst sein Konzentrieren auf Jenna brachte kein Ergebnis, er konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob es ihr gut ging geschweige denn, wo sie sich befand. Da er in der Wohnung keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes erkennen konnte und die Wohnungstüre verschlossen vorfand, nahm er an, dass sie trotz seiner eindringlichen Warnung auf eigene Faust die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Ärger über Jennas Unvernunft wallte in ihm auf. Er gab ihr noch eine Stunde, dann würde er sich auf die Suche machen und wenn er sie dann fand, dann konnte sie etwas erleben, soviel stand für ihn fest. Sicherheitshalber wechselte er kurz in die Verbindung mit seinem Vater und fragte ihn, ob Jenna vielleicht bei ihm war, doch die Antwort darauf war negativ.

Kleine Lichter tauchten in der Ferne auf, die schnell hell wurden. Jenna seufzte erleichtert, endlich aus dem Park heraus zu sein und ging schneller. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie den Waldrand erreicht und blieb abrupt stehen. Sie war fest der Meinung gewesen, irgendwo in Chinatown zu landen, doch der Anblick, der sich ihr hier bot, belehrte sie etwas anderes. Das einzig positive an dieser schmalen Straße die vor ihr lag, war die Straßenlaterne, ansonsten machte die gesamte Gegend einen verwahrlosten und verschmutzten Eindruck.

Jenna konnte keine Menschenseele entdecken. Ein mulmiges Gefühl schlich sich in ihren Magen. Das war ganz sicher keine Gegend, in der man Nachts als Frau alleine unterwegs sein sollte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie sich noch weiter von Peters Appartement entfernt hatte oder nicht. Ganz sicher befand sie sich nicht in der Nähe von Peters Behausung. Bei ihrem eiligen Aufbruch hatte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch ihr Handy vergessen, so dass sie ihn nicht einmal anrufen konnte. Jenna erinnerte sich an den Link mit Peter und versuchte ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu erreichen, doch leider bekam sie keine Antwort, so sehr sie es versuchte.

Schließlich machte sich Jenna mit einem tiefen Atemzug Mut und ging weiter. Noch einmal zurück durch den Park zu laufen, getraute sie sich nicht. Hier gab es wenigstens Licht und wenn sie Glück hatte, konnte sie diese heruntergekommene Gegend schnell hinter sich lassen.

Jenna ging schnurstracks geradeaus und suchte sich die breiteste Straße aus, die sie hier finden konnte. Noch immer war ihr niemand begegnet. Sie hoffte auf ihr Glück, dass das auch so bleiben würde. Instinktiv schlug sie den Kragen ihres Mantels nach oben und versteckte ihre blonden Haare. Sie wollte nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick als Frau erkannt werden, sollte ihr doch jemand begegnen. Da hörte sie aus der Ferne ein paar Stimmen näher kommen. Ohne viel zu überlegen trat sie in eine dunklere Seitengasse und wartete, bis die Personen vorbei gegangen waren.

Ihr Instinkt trog sie nicht. Die beiden Männer machten nicht gerade einen besonders freundlichen Eindruck auf sie. Nachdem die vermeintliche Gefahr vorbei war, lief sie noch vorsichtiger weiter. Jenna schaute ein weiteres Mal auf die Uhr und stöhnte. Peter war nun ganz sicher schon zu Hause und das Donnerwetter würde sich nicht mehr abwenden lassen.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Straße langsam besser wurde und die Gegend nicht mehr ganz so verkommen ausschaute. Vielleicht konnte sie irgendwo eine Telefonzelle ausmachen, um Peter anzurufen. Die Strafpredigt konnte er wohl auch gleich loswerden wenn er sie abholte.

Nach einem weiteren knappen Kilometer erreichte Jenna ein belebteres Gebiet. Zwar machte die Gegend noch immer keinen so besonders guten Eindruck auf sie, doch sie war wesentlich besser als die, durch die sie gegangen war. Dann entdeckte Jenna auch eine Telefonzelle. Erleichtert ging sie darauf zu und öffnete die verschmierte Türe. Ein leichter Ekel überkam sie, als sie entdeckte, dass die Telefonzelle von innen auch nicht besser aussah als von außen. Vorsichtig hob sie den verdreckten Hörer von der Gabel und lauschte. Der Freiton kam und Jenna seufzte erleichtert. Mit zitternden Fingern durchsuchte sie ihre Tasche nach Kleingeld. Kurz darauf hatte sie eine Münze gefunden und steckte sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz. Sorgsam darauf bedacht in dem diffusen Licht keine falsche Taste zu erwischen wählte sie die Nummer. Noch zwei Zahlen und gleich würde das Telefon klingeln.

Da wurde ihr der Hörer aus der Hand genommen und wieder auf die Gabel gelegt. Das Klicken des Geldes, das zurück kam hörte sich unnatürlich laut in Jenna Ohren an. Mit einem mehr als mulmigen Gefühl drehte sie sich herum und sah sich vier bösartig grinsenden Jugendlichen gegenüber. Jenna war so überrascht aus der Telefonzelle gezogen zu werden, dass sie nicht einmal reagieren konnte.

"Na was haben wir denn hier für einen süßen Käfer?", ließ sich der Junge, der ihr gegenüber stand verlauten.

Die anderen drei lachten siegessicher. "Die ist nicht ohne, hast du ihren Vorbau gesehen?", meinte ein anderer.

Noch mehrere unflätige Bemerkungen gingen zwischen den Jungen hin und her. Jenna versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um nicht zu zeigen welche Angst sie hatte. Noch hatte keiner sie irgendwie angefasst, doch das würde nicht mehr lange dauern, was sie leicht anhand der Gespräche einschätzen konnte. Jenna war sich sicher gegen vier Gegner, trotz ihrer Kung Fu Kenntnisse, keine Chance zu haben. Alle vier Jungs waren groß gebaut und ihr kräftemäßig weit überlegen.

Sie versuchte ihres Stimme einen ruhigen, sicheren Klang zu geben als sie meinte: "Okay Jungs, das war's jetzt, ihr habt euren Spaß gehabt."

Der Anführer der Jungs lachte laut bei dieser Aussage. "Da irrst du dich, Schlampe. Wir werden unseren Spaß erst noch haben. Ich bin schon gespannt wie sich deine Atombusen anfühlen."

Der Junge streckte die Hand aus und versuchte, ihr an die Brust zu greifen. Jenna wehrte seine Hand locker ab und sagte gefährlich leise: "Fass mich an und ich breche dir die Finger."

Das wirkte einen Moment. Der Junge wich zurück, überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, doch dann warf er den Kopf zurück und lachte lauthals.

"Hey, du gefällst mir. Ich mag Frauen, die sich wehren. Los!"

Das war der Startschuss. Jenna wusste, dass sie keine Gnadenfrist mehr bekommen würde. Die vier Jungs rückten wie eine Mauer zu ihr vor. Sie ging in Angriffsposition und trat dem Jungen, der ihr am nächsten stand mitten ins Heiligtum. Der Teen stieß einen Schrei auf und wand sich wimmernd, seine Kronjuwelen haltend, auf dem kalten Straßenpflaster.

Zu spät wurde Jenna bewusst, dass sie damit einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn nun griffen die anderen Raudis gleichzeitig an. Es gelang ihr, einem weiteren Jungen einen Schlag mit der Handkante zu verpassen, bevor sie selbst ein Fausthieb ins Gesicht traf und sie gegen die Telefonzelle schleuderte. Krachend gab das altertümliche Glas unter ihr nach und sie brach mit einem lauten Splittern in die Zelle, wo sie sich den Kopf an dem Telefonapparat anschlug. Sie sah Sterne vor ihren Augen.

Die Jungs nutzten ihre Benommenheit und zogen sie aus der Zelle. Die wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie nicht reagieren konnte, genügten den Jungs, um sie links und rechts fest zu halten. Jenna wehrte sich verzweifelt, konnte sich aber nicht befreien. Schließlich stand sie still und atmete tief ein und aus, um ihre Kräfte zu sparen und den richtigen Moment abzuwarten. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Teenager, den sie auf den Boden geschickt hatte so weit erholt, dass er nun mit wutblitzenden Augen vor ihm stand und sich das Gelächter der anderen anhören musste.

"Das büßt du mir, du Schlampe", zischte er ihr zu und verabreichte ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige, die ihren Kopf nach hinten warf und sie aufschreien ließ. Vorbei war es mit ihrer schwer erkämpften Ruhe, nun beherrschte Jenna nur noch nackte Angst. Als der Anführer nach ihrer Bluse griff und den ersten Knopf abriss, versuchte sie noch einmal verzweifelt sich zu wehren. Die Angst verlieh ihr die entsprechende Kraft und sie konnte sich von einem der beiden Jungs befreien, indem sie ihm voll in den Magen trat.

Kaum konnte sie sich ein bisschen besser bewegen, kehrte ein wenig von ihrer Sicherheit zurück. Sie schnappte den Typ, der sie noch festhielt, nutzte seinen Vorwärtsschwung aus und schmiss ihn mit einem gekonnten Wurf in die kaputte Telefonzelle. Dann waren die beiden anderen Jungs über ihr. Der Wucht ihres Angriff riss sie zu Boden.

Zwei schwere Körper drückten sie zu Boden, sie roch den fauligen Atem des einen und ihr wurde übel. Jenna bäumte sich verzweifelt auf, als der Anführer nach ihren Brüsten griff und sie roh quetschte. Der Schmerz ging ihr durch und durch. Ein Bild aus ihrer Kindheit flammte kurz auf, erlosch aber in dem erneuten Grauen, das sie hier erlebte. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen, sie wollte nicht auch noch das Grinsen der Typen sehen, wenn sie vergewaltigt wurde. Noch einmal versuchte sie alles was sie hatte zu mobilisieren. Das Quietschen von Reifen ging in dem Kampfgetümmel unter. Ihr Atem ging keuchend, das Gewicht der beiden drückte ihr die Luft ab. Ihre Abwehr schwächte immer mehr ab.

Plötzlich war sie frei, kein Körper lag mehr auf ihr, keine Hände tatschten sie mehr ab. Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war. Wie ein Kind rollte sie sich zur Seite, ihr Körper wurde von trockenen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Ganz entfernt nahm sie eine tiefe Männerstimme und eindeutige Kampfgeräusche wahr. Dann Trappeln von mehreren Füßen, das sich schnell entfernte und dann herrschte Ruhe.

Die Stille kam Jenna wie ein Geschenk vor und sie nutzte sie, um einigermaßen zu sich zu kommen. Total erschöpft richtete sie sich in eine sitzende Position auf und lehnte sich gegen den Pfosten der Telefonzelle. Die zerzausten Haare fielen in ihr Gesicht und sie presste die Hände gegen die Augen in der Hoffnung so das schreckliche Bild wegzureiben, das ihr vor den Lidern brannte.

"Miss. Miss, sind sie verletzt, geht es ihnen gut?"

Wieder diese tiefe Männerstimme, die sich anhörte, als würde sie ganz aus der Nähe kommen. Jenna konnte nicht antworten, entsetzt merkte sie, wie sie zu zittern begann. Ganz wage wurde ihr bewusst, dass keiner mehr sie Angriff.

"Miss, sie sind in Sicherheit, bitte schauen sie mich an."

Eindringlich und seltsam bekannt hörte sich diese Stimme an. Ihr kam es so vor, als hätte sie sie irgendwann schon einmal gehört. In Zeitlupentempo drehte sie den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme.

Grüne, verhangene Augen blickten in schokobraune, unverhüllte Augen. Jenna konnte einen Aufschrei der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken. Plötzlich war der Gedanke an die vier Jungs wie weggewischt.

"Kermit!"

Der Detective wirkte wie vom Blitz getroffen. Ungläubig sah er die Gestalt vor sich an. Die Erinnerung überschwemmte ihn wie eine Woge. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich war, deutlich verändert zu früher, aber sie war es ohne Zweifel. Solche Augen besaß nur eine einzige Person, die er kannte.

"Jenna?"

Sie nickte kaum merklich, konnte ihn nur anstarren. Kermit ging vor ihr in die Knie und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Jenna zuckte sofort zurück. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.

"Hey schon gut. Ich tue dir nichts, Jenna. Auf die Art und Weise habe ich mir ein Wiedersehen mit dir wahrlich nicht vorgestellt."

Prüfend betrachtete er im matten Schein der Laterne ihr Gesicht und ihre zerrissene Bluse. Seine Hand zuckte vor, um ihr das Blut von der Wange zu wischen, doch er zog sie sofort zurück, als sie ihm ängstlich entgegen sah.

"Du hast einiges einstecken müssen. Am Besten bringe ich dich ins Krankenhaus."

Jenna erholte sich langsam von ihrer Überraschung, ihn so plötzlich wieder vor sich zu sehen. "Nein, ich will in kein Krankenhaus, mir geht es gut!", rief sie aus.

Kermit sah sie äußerst skeptisch an. "Ich denke, es ist besser für dich. Wer weiß was du alles für Verletzungen hast."

"Nein. Ich sagte doch mir geht es gut. Nur ein paar Kratzer, die verheilen schnell", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Hier kannst du jedenfalls nicht bleiben. Wo wohnst du überhaupt?"

"Bei Peter", erwiderte sie leise.

Kermit stieß die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. Diese Nachricht traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Da arbeitete er täglich mit dem jungen Shaolin-Cop zusammen und er hatte kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, dass sie wieder in der Stadt war. Angesichts der Tatsache, wie sie sich damals über Jenna gestritten hatten, war das allerdings auch kein Wunder.

"Bei Peter also. Dann werde ich dich zu ihm bringen. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Jenna erhob sich mühsam. Es gab keinen Knochen, der ihr nicht weh tat, aber sie stand. Kermit hatte vorsorglich die Hände ausgestreckt um sie zu stützen, zog sie aber gleich wieder zurück, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

"Ich kann alleine gehen", meinte Jenna bestimmt.

Kermit konnte über soviel Unvernunft nur den Kopf schütteln. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Wo war nur seine verdammte Sonnenbrille, wenn er sie brauchte? Ihm fiel ein, dass er sie im Wagen gelassen hatte, als er den Überfall entdeckte.

"Dann mal los, mein Wagen steht gleich da vorne."

Jenna setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Die grüne Corvair wirkte seltsam fehl am Platze hier. Mit jedem Schritt, den sich machte spürte sie, wie das Adrenalin nachließ und sie war froh, den Wagen erreicht zu haben. Das fehlte ihr noch, vor seinen Füßen zusammen zu brechen. Diesmal ließ sie zu, dass er ihr in den Wagen half und ihr den Sicherheitsgurt umlegte. Wortlos ging er um den Wagen herum und stieg ein.

Mit einem tiefen Brummen setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Kermit Jenna. Er sah wie müde sie war und wollte sie nicht gleich mit seinen Fragen belästigen, die er ohne Zweifel hatte. Außer den Augen hatte sie mit ihrer früheren Erscheinung rein gar nichts mehr gemein. Kermit fragte sich, was sie in so einer abgelegenen Gegend überhaupt machte, die weit von Peters Wohnung entfernt lag. Ihre Wange begann sich bereits zu verfärben und das eingetrocknete Blut machte ihre blasse Erscheinung auch nicht gerade schöner. Sie hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und ihre Hände lagen verkrampft in ihrem Schoß.

Aus seiner langjährigen Erfahrung war ihm bekannt, wie sich so ein Überfall auf die Psyche auswirkte. Zuerst war man total angespannt durch den gewaltigen Adrenalinstoß, dann folgte die bleierne Müdigkeit, dann der Schmerz wenn das Adrenalin den Körper ganz verlassen hatte und dann kamen die seelischen Wunden, die fast immer weitaus schlimmer waren, als die äußerlichen Verletzungen.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, bis sich Jenna wieder rührte. Zu seiner Überraschung streckte sie die Hand aus und klappte die Schutzblende mit dem kleinen Spiegel herunter. Ein entsetzter Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

"Oh Mist, so kann ich Peter auf keinen Fall unter die Augen treten, der macht mich einen Kopf kürzer", rief sie spontan aus. "Können wir irgendwo anhalten, damit ich mich zumindest ein wenig waschen kann?"

Kermit seufzte leise. Jenna überraschte ihn immer noch mit ihren atypischen Reaktionen. Er vermutete, dass der Schock sie so reden ließ.

"Ich kann dich zu mir bringen und dich dort verarzten", schlug er vor, gespannt wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

"Ist in Ordnung", war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Kermit nickte, wendete den Wagen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und fuhr auf direktem Weg zu seinem Appartement. Einige Zeit später hatten sie das bekannte Gebäude erreicht. Einen Moment lang fragte Jenna sich, ob sie richtig entschieden hatte, doch dieser Gedanke wurde schnell von der bleiernen Müdigkeit verdrängt.

Nachdem Kermit den Wagen geparkt hatte stieg er aus und ging zu Jennas Seite. Sie hatte sich noch nicht gerührt, auch wenn ihre Augen weit offen waren. Er seufzte leise, öffnete die Türe und nahm Jenna ohne viel Federlesens auf die Arme. Ihren schwachen Protest beachtete er gar nicht.

Trotz der Situation ließ ihn Jennas Körper nicht kalt. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar richtig in seinen Armen an. Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte er sie wohl nicht so einfach tragen können, doch nun kam sie ihm leicht wie eine Feder vor. Jenna wehrte sich zwar nicht gegen sein Tun, doch sie war stocksteif in seinem Armen. Direkt vor der Türe ließ Kermit Jenna wieder herunter und öffnete das Sicherheitsschloss. Er ließ Jenna voraus gehen, die schnurstracks auf einen Sessel zusteuerte und sich seufzend in ihn fallen ließ.

Kermit betrachte besorgt ihre ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe. "Ich denke, es ist doch besser, wenn ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringe."

Jenna fuhr hoch, als hätte sie etwas gestochen. "Nein, ich will nicht dahin. Mir geht es gut verdammt noch mal!"

"Ja klar und deswegen bist du so blass und hast zerrissene Klamotten an", versetzte Kermit trocken.

Die Worte trafen. Schuldbewusst senkte Jenna den Blick und sah zu Boden. Ihre Finger begannen zu zittern.

Kermit, der dies bemerkte, warf schnell ein: "Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich sehe mal nach, was ich dir an Kleidung geben kann. Und dann schicke ich dich unter die Dusche, damit ich hinterher deine Wunde versorgen kann."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im angrenzenden Schlafzimmer. Jenna schloss die Augen, sie hörte ein paar Türen schnappen und dachte nach. Das Erlebnis, das sie gerade gehabt hatte, kam ihr meilenweit entfernt vor. Zwar spürte sie die Auswirkung der rohen Behandlung, doch das war auszuhalten. Viel mehr brachte sie die Nähe Kermits durcheinander. Bis heute war sie der Meinung gewesen, das Kapitel weitgehendst für sich abgeschlossen zu haben, doch nun stellte sie fest, dass das nicht der Fall war.

In diesem Moment kehrte Kermit mit einem Pullover und einer Jogginghose zurück. "Das wird dir zwar viel zu groß sein, aber es wird schon gehen", meinte er und drückte ihr die Sachen in die Hand.

Jenna saß da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Im Moment spürte sie keine Schmerzen, war viel zu sehr in die Betrachtung Kermits versunken, der sich in den zwei Jahren kaum verändert zu haben schien. Sogar die Sonnenbrille thronte wieder auf seiner Nase und die junge Frau wünschte sich, ihre auch dabei zu haben.

Kermit blickte sie abschätzend an. Er konnte sich im Moment keinen Reim auf Jenna machen. "Kannst du alleine unter die Dusche, oder muss ich dir helfen?", fragte er emotionslos.

"Das schaffe ich schon alleine", schnappte Jenna und verließ empört und hochrot den Raum. So ein eingebildeter Kerl.

Kermit nutzte die Zeit, die Jenna in der Dusche verbrachte, um mit Peter zu telefonieren und ihn über das Geschehen zu informieren. Wie erwartet, war Peter alles andere als erfreut darüber. Kermit versprach Peter, Jenna so bald als möglich bei ihm abzuliefern und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang.

Wenige Minuten später betrat Jenna erneut den Raum. Der Pullover und auch die Hose waren ihr viel zu groß. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, dann hätte Kermit geschmunzelt. Sie sah aus wie ein nasser Spatz, der aus dem Nest gefallen war. Vor allen Dingen wunderte es ihn wie ruhig sich Jenna verhielt. Würde ihre Wange nicht langsam anfangen, in allen Farben zu schillern und wäre dort nicht dieser hässliche Schnitt an ihrem Hals, hätte man annehmen können, es wäre für sie ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Er kannte Frauen die sich nach einem Überfall nur noch hysterisch verhielten, oder sich die Seele aus dem Leibe heulten, doch Jenna tat nichts davon.

Wortlos stand Kermit auf und holte den Erste Hilfe Kasten. Dann bedeutete er Jenna, sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

"So dann wollen wir mal. Ich habe übrigens gerade mit Peter telefoniert und werde dich nachher zu ihm bringen."

Jenna seufzte vernehmlich. "Na der wird sicher nicht sehr begeistert darüber sein. Vor allen Dingen, weil ich mich bis jetzt nicht bei ihm gemeldet habe."

"Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich, so wie ich auch."

"Mir geht es gut."

"Klar, was denn sonst nach einen Überfall? Nun sei aber ruhig, damit ich deine Wange verarzten kann. Könnte ein wenig weh tun, wenn ich den Schnitt desinfiziere."

"Na wenn's weiter nichts ist", entgegnete sie spitz.

Kermit stellte die erforderlichen Mittel auf den Tisch. Verbandsmull, Watte und eine Flasche, die streng nach Jod roch, als er sie öffnete. Dann legte er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. So sanft es ihm möglich war, tastete er ihren Wangenknochen ab um sicher zu gehen, dass er keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Nachdem er das getan hatte, tränkte er einen kleinen Wattebausch mit dem Jod und begann ihren Schnitt zu reinigen. Jenna zuckte zusammen, das brannte höllisch, doch sie verkniff sich einen Schmerzenslaut. Nachdem Kermit alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte und ein Pflaster über dem Schnitt befestigt war, ließ er sie wieder los.

"Hast du sonst noch irgendwo schmerzen? Eventuell deine Rippen, ich habe gesehen wie dir einer der Deppen dorthin getreten hat."

"Ich fühle keinen Schmerz, Kermit. "

"Leg dich auf die Couch."

"Wozu?"

"Damit ich deine Rippen abtasten kann. Es ist völlig normal, dass man im Schockzustand kaum Schmerzen empfindet, doch das kann sich schnell ändern. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du dir keine Rippe gebrochen hast."

"Also du kannst sicher sein, dass ich das gemerkt hätte. Außerdem habe ich keinen Schock."

Kermits Tonfall wurde um einiges schärfer als beabsichtigt. Er bemerkte ihre erweiterten Pupillen und sie unregelmäßige Atmung, dazu noch die wächserne Blässe. Jenna hatte sehr wohl einen Schock.

"Hör mal, Fräulein, ich habe keine Lust mit dir zu streiten. Ich bin dir soweit entgegen gekommen, als dass ich dich nicht ins Krankenhaus gefahren habe. Ich kann noch immer meine Meinung ändern, wenn du nicht das tust, was ich dir sage."

Jenna sah ein, dass sie im Moment nicht gegen ihn ankommen konnte. Ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zuwerfend tat sie, was er verlangte. Kermit setzte sich an den Rand der Couch und schob ihren Pullover nach oben. Ein trockener Laut rutsche Jenna über die Lippen und sie hielt spontan seine Hände fest. Überrascht sah er sie an, bemerkte die Angst, die in ihren Augen flackerte. Er schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten. Da war sie knapp einer Vergewaltigung entronnen und er musste so schnell vorpreschen.

"Schon gut", sagte er leise. "Ich tue dir nichts, du bist in Sicherheit."

Nur langsam lockerte Jenna den erstaunlich festen Griff um seine Handgelenke und ließ ihn fort fahren. Genauso langsam schob Kermit nun ihren Pullover über die Rippen. Ebenso vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf ihre leicht bläulich schimmernden Rippen. Wie er vermutet hatte, hatte man sie dort auch hart getroffen.

Sorgsam tastete er über das warme Fleisch, auf jede Reaktion von ihr achtend und seine eigene unterdrückend. Jenna blieb ruhig unter seinen Händen liegen. Einzig ihre Bauchmuskulatur spannte sich an und, aber da konnte er sich täuschen, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich etwas, als seine Finger über ihre Haut streiften. Erstaunt stellte er fest, wie trainiert sie sich anfühlte. Wo vor zwei Jahren noch weiches, eher wabbliges Fleisch gewesen war, spürte er nun feste Muskeln, die leicht unter seiner Berührung zitterten. Oder waren das seine Hände?

Wenig später beendete Kermit die Prozedur und zog ihren Pullover über ihren flachen Bauch. "Gebrochen ist nichts, aber du hast ein paar ziemlich heftige Prellungen, die dir wohl die nächsten Tagen ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bereiten werden."

"Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, ich sitz ja eh die meiste Zeit", gab sie zurück und setzte sich wieder auf.

Kermit erhob sich ebenfalls und ging kurz in die Küche. Er kam mit einem Eisbeutel zurück, den er ihr reichte, damit sie die Schwellung im Gesicht kühlen konnte. Prüfend blickte er sie an.

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht zufällig hier bist, kann das sein?"

"Eventuell."

Jenna stand der Sinn überhaupt nicht nach Unterhaltung. Wenn er sie bei Peter ablieferte, würde er eh sehen womit sie beschäftigt war. Kermit war kein Mann dem man ein X für ein U vormachen konnte.

Der Detective verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und meinte: "Dann werde ich dich jetzt zu Peter bringen."

Jenna seufzte leise. "Länger wird sich die Moralpredigt wohl nicht verschieben lassen."

Sie lies sich aufhelfen und folgte Kermit zögernd zum Wagen. Der ehemalige Söldner startete den starken Motor der Corvair, fuhr los und viel zu früh für Jennas Geschmack erreichten sie schon den Gebäudekomplex, in dem Peter wohnte.

Kermit musste die junge Frau schon beinahe in den Aufzug und dann zur Wohnung schieben. Dass Jenna sich am Liebsten sehr, sehr weit weg wünschte, konnte Kermit beinahe körperlich spüren. Einen Moment erlag er beinahe der Versuchung, um ihretwillen doch noch kehrt zu machen, und die Begegnung mit Peter hinaus zu schieben, aber dann siegte doch sein gesunder Menschenverstand. Die Konfrontation blieb nun mal unvermeidbar und außerdem hatte sie sich, sofern er alles richtig verstanden hatte, die Suppe selber eingebrockt und musste sie nun eben auslöffeln. Im Notfall konnte er immer noch einschreiten. Entschlossen hob Kermit die Hand und klopfte an die Türe.

Nicht mal eine Sekunde später wurde selbige aufgerissen und Peter stand im Rahmen. Man konnte ihm die Sorge und Erleichterung, als er Jenna in voller Lebensgröße vor sich stehen sah, deutlich ansehen. Wortlos zog der junge Mann sie in die Arme und streichelte sanft über ihr Haar. Kermit betrachtete die Szene mit einem Anflug von Eifersucht. Von ihm würde sie sich nicht so einfach in die Arme nehmen lassen.

"Oh Mann, Jenna, du hast mir vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt. Welcher Teufel hat dich denn geritten, dass du dich trotz meiner Anweisung aus dem Haus geschlichen hast und dann noch in solch einer Gegend gelandet bist?", schalt der junge Cop sie sanft, während er sie in die Wohnung führte.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand sie leise.

Peter kam langsam in Fahrt, die Erleichterung verblasste und Wut über soviel Unvernunft stieg in ihm hoch.

"Wirklich Jenna, gerade von dir hätte ich mehr gesunden Menschenverstand erwartet."

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Bitte glaube mir."

Peter legte beide Hände auf Jennas Schultern und schüttelte sie. "Es tut dir leid? Ja, das sollte es auch. Kannst du dir nur im entferntesten vorstellen, was dir hätte passieren können, wenn Kermit nicht zufällig vorbei gekommen wäre?"

"Peter, ich... ich..."

Erneut schüttelte er sie, seine Augen sprühten regelrecht Feuer. "Stottern hilft dir auch nicht weiter, Jenna. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von deinem Verhalten. Du kannst schlicht und einfach nur von Glück reden, dass dir nichts schlimmeres passiert ist. Genauso gut könntest du das weiß Gott wievielte Vergewaltigungsopfer, oder sogar tot sein!"

Kermit trat dazwischen und schob Jenna kurzerhand von Peter weg.

"Peter, das reicht. Siehst du nicht, dass du ihr Angst einjagst mit deinem Benehmen? Beruhige dich erst mal bevor du noch etwas sagst, was du nicht meinst!", sagte er bestimmt.

Peter, noch immer in Rage, schaute einen Augenblick verdutzt den älteren Detective an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Jenna. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, welche Wirkung seine Worte auf Jenna tatsächlich hatten. Sie stand zitternd und leichenblass vor ihm und starrte ihn mit großen, angstgeweiteten Augen an.

Sie würgte. "Oh Gott, mir ist so schlecht." Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und rannte ins Bad, wo eindeutige Geräusche mitteilten, was sie gerade tat.

"Bravo Partner, hast du prima gemacht", äußerte Kermit sarkastisch.

Peter fuhr sich schuldbewusst durch die Haare. "Mist, ich hätte mich wirklich mehr unter Kontrolle haben sollen, aber als ich sie über unseren Link nicht erreichen konnte, bin ich fast ausgerastet. Ich bin derjenige, der sie her geholt hat und somit auch für alles verantwortlich, was ihr geschieht.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Kermit starrte Peter nach. Seine Worte ergaben für ihn keinerlei Sinn. Erst als er den Blick über das Zimmer schweifen ließ, wurde ihm klar, weshalb Jenna hier war. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er feststellte, dass einiges des Equipments aus Polizeibeständen stammte. Ergo war Jenna die Computerexpertin, die sich mit diesem mysteriösen Fall beschäftigte, bei dem er nicht weiter kam. Das Einzige was er noch immer nicht verstand, war Peters Bemerkung über irgend einen Link, denn dieser meinte bestimmt nicht das, was er unter einem Link verstand. Allerdings war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt zum nachhaken. Er beschloss, die beiden ersten einmal alleine zu lassen und Peter morgen im Büro zu befragen. Nun, da er wusste, dass Jenna sich wieder in der Stadt aufhielt, wollte er auch alles andere wissen. Ohne einen Laut schloss er die Türe hinter sich, obwohl er liebend gerne geblieben wäre.

Jenna kniete erschöpft neben der Toilettenschüssel, der sie eben ihren gesamten Mageninhalt übergeben hatte. Jemand drückte die Spülung und ihr Gesicht wurde mit einem kalten Waschlappen abgewaschen, der sich herrlich auf ihrer erhitzten Haut anfühlte. Leise Worte beruhigten sie und sanfte, dennoch kraftvolle Hände strichen über ihren Rücken. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Peter neben ihr Knien und sie besorgt mustern. Mühsam ließ sie sich ein wenig zurück sinken, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

"Jenna, es tut mir so leid, wie ich mich dir gegenüber benommen habe", bekannte er zerknirscht.

Jenna nickte leicht. "Es ist okay, ich hätte wohl auch nicht anders reagiert."

Peter ließ den Waschlappen achtlos zur Seite fallen und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Jenna spürte deutlich die Wärme die von seinen Händen auf sie überging. Sie lösten den Knoten in ihren Eingeweiden, der sie bist jetzt gefangen gehalten hatte. Erneut fing sie an zu zittern.

"Es war so furchtbar, Peter", brachte sie noch hervor, bevor trockene Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelten.

Peter zog sie in die Arme, erleichtert, dass sie endlich ihre Angst heraus lassen konnte und sie nicht weiter in sich hinein fraß. Anhand Kermits Schilderung am Telefon wusste er, dass sie vollkommen atypisch auf den Überfall reagiert hatte. Erneut flüsterte er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und hielt sie beschützend umfangen, bis sie all ihre Angst heraus gelassen hatte und ruhig an seiner Brust lag.

Jenna machte Anstalten sich von ihm zu lösen, und er entließ sie seiner Umarmung. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen meinte er: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal den Standort wechseln würden, meine armen alten Knie machen das auf den harten Fliesen nicht mehr länger mit."

Jenna erwiderte sein leichtes Lächeln und nickte. Folgsam ließ sie sich von ihm hochziehen und ins Wohnzimmer führen. Wie Kermit vorhin auch, ging Peter in die Küche und kam mit einem Eisbeutel und einem angefrosteten, feuchten Geschirrtuch zurück. Er brachte sie dazu, sich zurück zu legen, drückte ihr den Eisbeutel für ihr Gesicht in die Hand und legte das kalte Geschirrtuch unter ihren Pullover auf die schmerzenden Rippen.

Jenna zuckte zusammen. "Uh…ist das kalt."

"Ja, aber es hilft, die Schwellungen und Prellungen zu mindern. Morgen wirst du dich sonst wohl kaum bewegen können."

"Jetzt, da mein Gespür zurück gekehrt ist, merke ich das auch." Jenna sah sich um. "Wo ist denn Kermit, ist er schon gegangen?"

Peter versetzte der Namen einen leichten Stich. Er hatte seinem Freund mit Absicht unterschlagen, dass Jenna wieder hier war. Obwohl er ihm äußerst dankbar war, dass er sie aus dieser mehr als brenzligen Situation gerettet hatte, trug er ihm noch immer sein Verhalten von vor zwei Jahren nach. Durch die enge Verbindung zu Jenna, war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, wie sie für Kermit fühlte und er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass sie erneut verletzt wurde von diesem Mann, der es seiner Meinung nach mit keiner Frau lange aushielt.

"Ja, er ist weg", entgegnete er knapp.

Peters Tonfall erstaunte Jenna ein wenig, doch sie verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Im Moment wollte sie eh nur die letzten Stunden vergessen, was leider nicht so einfach war wie sie schnell fest stellte. Sobald sie die Augen schloss, sah sie die vier Jungen vor sich, wie sie sie dreckig angrinsten und die Hände nach ihr ausstreckten. Peter schien ihren Stimmungsumschwung zu spüren und fragte sie leise, ob er mit ihr meditieren sollte. Einen flüchtigen Moment musste Jenna beinahe grinsen. Ob Peter wusste, dass er seinem Vater mit jedem Tag ähnlicher wurde? Denn auch für den älteren Caine stellte die Meditation eine Art Allheilmittel dar, um wieder zu seiner Mitte zu finden, die Jenna, wie sie offen zugab, im Moment vollkommen verloren hatte. Daher brauchte sie keine Sekunde, um ihm zuzustimmen.

Peter erhob sich, holte eine der dicken, weißen Kerzen, stellte sie auf den Boden, zündete sie an und machte das Licht aus. In stummem Einverständnis folgte ihm Jenna auf den Fußboden und verkreuzte ihre Beine wie Peter im Schneidersitz. Vertrauensvoll legte sie ihre Hände in Peters und ließ sich von ihm langsam in den Ruhezustand führen.

So hart wie heute hatte Jenna selten darum kämpfen müssen, zu ihrer Mitte zu gelangen, doch mit Peters Hilfe schaffte sie es nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als dieses warme Gefühl der Ruhe und Gelassenheit sie durchflutete und die Bilder der Jungen verdrängte. Bald versank sie in tiefer Meditation. Peter gab ihr noch mehr ihrer Kraft zurück, indem er sie zu einer Reise in einem imaginären Garten mit einem einladend glitzernden See mitnahm und mit ihr zusammen die Schönheit dieses Ortes erkundete. Langsam und vorsichtig führte er Jenna dann wieder aus der Trance nach oben. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, lächelte sie.

"Danke, dass du mich zu deinem geheimen Platz mitgenommen hast."

Er legte die Handfläche an ihre Wange. "Jederzeit wieder. Er freut mich zu sehen, dass du dich erholt zu haben scheinst."

"Wenn meine schmerzenden Rippen nicht wären, würde ich mich sogar sehr gut fühlen."

"Gut genug, um dich mit mir zu unterhalten? Ich möchte dich nicht bedrängen, doch ich will genau wissen, was passiert ist und warum du dort warst."

"Du bedrängst mich nicht. Jetzt bin ich in der Lage, mich mit dir darüber zu unterhalten. Das meditieren hat mir sehr geholfen."

Beide setzten sich zurück auf die Couch und Jenna erzählte. Peter hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Wie erwartet, folgte eine Strafpredigt, die sie mit gesenktem Kopf entgegen nahm. Dann nahm er ihr das Versprechen ab, nie wieder ohne sein Wissen die Wohnung zu verlassen, zumindest nicht bevor sie sich gut genug hier auskannte. Hinterher fühlte sich Jenna so erschöpft, dass sie ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte und ins Schlafzimmer ging.

oooooooooooooo

Wie Peter es ihr prophezeit hatte, fühlte sich Jenna am nächsten Morgen total steif und ausgelaugt. Wenigstens ging es ihr vom Gemüt her gut. Sie wunderte sich selbst, wie schnell sie über den Überfall hinweg gekommen war. Nicht einmal Angst verspürte sie als sie daran zurück dachte, allerdings war das mehr das Werk Peters, doch das wusste sie nicht. Jenna war froh, dass Peter schon wach war und sie sich ungesehen aus dem Bett quälen konnte. Nach einer kurzen Dusche ging es ihr etwas besser. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Die Schwellung an ihrer Wange war fast gänzlich verschwunden, dafür leuchtete sie in allen Regenbogenfarben. Ihre Rippen sahen auch nicht anders aus. Jenna zuckte die Schultern, da musste sie nun mal durch und am Computer sitzen würde sicher gehen.

Peter begrüßte sie fröhlich und schaute sie forschend an. Sie erwiderte sein Starren offen und ehrlich.

"Mir geht es gut bis auf diese doofe Prellung. Du musst gar nicht fragen."

Peter grinste. "Das hast du mir wohl angesehen. Mein Vater war vorhin hier und hat mir eine Salbe für dich gegeben, mit der du deine Rippen einschmieren sollst. Das soll den Schmerz betäuben."

"Oh danke schön. Woher weiß er das denn schon wieder?"

"Shaolin", erwiderte Peter kurz.

"Ach ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Daran muss ich mich wirklich erst gewöhnen. Kung Fu zu betreiben ist eine Sache, aber mit der psychischen Seite zurecht zu kommen, das fällt mir noch ziemlich schwer."

"Mach dir nichts draus, Jenna. Wenn wir erst mal eine Weile zusammen trainiert haben, wird dir alles leichter fallen. Dann wirst du dich in jeder Situation soweit im Griff haben, dass du mir eine Nachricht senden kannst."

Jenna senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. "Schon gut, ich habe den Wink verstanden."

Peter grinste und strich ihr über die Haare. "Braves Kind", lobte er, was Jenna dazu veranlasste, ihm das Geschirrtuch hinterher zu werfen, das sie gerade in der Hand hielt.

"Sag das noch mal und du wirst schwer dafür büßen, sobald ich wieder auf dem Damm bin", drohte sie scherzhaft.

Peter verbeugte sich und meinte: "Ich stehe ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung ihre Hoheit, nur leider im Moment nicht, da ich zur Arbeit muss."

"Na dann mach mal, dass du wegkommst und vergiss nicht, die Türe hinter dir zu schließen."

Peter wurde ernst. "Bist du sicher, dass du alleine zurecht kommst?"

Jenna freute sich über seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange.

"Aber ja, Peter. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe alles gut überstanden und ich denke, ein wenig Zeit nur für mich und meinen Computer wird mir ganz gut tun."

"Na gut, aber versprich mir, dass du dich sofort bei mir meldest, falls du dich seltsam fühlst oder dergleichen."

Jenna fasste Peter an den Schultern, drehte ihn herum und schob ihn spielerisch in Richtung Türe.

"Ist versprochen und nun geh schon, sonst bin ich noch schuld an deinem notorischen Zuspätkommen."

Peter grinste schief über die Schulter. "Hat sich das auch schon bis zu dir herum gesprochen?"

"Nicht direkt, aber ich weiß wann du immer gehst und ich weiß wie lange man zum Revier braucht. Da muss ich nur eins und eins zusammen zählen."

"Du würdest bestimmt auch ein guter Detective sein, Jenna."

"Bin ich ja in gewissem Sinne, nur dass ich das hinter meinem Computer mache."

"Stimmt auch wieder. Aber nun muss ich wirklich, bis heute Nachtmittag."

"Tschüß und benimm dich anständig."

"Aber immer."

Peter drehte sich noch einmal herum, hauchte Jenna einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand aus der Wohnung. Die junge Frau konnte über Peters lausbubenhaftes Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln. Manchmal benahm er sich eher wie ein kleiner Junge und nicht wie ein 32-jähriger Mann. Aber genau das tat ihr gut.

Mit diesen Gedanken setzte sich Jenna an ihren Computer und begann mit der Arbeit. So langsam aber sicher tastete sie sich immer weiter vor. Sie hatte das System soweit überlistet, dass sie beginnen konnte, einen Computer nach dem anderen durchzuchecken. Das würde zwar einige Zeit dauern, aber es war die sicherste Methode und wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie nicht erst beim Letzten fündig werden.

Stunden später schimpfte Jenna nur noch vor sich hin. Auf keinem der durchsuchten Computer gab es auch nur den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt auf Fremdeinwirkung. Langsam aber sicher fühlte sie sich ziemlich ratlos. Die Arbeit schien ihr kein Ende zu nehmen. Von dem angestrengten Suchen verschwammen ihr die Buchstaben vor den Augen. Sie beschloss, sich zuerst etwas zu essen zu machen. Eine kleine Pause würde ihr ganz gut tun.

Tatsächlich ging ihr die Arbeit hinterher leichter von der Hand. Nur noch drei Computer, dann hatte sie alle durch. Je weiter sie voran kam, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Das Härteste stand ihr nämlich am Schluss noch bevor: sich an Kermits Computer heran zu machen ohne, dass er es merkte. Ihr kam eine Idee.

*Peter?*

*Hallo Jenna. Klappt ja.*

*Yepp, ich bin auch nicht so drauf wie gestern Abend. Du solltest mir einen Gefallen tun.*

*Welchen denn?*

*Kannst du Kermit für etwa eine halbe Stunde ablenken, damit ich mich mit seinem Computer beschäftigen kann?*

*Warum denn das?*

*Ich bin gerade dabei, einen Computer nach dem anderen nach Daten zu durchsuchen. Leider bin ich bis jetzt zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen und Kermits Computer ist der Letzte, den ich durchsuchen muss. Ich möchte nicht, dass er mein Eindringen womöglich bemerkt und mich unabsichtlich wieder hinaus wirft.*

*Er wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du darin herum geschnüffelt hast. Das ist dir hoffentlich bewusst?*

*Sicher ist es das, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.*

*Das heißt wohl, du hast noch immer nichts gefunden?*

*Richtig und ich denke ich werde auch bei ihm nichts finden, denn ich kann mir beileibe nicht vorstellen, dass Kermit da seine Hand mit im Spiel hat bzw. nicht merken würde, wenn da jemand in seinem System herum geistert.*

*Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu. Doch sicher ist nun mal sicher.*

*Du hast es erfasst, Peter. Hilfst du mir?*

*Sicher, ich gebe dir dann Bescheid wenn ich ihn draußen habe. Kann allerdings ein paar Minuten dauern.*

*Macht nichts, Hauptsache ich komm dann ran.*

Jenna vertrieb sich die Zeit, indem sie sich erneut ihre Rippen mit Caines Salbe einschmierte. Die Paste roch zwar nicht gut, aber sie schien tatsächlich zu helfen. Jedenfalls verspürte sie jetzt kaum noch Schmerzen.

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, als sich Peter plötzlich wieder meldete, denn daran hatte sie sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Sie schickte ein kurzes Danke hinüber und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Das Glück war ihr hold und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Kermits Passwort geknackt hatte. Jenna musste schmunzeln. Welcher erwachsene Mann suchte sich ein Passwort Namens FroGGie_! aus? stand wohl für: Kermit Griffin gets you all und das Froggie stellte wohl zweifellos eine Anspielung auf seine grüne Brille und seinen Vornamen dar. Es passte zu ihm, so etwas zu nehmen. Dann allerdings verging ihr ganz schnell das Lachen. Sie hatte tatsächlich unterschätzt wie abgeschirmt Kermits Computer war und hatte schwer zu kämpfen, bis sie da durch war. Allerdings mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie bei all den anderen. Hinterher fühlte sie sich so erschöpft wie nach einem 10000m Lauf. Kurz gab sie Peter die Nachricht durch, dass sie fertig war.

Jenna stützte den Kopf auf beide Hände und dachte scharf nach. Entweder musste sie sich noch einmal die Mühe machen und jeden Computer einzeln durchsuchen, falls sie etwas übersehen hatte, oder sie konnte sich mit Kermit kurz schließen und ihn um seine Mithilfe bitten. Immerhin war es nun kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sie wieder hier war und zu zweit würde die Sache auch schneller über die Bühne gehen. Vielleicht kamen sie beim Diskutieren auf eine Lösung, an die sie noch nicht gedacht hatte. Im Moment war sie jedenfalls froh über jeden Vorschlag, denn mit ihrem Latein war sie fast am Ende. Noch einmal wechselte sie in ihre Verbindung zu Peter, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Kermit heute Abend mitbringen konnte.

Die restliche Stunde bis die Männer kamen, verbrachte Jenna damit, eine Liste mit allem, was sie bist jetzt gemacht hatte, für Kermit zu erstellen und das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, schon heute Abend würde sie Kermit wieder sehen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich mal wieder freuen würde, ihn zu sehen. Zwar war ihr sein "Verrat" vor zwei Jahren noch allgegenwärtig, doch mit seiner Aktion der letzten Nacht hatte er wieder Boden gut gemacht.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah, fühlte sie sich hin und her gerissen. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, was dieser Mann an sich hatte, dass er sie dermaßen beeinflusste. Wenn er sie berührte war das total anders, als wenn sie mit Peter kuschelte. Die Frage beantwortete sie sich gleich selbst. Peter sah sie als ihren Freund an und Kermit...das ließ sie lieber offen.

*Jenna wir sind auf dem Weg und kommen gleich rauf.*

*Alles klar. Hab euch auch was leckeres gekocht.*

*Was, du kannst kochen?.*

Sie schickte ihm über den Link ein tiefes Brummen, was Peter dazu veranlasste laut aufzulachen und er dafür einen verwunderten Seitenblick von Kermit erntete. Jenna sprang auf. Ihr erster Blick ging zum Spiegel, dabei schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, dass sie sich von Kermit dermaßen beeinflussen ließ, obwohl dieser nicht mal anwesend war. Dann nahm sie den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank und stakste zur Türe, die sie aufriss noch bevor Peter den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken konnte.

"Hey, da seid ihr ja. Ich habe schon auf euch gewartet."

Peter schnupperte. "Mh, das riecht tatsächlich nach Essen. Was hast du denn schönes gemacht?"

"Überbackene Steaks und Salat. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt das."

"Hungrige Männer essen alles", ließ sich Kermit von hinten vernehmen und betrat nach Peter den Raum.

"Na dann ist es ja gut. Wir können auch gleich essen, ich muss nur noch die Steaks aus dem Ofen holen."

Wenige Minuten später saßen alle am Esstisch und unterhielten sich. Kermit kam wie immer gleich zur Sache, wurde aber von Jenna bis nach dem Essen vertröstet.

Nachdem das Dinner dann beendet war, bot sich Peter großzügig an, den Abwasch zu erledigen, damit Jenna Kermit in ihr Tun einweihen konnte. Die Beiden ließen sich nicht lange bitten und setzten sich an den Computer. Jenna erzählte Kermit wie weit sie gekommen war und was sie bis jetzt erledigt hatte.

Kermit staunte nicht schlecht. Wie auch Jenna, konnte er keinen Schwachpunkt in ihrer Arbeit entdecken und stimmte vollkommen mit ihr überein. Nachdem sie das erledigt hatten, setzte sich Jenna neben Kermit auf die Couch und ging mit ihm die erstellte Liste durch. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Kermit sie einmal aus Versehen berührte. Er bemerkte zu ihrem Glück nichts davon. Seine unmittelbare Nähe machte Jenna schwer zu schaffen, sie hatte Probleme, sich richtig zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig Angst sich zu verraten. Noch einmal würde sie ihm nicht in die Hände spielen.

Nachdem Jenna mit ihren Ausführungen geendet hatte, ging die Diskussion los, an der auch Peter teil nahm.

Peter meinte: "Jenna, hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass die Informationen auf anderem Weg das Revier verlassen könnten als per Computer?"

*Klar, aber da müsste euch doch was aufgefallen sein, denn dann wären Akten verschwunden und ich denke das ist nicht der Fall. Jedenfalls hat Captain Simms nichts davon erzählt.*

"Das ist schon klar, aber wie sonst? Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Wir müssen irgend etwas übersehen haben."

*Ja, aber was? Ich habe keine Ahnung, bin mit meinem Latein fast am Ende.*

Peter seufzte: "Ich auch, da könnte man gerade meinen, jemand würde irgendwie in das Denken der Leute eindringen."

*Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wenn jemand das versuchen würde, dann müsste er mehrere Personen anzapfen und es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass niemand etwas bemerken würde. Denke daran wie oft dein Vater dich auf dem Revier besucht. Er würde sofort merken, wenn etwas in der Richtung geschehen würde.*

"Stimmt, du hast vollkommen recht, Jenna."

Kermit wurde die Sache langsam unheimlich. Er hörte immer nur Peter reden, doch er machte den Anschein als würde sie tatsächlich mit ihm sprechen.

"Peter, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber fällt dir nicht auf, dass du die ganze Zeit alleine redest?"

"Tu ich doch gar nicht."

"Aber wie?" Erstaunt blickte er von Einem zum Anderen.

Jenna zuckte zusammen. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass nicht laut geredet hatte.

"Sorry, Kermit, ich war wohl abgelenkt, so dass ich Peter meine Antworten über unseren Link geschickt habe."

Da war es, schon wieder dieses Wort. Diesmal aber hakte Kermit nach. "Kann mir einer von euch mal erklären, was es mit diesem seltsamen Link auf sich haben soll? Von deinem Vater, Peter, bin ich gewohnt, dass er Sachen weiß, die er gar nicht wissen kann, aber Jenna?"

Peter grinste schräg. "Wie soll ich das nun erklären? Also mein Vater und ich, wir sind verlinkt, das bedeutet, dass wir in der Lage sind uns mental Nachrichten zu schicken, die sonst keiner mitbekommt. Nenn es Telepathie, oder auch eine Gedankenverbindung wenn du möchtest. Tja und mit Jenna hier ist das auch so."

Kermit blieb vor Staunen beinahe der Mund offen stehen. "Wie ist das bitte möglich? Ich weiß, du und dein Vater ihr seid Shaolin, aber du?" er wandte sich nun direkt Jenna zu.

"Ich bin kein Shaolin falls du das meinst, Kermit. Als ich wieder zurück in England war, fing ich mir Kung Fu an und habe wohl eine Begabung in der Richtung."

"Mein Vater meint, sie ist eine der Wenigen, der die Begabung einfach in die Wiege gelegt wurde und er will sie weiter unterrichten, was ich auch tue."

Kermit verstand rein gar nichts mehr, das sah man ihm deutlich an. "Mir ist die Sache viel zu hoch", gab er zu.

Jenna zuckte die Schultern. "Das musst du auch nicht verstehen, ich verstehe es ja auch nicht ganz. Außerdem haben wir hier sicherlich andere Sachen zu tun, als über das zu diskutieren. Ich befürchte fast, wir sind mal wieder in einer Sackgasse gelandet."

Damit wurde das Gespräch wieder in die andere Richtung gelenkt und die Diskussion ging weiter. Kermit war es schließlich, der eine neue Theorie einwarf.

"Was, wenn die Person, die diese Informationen frei gibt, gar nicht Angestellter des Reviers ist? Ich meine, es könnte rein theoretisch auch jemand sein wie z.B. der Pizzajunge, der fast täglich vorbei kommt. Er kennt sich mittlerweile in dem Gebäude sicher so gut aus wie wir. Und was wenn er dann mal eine Minute alleine in einem Raum mit einem Computer ist? Wenn jemand weiß wie es geht, ist schnell an die Quelle heran zu kommen und eine Kopie gemacht."

Jenna wurde hellhörig. "Stimmt, das könnte tatsächlich eine Lösung sein. Kopien kann ich natürlich nicht abrufen bzw. sehen, ob etwas in der Richtung gemacht wurde. Übers Netz wurde nichts verschickt, also müssten die Informationen auf Diskette abgespeichert werden. Es stellt sich nur die große Frage wie die Person dann zu schnappen ist. Von hier aus geht das nicht."

"Oh Yeah, aber um das auf dem Revier abzudecken müssten wir mindestens zu zweit sein. Bist du dir sicher, dass keiner vom Revier die Informationen verbreitet hat?"

"Sicher kann man sich natürlich nie sein. Ich kann eben nur sagen, dass auf keinen der Computer ein Fremdzugriff stattgefunden hat und relevante Daten wurden auch nicht nach draußen gesendet. Du kannst aber gerne noch einmal meine ganzen Sachen durchgehen, immerhin ist es möglich, dass ich etwas übersehen habe. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Ach ja, dazu noch 'ne kleine Anmerkung. Du solltest dein Passwort für den Computer ändern, ich kenn es jetzt nämlich, weil ich dich auch überprüft habe."

Kermit lachte trocken. "Ach, war das zufällig gestern, als Peter plötzlich so dringend mit mir reden musste und mir dann irgend einen Blödsinn erzählte?"

Peter wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot und rutschte unangenehm berührt auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Schließlich nickte er. "Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse deswegen?"

"Ausnahmsweise nicht, ihr hattet guten Grund. Würde es mir überhaupt was nützen wenn ich mein Passwort ändere, und du dir noch mal Zugang zu meinem Computer verschaffen wolltest?", erkundigte er sich sarkastisch und doch ein wenig angesäuert.

"Ähem...eigentlich nicht. Ich hätte nur mehr arbeit.", gab Jenna offen zu.

"Dann lasse ich es so wie es ist. Wenn du fertig mit deiner Untersuchung bist, kann ich es immer noch ändern, denn ich denke nicht, dass du es jemals weiter geben würdest."

Jenna wunderte sich über diesen seltsamen Vertrauensbeweis. Mit vielen hatte sie gerechnet, aber sicher nicht mit so etwas.

Schon fuhr Kermit fort: "Also, nachdem ziemlich sicher ist, dass keiner vom Revier die Infos weiter gibt, kannst du dich auch ohne Verkleidung im Revier blicken lassen. Ich sorge dafür, dass ein zweiter Computer in mein Büro gestellt wird und dann kannst du von dort aus weiter arbeiten. Damit hätten wir doppelte Möglichkeiten."

"Super, damit habe ich dich auch besser im Auge, Jenna. Mir ist eh nicht sehr wohl, wenn ich dich alleine in meiner Wohnung weiß, solange wir nicht wissen, wer da dahinter steckt.", spielte Peter Kermit ungewollt in die Hände.

Was blieb Jenna da anderes übrig, als zähneknirschend und mit bitterbösem Blick in Richtung Peter zuzustimmen. Immerhin hatte sie hier einen Job zu erledigen und befand sich nicht auf Urlaub.

Nachdem alles geklärt war, verabschiedete sich Kermit umgehend. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte schon nach Mitternacht an und morgen früh hieß es um Acht Uhr im Revier zu sein. Jenna machte sich daran die Disketten und Sachen, die sie benötigte, in einen kleinen Koffer zu packen und Peter telefonierte in der Zwischenzeit kurz mit Captain Simms, damit sie Bescheid wusste.

Der nächste Morgen kam überraschend schnell. Jenna, die gedacht hatte vor Aufregung nicht schlafen zu können, erwachte erst beim Klingeln des Weckers. Da Peter und Jenna morgens nicht gerade gut drauf waren, vergingen die ersten Minuten ziemlich schleppend und ohne Worte. Nachdem beide geduscht hatten und beim Frühstück saßen besserte sich ihre Laune. Peter betrachtete Jenna von oben bis unten.

"Bist du sicher, so aufs Revier gehen zu wollen?"

Jenna blickte an sicher herunter. "Ja, warum nicht? Ich wusste nicht, dass Uniformzwang herrscht, oder habe ich etwas verpasst?"

"Äh nein. Aber...ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten Jenna, doch du bist meiner Meinung nach für diese Jahrezeit viel zu warm angezogen. Was willst du bei fast 30°C im Schatten mit einem langen Pullover? Bist du plötzlich schüchtern geworden?"

"Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis", schnappte sie zurück. "Ich will nur nicht noch einmal in so eine Situation geraten wie vor zwei Tagen."

Peter spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass das nur eine Ausrede von ihr war. "Tut mir leid, Jenna, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Doch ich versichere dir, dass dir auf dem Revier absolut nichts passieren kann."

Jenna fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich, Peter angelogen zu haben und ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bereiten. Sie versuchte den Schaden so gut es ging in Grenzen zu halten.

"Schon gut, Peter, mein Fehler. Ich ziehe mich kurz um, dann können wir starten. Und ich weiß, dass ich bei euch in den besten Händen bin."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Jenna noch einmal im Schlafzimmer und kehrte zwei Minuten später zurück. Nun trug sie eine leichte, helle Baumwollhose und ein knappes, tief ausgeschnittenes Top. Peter wurde der Mund trocken bei diesem anregenden Anblick – dem krassen Gegensatz zu vorhin. *Na hoffentlich kann sich Kermit da noch auf seinen Computer konzentrieren,* schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. *Auf jeden Fall werde ich ein wachsames Auge auf Kermit haben, damit er Jenna nicht zu nahe tritt!*

oooooooooooooo

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später befanden sich Peter und Jenna auf dem Revier. Jenna stellte erstaunt fest, dass Kermit schon alles vorbereitet hatte, sie musste nur noch ihre Disketten installieren und fertig war sie mit der Vorarbeit.

Kermit hatte sich mit Peter sofort an den Kaffeeautomat zurück gezogen als sie ankamen, so hatte Jenna Zeit, sich in aller Ruhe einzurichten. Kermit hatte den Computer gegenüber von seinem aufgebaut, so dass sie sich nicht ins Gehege kommen konnten. Gleichzeitig konnte sie sich so auch vor Kermit verstecken, wenn sie nicht mehr sicher war, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nachdem sie den Computer hochgefahren hatte bemerkte sie, dass Kermit noch weiter gedacht hatte und sie über eine sichere Leitung mit ihm verbunden war.

Jenna arbeitete schon kräftig als Kermit das Büro betrat. Er hielt eine zweite Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, die er neben sie stellte. Jenna sah kurz hoch.

"Danke für den Kaffee."

"Gern geschehen. Ich sehe, du hast es dir schon gemütlich gemacht."

"Ja habe ich. Je schneller umso besser, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Nicht in jeder Situation", gab er eindeutig zweideutig zurück.

Jenna ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Hier stimmt es jedenfalls schon. Du hast gute Vorarbeit geleistet, schläfst du irgendwann eigentlich auch mal?"

"Nur wenn ich Zeit dazu habe."

Kermit schloss die Türe zu seinem Büro. Jenna kam sich plötzlich vollkommen alleine mit ihm vor. Die Welt um sie herum schien meilenweit entfernt zu sein.

"Mir wäre lieber, wenn du die Türe offen lassen würdest", entgegnete sie prompt.

"Die bleibt zu. Ich will nicht, dass uns jeder über die Schulter blicken kann."

Jenna zuckte nur die Achseln und machte sich wortlos an die Arbeit. Sie verspürte keinerlei Lust, sich jetzt schon mit Kermit zu streiten.

Mehrere Stunden verstrichen, ohne dass sich groß etwas tat. Kermit hatte Jennas Ergebnisse noch einmal nachgeprüft und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie ihre Arbeit gründlich erledigt hatte. Jenna vertrieb sich derweil die Zeit durch surfen. Langeweile keimte in ihr auf. Im Chatroom war nichts los und in den Foren hatte sich auch nicht viel getan, jedenfalls nichts, was sie interessierte.

Genau das, was sie vermeiden wollte trat nun ein, ihre Gedanken schweiften zwei Jahre zurück. Noch einmal erlebte sie im Geiste all das, was sie mit Kermit durchgemacht hatte. Nachdenklich blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, was da schief gelaufen war, dass er ihr nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatte. Wiederum spürte sie die Enttäuschung bis ins Mark.

Kermit, dem ihr Starren auffiel, blickte kurz von seinem Computer hoch. Fragend zog er die Augenbraue hoch. "Was ist? Sind mir gerade Hörner gewachsen?"

"Warum bist du damals einfach verschwunden und hast nicht einmal Tschüss gesagt?", platzte Jenna heraus.

Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich am Liebsten dafür die Zunge abgebissen. Nun war es zu spät, die Worte zurück zu nehmen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie seine Antwort hören wollte. Zu groß erschein das Risiko, erneut verletzt zu werden.

Kermit hörte abrupt auf zu tippen und rieb sich die Augen hinter den Gläsern. "Ich konnte dir einfach nicht mehr in die Augen schauen wegen dem, was ich dir angetan habe", bekannte er ehrlich.

"Wie. Was...angetan? Du hast mir doch gar nichts angetan. Das ist die dümmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe", entgegnete sie scharf, entschlossen dazu, die Sache nun zu Ende zu bringen und wenn es sie umbringen würde.

"Jenna, du warst mein Schützling, standest unter meiner Obhut, und wegen mir bist du fast drauf gegangen."

Das letzte Gespräch im Krankenhaus kam ihr in den Sinn, da hatte sie ähnliche Worte von ihm gehört.

"Ich habe dir schon damals gesagt, dass ich dir keine Vorwürfe mache. Warum zerfleischt du dich so? Ich kann das einfach nicht verstehen."

"Dann lass es einfach", entgegnete er hart.

"Oh nein, Kermit, so einfach kommst du mir jetzt nicht davon. Ich will Antworten auf meine Fragen haben. Ich dachte wirklich, wir wären mehr als nur Bekannte, ich dachte wir wären Freunde und dann..." ihre Stimme brach, sie fühlte einen riesigen Kloß in ihrem Hals.

"Du warst mein Schützling, ich hatte auf dich aufzupassen", wiederholte Kermit.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich die Sache anders gesehen habe als du", erwiderte Jenna tonlos.

Kermit fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Jenna verdiente die Wahrheit. Er wollte ihr nicht schon wieder weh tun, nur weil er damals feige weggelaufen war, anstatt sich ihr zu stellen. Er war so irritiert gewesen von ihrem Ausbruch damals im Krankenhaus, dass er regelrecht die Flucht ergriffen und gegen sein Gewissen als auch seine Gefühle angekämpft hatte.

"Verdammt. Du lässt wirklich nicht locker."

Jenna nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Alles oder nichts.

"Nein. Erst wenn du mir hier und jetzt in die Augen siehst und mir sagst, dass ich nichts anderes als ein unangenehmes Anhängsel an deinem Fuß war, dann werde ich es glauben und dich nie wieder mit irgendwelchen Fragen belästigen."

"Das kann ich nicht", entgegnete er leise.

"Dann sag mir bitte endlich was mit dir los war. Ich konnte das alles absolut nicht verstehen. Genauer gesagt, verstehe ich es bis heute nicht."

Kermit kapitulierte vor ihrer Hartnäckigkeit. "Du hast recht, Jenna, ich habe in dir weitaus mehr gesehen als nur eine Bekannte. Du warst so tapfer und beherzt, hast dich nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert, das hat mir sehr imponiert. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich eine Frau wie dich noch nie getroffen. Egal was passierte, du reagiertest jedes Mal anders als erwartet. Nicht einmal Rogers hatte dich erschrecken können und als du so schwer verletzt vor mir lagst und mit dem Leben kämpftest, ist für mich ein Teil meiner Welt zerbrochen.

"Wiederum hatte ich versagt, wiederum war eine Person, die mir sehr am Herzen lag, verletzt worden. Wiederum hatte ich es nicht verhindern können. Jenna du bist mir schwer unter die Haut gegangen, ich kann es nicht anders ausdrücken. Ich konnte dir nicht in die Augen schauen und wissen, dass ich derjenige war, der dich in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

"Du hast mir eine Standpauke gehalten, die sich gewaschen hat. Es gibt niemanden der sich das je getraut hat, doch du, du hast es getan. Für mich gab es nur eine Lösung. Fort von dir! Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich auch nur ein einziges Mal mit diesem Blick angesehen hättest, der sagte: Du bist schuld an allem. Deshalb bin ich verschwunden. Ich fand es wesentlich gesünder für dich, wenn ich nicht in deiner Nähe war. Was willst du auch mit einem alten Ex-Söldner, der ständig seine Freunde in Gefahr bringt, weil ihn seine Vergangenheit immer wieder einholt", schloss er bitter.

Minutenlang herrschte Schweigen. Jenna musste erst verdauen, was er von sich gegeben hatte. Diesen Seelenstriptease hatte sie nicht erwartet, schon gar nicht von dem sehr privaten Kermit. Zu erfahren, dass er genauso viel Gefühle für sie hegte, wie sie ihm entgegen brachte, riss sie fast vom Stuhl. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie damit umgehen bzw. wie es überhaupt weiter gehen sollte. Zwei lange Jahre hatte sie sich gequält, nur um das hier jetzt zu hören. Wie anders hätte alles laufen können.

"Hättest du nur ein Wort gesagt, ich wäre geblieben", sagte sie matt.

Kermit wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ein heißer Strom schoss durch seine Glieder. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er soeben einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen. Wie konnte sie ihn nur immer noch mögen? Nichts anderes implizierte dieser kurze Satz von ihr.

Ihm war danach, einfach aus dem Stuhl zu springen und sie in seine Arme zu reißen, doch er getraute sich nicht, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Als er sie vor zwei Tagen vor diesen Jugendlichen gerettet hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er die Gefühle zu Jenna verdrängt aber nicht verloren hatte.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung welch Risiko sie einging wenn sie sich tatsächlich mit ihm einließ. Das würde jeden Tag Gefahr bedeuten. Er hatte jede Menge Feinde, wesentlich mehr als Freunde, die ihm nach dem Leben trachteten und seine Freundin auch nicht verschonen würden. Peter, Caine und die Gang, die konnten damit umgehen, sie waren dementsprechend trainiert und ausgebildet, aber Jenna nicht. Er fragte sich, ob der Preis nicht zu hoch wäre, den sie zahlen musste, wenn sie sich auf ihn einließ. Er wusste, wenn sie sich tatsächlich zu ihm bekannte, dann würde er sie nie wieder gehen lassen können, doch das durfte sie nie erfahren. Daher entschloss er sich dazu, alles so zu belassen wie es jetzt war.

Beide fuhren erschrocken von ihren Sitzen hoch, als Kermits Bürotüre plötzlich aufgerissen wurde. Peter stand breit grinsend im Türrahmen und meinte: "Wollt ihr nicht auch endlich Feierabend machen? Es ist schon weit nach 19 Uhr."

Kermit blickte seinen Freund und Partner dankbar an und vergaß vollkommen ihn zu rügen, weil er nicht angeklopft hatte. Noch ein paar Minuten länger und wer weiß was passiert wäre, trotz seines Vorsatzes.

"Hast recht, Junge. Feierabend ist der schönste Abend. Vielleicht kommen wir morgen weiter."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte der ehemalige Söldner sich seinen Mantel und flüchtete regelrecht von seinem Arbeitsplatz.

Peter sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. "Und gerade wollte ich ihn fragen, ob er mit ins Delanceys kommt. Die Gang trifft sich heute Abend dort."

Jenna hatte die Zeit genutzt, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Das, was sie gehört hatte, traf sie tief. Sie musste sich anstrengen, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, da kam ihr ein wenig Ablenkung nur recht. Nachdenken konnte sie auch heute nacht.

"Worauf warten wir dann noch? Ich bin schon neugierig, die Meute kennen zu lernen. Oder nimmst du mich nicht mit?"

Peter legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. "Aber sicher, du bist doch der Ehrengast. Was glaubst du, warum sich die Gang heute trifft?", griente er.

Das brachte ihm einen unsanften Rippenstoß von Jenna ein. "Hey, ich bin doch keine Ware, die man so herum reicht."

"Nö, aber eine süße Zuckerschnitte zum anknabbern. Ich werde alle Hände voll zu tun haben, die vielen Verehrer von dir abzuweisen."

"Das glaube ich weniger. Eher wird es anders herum sein und ich muss die Frauen abwimmeln, die dir schöne Augen machen, wenn du mal wieder "den Blick" aufsetzt.", schoss Jenna kichernd zurück.

Lachend verließen die beiden das Revier und fuhren zu der Kneipe.

oooooooooooooo

Der restliche Abend verlief in lockerer Atmosphäre. Peter stellte Jenna noch einmal den anderen vor und die, die sie vorher schon gekannt hatten staunten nicht schlecht. Vor allem Skalany ärgerte sich, dass sie Jenna nicht erkannt hatte. Immerhin war ihr der Auftritt den sie vor wenigen Tagen im Revier abgezogen hatte noch gut in Erinnerung.

Jenna gab sich witzig und gesprächsbereit. Das leichte Sticheln der Gang wusste sie stets zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen und hatte damit die Lacher auf ihrer Seite. Die einzige Bemerkung die sie an dem ganzen Abend etwas durcheinander gebracht hatte, war Kelly, die meinte was denn nun mit ihr und Kermit geschehen würde nachdem sie wieder hier war. Auf Jennas Antwort hin, dass sie nicht mehr als Kollegen waren bekam sie nur ein, 'das glaube ich nicht' zurück. Zum Glück wurde sie in diesem Moment vom Kellner abgelenkt, der die Getränke brachte und das Gespräch wandte sich wieder anderen Themen zu. Die Uhr zeigte kurz vor Mitternacht, als sich das kleine Grüppchen auflöste und dem Ausgang zustrebte.

Jenna saß nachdenklich neben Peter im Wagen. Peter warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. "Jenna, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Hm? Ja sicher, mach dir keine Sorgen, Peter."

Peter beließ es dabei. Er spürte, dass Jenna ihm etwas verheimlichte, doch er wollte zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde nicht tiefer in sie dringen, da er auch ihre Müdigkeit wahrnehmen konnte. Kaum waren sie im Appartement angekommen, verabschiedete sie sich auch schon und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Verschwunden war ihre Fröhlichkeit die sie den ganzen Abend gezeigt hatte. Ihm war klar, dass sie etwas schwer beschäftigte. Peter nahm sich vor, sie am folgenden Tag darauf anzusprechen.

oooooooooooooo

"Kermit, ich glaube ich habe da etwas." Jenna saß angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte auf den Monitor. "Komm mal bitte her."

In stillem Einverständnis hatte keiner der beiden das Gespräch von gestern Abend mehr aufgenommen. Sie hatten sich beide in ihre Arbeit vergraben und sprachen nur das Nötigste miteinander.

Kermit sprang auf und trat hinter sie. "Was hast du denn gefunden?"

Jenna betätigte ein paar Tasten, ein endlose Zahlenreihe tauchte auf dem Bildschirm auf. "Was hältst du davon? Ich denke das ist unser Mann."

Kermit beobachtete ein paar Sekunden das Flimmern. "Wow, das gibt's ja gar nicht! Du scheinst recht zu haben. Der Typ ist genial. Nun aber schnell, schick mir die Daten rüber, dann machen wir uns an die Verfolgung."

Innerhalb von Sekunden öffnete Jenna den Link zu Kermits Computer und nur noch das Klicken der Tastaturen erklang. Sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand, als hätten sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan.

Wenige Minuten später rief Kermit. "Ich habe die Adresse!"

Im selben Atemzug stürzte er aus dem Büro und scheuchte Peter auf, der sich gleich zusammen mit Kermit auf den Weg zu der Adresse machte, während Jenna weiterhin den Hacker überwachte. Über ihre Gedankenverbindung mit Peter blieb sie mit den beiden in Kontakt falls sich etwas änderte.

*Kleines, wir sind da. Ist er immer noch am Computer?*

*Ja, ihr müsstet ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen.*

*Gut, dann kannst du dich jetzt zurück ziehen, den Rest erledigen wir.*

*Passt bitte auf euch auf.*

Die Verbindung wurde abgebrochen und ließ Jenna auf heißen Kohlen sitzend zurück. Mit irgend etwas musste sie sich die Zeit vertreiben. Sie beschloss, Captain Simms zu besuchen. Leise klopfte sie an ihre Türe. Ein kräftiges 'Herein' ertönte. Jenna streckte ihren Kopf durch die Türe.

"Hallo Captain Simms, störe ich?"

"Kommen sie herein Miss Carpenter und schließen sie die Türe hinter sich."

Jenna setzte sich in den dargebotenen Stuhl. "Peter und Kermit sind gerade unterwegs, wir haben den Hacker gefunden."

"Wirklich? Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Ich hoffe, die beiden haben Verstärkung mitgenommen, wer weiß was sie da erwartet."

Jenna erbleichte, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. "Ähem nein, die sind gleich losgestürmt."

Captain Simms schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist mal wieder typisch von den beiden. Um wen handelt es sich?"

"Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, wir haben nur die Adresse wo der Computer steht, mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht."

"Und wie haben sie das geschafft?"

"Der Typ ist äußerst gerissen. Er hat sich einfach auf eine Trägerwelle des Stromnetzes gesetzt und ist so in das System gelangt. So etwas habe ich in meiner ganzen Laufbahn noch nicht gesehen. Ich muss zugeben, es war reiner Zufall dass wir ihn entdeckt haben. Damit ist klar, weshalb ich bei den üblichen Prozeduren nichts entdecken konnte. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie er das gemacht hat."

"Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich kein Wort von dem verstanden habe, was sie mir gerade sagten, Miss Carpenter. Jedenfalls bin ich sehr froh darüber, dass es ihnen gelungen ist, den Schuldigen aufzuspüren."

"Ich auch, Captain. Ihre Männer sind auch so schon genug in Gefahr, ohne dass dazu Informationen nach außen dringen müssen."

Captain Simms sah sie lange an. "Sie machen sich Sorgen um die beiden, richtig?"

"Ja. Am liebsten würde ich hinterher gehen. Der einzige Kontakt den ich mit Peter hatte war der, als er sagte, er würde nun hinein gehen. Mehr habe ich seitdem nicht mehr gehört."

Der Captain verbiss sich die Frage, wie sie sich mit Peter ohne Telefon in Verbindung hatte setzten können.

"Unterstehen sie sich, auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Revier zu setzen, bevor die Detectives zurück sind. Auch wenn sie für uns im Moment arbeiten, sind sie noch immer Zivilist und haben keine Befugnisse", entgegnete Captain Simms schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Jenna sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihrem Stuhl hoch. "Entschuldigung Captain, ich wollte sie nicht ärgern. Ich gehe besser wieder."

Noch bevor der Captain ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, verschwand Jenna durch die Türe. Karen seufzte leise. Wenn diese Sache ausgestanden war, dann war wohl eine Entschuldigung bei Jenna fällig.

Jenna kämpfte mit den Tränen. Die Buchstaben an ihrem Bildschirm verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Sie legte ihre Brille zu Seite und wischte sich über die Augen. Sie fragte sich, warum sie der Captain so derbe behandelt hatte. Mit dieser scharfen Reaktion hatte sie absolut nicht gerechnet, zumal sie sich in den zwei Tagen, in denen sie hier war, schon als Mitglied des Reviers fühlte. Es war hart zu erfahren, dass dem nicht so war, obwohl es andererseits auch logisch war. Sie hatte weder die entsprechende Ausbildung noch die Erfahrung, um im Polizeidienst tätig zu werden. Oder vielleicht doch? Es gab doch sicher auch Quereinsteiger für den Beruf. Wenn man sie als Datenfachfrau einstellte, würde sie hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen und musste demzufolge keine Ausbildung zum Polizisten haben.

Jenna schüttelte den Kopf. Woher kamen denn nur all diese Gedanken? Sie hörte sich ja gerade so an, als hätte sie vor, hier zu bleiben und ihre Heimat in England aufzugeben. Warum nur? Kermit...gab sie sich selbst die Antwort. Angesichts dem, was der Detective gestern zu ihr gesagt hatte, war ein Schimmer Hoffnung zurück geblieben, für den es sich ihrer Meinung nach zu kämpfen lohnte. Warum sollte sie also gleich wieder zurück reisen? Wo sie lebte konnte ihr schließlich egal sein, denn sie hatte keine Familie, um die sie sich kümmern musste. Spontan beschloss sie noch ein paar Tage zu bleiben, und ihr Glück zu versuchen. Der Rest würde sich zeigen und sie war sicher, dass Peter sich sehr darüber freute, sie noch länger um sich zu haben.

Der Gedanke heiterte sie auf und bald vergaß sie Captain Simms Worte. Ein News Board mit einem interessanten Artikel fiel ihr ins Auge und Jenna versank wieder in ihrer Welt der Bits und Bytes. Zufällig war der Schreiber des Artikels auch im Chatroom anwesend und sie begann ein angeregtes, witziges Gespräch mit ihm. Nachdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, surfte sie noch ein wenig durch das Netz, noch immer ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Mit einem lauten Bums wurde die offene Bürotüre geschlossen. Kermit stand mitten im Raum. Jenna sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch.

"Und?"

Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und riss sich die Brille von den Augen, die er achtlos auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen ließ. "Wir haben ihn!", rief er triumphierend.

Jenna strahlte ebenfalls. "Das ist ja super."

Spontan fiel sie Kermit um den Hals, der sie hochhob und sie lachend mit sich im Kreis herumschwang. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. Die Stimmung veränderte sich. Eine heftige Spannung lag plötzlich in der Luft, die auch Jenna ergriff. Zu spät erkannte sie, in welche Situation sie sich mit ihrer Spontaneität gebracht hatte. Ganz langsam ließ Kermit Jenna an seinem Körper hinabgleiten, bis sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen verspürte. Aus allernächster Nähe blickte sie sich in die Augen, suchend, forschend.

Kermit hatte seinen Griff um ihre Taille nicht gelockert und auch Jenna hatte noch immer ihre Hände um seinen Nacken verschränkt. Sie fühlte seine festen Muskeln, die sich dicht an ihren Körper drängten. Kermit atmete tief ein, als er spürte wie sich ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten und wie kleine, spitze Nadeln gegen seinen Brustkorb drückten. Leidenschaft flackerte in seinen Augen auf, die sich auch auf Jenna übertrug. Sein Griff verstärkte sich, er zog sie noch enger an sich.

Jenna erzitterte unter dem Ansturm ihrer überwältigenden Gefühle. Hier in seinen Armen zu liegen, fühlte sich so gut an. Mit der Zungenspitze befeuchtete sie ihre trockenen Lippen. Kermit folgte der kleinen Bewegung mit seinen Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Sanft und fragend senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, fuhr zärtlich mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach.

Jenna zuckte im ersten Moment zusammen. Was sie sich seit zwei Jahren wünschte wurde endlich Wirklichkeit und die fühlte sich weitaus besser an als alles, was sie sich bis jetzt erträumt hatte. Leicht öffnete sie ihre Lippen und gewährte seiner suchenden Zunge Einlass. Dann gab es für die beiden kein Halten mehr. Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte sich der zarte Kuss in eine von Leidenschaft angefüllte Explosion.

Kermit küsste sie so tief und verlangend, dass Jenna spürte, wie die Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Kermit hielt sie sicher fest, erforschte gründlich das Innere ihres Mundes. Jenna vergrub die Hände in seinem dichten Haar und presste sich noch enger an ihn. Sie spürte den harten Beweis seines Verlangens an ihrem Bauch und hatte nur noch einen Wunsch: Ihm ganz und gar zu gehören.

Nur ganz entfernt bekamen sie mit, wie die Türe zum Büro geöffnet wurde. Ein Wutschrei ertönte. Kermit wurde von Jenna zurück gerissen. Peter schleuderte ihn mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen an die Wand, eine Hand dicht an seine Kehle gepresst.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, jemals Hand an sie zu legen!", schrie er.

Jenna brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu sich zu kommen und die ganze Szene zu überblicken. Dann warf sie sich dazwischen und versuchte Peter von Kermit wegzuziehen.

"Hör auf Peter, du bringst ihn ja um!", schrie sie.

Kermit machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Peter hingegen wehrte Jenna ab wie ein lästiges Insekt, so dass sie zurück taumelte.

"Verschwinde hier! Sofort!", donnerte er.

Jenna dachte nicht daran. Sie spürte blinde Wut in sich, als sie zusehen musste, wie sich zwei enge Freunde wegen ihr an die Kehle gingen. Peter packte Kermit am Kragen und schleuderte ihn noch einmal gegen die Wand, so dass die Täfelung knirschte.

"Peter, nein!"

Der Aufschrei kam von Jenna. Sie machte eine kleine Bewegung mit ihrer linken Hand und spürte im gleichen Moment eine ungeheuere Energie durch ihren Körper schießen. Plötzlich wurde Peter wie von unsichtbarer Kraft gepackt und von Kermit weg zu Boden geschleudert, wo er mit einem lauten Krachen aufkam. Jenna starrte erschrocken und entsetzt auf ihre Hände. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Heillos mit der gesamten Situation überfordert, schlug Jenna die Hände vors Gesicht und brach mit einem gemurmelten: "Oh Gott, das wollte ich nicht.", zusammen. Wie ein kleines Kind rollte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen und blieb zitternd und schluchzend liegen.

Starke Hände zogen sie vom Boden hoch in eine beschützende Umarmung. Jenna konnte nicht aufhören zu schluchzen und zu zittern, sie wusste nicht einmal, wer sie da in den Armen hielt. Immer wieder murmelte sie die Namen von Kermit und Peter vor sich hin. Was um sie herum vorging registrierte sie nicht mehr, sie stand zu sehr unter Schock. Zwei Hände, die nicht zu demjenigen gehörten die sie hielten, legten sich um ihren Kopf. Sie spürte einen starken Druck auf ihren Schläfen, dann verschwand die Welt um sie herum in tiefer Dunkelheit.

oooooooooooooo

Jenna erwachte mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Verwirrt sah sie um sich, die Umgebung war ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Kurz darauf kehrte die Erinnerung mit aller Macht zurück und ließ sie erneut erschauern. Sie richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und blickte angeekelt auf ihre Hände. Wie hatte sie nur so etwas tun können?

Eine große Hand legte sich auf die ihre und hielt ihre zitternden Finger fest. Erstaunt sah sie zu der Person hoch. Sie sah direkt in Caines unergründliche Augen und wich zurück. Tiefe Scham überkam sie.

"Oh Gott, Caine, was habe ich nur getan? Wie kannst du nur hier sitzen und bei mir sein nach dem, was ich mit deinem Sohn angestellt habe."

"Dich trifft keine Schuld, Jenna."

"Wen denn sonst? Ich war es, die ihn zu Boden geschleudert hat. Wie konnte ich nur!"

"Jenna, du befandest dich in einer Extremsituation, die sich Peter letzten Endes selbst zuzuschreiben hat. Hast du gewusst, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist?"

"Nein aber..."

"Kein aber", schnitt Caine ihr sanft aber bestimmt das Wort ab.

"Wie geht es Peter, habe ich ihn schwer verletzt?", fragte sie ängstlich.

"Ihm ist nichts passiert."

Jenna begann erneut zu zittern. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht loswerden, was alles hätte passieren können. Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

"Aber was ihm alles hätte passieren können. Peter wird nie wieder mit mir reden nachdem ich ihn so angegriffen habe."

"Peter ist dir nicht böse, Jenna. Er versteht das."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Caine, Peter ist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte und ich habe ihn angegriffen! Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten, genauso wenig wie Kermit."

Caine streckte die Hand aus, um sie ihr an die Wange zu legen, doch sie wich vor seiner Berührung zurück. "Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie.

"Beruhige dich, Jenna. Es wird alles wieder gut."

"Nein, das wird es nicht. Seitdem ich wieder hier bin geht alles schief. Peter und Kermit sind Freunde verdammt, und Peter hat ihn wegen mir angegriffen und ich habe Peter angegriffen. Was ist nur aus uns geworden? Ich wünschte, ich wäre nie hierher zurück gekommen."

"So etwas darfst du gar nicht denken, Jenna. Ja, Peter hat überreagiert, als er dich mit Kermit gesehen hat, doch das geschah nur aus seiner Sorge um dich heraus. Er wollte verhindern, dass du noch einmal verletzt wirst. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ist stark ausgeprägt wie du weißt. Ich kann dir versichern, zwischen Kermit und Peter ist alles in Ordnung."

"Nichts ist in Ordnung. Es bleibt die Tatsache, dass ich Peter angegriffen habe. Egal welche Gründe es dafür geben mag, ich war im Unrecht."

"Jenna du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken um nichts."

"Ach ja? Weißt du, was das nächste Mal passiert wenn ich wieder in so einer Situation bin? Weißt du, welche Kräfte noch in mir schlummern? Weißt du, ob ich sie jemals beherrschen kann? Weißt du, ob ich nicht irgendwann jemanden ernstlich verletze?", versetzte sie scharf.

Caine zuckte in typischer Manier die Schultern, seine Stimme klang nach wie vor leise und beruhigend. "Man kann lernen, damit umzugehen. Ich kann es dir beibringen."

"Ich bin kein Shaolin, Caine."

"Nein das bist du nicht. Aber du besitzt eine Begabung, die du beherrschen lernen musst."

"Ich muss gar nichts, Caine. Im Moment weiß ich nur eines und das ist, dass ich für sämtliche Menschen in meiner Umgebung eine potentielle Gefahr bin."

Caine versuchte noch einmal nach ihr zu greifen, erneut wich sie vor ihm zurück, am ganzen Körper zitternd.

"Jenna, atme tief durch und meditiere mit mir. Du wirst sehen es wird dir helfen.", redete der Priester auf sie ein, die Hände nun auf seinem Schoss verschränkt.

"Ist das deine Medizin, meditieren? Das hilft mir auch nicht, diese Kraft los zu werden. Ich will nur alleine sein und sonst gar nichts, ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Am Ende liegst du auch noch in irgend einer Ecke."

"Das wird nicht geschehen.", versetzte der Shaolin bestimmt und legte den Kopf schräg.

"Und was macht dich da so sicher? Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach alleine lassen wie ich es möchte?", versetzte Jenna verbohrt.

Caine merkte, dass er im Moment nicht zu der jungen Frau vordringen konnte. Sie verhielt sich dermaßen stur, dass sämtliche Worte einfach an ihr abprallten. Langsam erhob er sich und nickte ihr ergeben zu.

"Ganz wie du willst. Ich werde dir einen Tee zubereiten, der wird dir helfen."

Jenna drehte sich bockig an die Wand. "Verschwinde endlich!", schrie sie.

Kaum war sie alleine kamen die Tränen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und gleichzeitig zu Tode erschreckt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was dort mit ihr passiert war und das machte sie immer panischer. In ihrer Angst rannte sie in den einzigen Raum in diesem Haus, den man abschließen konnte. Hier war sie wenigstens vorläufig sicher, bzw. die Anderen sicher vor ihr, so dass sie nicht noch einmal jemanden, den sie liebte, verletzen konnte.

oooooooooooooo

Caine stand an seiner Werkbank und bereitete die Kräuter zu, die er für Jennas Tee brauchte. Peter kam, mit Kermit im Schlepptau, in den Raum geschlendert. Caine fühlte sich erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass die dunklen Wolken zwischen Peter und Kermit tatsächlich gänzlich verflogen waren.

"Hallo Paps, wie geht es Jenna?", fragte Peter heißer.

"Sie ist sehr durcheinander und will keinen Menschen sehen", erwiderte Caine.

"Ich denke ich werde ihr trotzdem einen Besuch abstatten wenn ich darf, Paps."

"Wenn, dann gehen wir beide", meinte Kermit.

"Geht rauf, aber Peter sei vorsichtig. Jenna ist in einem Stadium, in dem kein Durchkommen zu ihr ist. Vielleicht glaubt sie dir, dass du nicht böse mit ihr bist. Mir glaubte sie es jedenfalls nicht."

Peter erbleichte. "Das kann ich nicht glauben. Jenna ist nicht so, Dad!"

"Im Moment schon, mein Sohn. Sie macht sich schwere Vorwürfe und kann sich aus dem Teufelskreis der Schuld nicht lösen."

"Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir sie davon erlösen.", erwiderte Peter bestimmt und wandte sich der Treppe zu, dicht gefolgt von Kermit.

Wenige Minuten später kamen die beiden sichtlich verwirrt wieder in die Küche zurück. Caine ließ den Mörser sinken, mit dem er gerade Kräuter zerkleinerte und schaute sie fragend an.

"Jenna hat sich im Badezimmer verbarrikadiert, wir kamen nicht hinein", erklärte Peter. "So haben wir ihr eben durch die geschlossene Türe erklärt, dass wir ihr nichts nachtragen, doch ob das Früchte tragen wird, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Caine Blick drückte deutlich ein: 'Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt?' aus. Anstelle seinen Sohn zurecht zu weisen, entgegnete er ruhig: "Jenna wird sich im Laufe des Tages wieder beruhigen. Mir scheint, wir bedrängen sie zu sehr. Wenn sie bereit zu einem Gespräch ist, wird sie sich zeigen, wir brauchen nur Geduld."

"Bist du sicher, Paps? Wie sie sich eben benommen hat, könnte das genaue Gegenteil der Fall sein."

Erneut warf Caine seinem Sohn nur einen missbilligenden Blick zu, zuckte die Schultern und machte sich daran, die Kräuter weiter zu bearbeiten.

Kermit mischte sich ein. Er legte Peter die Hand auf die Schulter und führte den jüngeren Detective von der Apotheke in den Wohnraum.

"Wenn dein Vater meint, sie kommt heute noch raus, dann ist es auch so", meinte er.

Peter strich sich seufzend durch die Haare. "Ich weiß es ja auch...irgendwie. Doch all das Warten, das macht mich irre. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass sie sich plötzlich so anstellt, wo doch die Personen, denen sie...sagen wir mal...Gewalt angetan hat, ihr verzeihen und nichts nachtragen."

Kermit rückte sich seine Sonnenbrille zurecht und grinste leicht. "Das, mein lieber Peter werden wir wohl nie verstehen. Frauen denken nun mal um ein vielfaches komplizierter als wir Männer. Vielleicht wird sie uns später erklären, warum sie so reagierte und falls nicht, dann bist du wieder um ein Geheimnis reicher."

Peter musste ebenfalls grinsen. Kermit traf genau den Punkt. Mit einem weiteren, tiefen Seufzen gab der junge Mann schließlich klein bei.

"Ich fürchte, du hast mal wieder recht. Wie wäre es mit einem Kartenspiel, um uns die Zeit bis zum Auftauchen der Diva zu vertreiben? Ich meine, ich hätte hier schon einmal eines gesehen."

"Eine gute Idee. Dann schaff mal die Karten heran, Peter, damit ich dich ausnehmen kann. Mal schauen, wann du mir Haus und Hof überschreibst."

"Nur in deinen Träumen", gab Peter wesentlich besser gelaunt zurück und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Karten.

oooooooooooooo

Wie immer hatte Caine recht gehabt. Knapp zwei Stunden später erschien Jenna im Wohnraum und setzte sich wortlos auf das schmale Sofa, ein Geschenk von Peter für seinen Vater. Im selben Moment trat auch Caine ein.

Peter konnte es mal wieder nicht erwarten. Er setzte sich zu ihr und wollte beschützend den Arm um sie legen. Jenna wich unwillkürlich zurück, nackte Angst spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick. Peter tat es körperlich weh, ansehen zu müssen, wie sie scheinbar vor ihm flüchtete. Langsam zog er seinen Arm zurück und beobachtete, wie Kermit ihnen gegenüber Platz nahm.

Caine hingegen ging noch einmal in die Küche und kehrte mit drei Tassen dampfenden Tees zurück, den er verteilte und darauf bestand, dass er ausgetrunken wurde. Erst nachdem jeder Becher geleert war begann das Gespräch.

"Was ist nur in dich gefahren, Jenna?", wollte Peter wissen. "Wie oft müssen wir dir denn noch versichern, dass alles wieder in bester Ordnung bist, bevor du es endlich glaubst?"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich noch mehr zurück, so fern das überhaupt möglich war.

"Ich weiß es selber nicht. Im Büro war es, als ob eine fremde Macht Besitz von mir ergriffen hatte und bis vorhin empfand ich es hier auch nicht anders. Ich kam mir direkt so vor, als würde ich mit offenem Mund neben mir stehen und alles nur beobachten, aber ein ganz anderer würde die Fäden ziehen."

"Was?" Peter sah Jenna bestürzt an. "Mädchen, warum hast du denn nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Wir würden dich doch niemals im Stich lassen."

"Um euch noch mehr zu verletzen, als ich es eh schon getan habe?", meinte sie hart.

Peter ballte die Hände zur Faust. "Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein!", rief er aus. Jenna sehr tief in die Augen schauend, fuhr er fort: "Sieh doch endlich ein, dass du nicht mit allem alleine zurecht kommen kannst oder musst. Es ist keine Schande, auch einmal Hilfe anzunehmen. Und außerdem: niemand ist dir böse wegen dem Geschehenen. Bitte öffne dich, höre endlich auf deine innere Stimme und lass los, verdammt noch mal!"

Irgend etwas war in dem Tee, was Jenna plötzlich ruhig werden ließ, so wie die anderen beiden auch. Kermit beobachtete erstaunt, wie Jenna plötzlich die Augen schloss und seufzte. Er meinte einen leichten Schimmer zu sehen, der sie umgab und dann verschwand. Doch so schnell dieses Phänomen aufgetreten war, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder und Kermit konnte nicht sicher sein, ob er richtig gesehen hatte. Zu seiner nicht ganz geringen Überraschung, begann sie mit einer kleinen Rede.

"Okay, Peter, vielleicht hast du recht und ich habe überreagiert. Ich sehe jetzt, dass ihr beide mir tatsächlich vergeben habt, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich noch immer furchtbar schäme, so wie ich dich angegangen bin."

Peter öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Jenna legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Lass mich bitte ausreden. Ich möchte mich noch einmal in aller Form bei euch beiden entschuldigen und ich verspreche, so etwas wird nie wieder vorkommen, denn ich habe den Entschluss gefasst, Caines Angebot anzunehmen und mir von ihm zeigen zu lassen, wie ich, was immer diese doofe Kraft auch sein mag, in den Griff bekomme."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und schaute jedem der Anwesenden für ein paar Sekunden fest in die Augen.

"So, und jetzt wäre mir am liebsten, wenn wir diesen mehr als peinlichen Zwischenfall einfach vergessen und zur Tagesordnung übergehen könnten. Mir persönlich stände der Sinn sehr nach einem gemütlichen Abend im Kreise meiner Freunde."

Peter konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und umarmte Jenna stürmisch. "Einverstanden", meinte er erfreut und drückte sie eng an sich.

Kermit erhob sich ebenfalls und umarmte Jenna dann auch, Caine verbeugte sich nur und ging in die Küche, um Nachschub zu holen.

Der Abend wurde fortgeführt, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Man trank Tee und unterhielt sich. Nach anfänglichen etwas unangenehmen Sekunden, wandelte sich die Stimmung schnell in eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Alsbald drehte sich das Gespräch um die gelungene Aufdeckung des Hackers. Kermit erzählte Jenna, dass der Täter ein 12-jähriger Junge gewesen war, der aus purer Langeweile und um sein Können zu testen, sich in den Computer gehackt hatte. Ihm war nicht bewusst, was er für brisantes Material gehabt hatte, als er es an einige seiner Freunde verschickte. Auf diesem Wege waren die Informationen an eine leider nicht mehr nachvollziehbare Stelle gelangt, wo man das Wissen weidlich ausgenutzt hatte. Da der Junge im gesetzlichen Sinne nicht strafmündig war, würde er wohl mit ein paar Stunden Sozialarbeit davon kommen. Jenna freute sich auf der einen Seite, dass sie den Hacker gefunden hatten, doch auf der anderen Seite war ihr auch bewusst, dass ihr Job damit erledigt war.

Der Kuss von heute Nachmittag kam ihr in Erinnerung. Er hatte mehr in ihr ausgelöst als sie dachte, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Kermit und Peter schienen tatsächlich miteinander geredet zu haben, denn die beiden schienen zu einem stillen Einverständnis gekommen zu sein, das sie liebend gern erfahren wollte. Gut, Kermit hatte sie geküsst und sie hatte gespürt, dass er ihr Gefühle entgegen brachte, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, wie weit die gingen.

Sollte sie nun in den USA bleiben oder nicht? Das waren die Gedanken, die sie im Moment beschäftigten. Sollte sie das Risiko eingehen, und sich eventuell noch einmal an ihm ihre Finger verbrennen, oder sollte sie wie vor zwei Jahren das Weite suchen bzw. sich von Kermit fern halten? Dann fiel ihr ein, dass der Rückzug durch das Versprechen, das sie hier vor allen abgegeben hatte, nicht mehr existierte. Sie musste hier bleiben, wollte sie nicht sich selbst untreu werden und das hatte sie nicht vor.

"Erde an Jenna. Hallo, bist du noch da?"

"Hä?" Jenna sah verwirrt auf, "Oh, entschuldige. Ich merkte nicht, dass du mich angesprochen hast."

Peter verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Ich fragte, ob wir langsam gehen sollen, er ist schon spät und ich bin hundemüde."

Das war Jenna nun ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich so aufgedreht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Widerwillig gab sie daher zurück: "Wenn du meinst."

Kermit, der exzellente Beobachter, schritt ein. "Geh du alleine vor, Peter. Ich bringe Jenna dann später zu dir. Ich glaube, ihr ist mehr nach einem Spaziergang zumute, oder irre ich mich?"

Jenna sah Kermit erstaunt an. "Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Mir ist tatsächlich nach spazieren gehen."

Dieser zeigte sein typisches Wolfsgrinsen. "Dazu muss man kein Hellseher sein, ich konnte es daran erkennen, wie du mit den Füßen auf dem Boden schabst."

Jenna errötete, als die anderen gutmütig über den Scherz lachten. Sie erhob sich und sah auf Peter herunter. "Hast du etwas entgegen?" Bittend blickte sie ihn an.

Spontan zog dieser Jenna in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Nein habe ich nicht. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, meinen Segen hast du", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Dankbar drückte sie ihn und raunte ebenso leise. "Danke, du ahnst nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet."

Dann wandte sie sich mit einem frechen Grinsen an Kermit und meinte: "Was sitzt du immer noch herum, ich dachte wir wollten spazieren gehen?"

Jenna verabschiedete sich von Caine mit einer festen Umarmung. Dieser ließ sich das gern gefallen und strich ihr über das Haar, nicht ohne ihr noch einen guten Ratschlag mit auf den Weg zu geben: "Vertrau auf dein Herz."

Peter küsste sie auf die Wange und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Kermit das Haus. Peter folgte nur wenig später, nachdem er noch einige Worte mit seinem Vater gewechselt hatte, stieg in den Stealth und fuhr mit gemischten Gefühlen nach Hause. Um Jenna nicht schon wieder gegen sich aufzubringen, hatte er so getan, als ob ihm ihr Spaziergang mit Kermit nichts ausmachte, doch tief in seinem Inneren stellte er fest, dass er noch immer einer Beziehung Jenna-Kermit sehr skeptisch gegenüber stand, so sehr er Kermit auch mochte und respektierte. Außerdem sagte ihm ein sehr eigentümliches Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass er diese Nacht wohl alleine in seinem Apartment verbringen würde.

oooooooooooooo

Kermit und Jenna schlenderten durch Chinatown. Sie kamen an einem Straßenhändler vorbei, der Eis verkaufte.

"Willst du gern ein Eis?", erkundigte sich Kermit.

Jenna grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Da lasse ich mich nicht lange bitten."

Sie drehten sich zu dem Verkäufer um, der ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte, und meinten wie aus einem Munde: "Pistazie."

Perplex starrten sie sich an und fingen dann an zu lachen. "Wir scheinen sogar beim Eis denselben Geschmack zu haben, nicht nur bei den Sonnenbrillen.", lachte Kermit.

Wenig später führten sie ihren Weg fort, fröhlich am Eis knabbernd. Kermit lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete mit welch Hingabe Jenna ihr Eis verspeiste. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als ihre Zunge ein paar eisige Tropfen auffing. Es fehlte nicht viel, und er hätte sie hier, mitten in Chinatown und vor sämtlichen Menschen, in die Arme gerissen und sie heiß und hungrig geküsst.

"Ein Eis müsste man jetzt sein", murmelte er.

Jenna vernahm nur das Murmeln. "Hast du was gesagt?"

Kermit räusperte sich. "Nein...weißt du eigentlich schon, was du nun machen willst?", versuchte er sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Jenna Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas. "Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Der Fall ist ja nun abgeschlossen."

"Willst du wieder nach England zurück?" Er hielt den Atem an, als sie mit ihrer Antwort zögerte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden was ich tun will.", log sie.

Kermit erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch im Büro, was hatte sie gesagt? 'Hättest du nur ein Wort gesagt und ich wäre geblieben.' Der Detective traf seine Entscheidung, die sein Herz schon seit langem getroffen hatte. Leise meinte er: "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bleiben würdest."

Jenna Kopf zuckte zu ihm herum. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

Er nickte bekräftigend. "Ja, das ist es."

Beide wussten, dass sie gerade von etwas ganz anderem sprachen als von ihrem Hier bleiben. Kermit schob seine Brille hoch, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte und Jenna tat dasselbe. Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander. Verstehen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und eine Entscheidung, getroffen aus tiefstem Herzen. Als sie nun weiter liefen, verflochten sie ihre Finger miteinander und rückten näher zusammen. Worte waren nicht nötig, beide genossen das neue Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit.

Jenna war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie plötzlich vor Kermits Wohnung standen. Unerwartet fühlte sie sich ein wenig unbehaglich, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Kermit nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er fragte: "Soll ich dich zu Peter bringen, oder willst du noch mit mir hochkommen auf einen Kaffee?"

Jenna innere Stimme teilte ihr mit, es würde nicht bei einem Kaffee bleiben, wenn sie jetzt ja sagen würde. Sehnsucht erfüllte sie. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor sie meinte: "Kaffee hört sich nicht schlecht an."

Ein tiefer Atemzug hob Kermits Brustkorb, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und Jenna halb hinter sich herzog. Die Fahrt mit dem Aufzug ging flugs vorüber, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, so dass nichts gesprochen wurde.

Nachdem Kermit die Wohnung aufgeschlossen hatte, führte er Jenna ins Wohnzimmer und bat sie, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. Er ging in die Küche, um den versprochenen Kaffe zu kochen. Jenna sah sich in der Wohnung um. In den zwei Jahren seit ihrem letzten Besuch hatte sich so gut wie nichts verändert. Sie erkannte jedes Detail wieder, das sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatte. Ein wenig Unbehaglich fühlte sie sich aber immer noch.

Einige Minuten später kam Kermit mit zwei dampfenden Bechern zurück und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, auf genügend Abstand bedacht, da er sich selbst nicht traute. Er spürte Jennas Unbehagen und wollte nichts überstürzen, oder sie gar davon jagen.

"Der Spaziergang hat richtig gut getan.", begann er das Gespräch.

"Ja, ich finde, man kann dabei so richtig schön abschalten."

"Kommt darauf an, wohin man geht.", erwiderte Kermit.

"Spielst du gerade auf deine Vergangenheit an, oder darauf, dass ich vor zwei Jahren wieder zurück nach England gegangen bin?"

"Ich denke das Thema lassen wir lieber", versuchte er abzulenken.

"Und ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten darüber reden." Jenna blieb stur.

"Jenna, danach steht mir im Moment wahrlich nicht der Sinn."

"Findest du es in Ordnung immer auszuweichen, sobald etwas unangenehm zu werden scheint? Warum willst du denn nichts über dich erzählen?"

Kermit verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wenn Jenna sich einmal an etwas festgebissen hatte, dann ließ sie so schnell nicht wieder locker.

"Jenna, ich verspreche dir, zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt werde ich dir mehr über meine Vergangenheit erzählen, aber nicht jetzt. Das solltest du akzeptieren."

Jenna blickte ihm offen und frei in die Augen. "Dann rede ich jetzt eben." Sie machte eine Pause, um sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. "Kermit, ich weiß, dass du eine Vergangenheit hast, auf die du nicht unbedingt stolz bist. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich weder verurteile noch vor dir zurückschrecke, egal was du tun musstest oder getan hast. Du vergisst, dass ich ein sensitiv veranlagter Mensch bin und einiges mir nicht verborgen geblieben ist. Was wichtig ist, ist die Zukunft und nichts anderes. Menschen die zu sehr in der Vergangenheit leben, übersehen oft das Wesentliche."

"Du weißt nicht was du da sagst, Jenna. Es geht um ganz etwas anderes.", warf Kermit dazwischen.

Die junge Frau nickte eifrig. "Ja, ich weiß. Du hast Angst, dass dich deine Vergangenheit wieder einholt, und dass die Menschen, die dir am Herzen liegen, für deine sogenannten Fehler bestraft werden. Ich weiß, du hast wesentlich mehr Feinde als Freunde, das bringt eine Vergangenheit als Söldner und eine Zukunft als Detective so mit sich. Doch du solltest dir auch klar machen, dass deine Freunde zu dir stehen, egal was kommt oder was passiert und dass jeder sich vollkommen klar darüber ist, was es bedeutet, mit dir befreundet zu sein.

Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck Kaffee und fuhr fort: "Du kannst so viel geben und du tust alles, um deine Freunde sicher und beschützt zu wissen, mehr kannst du nicht tun und es genügt auch völlig. Auch du kannst nicht verhindern, dass hin und wieder etwas passiert. Du konntest nicht verhindern was mit Rogers war, oder dass Peter vor einem Jahr schwer verletzt wurde. Das nennt sich schlicht und ergreifend Schicksal und auch du kannst nichts daran ändern, auch wenn du dir noch so gern die Schuld dafür geben würdest. Vorhin hast du von Akzeptanz gesprochen, dann akzeptiere du auch bitte, dass deine Freunde immer für dich da sein werden und auch alles für dich geben würden und flüchte nicht vor deinen Freunden aus Angst es könnte ihnen wegen dir etwas passieren. Denn jeder einzelne von ihnen ist bereit, dieses Risiko auf sich zu nehmen!"

Kermit starrte die junge Frau sprachlos an. Jenna hatte mit ihrer langen Rede genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Anscheinend kannte sie ihn besser, als er dachte. Er hatte nicht geahnt wie feinfühlig sie sein konnte, denn genau das waren seine inneren Ängste, die ihn tagtäglich peinigten. Sie so ehrlich ausgesprochen zu hören, ging ihm sehr nahe.

"Ich war und ich bin ein sehr gefährlicher Mann", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Na und? Glaubst du, damit machst du mir Angst? Sicher nicht. Übrigens ist es sehr interessant zu sehen, dass du schon wieder versuchst, dein übliches Muster auszuspielen, nämlich die Menschen, die du magst mit Absicht von dir zu stoßen.", erwiderte Jenna absolut ruhig.

"Es wäre gesünder für dich, kleines Mädchen.", erwiderte er, seine Grenzen austestend und den Rest einfach überhörend.

"Das überlass mal nur mir zu entscheiden, was gesund für mich ist oder nicht. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mensch, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte."

Kermit holte tief Luft, Das Gespräch verlief in eine Richtung die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Er hatte sich den Abend etwas anders vorgestellt, als hier tiefschürfende Gespräche über seine Gefühle zu führen.

"Das bist du ohne Zweifel, nach außen hin zumindest.", meinte er brutal und taxierte sie offen von oben bis unten. Nichts, keine Kurve ihres sinnlichen Körpers entging seinen Augen.

Jenna wand sich innerlich unter seinem sezierendem Starren, das ihr ziemlich unangenehm und von ihm auch nicht nett gemeint war. Deutlicher konnte er ihr nicht machen, dass sie mal wieder gegen eine Mauer rannte, die seinen Namen trug. Abrupt stand sie auf.

"Ich glaube es ist doch besser wenn ich gehe, bevor wir uns streiten. Danke für den Kaffee", sagte sie leise, einen traurigen Unterton in der Stimme.

Kermit zog seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche. "Ich werde dich fahren."

"Danke, das ist nicht nötig, ich werde mir ein Taxi bestellen. Dann kannst du dich in aller Ruhe hier in deiner Höhle vergraben und dich freuen, dass du es mal wieder geschafft hast, einen Menschen von dir zu stoßen, der es nur gut mit dir meint."

In ihren Worten schwang all ihre Verletzung mit, die sie im Moment empfand. Im Licht der Lampe sah er die feucht schimmernden Augen.

*Herrgott, was mache ich da eigentlich?* dachte er. *Warum gehe ich so auf sie los? Sie hat mir nichts getan. Warum verletze ich sie so?*

Von einem Moment zum anderen verrauchte all seine aufgestaute Wut. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren Worten dermaßen überrumpelt, dass er nur noch rein instinktiv reagiert hatte, dies wurde ihm in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst. Und nun war er auf dem besten Weg, das Beste was er in den letzten Jahren getroffen hatte, einfach aus seiner Wohnung gehen zu lassen. Ihm war klar, dass er reagieren musste wenn er nicht wollte, dass Jenna zum zweiten Mal aus seinem Leben verschwand.

Die Szene im Büro tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ihr Blick, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte als er sie küsste ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. So schaute nur eine Frau, die sich absolut sicher in ihrem Tun war und auch den ganzen Menschen akzeptierte und nicht nur den Teil, den sie sehen wollte.

Jennas Hand legte sich um den Türknopf. Kermit sprang von der Couch hoch. "Bitte bleib Jenna.", sagte er rau.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, den Kopf auf den Boden gesenkt. "Warum? Damit du mich noch weiter verletzen kannst?"

Mit zwei großen Schritten stand er neben ihr. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihr Gesicht und hob es an, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich von ihren Wimpern und rollte ihre Wange hinunter. Zärtlich wischte er sie weg, bestürzt darüber, dass er Derjenige war, der sie soweit gebracht hatte.

"Nein. Um meine dummen Worte von eben wieder gut zu machen. Es tut mir sehr leid, Jenna."

Kermit war kein Mann, der sich oft entschuldigte. Jenna war noch immer hin und hergerissen. Sie kämpfte zwischen dem Wunsch, in seinen Armen zu liegen, oder fluchtartig die Wohnung zu verlassen. Dass er sie für ein kleines Mädchen hielt, hatte sie tief getroffen.

"Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", flüsterte sie.

Kermit handelte rein instinktiv und zog Jenna fest in seine Arme, drückte ihr fast die Luft ab.

"Ich brauche dich Jenna, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Nur du gibst mir das Gefühl, richtig am Leben zu sein", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Jenna kam mit dieser hundertachtzig Grad Wendung nicht zurecht. Eben noch verhielt er sich absichtlich brutal und verletzend und nun verhielt er sich wie das genaue Gegenteil. Sie strampelte in seinen Armen, so dass er sie widerwillig frei gab. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf dem Türknauf.

"Ich...ich...", stammelte sie, nicht die richtigen Worte findend. Kermit stand vor ihr wie ein kleiner Junge. Er hatte seine Sonnenbrille abgenommen und erlaubte ihr einen tiefen, unverhüllten Blick in seine Augen. Um Verzeihung heischend schaute er sie an, all seine Gefühle spiegelten sich in seiner unergründlichen Tiefe. "Bitte.", hauchte er.

Nur dieses eine kleine Wort, und es gab bei Jenna den Ausschlag. Ihr Blick erhellte sich, ein wenig von dem Strahlen kehrte zurück. Leicht wie ein Schmetterlingshauch strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Wange.

"Wenn du noch einmal so eine Nummer abziehst, Kermit, dann brauchst du keine Feinde mehr, denn dann werde ich dich höchst persönlich erwürgen", brachte sie hervor.

"Heißt das du bleibst?", fragte er, nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

"Ja, ich bleibe."

Kermit streckte die Arme nach ihr aus, doch sie wich ihm geschickt aus und kehrte zu ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa zurück. Kermit stand bedröppelt da, wiederum reagierte sie nicht so wie er es erwartet hatte. Jenna musste die Bitte ihr Zeit zu lassen nicht laut formulieren, ihre Taten sprachen für sich.

Kermit folgte ihr wenige Sekunden später und setzte sich neben sie, ohne sie zu berühren. Sie hatte den Fernseher angestellt und starrte in die Mattscheibe, ohne richtig da zu sein. Kermit akzeptierte ihr Verhalten, Hauptsache sie saß noch hier.

Jennas Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander, sie wusste, dass sie diejenige sein musste, die den nächsten Schritt machte, doch dazu fühlte sie sich im Moment noch nicht bereit. So beschränkte sie sich darauf, in den Fernseher zu starren und ihm ab und zu einen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Gesprochen wurde nicht.

Jenna wusste nicht wie lange sie so dasaß, sie spürte nur, dass sie eine bleierne Müdigkeit überkam. Immer öfter fielen ihr die Augen zu. Kermit bemerkte ihre Müdigkeit und rutschte ein wenig näher an sie heran. Behutsam hob er seine Hand und begann, leicht mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Nacken zu streicheln. Ihr Antwort auf sein Tun war ein leises Seufzen und ein Erschauern. Ihre Augen drifteten immer weiter zu, forciert durch sein sanftes Streicheln. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, ihr Kopf sank gegen seine breite Schulter.

Kermit blickte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf die Gestalt neben sich herunter. Ihre tiefen Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass sie tatsächlich schlief. Er legte auch den zweiten Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Wie selbstverständlich kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Kermit musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er ihren Körper an dem seinen spürte, er fühlte wie er sich versteifte. Jeder Muskel seines Körper schien auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen zu reagieren. Er hätte ewig so sitzen bleiben können und sie nur in den Armen halten. Leider war die Couch auf Dauer doch ziemlich hart und unbequem, so dass er beschloss, eine Türe weiter zu wandern.

Mit ihr in den Armen stand er auf und trug sie in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Behutsam legte er sie auf das Bett, nachdem er mit einer Hand die Bettdecke zurück geschlagen hatte und rutschte dann neben sie auf die Matratze. Jenna murmelte etwas im Schlaf und kuschelte sich erneut in seine Arme. Kermit überkam ein Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit. Genauso sollte es sein, er hier mit ihr und nicht anders. Über diesem Gedanken schlief auch er ein, die Frau fest in seinen Armen haltend.

oooooooooooooo

Der Morgen dämmerte, als Jenna das erste Mal erwachte. Selten hatte sie so ruhig und tief geschlafen. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen beschützt und geboren wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Langsam nahm sie wahr, dass sie in der warmen Umarmung eines Mannes in einem ihr fremden Bett lag und er es war, der ihr dieses Gefühl vermittelte. Sie spürte feste Muskeln dicht an ihren Rücken gepresst und ein Bein, das zwischen ihre Schenkel geschoben war. Die Arme des Mannes lagen leicht um ihr Taille.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich herum, um den Mann neben sich anzusehen. Sie blickte direkt in die forschenden, vollkommen wachen Augen Kermits.

"Guten Morgen, Jenna", sagte er leise.

"Guten Morgen", gab sie ebenso leise zurück.

Kermit hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, den Blickkontakt keine Sekunde verlierend. Jenna hatte das Gefühl in der Tiefe dieser dunklen Augen zu versinken. Wie von selbst kam sie ihm entgegen und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Nun spürte sie seine erwachende Erregung, die sich an ihren Oberschenkel drückte. Sie versteifte sich ein wenig, wusste nicht genau was sie tun sollte.

"Jenna, wenn du nicht willst, dass etwas passiert, dann solltest du schleunigst dieses Bett verlassen. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn du mir so nahe bist wie jetzt", murmelte er dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Jenna zögerte noch. Sie hatte Angst, dass das hier nur wieder einer der vielen Träume war, die sie in zahlreichen einsamen Nächten verfolgte. Sie wollte nicht die Augen öffnen und erkennen, dass es nur eine ihrer Fantasien war.

"Träume ich das nur, oder ist das Wirklichkeit?", fragte sie sich.

Sie war sich nicht bewusst laut gesprochen zu haben, doch Kermit antwortete. "Es ist real. Kein Traum."

Jenna streckte zitternd die Hand nach ihm aus. Unglauben spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick. Ihre Finger ertasten den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste sanft ihre Fingerspitzen.

"Letzte Chance", brachte er angestrengt hervor.

Als sie nicht zurück wich, gab es für beide kein Halten mehr. Unter vielen zarten Küssen zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, bis sie nackt und atemlos nebeneinander auf der Bettdecke lagen. Dann ergaben sie sich vollkommen ihren Gefühlen.

Später, sehr viel später fanden sie langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Kermit stütze sich auf die Ellbogen, um sie von seinem Gewicht zu entlasten, noch immer tief mit ihr vereint. Jenna lächelte träge.

"Das war phantastisch. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es so schön sein kann.", sagte sie.

Kermit vergrub das Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. "Ich kann dir nur in allen Punkten recht geben. Du bist eine fantastische Frau. Ich danke dir, dass du geblieben bist und dich nicht von mir verjagen ließest."

Jenna bewegte leicht die Hüften und spürte zu ihrer Überraschung, wie sich wieder etwas bei ihm regte. "Was schon wieder, ich dachte das geht nicht.", murmelte Jenna erstaunt.

Kermit sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Bei dir, mein Liebling, treten wohl sämtliche Naturgesetze außer Kraft ", erwiderte er scherzhaft.

Langsam begann er sich wieder in ihr zu bewegen und Jenna folgte seinem Rhythmus. Diesmal war es noch erregender als das erste Mal. Nach endlos erscheinender Zeit begann die Welt um sie herum erneut zu explodieren. Danach fielen sie erschöpft in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Kermit erwachte als Erster. Liebevoll blickte er auf die schlafende Gestalt an seiner Seite herunter. Sie lag eng an ihn geschmiegt, ihr kleiner Po reckte sich frech in die Luft, so dass er der Versuchung nachgab und ihn zart streichelte. Jenna lächelte wohlig und schmiegte sich instinktiv enger an ihn. Kermit holte tief Luft. Schon wieder fühlte er, wie sein Körper auf ihre Nähe reagierte. So erging es ihm immer. Sie brauchte ihn nur mit ihren wunderschönen Augen anzusehen und schon war er erregt. Das war auch ein weiterer Grund gewesen, weshalb er sich so von ihr zurück gezogen hatte. Indem er so gehandelt hatte, hatte er gehofft sie würde Distanz zu ihm halten und ihn nicht in Versuchung führen. Er seufzte leise. Der Schuss war nach hinten losgegangen. Je weiter sie sich von ihm entfernt hatte, desto heftiger begehrte er sie. Sie war für ihn wie eine Droge, von der er nicht mehr loskam.

Jenna blinzelte. Schnell schob Kermit die störenden Gedanken zur Seite und küsste sie sanft. Jenna lächelte ihn an und streckte sich wohlig. Nachdem ihre erste Scheu überwunden war, benahm sie sich ganz natürlich. sie schämte sich nicht mehr ihrer Nacktheit, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde sie es genießen, Macht über ihn zu haben.

"Hallo mein Lieber, das ist eine schöne Art geweckt zu werden.", sagte sie schläfrig.

Kermit lachte leise und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. "Ich kann mir im Moment auch nichts schöneres vorstellen, als neben dir aufzuwachen," entgegnete er ehrlich.

Jenna schob seine streichelnden Hände zur Seite und schob sich auf ihn. "Oh nein Kermit, diesmal bin ich dran", hauchte sie mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Kermit tat ihr den Gefallen, schon wieder erregt bis zum äußersten. Entspannt lehnte er sich in das Kissen zurück und breitete die Hände aus. "Ich gehöre ganz dir, mach mit mir was du willst", gab er ihr die Erlaubnis.

Jenna ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und verwöhnte Kermit nun ihrerseits so, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Viele Minuten später brach sie erschöpft über ihm zusammen.

Kermit hielt sie sicher fest, genoss ihr Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Noch Minuten später, als sie schon tief und fest schlief, streichelte er träge ihren Rücken. Der ehemalige Söldner konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Zwei lange Jahre hatte er drauf gewartet, dass ES passierte, daran geglaubt hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Wie auch? Er hatte ja alles unternommen, damit genau das nicht passierte. Und nun lag sie hier in seinen Armen, total erschöpft von dem wilden Liebesspiel, das ihn tief in seiner Seele berührt hatte. Bevor auch ihm die Augen zufielen, galt sein letzter Gedanke Jenna und wie sehr sie ihm unter die Haut ging.

Als Jenna das nächste Mal erwachte schlug die Uhr gerade Mittag. Die Stelle neben ihr war leer. Jenna fühlte sich im ersten Moment irritiert, zumal sie noch die wohlige Mattigkeit in ihren Gliedern spürte, doch dann hörte sie eindeutige Geräusche aus Richtung der Küche. Fast im gleichen Augenblick knurrte ihr Magen vernehmlich und sie musste grinsen.

Jenna streckte sich wohlig und schwang dann ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Kermits Hemd lag neben dem Bett. Sie hob es auf und streifte es sich über. Sein Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und die junge Frau zog es enger um sich, hatte das Gefühl von ihm selbst umarmt zu werden. Da das Hemd ihr bis über die Oberschenkel reichte, beschloss sie nichts weiter darunter anzuziehen und tapste noch ein wenig müde in die Küche.

Sie erblickte Kermit, der geschäftig und gekonnt mit ein paar Töpfen und Pfannen hantierte. Er trug nur seine Hose, der Oberkörper war bloß. Leise trat Jenna an ihn heran und schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn. Sie hörte ihn leise lachen, als er sich in ihrer Umarmung herumdrehte und sie in die Arme nahm.

"Na Schlafmütze, auch endlich aufgewacht?", grinste er.

Sie kuschelte sich selbstvergessen an ihn. "Ja, und ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

Seine Hände wanderten tiefer über ihren Körper. Er holte tief Luft, als er bemerkte, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Obwohl sie sich stundenlang geliebt hatten, spürte er schon wieder Erregung in sich aufsteigen.

"Jenna, wenn du wirklich etwas essen willst, dann würde ich dir empfehlen, dir schnellstens etwas anzuziehen, sonst kommen wir ganz sicher nicht zu Tisch. Wie wäre es wenn du dich duschst, während ich das Essen zubereite?"

Jenna, die ihre Scheu vollkommen abgelegt hatte, ließ provozierend ihre Hüften kreisen und strich ihm über die Brust bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Sie hörte, wie er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ausstieß. Extra langsam löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und blickte ihn keck von unten an.

"Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich springe schnell unter die Dusche, damit du Zeit zum kochen hast. Sieht übrigens gut aus wie du am Herd stehst."

Kermit warf ihr lachend einen Topflappen hinterher. "Wart nur, die Bemerkung wirst du schwer bereuen", rief er ihr hinterher.

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten", lautete die freche Antwort, bevor sich die Badezimmertüre hinter Jenna schloss.

Eine halbe Stunde später kehrte sie zu Kermit zurück, noch immer sein Hemd tragend.

"Warum hast du dir nicht ein sauberes Hemd genommen, wenn du schon so herum laufen willst?", erkundigte er sich.

"Hätte ich tun können, aber es riecht so gut nach dir.", gab sie zurück und nahm ihm damit den Wind aus den Segeln.

Gleichzeitig erfüllte ihn dieses Geständnis mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit. Er konnte nicht anders und zog Jenna an sich, um sie tief und verlangend zu küssen. Fast wäre ihm dadurch das Essen angebrannt. Einige Minuten später, nachdem sie einträchtig die restlichen Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten, saßen sie sich gegenüber am Küchentisch und ließen sich das Essen schmecken.

"Also eins muss ich dir lassen, kochen kannst du", meinte Jenna zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Was macht man nicht alles, wenn man nicht verhungern möchte", gab er zurück.

*Jenna, alles in Ordnung bei dir?*

Der jungen Frau fiel vor Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand durch den unterwarteten Kontakt mit Peter. Total überwältigt von Kermit, hatte sie alles andere um sich herum total vergessen.

Kermit sah sie besorgt an. "Was ist los, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Sie gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zurück. "Nein, alles ist okay, Peter hat mich nur gerade angesprochen. Moment."

*Ja, alles klar bei mir Peter. Ich bin noch bei Kermit.*

*Aha...deswegen hast du nicht daran gedacht, dich zu melden. Du warst wohl zu sehr abgelenkt.* Es klang lang, gedehnt und provozierend, selbst in ihrem Kopf.

*Tut mir leid, Peter. Bist du mir böse?*

*Nein, aber ein wenig Sorgen habe ich mir schon gemacht. Immerhin ist es bald Nachmittag*

*Schon gut, das brauchst du mir nicht unter die Nase zu reiben.*

*Na du wirst wohl ganz woanders...uhm...gerieben haben*, lautete die nächste provozierende Antwort, bevor die Verbindung wieder abgebrochen wurde.

Kermit stellte erstaunt fest, dass Jenna errötete. "Muss ich das nun verstehen?", erkundigte er sich durcheinander.

Jenna schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Du weißt ja, dass Peter und ich uns auch auf telepatischem Wege unterhalten können und er hat sich gerade gemeldet, weil er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hat." Sie errötete noch mehr. "Ich war einfach zu...abgelenkt...um an etwas anderes denken zu können.", gab sie zu.

Kermit schaute nun auch ein wenig Schuldbewusst drein. "Stimmt, daran hätte ich auch denken müssen. Allerdings hat mich da so ein kleines, süßes Ding auch total abgelenkt."

Jenna kam ein anderer Gedanke. "Hoffentlich hast du heute keinen Dienst, Kermit. Ich weiß nicht wie du das erklären solltest.", meinte sie.

"Nein, heute ist mein freier Tag, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich muss erst morgen früh wieder antreten. Wie ist es, willst du, dass ich dich nachher nach Hause fahre, oder möchtest du gerne den Rest des Tages und die Nacht mit mir verbringen?"

Ein seltsamer Unterton, den Jenna nicht richtig deuten konnte, schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Es klang fast so, als fürchtete er sich vor einer negativen Antwort.

Ihre Antwort kam total spontan. "Hier bleiben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Ein Strahlen, das Jenna nie wieder in ihrem Leben vergessen würde glitt über Kermits Gesicht. Er sprang auf, war mit einem Schritt bei ihr und riss sie in ihre Arme.

"Du weißt gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er sie tief und verlangend Küsste.

Jenna verstand die Reaktion nicht ganz, aber sie machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber. Zu schön war das Gefühl in seinen Armen zu liegen, ihn zu riechen, seine Stärke zu spüren, so dass sie erneut alles andere um sie herum vergaß. Hier gab es nur Kermit und sie, zwei Hälften eines Ganzen.

oooooooooooooo

'Beep, Beep, Beep.' Das laute Klingeln des Weckers riss beide aus tiefem und erschöpftem Schlaf. Jenna brummelte etwas und wickelte sich tiefer in die Decke ein. Kermit war, wie üblich, mit einem Schlag hellwach. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen blickte er auf die vor sich hin grummelnde Jenna hinab und beschloss, sie noch ein paar Minuten schlafen zu lassen, bevor er sie endgültig aufweckte und die schönen Stunden wieder der Realität weichen mussten.

Während das Wasser der Dusche auf ihn herab prasselte, ließ er noch einmal die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren. Noch immer kam es ihm wie ein wunderschöner Traum vor, dass sie endlich zusammen gekommen waren. Sie hatten den gesamten Tag mit Reden verbracht und sich dazwischen immer wieder geliebt. Kein Wunder, dass Jenna vollkommen erschöpft war, denn zum schlafen waren sie kaum gekommen, da waren andere Dinge viel wichtiger gewesen.

Mit jedem Mal mit dem er sie geliebt hatte, hatte er gemerkt, dass ein Stück von ihm zu ihr hinüber driftete. Ihm war klar, dass er dieser Frau ganz und gar verfallen war und Nichts und Niemand ihn mehr davon abhalten konnte, sie bei sich zu behalten. Wie es in der Richtung um sie stand, das wusste er nicht, denn dieses Thema war bis dato tunlichst vermieden worden. Dieser Gedanken brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Das, und das langsam kälter werdende Wasser.

Nachdem er sich fürs Revier angezogen hatte ging er schnurstracks in die Küche, um den obligatorischen Kaffee aufzusetzen, ohne den er sich nur wie ein halber Mensch fühlte. Zu seiner Überraschung lief der Kaffee schon durch die Maschine und Eier brutzelten in der Pfanne vor sich hin. Eine ziemlich mürrisch dreinblickende Jenna mit zerzausten Haaren und müden Augen stand am Herd.

"Bist du also doch aufgestanden. Guten Morgen", wurde sie von Kermit begrüßt.

Jenna nickte nur wortlos. Als er ihr einen Kuss aufdrücken wollte, wandte sie das Gesicht ab. Kermit zog nur leicht die Augenbraue hoch, gestern Morgen hatte sie ganz anders auf ihn reagiert. Er wusste nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte und meinte daher nur: "Die Dusche ist jetzt frei wenn du magst, ich kann gerne mit dem Kochen weiter machen."

Jenna drehte sich nur wortlos um und verschwand in Richtung der Dusche. Sie ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Kermit zurück. Knapp 20 Minuten später kehrte sie zurück. Sie trug die inzwischen gewaschenen Sachen, die sie vor zwei Tagen angehabt hatte. Kermit betrachtete Jenna prüfend, vorsichtig schauend in welcher Laune sie sich nun präsentierte. Scheinbar hatte sie ihre Morgenmuffligkeit überwunden, denn sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ich sehe, du hast alles schon fertig."

"Ja, setz dich. Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, dann muss ich losfahren."

Jenna setzte sich Kermit gegenüber an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Nachdenklich blickte sie ihn an. Die ersten Minuten vergingen schweigend.

Kermit ergriff als Erster das Wort. "Soll ich dich bei Peter absetzen, oder möchtest du woanders hin?"

Sie seufzte leise. "Nein, setz mich bei Peter ab. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und er hat auch deine Schicht."

Kermit grinste schief. "Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Peter hat heute frei und wird wohl auf jeden Fall zuhause sein."

Er sah wie sich Jenna Gesichtszüge verfinsterten.

"Bereust du, dass du bei mir geblieben bist?", wollte er wissen.

"Himmel nein. Warum sollte ich so etwas wunderschönes bereuen? Ich weiß nur nicht..." Sie stockte.

"Was weißt du nicht?"

"Wie Peter reagiert", schloss sie lahm.

Kermit bemerkte sofort, dass sie etwas ganz anderes fragen wollte, das ihr auf der Seele brannte. "Und was solltest du in Wahrheit sagen?", hakte er nach.

Jenna senkte den Kopf. Das auf dem Teller liegende Essen schien plötzlich höchst interessant geworden zu sein.

Ihre Stimme hatte einen absolut beiläufigen Klang als sie meinte: "Na ja, ob ich für dich nur ein Abenteuer für eine Nacht war, oder ob du es ernst meinst."

Da war es. Genau die Frage, die ihn schon seit einigen Stunden beschäftigte. Kermit beschloss, den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Er ahnte, dass sie von sich aus nicht damit heraus rücken würde.

Genauso beiläufig kam seine Antwort. "Ich sehe unser Beisammensein keineswegs als Abenteuer an. Von meiner Seite aus ist es ernst."

Der Löffel flog Jenna aus der Hand. Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an. "Du meinst?"

"Ja, genau das meine ich. Ich weiß, wir stehen noch ganz am Anfang und müssen uns erst richtig kennen lernen. Das was hier geschehen ist, hat uns wohl beide überrumpelt. Daher bin ich auch der Meinung, dass wir es langsam angehen sollten. Doch ich für meinen Teil möchte, dass du fest mit mir zusammen bist, sofern du das auch möchtest."

Im nächsten Augenblick sprang Jenna auf. Die Wucht, mit der sie ihn umarmte, riss ihn vom Stuhl und sie fielen beide lachend zu Boden, wobei Kermit unter ihr zu liegen kam.

"Ist dir das Antwort genug?", wisperte sie.

Kermit wurde ernst. Tief sah er ihr in die wunderschönen Augen, bevor er sie tief und verlangend küsste bis beide nach Atem ringen mussten.

"Ja, das ist es, Liebling."

Nur mühsam schafften sie es, sich voneinander zu lösen. Einzig die Erklärungsnot in die Kermit kommen würde wenn er sich verspätete, brachte sie dazu, sich nicht erneut auf dem Teppichboden zu lieben. Die restlichen Minuten bis zur Abfahrt verbrachten sie damit, sich über ihr Beisammensein zu unterhalten. Sie kamen überein nicht gleich alles zu überstürzen, aber sich doch so oft zu sehen wie es möglich war, damit sie sich besser kennen lernen konnten. Dann war es Zeit zum Revier zu fahren.

oooooooooooooo

Jenna stieg mit gemischten Gefühlen vor Peters Wohnapartment aus, nachdem sie sich mit einem fast keuschen Kuss von Kermit verabschiedet hatte. Sie würden sich heute Abend mit der Gang im Delanceys treffen wenn Kermit Feierabend hatte.

Als sie durch die Türe trat, saß Peter vor dem Fernseher und blickte kaum auf.

"Wie nett, kommst du auch mal wieder vorbei. Kermit wird wohl zur Arbeit müssen.", stellte er mit unübertrefflicher Logik fest.

"Hallo Peter", erwiderte sie leise.

"Na, hast du dich wenigstens gut amüsiert?", erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.

Jenna warf im einen erstaunten Blick zu, so kannte sie Peter nicht.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen bist?" erhitzte sie sich.

"Ach, soll ich dir nun das von den Bienchen und Blümchen erklären? Allerdings bin ich sicher, dass du die letzte Nacht genügend Erfahrung gesammelt hast mit Kermit. Der hatte sicher ein paar Tricks auf Lager, die du noch nicht kanntest."

Alle Farbe wich aus Jennas Gesicht. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke keimte in ihr auf, den sie spontan aussprach.

"Peter, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte sie, schwer darauf hoffend, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Peters Bierflasche, die er bist jetzt in der Hand gehalten hatte, wurde mit Wucht auf den Tisch geknallt.

"Nein verdammt, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin nur sehr besorgt um dich. Verdammt du bist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester, für die ich Sorge zu tragen habe und du lässt dich ausgerechnet mit Kermit ein! Ich will nicht, dass er dich noch einmal so verletzt, wie er es damals getan hat." Er schrie fast.

Jenna setzte sich neben Peter auf die Couch. Das war es also, was ihn bedrückte. Unendlich erleichtert, dass er keine anderen Gefühle für sie hegte, begann sie ruhig zu sprechen: "Peter, ich bin eine erwachsene Frau. Ich kann verstehen, dass du besorgt bist. Ich wäre es auch, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass ich ganz genau weiß was ich tue. Kermit ist ein wunderbarer Mann."

"Ach, und das weißt du schon nach einer Nacht? Er muss ja wirklich gut gewesen sein.", versetzte er schroff.

Jenna zuckte zusammen. "Du bist wirklich fies, Peter!" Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

Peter streckte die Hände aus und zog Jenna an sich, die sich leicht gegen seinen fester werdenden Griff wehrte. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

"Jenna, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Nur..." er zögerte einen Moment. "Kermit ist nicht gerade für lang anhaltende Beziehungen bekannt. Er war nicht umsonst drei Mal verheiratet."

"Du tust Kermit bitter unrecht, Peter. Wir haben lange über alles gesprochen und er hat mir auch einiges über seine Vergangenheit erzählt. Das müsste dir doch auch sagen, wie ernst er es mit mir meint und ich auch mit ihm. Du bist doch sein Freund, kennst und vertraust ihm!" schluchzte sie.

"Wer kennt Kermit schon richtig?", meinte der junge Detective sarkastisch, im versöhnlicheren Ton fuhr er fort. "Ich kann einfach nicht zusehen wie du mit offenen Augen in dein Verderben rennst. Dafür habe ich dich viel zu lieb."

"Ich renne nicht in mein Verderben. Bitte Peter, es würde mir so viel bedeuten, wenn du mit meiner Beziehung einverstanden wärst. Bitte zwing mich nicht, mich zwischen euch beiden zu entscheiden. Vor allen Dingen, weil ihr ja auch beste Freunde seid."

Jenna strampelte sich aus der Umarmung frei, damit sie Peter in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihre gesamte Haltung verriet absolute Entschlossenheit. Peter schloss unangenehm berührt die Augen.

"Jenna, ich wünsche dir als auch Kermit das allergrößte Glück, aber ich habe absolut meine Zweifel, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast! Ich würde lügen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich mit deiner Beziehung einverstanden bin!"

Jennas Enttäuschung konnte man ihr deutlich ansehen. "Peter, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Geh bitte nicht mit Vorurteilen und Halbwissen an alles heran. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er für dich ein ziemlicher Schock sein muss, mich in den Armen deines besten Freundes zu sehen. Aber bitte lass dich nicht von irgendwelchen Geschichten leiten, die andere über Kermit erzählen. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass kaum jemand etwas über sein Privatleben weiß. Schau dir alles in Ruhe an, wie er mich behandelt, wie er mich ansieht und all solche Dinge...und entscheide dich dann. Ich werde heute sicher nicht gleich eine Entscheidung von dir fordern, doch wenn du mich vor die Wahl stellst, dann weiß ich, wie ich mich entscheiden werde!"

Jenna ließ Peter einige Minuten Zeit über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Sie beobachtete, wie er innerlich mit sich rang. Schließlich meinte er: "Gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde mir selbst ein Urteil über euch bilden. Jedoch kann ich dir nicht versprechen, wie es aussehen wird."

Jenna lächelte traurig. Ein Lächeln, das Peter tief ins Herz schnitt, denn er wusste wie sehr er ihr mit diesen Worten zusetzte. Andererseits wollte er sie auch auf keinen Fall anlügen, das hatte sie nicht verdient.

"Das ist ein guter Kompromiss, Peter. Du kannst heute Abend gleich damit anfangen, denn dann sind wir mit der Gang im Delanceys verabredet."

"Na das hast du aber schlau eingefädelt. Ich denke eher, dir fehlt ein Fahrer.", versuchte Peter lahm zu scherzen.

"Warum? Ich kann auch immer noch zu Delanceys laufen, wenn du nicht mit kommen möchtest. Ich gehe auf jeden Fall hin.", gab Jenna mit treuherzigem Blick zurück.

Peter sprang auf die Füße. "Untersteh dich. Du weißt was du mir versprochen hast. Du wirst auf keinen Fall nachts hier allein um die Häuser ziehen. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich dich jemals dabei erwische, dann versohle ich dir deinen kleinen Hintern."

Jenna konnte nicht anders und musste lachen, jetzt verhielt er sich wieder der gute alte Peter. Spontan griff sie nach den Aufschlägen seines Hemdes und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

"So mag ich dich, mein Süßer", lautete ihr Kommentar, bevor sie einen völlig verdutzten Peter auf der Couch zurück ließ und ins Schlafzimmer schlenderte.

Peter blickte ihr lange hinterher. Irgendwie hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, dass er sich wieder beruhigte. Er beschloss, den beiden wirklich eine faire Chance zu geben, auch wenn er noch immer nicht von dieser Beziehung überzeugt war. Auf der anderen Seite, falls es Kermit tatsächlich ernst meinte wie er ihm schon beteuert hatte, konnte er sich keinen besseren Beschützer als Kermit für seine kleine Schwester des Herzens vorstellen. Gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch klar, dass Jenna bei Kermit immer in Gefahr schweben würde, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit wieder einholte und man sie benutzen könnte, um an Kermit heran zu kommen.

Peter seufzte leise. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass auch er viele Feinde hatte, die es auf ihn und seine Familie abgesehen hatten, von dem her konnte er das nicht als Argument aufführen. Spätestens heute Abend würde er mehr wissen, und diesmal würde er sich auch nicht scheuen seine Shaolin Kräfte einzusetzen, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Spontan überlegte er sich, ob er seinen Vater auch ins Delanceys einladen sollte, auf sein Urteil konnte er sich nämlich immer verlassen, doch das lies er dann doch bleiben, da er Caines Einstellung zu Bars kannte.

oooooooooooooo

Peter und Jenna wurden mit lautem Hallo begrüßt, als sie etwas verspätet im Delanceys ankamen. Fast die gesamte Mannschaft hatte sie hier versammelt, es fehlten nur noch Skalany und Kermit wie er schnell erkannte.

Gentlemanlike hielt Peter Jenna den Stuhl hin und bestellte für sie beide Cola. Wie üblich sparte Blake nicht mit Komplimenten was Jennas Erscheinung anbelangte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Gespräch wieder in vollem Gange war.

Peter fiel auf, dass Jenna immer wieder zum Eingang blickte. Er neckte sie ein wenig, ohne dass es die anderen hören konnten, dass Kermit sie wohl versetzen würde, was ihm einen bösen Blick von ihr einbrachte. Jennas Stimmung verdüsterte sich je später der Abend wurde, da halfen auch die Witze und Aufmunterungsversuche der anderen nicht.

Spontan ergriff Peter ihre Hand und zog sie auf die kleine Tanzfläche. Die Band spielte ein langsames Lied und der junge Cop nahm sie wie selbstverständlich in die Arme. Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte. Nach Tanzen war ihr sicher nicht zumute.

"Na komm schon, entspanne dich.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

Seine Hand glitt in ihren Nacken, den er sanft zu massieren begann und sie gleichzeitig enger an sich zog, um den anderen Paaren Platz zu machen, die nun dicht gedrängt auf der Tanzfläche standen. Jenna erschauerte unter dieser Berührung.

"Nicht", flüsterte sie.

"Warum nicht? Entspann dich Jenna, dein Nacken besteht nur noch aus harten Knoten. Wenn du so weitermachst, hast du spätestens in einer halben Stunden die heftigsten Kopfschmerzen."

Peter hielt sie mühelos weiter fest und fuhr mit der Massage ihres Nackens fort, während er sich mit ihr langsam im Takt der Musik bewegte.

Jenna spürte die heilende Wirkung seiner Hände und gab schließlich nach, sich mit einem leisen Seufzer gegen ihn fallen lassend, das Gefühl des Beschütztseins förmlich in sich aufsaugend. Jenna verbarg ihr Gesicht in der Grube seines Halses.

"Ich glaube, Kermit hat mich tatsächlich versetzt", wisperte sie traurig.

Peters Hände glitten tröstend über ihren Rücken, nun da er ihren verspannten Nacken gelockert hatte.

"Wart es doch erst einmal ab, wer weiß was ihn abgehalten hat. Mary Margret ist auch noch nicht da. Die beiden sind wohl noch mit einem Fall beschäftigt."

Jenna blickte erstaunt zu Peter hoch. "Höre ich richtig, dass du Kermit gerade verteidigst?"

"Jenna, ich habe dir versprochen, mir mein eigenes Bild zu machen und ich weiß, dass man Kermit vertrauen kann. Wenn er sagt er kommt, dann kommt er im Normalfall auch."

"Du bist einfach toll, Peter, weißt du das? Du bist immer so fürsorglich, spürst genau wenn mit mir oder anderen, um die du dich sorgst etwas nicht stimmt. Die Frau, die dich einmal bekommt, kann sich echt glücklich schätzen.", meinte Jenna spontan.

Peter lächelte schräg. "Ich glaube, die Frau für mich muss erst noch gebacken werden. Ich bin nicht der Familientyp."

"Doch das bist du. Ich sehe dich schon vor mir mit drei kleinen Kindern und einer Frau, die dich genauso sehr liebt, wie du sie."

Peter hörte an ihrem Tonfall, wie ernst sie es meinte. Er konnte ihr in dem Moment nicht sagen, dass er genau von so etwas schon seit langem träumte, doch es bei ihm nie zu einer längeren Beziehung gereicht hatte. Meist war es wegen seines Jobs auseinander gegangen, oder wegen seines überschäumenden Temperaments, mit dem die Frauen nicht zurecht kamen.

Das einzige Mal, als er einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte, war gründlich in die Hosen gegangen, denn seine Rebecca wurde ermordet, weil sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Seitdem war ihm eh der Sinn nach einer festen Bindung vergangen, denn der Gedanke eine andere Frau könnte sterben, nur weil sie mit ihm zusammen war, war unerträglich für ihn. Dann lieber alleine und unglücklich und Tagträumen nachhängend, als noch mal einen geliebten Menschen verlieren.

Ein anderes Paar, das sie anrempelte, riss Peter aus den trüben Gedanken. Schnell schob er die dunklen Wolken beiseite und schwenkte Jenna einmal im Kreis herum mit den Worten: "Komm hören wir auf, uns über so was zu unterhalten. Genießen wir den Abend und zeigen den anderen, was wir drauf haben."

Peters erzwungen gute Laune steckte Jenna an. Sie tanzte dicht an den vollendet führenden Peter gepresst über das Parkett, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Die beiden waren so in sich versunken, ihre Gedankenverbindung weit geöffnet, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie sich nach und nach ein Ring von Beobachtern um sie bildete und die meisten Paare mit Tanzen aufhörten.

Sie gaben aber auch ein wunderschönes Paar ab. Peter mit seiner engen, schwarzen Jeans und dem weißen Seidenhemd, das am Hals offen stand und Jenna in ihrem halblangen, weitschwingenden roten Kleid mit dem gerafften, tiefen Ausschnitt und den dazu passenden hochhackigen Schuhen wirkten wie Models aus einem Modekatalog.

Während ihrer fast perfekten Darbietung, wurden sie am Tisch ebenfalls von vielen Augen beobachtet. Es wurde spekuliert, ob Peter und Jenna doch mehr als nur Freunde waren, denn nach außen hin machten sie den Anschein eines Liebespaars, da sie sich so anstrahlten und mühelos über die Tanzfläche glitten.

Genau in dem Moment betrat Kermit zusammen mit Skalany die Bar. Der erfahrene Detective brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um Jenna zu entdecken und registrierte natürlich auch sofort, wer sie da im Arm hielt. Er fühlte einen heftigen Stich von Eifersucht durch seinen Körper rasen. Wäre es nicht Peter, der seine Frau in den Armen hielt, er hätte ihn glattweg erschossen. Kermit erschrak bei dem Gedanken, seine Frau? Hatte er tatsächlich seine Frau gedacht? War er schon so weit?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen durch den leisen Pfiff von Skalany neben ihm. "Wow, schau mal, Kermit. Peter spult gerade eine wahnsinns Show ab. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so gut tanzen kann...und Jenna erst. Die harmonieren perfekt miteinander."

Kermit brummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was Skalany nicht verstand und zog sie zu dem Tisch, an dem die anderen saßen. Er bekam nur ein schwaches Hallo zurück, da seine Kameraden ebenfalls noch immer wie gebannt zur Tanzfläche blickten.

Wenige Sekunden später endete der Song. Peter schwang Jenna noch einmal im Kreis herum, dass man vom bloßen Zusehen schon schwindelig wurde. Er endete damit, dass er Jenna tief über seinen Arm beugte und sie so hielt, bis der letzte Ton verklungen war, ihre leuchtenden Blicke tief ineinander versunken.

Tosender Beifall brandete auf und riss die beiden aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Jenna errötete zutiefst und verbarg das Gesicht an Peters Schulter, als sie sich so plötzlich im Mittelpunkt vorfand. Sofort schlang Peter beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie von der Tanzfläche, von unzähligen Augen beobachtet.

Die Band stimmte ihr nächstes Lied an und die Zuschauer strömten zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Die Normalität kehrte zurück. Jenna hob ihren Kopf von Peter Schultern und schaute über das Parkett genau auf Kermit, der sehr bedrohlich wirkte. Seine gesamte Haltung verriet verhaltenen Ärger.

"Oh oh Peter, Kermit ist da.", flüsterte sie.

Peter, dem das ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, zog Jenna noch ein wenig näher an sich heran und grinste sie sorglos an.

"Na mal sehen, wie er auf unsere Einlage reagiert. Ich würde sagen, er ist schlicht und einfach eifersüchtig. Gib mir Rückendeckung, Süße."

Jenna konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. "Ja genau so sieht er gerade aus. Ich paß auf dich auf, großer Bruder."

"Da bin ich aber froh, kleine Schwester", gab er genauso frech zurück.

Impulsiv beugte sich Jenna zu ihm und küßte ihn auf die Wange. "Ich hab dich lieb."

"Ich dich auch."

Sie erreichten den Tisch und blieben Arm in Arm dort stehen, direkt vor Kermit und Skalany, die sich noch nicht gesetzt hatten.

"Hallo Kermit", sagte Peter.

Er erntete nur ein Brummen, das sich äußerst gefährlich anhörte in seinen Ohren. Peters Arm um Jennas Taille versteifte sich. Kermit machte den Eindruck, als wolle er sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen. Die gesamte Luft schien elektrisch aufgeladen zu sein.

"Nette Show, die du da abgezogen hast", erwiderte Kermit nach einer weile.

"Och mit der Partnerin kein Problem.", gab Peter zurück.

"Für so was muss man lange suchen."

"Stimmt. Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes für mich."

Die Köpfe der anwesenden Kameraden flogen hin und her, wie bei einem Tennismatch. Staunend verfolgten sie den Schlagabtausch, nicht sicher was hier überhaupt vorging. Vom Tanzen wurde jedenfalls nicht geredet. Selbst Jenna verschlug dieser Sprachabtausch die Sprache. Allerdings warnte ihre innere Stimme sie davor einzugreifen. Sie wusste, das war der Moment, in welchem sich viel für sie entschied.

"Nicht nur für dich.", gab Kermit mit klirrender Kälte zurück.

"Kostbares zerbricht, wenn man es vor einen schweren Wagen spannt."

"Das habe ich nicht vor. Die Kostbarkeit würde immer geborgen und sicher im Wagen

sitzen."

Zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden nahm Kermit seine Brille ab und starrte Peter direkt in die Augen. Dabei stand er so, dass nur Peter und Jenna freien Blick auf ihn hatten. Peter fühlte sich überwältigt von der Liebe und Zuneigung gegenüber Jenna, die er in Kermits Augen entdecken konnte. Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass Kermit es einer anderen Person erlaubte, ungehinderten Zutritt zu seinem Innenleben zu erlauben. Hier tat er es und es war für Peter genau der Beweis, den er gebraucht hatte.

"Dann pass gut auf sie auf und lass sie niemals fallen", meinte dieser schließlich.

Kermit setzte genauso langsam wie er sie abgenommen hatte, die Brille wieder auf und streckte die Hand nach Jenna aus.

"Das verspreche ich dir, Peter."

Die Worte kamen aus der Tiefe seines Herzens wie Peter unschwer erkennen konnte und waren so leise gesprochen, dass nur er und Jenna sie hören konnten.

Für Jenna ging inmitten der abgedunkelten Bar die Sonne auf. Das, worum sie die ganze Zeit gebetet hatte, war nun Wirklichkeit geworden. Mit diesen Worten hatte Peter seinen Segen gegeben.

Im nächsten Moment lag sie in Kermits Armen, der sie festhielt, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem Kuss, der entgegen der festen Umarmung, so sanft und zärtlich war, dass es Jenna die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Die erstaunten Ausrufe der restlichen Kameraden versanken in einem dichten Nebel, in dem es nur sie und Kermit gab und ihre tiefen Gefühle zueinander. Hatte sie sich heute morgen noch mit einem mehr als unsicheren Gefühl von ihm verabschiedet, so wusste sie jetzt, dass Nichts und Niemand sie mehr trennen konnte auch ohne, dass er es aussprechen musste. Seine Körpersprache teilte ihr alles mit, was sie wissen wollte.

Geraume Zeit später lösten sie sich sanft voneinander und blickten in sechs grinsende Augenpaare.

"Sieh an, sieh an. Unser immer auf Abstand bedachter Frosch und die liebliche Prinzessin ein Paar", stichelte Skalany und die anderen lachten herzlich über diesen rauen Scherz. Sogar Kermit gelang es, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen.

Galant bot er Jenna einen Stuhl an und zog sich ebenfalls einen her, nicht einen Moment ihre Hand loslassend. Tausend Fragen schwirrten durch den Raum, die Jenna mit stoischer Gelassenheit beantwortete. Sie strahlte förmlich vor Glück und jeder konnte sehen, wie verliebt sie in diesen großen, rauen Mann an ihrer Seite war.

Kermit beobachtete stolz seine Frau, sie gehörte jetzt zu ihm, für immer und ewig. In einem unbeobachteten Moment beugte er sich über Peter und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Wag es nie wieder, mit meiner Frau auf diese Art und Weise zu tanzen, sonst muss ich dich leider eliminieren."

Dieser antwortete ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln und schlug seinem Freund herzlich auf die Schulter.

ENDE

eren, tiefen Seufzen gab der junge Mann schließlich klein bei.

"Ich fürchte, du hast mal wieder recht. Wie wäre es mit einem Kartenspiel, um uns die Zeit bis zum Auftauchen der Diva zu vertreiben? Ich meine, ich hätte hier schon einmal eines gesehen."

"Eine gute Idee. Dann schaff mal die Karten heran, Peter, damit ich dich ausnehmen kann. Mal schauen, wann du mir Haus und Hof überschreibst."

"Nur in deinen Träumen", gab Peter wesentlich besser gelaunt zurück und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Karten.

oooooooooooooo

Wie immer hatte Caine recht gehabt. Knapp zwei Stunden später erschien Jenna im Wohnraum und setzte sich wortlos auf das schmale Sofa, ein Geschenk von Peter für seinen Vater. Im selben Moment trat auch Caine ein.

Peter konnte es mal wieder nicht erwarten. Er setzte sich zu ihr und wollte beschützend den Arm um sie legen. Jenna wich unwillkürlich zurück, nackte Angst spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick. Peter tat es körperlich weh, ansehen zu müssen, wie sie scheinbar vor ihm flüchtete. Langsam zog er seinen Arm zurück und beobachtete, wie Kermit ihnen gegenüber Platz nahm.

Caine hingegen ging noch einmal in die Küche und kehrte mit drei Tassen dampfenden Tees zurück, den er verteilte und darauf bestand, dass er ausgetrunken wurde. Erst nachdem jeder Becher geleert war begann das Gespräch.

"Was ist nur in dich gefahren, Jenna?", wollte Peter wissen. "Wie oft müssen wir dir denn noch versichern, dass alles wieder in bester Ordnung bist, bevor du es endlich glaubst?"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich noch mehr zurück, so fern das überhaupt möglich war.

"Ich weiß es selber nicht. Im Büro war es, als ob eine fremde Macht Besitz von mir ergriffen hatte und bis vorhin empfand ich es hier auch nicht anders. Ich kam mir direkt so vor, als würde ich mit offenem Mund neben mir stehen und alles nur beobachten, aber ein ganz anderer würde die Fäden ziehen."

"Was?" Peter sah Jenna bestürzt an. "Mädchen, warum hast du denn nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Wir würden dich doch niemals im Stich lassen."

"Um euch noch mehr zu verletzen, als ich es eh schon getan habe?", meinte sie hart.

Peter ballte die Hände zur Faust. "Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein!", rief er aus. Jenna sehr tief in die Augen schauend, fuhr er fort: "Sieh doch endlich ein, dass du nicht mit allem alleine zurecht kommen kannst oder musst. Es ist keine Schande, auch einmal Hilfe anzunehmen. Und außerdem: niemand ist dir böse wegen dem Geschehenen. Bitte öffne dich, höre endlich auf deine innere Stimme und lass los, verdammt noch mal!"

Irgend etwas war in dem Tee, was Jenna plötzlich ruhig werden ließ, so wie die anderen beiden auch. Kermit beobachtete erstaunt, wie Jenna plötzlich die Augen schloss und seufzte. Er meinte einen leichten Schimmer zu sehen, der sie umgab und dann verschwand. Doch so schnell dieses Phänomen aufgetreten war, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder und Kermit konnte nicht sicher sein, ob er richtig gesehen hatte. Zu seiner nicht ganz geringen Überraschung, begann sie mit einer kleinen Rede.

"Okay, Peter, vielleicht hast du recht und ich habe überreagiert. Ich sehe jetzt, dass ihr beide mir tatsächlich vergeben habt, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich noch immer furchtbar schäme, so wie ich dich angegangen bin."

Peter öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Jenna legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Lass mich bitte ausreden. Ich möchte mich noch einmal in aller Form bei euch beiden entschuldigen und ich verspreche, so etwas wird nie wieder vorkommen, denn ich habe den Entschluss gefasst, Caines Angebot anzunehmen und mir von ihm zeigen zu lassen, wie ich, was immer diese doofe Kraft auch sein mag, in den Griff bekomme."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und schaute jedem der Anwesenden für ein paar Sekunden fest in die Augen.

"So, und jetzt wäre mir am liebsten, wenn wir diesen mehr als peinlichen Zwischenfall einfach vergessen und zur Tagesordnung übergehen könnten. Mir persönlich stände der Sinn sehr nach einem gemütlichen Abend im Kreise meiner Freunde."

Peter konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und umarmte Jenna stürmisch. "Einverstanden", meinte er erfreut und drückte sie eng an sich.

Kermit erhob sich ebenfalls und umarmte Jenna dann auch, Caine verbeugte sich nur und ging in die Küche, um Nachschub zu holen.

Der Abend wurde fortgeführt, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Man trank Tee und unterhielt sich. Nach anfänglichen etwas unangenehmen Sekunden, wandelte sich die Stimmung schnell in eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.

Alsbald drehte sich das Gespräch um die gelungene Aufdeckung des Hackers. Kermit erzählte Jenna, dass der Täter ein 12-jähriger Junge gewesen war, der aus purer Langeweile und um sein Können zu testen, sich in den Computer gehackt hatte. Ihm war nicht bewusst, was er für brisantes Material gehabt hatte, als er es an einige seiner Freunde verschickte. Auf diesem Wege waren die Informationen an eine leider nicht mehr nachvollziehbare Stelle gelangt, wo man das Wissen weidlich ausgenutzt hatte. Da der Junge im gesetzlichen Sinne nicht strafmündig war, würde er wohl mit ein paar Stunden Sozialarbeit davon kommen. Jenna freute sich auf der einen Seite, dass sie den Hacker gefunden hatten, doch auf der anderen Seite war ihr auch bewusst, dass ihr Job damit erledigt war.

Der Kuss von heute Nachmittag kam ihr in Erinnerung. Er hatte mehr in ihr ausgelöst als sie dachte, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Kermit und Peter schienen tatsächlich miteinander geredet zu haben, denn die beiden schienen zu einem stillen Einverständnis gekommen zu sein, das sie liebend gern erfahren wollte. Gut, Kermit hatte sie geküsst und sie hatte gespürt, dass er ihr Gefühle entgegen brachte, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, wie weit die gingen.

Sollte sie nun in den USA bleiben oder nicht? Das waren die Gedanken, die sie im Moment beschäftigten. Sollte sie das Risiko eingehen, und sich eventuell noch einmal an ihm ihre Finger verbrennen, oder sollte sie wie vor zwei Jahren das Weite suchen bzw. sich von Kermit fern halten? Dann fiel ihr ein, dass der Rückzug durch das Versprechen, das sie hier vor allen abgegeben hatte, nicht mehr existierte. Sie musste hier bleiben, wollte sie nicht sich selbst untreu werden und das hatte sie nicht vor.

"Erde an Jenna. Hallo, bist du noch da?"

"Hä?" Jenna sah verwirrt auf, "Oh, entschuldige. Ich merkte nicht, dass du mich angesprochen hast."

Peter verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Ich fragte, ob wir langsam gehen sollen, er ist schon spät und ich bin hundemüde."

Das war Jenna nun ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich so aufgedreht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Widerwillig gab sie daher zurück: "Wenn du meinst."

Kermit, der exzellente Beobachter, schritt ein. "Geh du alleine vor, Peter. Ich bringe Jenna dann später zu dir. Ich glaube, ihr ist mehr nach einem Spaziergang zumute, oder irre ich mich?"

Jenna sah Kermit erstaunt an. "Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Mir ist tatsächlich nach spazieren gehen."

Dieser zeigte sein typisches Wolfsgrinsen. "Dazu muss man kein Hellseher sein, ich konnte es daran erkennen, wie du mit den Füßen auf dem Boden schabst."

Jenna errötete, als die anderen gutmütig über den Scherz lachten. Sie erhob sich und sah auf Peter herunter. "Hast du etwas entgegen?" Bittend blickte sie ihn an.

Spontan zog dieser Jenna in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Nein habe ich nicht. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, meinen Segen hast du", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Dankbar drückte sie ihn und raunte ebenso leise. "Danke, du ahnst nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet."

Dann wandte sie sich mit einem frechen Grinsen an Kermit und meinte: "Was sitzt du immer noch herum, ich dachte wir wollten spazieren gehen?"

Jenna verabschiedete sich von Caine mit einer festen Umarmung. Dieser ließ sich das gern gefallen und strich ihr über das Haar, nicht ohne ihr noch einen guten Ratschlag mit auf den Weg zu geben: "Vertrau auf dein Herz."

Peter küsste sie auf die Wange und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Kermit das Haus. Peter folgte nur wenig später, nachdem er noch einige Worte mit seinem Vater gewechselt hatte, stieg in den Stealth und fuhr mit gemischten Gefühlen nach Hause. Um Jenna nicht schon wieder gegen sich aufzubringen, hatte er so getan, als ob ihm ihr Spaziergang mit Kermit nichts ausmachte, doch tief in seinem Inneren stellte er fest, dass er noch immer einer Beziehung Jenna-Kermit sehr skeptisch gegenüber stand, so sehr er Kermit auch mochte und respektierte. Außerdem sagte ihm ein sehr eigentümliches Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass er diese Nacht wohl alleine in seinem Apartment verbringen würde.

oooooooooooooo

Kermit und Jenna schlenderten durch Chinatown. Sie kamen an einem Straßenhändler vorbei, der Eis verkaufte.

"Willst du gern ein Eis?", erkundigte sich Kermit.

Jenna grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Da lasse ich mich nicht lange bitten."

Sie drehten sich zu dem Verkäufer um, der ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte, und meinten wie aus einem Munde: "Pistazie."

Perplex starrten sie sich an und fingen dann an zu lachen. "Wir scheinen sogar beim Eis denselben Geschmack zu haben, nicht nur bei den Sonnenbrillen.", lachte Kermit.

Wenig später führten sie ihren Weg fort, fröhlich am Eis knabbernd. Kermit lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete mit welch Hingabe Jenna ihr Eis verspeiste. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als ihre Zunge ein paar eisige Tropfen auffing. Es fehlte nicht viel, und er hätte sie hier, mitten in Chinatown und vor sämtlichen Menschen, in die Arme gerissen und sie heiß und hungrig geküsst.

"Ein Eis müsste man jetzt sein", murmelte er.

Jenna vernahm nur das Murmeln. "Hast du was gesagt?"

Kermit räusperte sich. "Nein...weißt du eigentlich schon, was du nun machen willst?", versuchte er sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Jenna Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas. "Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Der Fall ist ja nun abgeschlossen."

"Willst du wieder nach England zurück?" Er hielt den Atem an, als sie mit ihrer Antwort zögerte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden was ich tun will.", log sie.

Kermit erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch im Büro, was hatte sie gesagt? 'Hättest du nur ein Wort gesagt und ich wäre geblieben.' Der Detective traf seine Entscheidung, die sein Herz schon seit langem getroffen hatte. Leise meinte er: "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bleiben würdest."

Jenna Kopf zuckte zu ihm herum. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

Er nickte bekräftigend. "Ja, das ist es."

Beide wussten, dass sie gerade von etwas ganz anderem sprachen als von ihrem Hier bleiben. Kermit schob seine Brille hoch, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte und Jenna tat dasselbe. Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander. Verstehen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und eine Entscheidung, getroffen aus tiefstem Herzen. Als sie nun weiter liefen, verflochten sie ihre Finger miteinander und rückten näher zusammen. Worte waren nicht nötig, beide genossen das neue Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit.

Jenna war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie plötzlich vor Kermits Wohnung standen. Unerwartet fühlte sie sich ein wenig unbehaglich, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Kermit nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er fragte: "Soll ich dich zu Peter bringen, oder willst du noch mit mir hochkommen auf einen Kaffee?"

Jenna innere Stimme teilte ihr mit, es würde nicht bei einem Kaffee bleiben, wenn sie jetzt ja sagen würde. Sehnsucht erfüllte sie. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor sie meinte: "Kaffee hört sich nicht schlecht an."

Ein tiefer Atemzug hob Kermits Brustkorb, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und Jenna halb hinter sich herzog. Die Fahrt mit dem Aufzug ging flugs vorüber, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, so dass nichts gesprochen wurde.

Nachdem Kermit die Wohnung aufgeschlossen hatte, führte er Jenna ins Wohnzimmer und bat sie, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. Er ging in die Küche, um den versprochenen Kaffe zu kochen. Jenna sah sich in der Wohnung um. In den zwei Jahren seit ihrem letzten Besuch hatte sich so gut wie nichts verändert. Sie erkannte jedes Detail wieder, das sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatte. Ein wenig Unbehaglich fühlte sie sich aber immer noch.

Einige Minuten später kam Kermit mit zwei dampfenden Bechern zurück und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, auf genügend Abstand bedacht, da er sich selbst nicht traute. Er spürte Jennas Unbehagen und wollte nichts überstürzen, oder sie gar davon jagen.

"Der Spaziergang hat richtig gut getan.", begann er das Gespräch.

"Ja, ich finde, man kann dabei so richtig schön abschalten."

"Kommt darauf an, wohin man geht.", erwiderte Kermit.

"Spielst du gerade auf deine Vergangenheit an, oder darauf, dass ich vor zwei Jahren wieder zurück nach England gegangen bin?"

"Ich denke das Thema lassen wir lieber", versuchte er abzulenken.

"Und ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten darüber reden." Jenna blieb stur.

"Jenna, danach steht mir im Moment wahrlich nicht der Sinn."

"Findest du es in Ordnung immer auszuweichen, sobald etwas unangenehm zu werden scheint? Warum willst du denn nichts über dich erzählen?"

Kermit verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wenn Jenna sich einmal an etwas festgebissen hatte, dann ließ sie so schnell nicht wieder locker.

"Jenna, ich verspreche dir, zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt werde ich dir mehr über meine Vergangenheit erzählen, aber nicht jetzt. Das solltest du akzeptieren."

Jenna blickte ihm offen und frei in die Augen. "Dann rede ich jetzt eben." Sie machte eine Pause, um sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. "Kermit, ich weiß, dass du eine Vergangenheit hast, auf die du nicht unbedingt stolz bist. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich weder verurteile noch vor dir zurückschrecke, egal was du tun musstest oder getan hast. Du vergisst, dass ich ein sensitiv veranlagter Mensch bin und einiges mir nicht verborgen geblieben ist. Was wichtig ist, ist die Zukunft und nichts anderes. Menschen die zu sehr in der Vergangenheit leben, übersehen oft das Wesentliche."

"Du weißt nicht was du da sagst, Jenna. Es geht um ganz etwas anderes.", warf Kermit dazwischen.

Die junge Frau nickte eifrig. "Ja, ich weiß. Du hast Angst, dass dich deine Vergangenheit wieder einholt, und dass die Menschen, die dir am Herzen liegen, für deine sogenannten Fehler bestraft werden. Ich weiß, du hast wesentlich mehr Feinde als Freunde, das bringt eine Vergangenheit als Söldner und eine Zukunft als Detective so mit sich. Doch du solltest dir auch klar machen, dass deine Freunde zu dir stehen, egal was kommt oder was passiert und dass jeder sich vollkommen klar darüber ist, was es bedeutet, mit dir befreundet zu sein.

Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck Kaffee und fuhr fort: "Du kannst so viel geben und du tust alles, um deine Freunde sicher und beschützt zu wissen, mehr kannst du nicht tun und es genügt auch völlig. Auch du kannst nicht verhindern, dass hin und wieder etwas passiert. Du konntest nicht verhindern was mit Rogers war, oder dass Peter vor einem Jahr schwer verletzt wurde. Das nennt sich schlicht und ergreifend Schicksal und auch du kannst nichts daran ändern, auch wenn du dir noch so gern die Schuld dafür geben würdest. Vorhin hast du von Akzeptanz gesprochen, dann akzeptiere du auch bitte, dass deine Freunde immer für dich da sein werden und auch alles für dich geben würden und flüchte nicht vor deinen Freunden aus Angst es könnte ihnen wegen dir etwas passieren. Denn jeder einzelne von ihnen ist bereit, dieses Risiko auf sich zu nehmen!"

Kermit starrte die junge Frau sprachlos an. Jenna hatte mit ihrer langen Rede genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Anscheinend kannte sie ihn besser, als er dachte. Er hatte nicht geahnt wie feinfühlig sie sein konnte, denn genau das waren seine inneren Ängste, die ihn tagtäglich peinigten. Sie so ehrlich ausgesprochen zu hören, ging ihm sehr nahe.

"Ich war und ich bin ein sehr gefährlicher Mann", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Na und? Glaubst du, damit machst du mir Angst? Sicher nicht. Übrigens ist es sehr interessant zu sehen, dass du schon wieder versuchst, dein übliches Muster auszuspielen, nämlich die Menschen, die du magst mit Absicht von dir zu stoßen.", erwiderte Jenna absolut ruhig.

"Es wäre gesünder für dich, kleines Mädchen.", erwiderte er, seine Grenzen austestend und den Rest einfach überhörend.

"Das überlass mal nur mir zu entscheiden, was gesund für mich ist oder nicht. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mensch, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte."

Kermit holte tief Luft, Das Gespräch verlief in eine Richtung die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Er hatte sich den Abend etwas anders vorgestellt, als hier tiefschürfende Gespräche über seine Gefühle zu führen.

"Das bist du ohne Zweifel, nach außen hin zumindest.", meinte er brutal und taxierte sie offen von oben bis unten. Nichts, keine Kurve ihres sinnlichen Körpers entging seinen Augen.

Jenna wand sich innerlich unter seinem sezierendem Starren, das ihr ziemlich unangenehm und von ihm auch nicht nett gemeint war. Deutlicher konnte er ihr nicht machen, dass sie mal wieder gegen eine Mauer rannte, die seinen Namen trug. Abrupt stand sie auf.

"Ich glaube es ist doch besser wenn ich gehe, bevor wir uns streiten. Danke für den Kaffee", sagte sie leise, einen traurigen Unterton in der Stimme.

Kermit zog seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche. "Ich werde dich fahren."

"Danke, das ist nicht nötig, ich werde mir ein Taxi bestellen. Dann kannst du dich in aller Ruhe hier in deiner Höhle vergraben und dich freuen, dass du es mal wieder geschafft hast, einen Menschen von dir zu stoßen, der es nur gut mit dir meint."

In ihren Worten schwang all ihre Verletzung mit, die sie im Moment empfand. Im Licht der Lampe sah er die feucht schimmernden Augen.

*Herrgott, was mache ich da eigentlich?* dachte er. *Warum gehe ich so auf sie los? Sie hat mir nichts getan. Warum verletze ich sie so?*

Von einem Moment zum anderen verrauchte all seine aufgestaute Wut. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren Worten dermaßen überrumpelt, dass er nur noch rein instinktiv reagiert hatte, dies wurde ihm in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst. Und nun war er auf dem besten Weg, das Beste was er in den letzten Jahren getroffen hatte, einfach aus seiner Wohnung gehen zu lassen. Ihm war klar, dass er reagieren musste wenn er nicht wollte, dass Jenna zum zweiten Mal aus seinem Leben verschwand.

Die Szene im Büro tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ihr Blick, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte als er sie küsste ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. So schaute nur eine Frau, die sich absolut sicher in ihrem Tun war und auch den ganzen Menschen akzeptierte und nicht nur den Teil, den sie sehen wollte.

Jennas Hand legte sich um den Türknopf. Kermit sprang von der Couch hoch. "Bitte bleib Jenna.", sagte er rau.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, den Kopf auf den Boden gesenkt. "Warum? Damit du mich noch weiter verletzen kannst?"

Mit zwei großen Schritten stand er neben ihr. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihr Gesicht und hob es an, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich von ihren Wimpern und rollte ihre Wange hinunter. Zärtlich wischte er sie weg, bestürzt darüber, dass er Derjenige war, der sie soweit gebracht hatte.

"Nein. Um meine dummen Worte von eben wieder gut zu machen. Es tut mir sehr leid, Jenna."

Kermit war kein Mann, der sich oft entschuldigte. Jenna war noch immer hin und hergerissen. Sie kämpfte zwischen dem Wunsch, in seinen Armen zu liegen, oder fluchtartig die Wohnung zu verlassen. Dass er sie für ein kleines Mädchen hielt, hatte sie tief getroffen.

"Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", flüsterte sie.

Kermit handelte rein instinktiv und zog Jenna fest in seine Arme, drückte ihr fast die Luft ab.

"Ich brauche dich Jenna, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Nur du gibst mir das Gefühl, richtig am Leben zu sein", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Jenna kam mit dieser hundertachtzig Grad Wendung nicht zurecht. Eben noch verhielt er sich absichtlich brutal und verletzend und nun verhielt er sich wie das genaue Gegenteil. Sie strampelte in seinen Armen, so dass er sie widerwillig frei gab. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf dem Türknauf.

"Ich...ich...", stammelte sie, nicht die richtigen Worte findend. Kermit stand vor ihr wie ein kleiner Junge. Er hatte seine Sonnenbrille abgenommen und erlaubte ihr einen tiefen, unverhüllten Blick in seine Augen. Um Verzeihung heischend schaute er sie an, all seine Gefühle spiegelten sich in seiner unergründlichen Tiefe. "Bitte.", hauchte er.

Nur dieses eine kleine Wort, und es gab bei Jenna den Ausschlag. Ihr Blick erhellte sich, ein wenig von dem Strahlen kehrte zurück. Leicht wie ein Schmetterlingshauch strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Wange.

"Wenn du noch einmal so eine Nummer abziehst, Kermit, dann brauchst du keine Feinde mehr, denn dann werde ich dich höchst persönlich erwürgen", brachte sie hervor.

"Heißt das du bleibst?", fragte er, nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

"Ja, ich bleibe."

Kermit streckte die Arme nach ihr aus, doch sie wich ihm geschickt aus und kehrte zu ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa zurück. Kermit stand bedröppelt da, wiederum reagierte sie nicht so wie er es erwartet hatte. Jenna musste die Bitte ihr Zeit zu lassen nicht laut formulieren, ihre Taten sprachen für sich.

Kermit folgte ihr wenige Sekunden später und setzte sich neben sie, ohne sie zu berühren. Sie hatte den Fernseher angestellt und starrte in die Mattscheibe, ohne richtig da zu sein. Kermit akzeptierte ihr Verhalten, Hauptsache sie saß noch hier.

Jennas Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander, sie wusste, dass sie diejenige sein musste, die den nächsten Schritt machte, doch dazu fühlte sie sich im Moment noch nicht bereit. So beschränkte sie sich darauf, in den Fernseher zu starren und ihm ab und zu einen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Gesprochen wurde nicht.

Jenna wusste nicht wie lange sie so dasaß, sie spürte nur, dass sie eine bleierne Müdigkeit überkam. Immer öfter fielen ihr die Augen zu. Kermit bemerkte ihre Müdigkeit und rutschte ein wenig näher an sie heran. Behutsam hob er seine Hand und begann, leicht mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Nacken zu streicheln. Ihr Antwort auf sein Tun war ein leises Seufzen und ein Erschauern. Ihre Augen drifteten immer weiter zu, forciert durch sein sanftes Streicheln. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, ihr Kopf sank gegen seine breite Schulter.

Kermit blickte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf die Gestalt neben sich herunter. Ihre tiefen Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass sie tatsächlich schlief. Er legte auch den zweiten Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Wie selbstverständlich kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Kermit musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er ihren Körper an dem seinen spürte, er fühlte wie er sich versteifte. Jeder Muskel seines Körper schien auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen zu reagieren. Er hätte ewig so sitzen bleiben können und sie nur in den Armen halten. Leider war die Couch auf Dauer doch ziemlich hart und unbequem, so dass er beschloss, eine Türe weiter zu wandern.

Mit ihr in den Armen stand er auf und trug sie in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Behutsam legte er sie auf das Bett, nachdem er mit einer Hand die Bettdecke zurück geschlagen hatte und rutschte dann neben sie auf die Matratze. Jenna murmelte etwas im Schlaf und kuschelte sich erneut in seine Arme. Kermit überkam ein Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit. Genauso sollte es sein, er hier mit ihr und nicht anders. Über diesem Gedanken schlief auch er ein, die Frau fest in seinen Armen haltend.

oooooooooooooo

Der Morgen dämmerte, als Jenna das erste Mal erwachte. Selten hatte sie so ruhig und tief geschlafen. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen beschützt und geboren wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Langsam nahm sie wahr, dass sie in der warmen Umarmung eines Mannes in einem ihr fremden Bett lag und er es war, der ihr dieses Gefühl vermittelte. Sie spürte feste Muskeln dicht an ihren Rücken gepresst und ein Bein, das zwischen ihre Schenkel geschoben war. Die Arme des Mannes lagen leicht um ihr Taille.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich herum, um den Mann neben sich anzusehen. Sie blickte direkt in die forschenden, vollkommen wachen Augen Kermits.

"Guten Morgen, Jenna", sagte er leise.

"Guten Morgen", gab sie ebenso leise zurück.

Kermit hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, den Blickkontakt keine Sekunde verlierend. Jenna hatte das Gefühl in der Tiefe dieser dunklen Augen zu versinken. Wie von selbst kam sie ihm entgegen und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Nun spürte sie seine erwachende Erregung, die sich an ihren Oberschenkel drückte. Sie versteifte sich ein wenig, wusste nicht genau was sie tun sollte.

"Jenna, wenn du nicht willst, dass etwas passiert, dann solltest du schleunigst dieses Bett verlassen. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn du mir so nahe bist wie jetzt", murmelte er dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Jenna zögerte noch. Sie hatte Angst, dass das hier nur wieder einer der vielen Träume war, die sie in zahlreichen einsamen Nächten verfolgte. Sie wollte nicht die Augen öffnen und erkennen, dass es nur eine ihrer Fantasien war.

"Träume ich das nur, oder ist das Wirklichkeit?", fragte sie sich.

Sie war sich nicht bewusst laut gesprochen zu haben, doch Kermit antwortete. "Es ist real. Kein Traum."

Jenna streckte zitternd die Hand nach ihm aus. Unglauben spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick. Ihre Finger ertasten den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste sanft ihre Fingerspitzen.

"Letzte Chance", brachte er angestrengt hervor.

Als sie nicht zurück wich, gab es für beide kein Halten mehr. Unter vielen zarten Küssen zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, bis sie nackt und atemlos nebeneinander auf der Bettdecke lagen. Dann ergaben sie sich vollkommen ihren Gefühlen.

Später, sehr viel später fanden sie langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Kermit stütze sich auf die Ellbogen, um sie von seinem Gewicht zu entlasten, noch immer tief mit ihr vereint. Jenna lächelte träge.

"Das war phantastisch. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es so schön sein kann.", sagte sie.

Kermit vergrub das Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. "Ich kann dir nur in allen Punkten recht geben. Du bist eine fantastische Frau. Ich danke dir, dass du geblieben bist und dich nicht von mir verjagen ließest."

Jenna bewegte leicht die Hüften und spürte zu ihrer Überraschung, wie sich wieder etwas bei ihm regte. "Was schon wieder, ich dachte das geht nicht.", murmelte Jenna erstaunt.

Kermit sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Bei dir, mein Liebling, treten wohl sämtliche Naturgesetze außer Kraft ", erwiderte er scherzhaft.

Langsam begann er sich wieder in ihr zu bewegen und Jenna folgte seinem Rhythmus. Diesmal war es noch erregender als das erste Mal. Nach endlos erscheinender Zeit begann die Welt um sie herum erneut zu explodieren. Danach fielen sie erschöpft in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Kermit erwachte als Erster. Liebevoll blickte er auf die schlafende Gestalt an seiner Seite herunter. Sie lag eng an ihn geschmiegt, ihr kleiner Po reckte sich frech in die Luft, so dass er der Versuchung nachgab und ihn zart streichelte. Jenna lächelte wohlig und schmiegte sich instinktiv enger an ihn. Kermit holte tief Luft. Schon wieder fühlte er, wie sein Körper auf ihre Nähe reagierte. So erging es ihm immer. Sie brauchte ihn nur mit ihren wunderschönen Augen anzusehen und schon war er erregt. Das war auch ein weiterer Grund gewesen, weshalb er sich so von ihr zurück gezogen hatte. Indem er so gehandelt hatte, hatte er gehofft sie würde Distanz zu ihm halten und ihn nicht in Versuchung führen. Er seufzte leise. Der Schuss war nach hinten losgegangen. Je weiter sie sich von ihm entfernt hatte, desto heftiger begehrte er sie. Sie war für ihn wie eine Droge, von der er nicht mehr loskam.

Jenna blinzelte. Schnell schob Kermit die störenden Gedanken zur Seite und küsste sie sanft. Jenna lächelte ihn an und streckte sich wohlig. Nachdem ihre erste Scheu überwunden war, benahm sie sich ganz natürlich. sie schämte sich nicht mehr ihrer Nacktheit, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde sie es genießen, Macht über ihn zu haben.

"Hallo mein Lieber, das ist eine schöne Art geweckt zu werden.", sagte sie schläfrig.

Kermit lachte leise und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. "Ich kann mir im Moment auch nichts schöneres vorstellen, als neben dir aufzuwachen," entgegnete er ehrlich.

Jenna schob seine streichelnden Hände zur Seite und schob sich auf ihn. "Oh nein Kermit, diesmal bin ich dran", hauchte sie mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Kermit tat ihr den Gefallen, schon wieder erregt bis zum äußersten. Entspannt lehnte er sich in das Kissen zurück und breitete die Hände aus. "Ich gehöre ganz dir, mach mit mir was du willst", gab er ihr die Erlaubnis.

Jenna ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und verwöhnte Kermit nun ihrerseits so, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Viele Minuten später brach sie erschöpft über ihm zusammen.

Kermit hielt sie sicher fest, genoss ihr Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Noch Minuten später, als sie schon tief und fest schlief, streichelte er träge ihren Rücken. Der ehemalige Söldner konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Zwei lange Jahre hatte er drauf gewartet, dass ES passierte, daran geglaubt hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Wie auch? Er hatte ja alles unternommen, damit genau das nicht passierte. Und nun lag sie hier in seinen Armen, total erschöpft von dem wilden Liebesspiel, das ihn tief in seiner Seele berührt hatte. Bevor auch ihm die Augen zufielen, galt sein letzter Gedanke Jenna und wie sehr sie ihm unter die Haut ging.

Als Jenna das nächste Mal erwachte schlug die Uhr gerade Mittag. Die Stelle neben ihr war leer. Jenna fühlte sich im ersten Moment irritiert, zumal sie noch die wohlige Mattigkeit in ihren Gliedern spürte, doch dann hörte sie eindeutige Geräusche aus Richtung der Küche. Fast im gleichen Augenblick knurrte ihr Magen vernehmlich und sie musste grinsen.

Jenna streckte sich wohlig und schwang dann ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Kermits Hemd lag neben dem Bett. Sie hob es auf und streifte es sich über. Sein Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und die junge Frau zog es enger um sich, hatte das Gefühl von ihm selbst umarmt zu werden. Da das Hemd ihr bis über die Oberschenkel reichte, beschloss sie nichts weiter darunter anzuziehen und tapste noch ein wenig müde in die Küche.

Sie erblickte Kermit, der geschäftig und gekonnt mit ein paar Töpfen und Pfannen hantierte. Er trug nur seine Hose, der Oberkörper war bloß. Leise trat Jenna an ihn heran und schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn. Sie hörte ihn leise lachen, als er sich in ihrer Umarmung herumdrehte und sie in die Arme nahm.

"Na Schlafmütze, auch endlich aufgewacht?", grinste er.

Sie kuschelte sich selbstvergessen an ihn. "Ja, und ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

Seine Hände wanderten tiefer über ihren Körper. Er holte tief Luft, als er bemerkte, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Obwohl sie sich stundenlang geliebt hatten, spürte er schon wieder Erregung in sich aufsteigen.

"Jenna, wenn du wirklich etwas essen willst, dann würde ich dir empfehlen, dir schnellstens etwas anzuziehen, sonst kommen wir ganz sicher nicht zu Tisch. Wie wäre es wenn du dich duschst, während ich das Essen zubereite?"

Jenna, die ihre Scheu vollkommen abgelegt hatte, ließ provozierend ihre Hüften kreisen und strich ihm über die Brust bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Sie hörte, wie er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ausstieß. Extra langsam löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und blickte ihn keck von unten an.

"Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich springe schnell unter die Dusche, damit du Zeit zum kochen hast. Sieht übrigens gut aus wie du am Herd stehst."

Kermit warf ihr lachend einen Topflappen hinterher. "Wart nur, die Bemerkung wirst du schwer bereuen", rief er ihr hinterher.

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten", lautete die freche Antwort, bevor sich die Badezimmertüre hinter Jenna schloss.

Eine halbe Stunde später kehrte sie zu Kermit zurück, noch immer sein Hemd tragend.

"Warum hast du dir nicht ein sauberes Hemd genommen, wenn du schon so herum laufen willst?", erkundigte er sich.

"Hätte ich tun können, aber es riecht so gut nach dir.", gab sie zurück und nahm ihm damit den Wind aus den Segeln.

Gleichzeitig erfüllte ihn dieses Geständnis mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit. Er konnte nicht anders und zog Jenna an sich, um sie tief und verlangend zu küssen. Fast wäre ihm dadurch das Essen angebrannt. Einige Minuten später, nachdem sie einträchtig die restlichen Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten, saßen sie sich gegenüber am Küchentisch und ließen sich das Essen schmecken.

"Also eins muss ich dir lassen, kochen kannst du", meinte Jenna zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Was macht man nicht alles, wenn man nicht verhungern möchte", gab er zurück.

*Jenna, alles in Ordnung bei dir?*

Der jungen Frau fiel vor Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand durch den unterwarteten Kontakt mit Peter. Total überwältigt von Kermit, hatte sie alles andere um sich herum total vergessen.

Kermit sah sie besorgt an. "Was ist los, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Sie gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zurück. "Nein, alles ist okay, Peter hat mich nur gerade angesprochen. Moment."

*Ja, alles klar bei mir Peter. Ich bin noch bei Kermit.*

*Aha...deswegen hast du nicht daran gedacht, dich zu melden. Du warst wohl zu sehr abgelenkt.* Es klang lang, gedehnt und provozierend, selbst in ihrem Kopf.

*Tut mir leid, Peter. Bist du mir böse?*

*Nein, aber ein wenig Sorgen habe ich mir schon gemacht. Immerhin ist es bald Nachmittag*

*Schon gut, das brauchst du mir nicht unter die Nase zu reiben.*

*Na du wirst wohl ganz woanders...uhm...gerieben haben*, lautete die nächste provozierende Antwort, bevor die Verbindung wieder abgebrochen wurde.

Kermit stellte erstaunt fest, dass Jenna errötete. "Muss ich das nun verstehen?", erkundigte er sich durcheinander.

Jenna schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Du weißt ja, dass Peter und ich uns auch auf telepatischem Wege unterhalten können und er hat sich gerade gemeldet, weil er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hat." Sie errötete noch mehr. "Ich war einfach zu...abgelenkt...um an etwas anderes denken zu können.", gab sie zu.

Kermit schaute nun auch ein wenig Schuldbewusst drein. "Stimmt, daran hätte ich auch denken müssen. Allerdings hat mich da so ein kleines, süßes Ding auch total abgelenkt."

Jenna kam ein anderer Gedanke. "Hoffentlich hast du heute keinen Dienst, Kermit. Ich weiß nicht wie du das erklären solltest.", meinte sie.

"Nein, heute ist mein freier Tag, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich muss erst morgen früh wieder antreten. Wie ist es, willst du, dass ich dich nachher nach Hause fahre, oder möchtest du gerne den Rest des Tages und die Nacht mit mir verbringen?"

Ein seltsamer Unterton, den Jenna nicht richtig deuten konnte, schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Es klang fast so, als fürchtete er sich vor einer negativen Antwort.

Ihre Antwort kam total spontan. "Hier bleiben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Ein Strahlen, das Jenna nie wieder in ihrem Leben vergessen würde glitt über Kermits Gesicht. Er sprang auf, war mit einem Schritt bei ihr und riss sie in ihre Arme.

"Du weißt gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er sie tief und verlangend Küsste.

Jenna verstand die Reaktion nicht ganz, aber sie machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber. Zu schön war das Gefühl in seinen Armen zu liegen, ihn zu riechen, seine Stärke zu spüren, so dass sie erneut alles andere um sie herum vergaß. Hier gab es nur Kermit und sie, zwei Hälften eines Ganzen.

oooooooooooooo

'Beep, Beep, Beep.' Das laute Klingeln des Weckers riss beide aus tiefem und erschöpftem Schlaf. Jenna brummelte etwas und wickelte sich tiefer in die Decke ein. Kermit war, wie üblich, mit einem Schlag hellwach. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen blickte er auf die vor sich hin grummelnde Jenna hinab und beschloss, sie noch ein paar Minuten schlafen zu lassen, bevor er sie endgültig aufweckte und die schönen Stunden wieder der Realität weichen mussten.

Während das Wasser der Dusche auf ihn herab prasselte, ließ er noch einmal die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren. Noch immer kam es ihm wie ein wunderschöner Traum vor, dass sie endlich zusammen gekommen waren. Sie hatten den gesamten Tag mit Reden verbracht und sich dazwischen immer wieder geliebt. Kein Wunder, dass Jenna vollkommen erschöpft war, denn zum schlafen waren sie kaum gekommen, da waren andere Dinge viel wichtiger gewesen.

Mit jedem Mal mit dem er sie geliebt hatte, hatte er gemerkt, dass ein Stück von ihm zu ihr hinüber driftete. Ihm war klar, dass er dieser Frau ganz und gar verfallen war und Nichts und Niemand ihn mehr davon abhalten konnte, sie bei sich zu behalten. Wie es in der Richtung um sie stand, das wusste er nicht, denn dieses Thema war bis dato tunlichst vermieden worden. Dieser Gedanken brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Das, und das langsam kälter werdende Wasser.

Nachdem er sich fürs Revier angezogen hatte ging er schnurstracks in die Küche, um den obligatorischen Kaffee aufzusetzen, ohne den er sich nur wie ein halber Mensch fühlte. Zu seiner Überraschung lief der Kaffee schon durch die Maschine und Eier brutzelten in der Pfanne vor sich hin. Eine ziemlich mürrisch dreinblickende Jenna mit zerzausten Haaren und müden Augen stand am Herd.

"Bist du also doch aufgestanden. Guten Morgen", wurde sie von Kermit begrüßt.

Jenna nickte nur wortlos. Als er ihr einen Kuss aufdrücken wollte, wandte sie das Gesicht ab. Kermit zog nur leicht die Augenbraue hoch, gestern Morgen hatte sie ganz anders auf ihn reagiert. Er wusste nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte und meinte daher nur: "Die Dusche ist jetzt frei wenn du magst, ich kann gerne mit dem Kochen weiter machen."

Jenna drehte sich nur wortlos um und verschwand in Richtung der Dusche. Sie ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Kermit zurück. Knapp 20 Minuten später kehrte sie zurück. Sie trug die inzwischen gewaschenen Sachen, die sie vor zwei Tagen angehabt hatte. Kermit betrachtete Jenna prüfend, vorsichtig schauend in welcher Laune sie sich nun präsentierte. Scheinbar hatte sie ihre Morgenmuffligkeit überwunden, denn sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ich sehe, du hast alles schon fertig."

"Ja, setz dich. Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, dann muss ich losfahren."

Jenna setzte sich Kermit gegenüber an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Nachdenklich blickte sie ihn an. Die ersten Minuten vergingen schweigend.

Kermit ergriff als Erster das Wort. "Soll ich dich bei Peter absetzen, oder möchtest du woanders hin?"

Sie seufzte leise. "Nein, setz mich bei Peter ab. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und er hat auch deine Schicht."

Kermit grinste schief. "Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Peter hat heute frei und wird wohl auf jeden Fall zuhause sein."

Er sah wie sich Jenna Gesichtszüge verfinsterten.

"Bereust du, dass du bei mir geblieben bist?", wollte er wissen.

"Himmel nein. Warum sollte ich so etwas wunderschönes bereuen? Ich weiß nur nicht..." Sie stockte.

"Was weißt du nicht?"

"Wie Peter reagiert", schloss sie lahm.

Kermit bemerkte sofort, dass sie etwas ganz anderes fragen wollte, das ihr auf der Seele brannte. "Und was solltest du in Wahrheit sagen?", hakte er nach.

Jenna senkte den Kopf. Das auf dem Teller liegende Essen schien plötzlich höchst interessant geworden zu sein.

Ihre Stimme hatte einen absolut beiläufigen Klang als sie meinte: "Na ja, ob ich für dich nur ein Abenteuer für eine Nacht war, oder ob du es ernst meinst."

Da war es. Genau die Frage, die ihn schon seit einigen Stunden beschäftigte. Kermit beschloss, den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Er ahnte, dass sie von sich aus nicht damit heraus rücken würde.

Genauso beiläufig kam seine Antwort. "Ich sehe unser Beisammensein keineswegs als Abenteuer an. Von meiner Seite aus ist es ernst."

Der Löffel flog Jenna aus der Hand. Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an. "Du meinst?"

"Ja, genau das meine ich. Ich weiß, wir stehen noch ganz am Anfang und müssen uns erst richtig kennen lernen. Das was hier geschehen ist, hat uns wohl beide überrumpelt. Daher bin ich auch der Meinung, dass wir es langsam angehen sollten. Doch ich für meinen Teil möchte, dass du fest mit mir zusammen bist, sofern du das auch möchtest."

Im nächsten Augenblick sprang Jenna auf. Die Wucht, mit der sie ihn umarmte, riss ihn vom Stuhl und sie fielen beide lachend zu Boden, wobei Kermit unter ihr zu liegen kam.

"Ist dir das Antwort genug?", wisperte sie.

Kermit wurde ernst. Tief sah er ihr in die wunderschönen Augen, bevor er sie tief und verlangend küsste bis beide nach Atem ringen mussten.

"Ja, das ist es, Liebling."

Nur mühsam schafften sie es, sich voneinander zu lösen. Einzig die Erklärungsnot in die Kermit kommen würde wenn er sich verspätete, brachte sie dazu, sich nicht erneut auf dem Teppichboden zu lieben. Die restlichen Minuten bis zur Abfahrt verbrachten sie damit, sich über ihr Beisammensein zu unterhalten. Sie kamen überein nicht gleich alles zu überstürzen, aber sich doch so oft zu sehen wie es möglich war, damit sie sich besser kennen lernen konnten. Dann war es Zeit zum Revier zu fahren.

oooooooooooooo

Jenna stieg mit gemischten Gefühlen vor Peters Wohnapartment aus, nachdem sie sich mit einem fast keuschen Kuss von Kermit verabschiedet hatte. Sie würden sich heute Abend mit der Gang im Delanceys treffen wenn Kermit Feierabend hatte.

Als sie durch die Türe trat, saß Peter vor dem Fernseher und blickte kaum auf.

"Wie nett, kommst du auch mal wieder vorbei. Kermit wird wohl zur Arbeit müssen.", stellte er mit unübertrefflicher Logik fest.

"Hallo Peter", erwiderte sie leise.

"Na, hast du dich wenigstens gut amüsiert?", erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.

Jenna warf im einen erstaunten Blick zu, so kannte sie Peter nicht.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen bist?" erhitzte sie sich.

"Ach, soll ich dir nun das von den Bienchen und Blümchen erklären? Allerdings bin ich sicher, dass du die letzte Nacht genügend Erfahrung gesammelt hast mit Kermit. Der hatte sicher ein paar Tricks auf Lager, die du noch nicht kanntest."

Alle Farbe wich aus Jennas Gesicht. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke keimte in ihr auf, den sie spontan aussprach.

"Peter, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte sie, schwer darauf hoffend, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Peters Bierflasche, die er bist jetzt in der Hand gehalten hatte, wurde mit Wucht auf den Tisch geknallt.

"Nein verdammt, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin nur sehr besorgt um dich. Verdammt du bist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester, für die ich Sorge zu tragen habe und du lässt dich ausgerechnet mit Kermit ein! Ich will nicht, dass er dich noch einmal so verletzt, wie er es damals getan hat." Er schrie fast.

Jenna setzte sich neben Peter auf die Couch. Das war es also, was ihn bedrückte. Unendlich erleichtert, dass er keine anderen Gefühle für sie hegte, begann sie ruhig zu sprechen: "Peter, ich bin eine erwachsene Frau. Ich kann verstehen, dass du besorgt bist. Ich wäre es auch, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass ich ganz genau weiß was ich tue. Kermit ist ein wunderbarer Mann."

"Ach, und das weißt du schon nach einer Nacht? Er muss ja wirklich gut gewesen sein.", versetzte er schroff.

Jenna zuckte zusammen. "Du bist wirklich fies, Peter!" Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

Peter streckte die Hände aus und zog Jenna an sich, die sich leicht gegen seinen fester werdenden Griff wehrte. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

"Jenna, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Nur..." er zögerte einen Moment. "Kermit ist nicht gerade für lang anhaltende Beziehungen bekannt. Er war nicht umsonst drei Mal verheiratet."

"Du tust Kermit bitter unrecht, Peter. Wir haben lange über alles gesprochen und er hat mir auch einiges über seine Vergangenheit erzählt. Das müsste dir doch auch sagen, wie ernst er es mit mir meint und ich auch mit ihm. Du bist doch sein Freund, kennst und vertraust ihm!" schluchzte sie.

"Wer kennt Kermit schon richtig?", meinte der junge Detective sarkastisch, im versöhnlicheren Ton fuhr er fort. "Ich kann einfach nicht zusehen wie du mit offenen Augen in dein Verderben rennst. Dafür habe ich dich viel zu lieb."

"Ich renne nicht in mein Verderben. Bitte Peter, es würde mir so viel bedeuten, wenn du mit meiner Beziehung einverstanden wärst. Bitte zwing mich nicht, mich zwischen euch beiden zu entscheiden. Vor allen Dingen, weil ihr ja auch beste Freunde seid."

Jenna strampelte sich aus der Umarmung frei, damit sie Peter in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihre gesamte Haltung verriet absolute Entschlossenheit. Peter schloss unangenehm berührt die Augen.

"Jenna, ich wünsche dir als auch Kermit das allergrößte Glück, aber ich habe absolut meine Zweifel, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast! Ich würde lügen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich mit deiner Beziehung einverstanden bin!"

Jennas Enttäuschung konnte man ihr deutlich ansehen. "Peter, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Geh bitte nicht mit Vorurteilen und Halbwissen an alles heran. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er für dich ein ziemlicher Schock sein muss, mich in den Armen deines besten Freundes zu sehen. Aber bitte lass dich nicht von irgendwelchen Geschichten leiten, die andere über Kermit erzählen. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass kaum jemand etwas über sein Privatleben weiß. Schau dir alles in Ruhe an, wie er mich behandelt, wie er mich ansieht und all solche Dinge...und entscheide dich dann. Ich werde heute sicher nicht gleich eine Entscheidung von dir fordern, doch wenn du mich vor die Wahl stellst, dann weiß ich, wie ich mich entscheiden werde!"

Jenna ließ Peter einige Minuten Zeit über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Sie beobachtete, wie er innerlich mit sich rang. Schließlich meinte er: "Gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde mir selbst ein Urteil über euch bilden. Jedoch kann ich dir nicht versprechen, wie es aussehen wird."

Jenna lächelte traurig. Ein Lächeln, das Peter tief ins Herz schnitt, denn er wusste wie sehr er ihr mit diesen Worten zusetzte. Andererseits wollte er sie auch auf keinen Fall anlügen, das hatte sie nicht verdient.

"Das ist ein guter Kompromiss, Peter. Du kannst heute Abend gleich damit anfangen, denn dann sind wir mit der Gang im Delanceys verabredet."

"Na das hast du aber schlau eingefädelt. Ich denke eher, dir fehlt ein Fahrer.", versuchte Peter lahm zu scherzen.

"Warum? Ich kann auch immer noch zu Delanceys laufen, wenn du nicht mit kommen möchtest. Ich gehe auf jeden Fall hin.", gab Jenna mit treuherzigem Blick zurück.

Peter sprang auf die Füße. "Untersteh dich. Du weißt was du mir versprochen hast. Du wirst auf keinen Fall nachts hier allein um die Häuser ziehen. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich dich jemals dabei erwische, dann versohle ich dir deinen kleinen Hintern."

Jenna konnte nicht anders und musste lachen, jetzt verhielt er sich wieder der gute alte Peter. Spontan griff sie nach den Aufschlägen seines Hemdes und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

"So mag ich dich, mein Süßer", lautete ihr Kommentar, bevor sie einen völlig verdutzten Peter auf der Couch zurück ließ und ins Schlafzimmer schlenderte.

Peter blickte ihr lange hinterher. Irgendwie hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, dass er sich wieder beruhigte. Er beschloss, den beiden wirklich eine faire Chance zu geben, auch wenn er noch immer nicht von dieser Beziehung überzeugt war. Auf der anderen Seite, falls es Kermit tatsächlich ernst meinte wie er ihm schon beteuert hatte, konnte er sich keinen besseren Beschützer als Kermit für seine kleine Schwester des Herzens vorstellen. Gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch klar, dass Jenna bei Kermit immer in Gefahr schweben würde, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit wieder einholte und man sie benutzen könnte, um an Kermit heran zu kommen.

Peter seufzte leise. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass auch er viele Feinde hatte, die es auf ihn und seine Familie abgesehen hatten, von dem her konnte er das nicht als Argument aufführen. Spätestens heute Abend würde er mehr wissen, und diesmal würde er sich auch nicht scheuen seine Shaolin Kräfte einzusetzen, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Spontan überlegte er sich, ob er seinen Vater auch ins Delanceys einladen sollte, auf sein Urteil konnte er sich nämlich immer verlassen, doch das lies er dann doch bleiben, da er Caines Einstellung zu Bars kannte.

oooooooooooooo

Peter und Jenna wurden mit lautem Hallo begrüßt, als sie etwas verspätet im Delanceys ankamen. Fast die gesamte Mannschaft hatte sie hier versammelt, es fehlten nur noch Skalany und Kermit wie er schnell erkannte.

Gentlemanlike hielt Peter Jenna den Stuhl hin und bestellte für sie beide Cola. Wie üblich sparte Blake nicht mit Komplimenten was Jennas Erscheinung anbelangte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Gespräch wieder in vollem Gange war.

Peter fiel auf, dass Jenna immer wieder zum Eingang blickte. Er neckte sie ein wenig, ohne dass es die anderen hören konnten, dass Kermit sie wohl versetzen würde, was ihm einen bösen Blick von ihr einbrachte. Jennas Stimmung verdüsterte sich je später der Abend wurde, da halfen auch die Witze und Aufmunterungsversuche der anderen nicht.

Spontan ergriff Peter ihre Hand und zog sie auf die kleine Tanzfläche. Die Band spielte ein langsames Lied und der junge Cop nahm sie wie selbstverständlich in die Arme. Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte. Nach Tanzen war ihr sicher nicht zumute.

"Na komm schon, entspanne dich.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

Seine Hand glitt in ihren Nacken, den er sanft zu massieren begann und sie gleichzeitig enger an sich zog, um den anderen Paaren Platz zu machen, die nun dicht gedrängt auf der Tanzfläche standen. Jenna erschauerte unter dieser Berührung.

"Nicht", flüsterte sie.

"Warum nicht? Entspann dich Jenna, dein Nacken besteht nur noch aus harten Knoten. Wenn du so weitermachst, hast du spätestens in einer halben Stunden die heftigsten Kopfschmerzen."

Peter hielt sie mühelos weiter fest und fuhr mit der Massage ihres Nackens fort, während er sich mit ihr langsam im Takt der Musik bewegte.

Jenna spürte die heilende Wirkung seiner Hände und gab schließlich nach, sich mit einem leisen Seufzer gegen ihn fallen lassend, das Gefühl des Beschütztseins förmlich in sich aufsaugend. Jenna verbarg ihr Gesicht in der Grube seines Halses.

"Ich glaube, Kermit hat mich tatsächlich versetzt", wisperte sie traurig.

Peters Hände glitten tröstend über ihren Rücken, nun da er ihren verspannten Nacken gelockert hatte.

"Wart es doch erst einmal ab, wer weiß was ihn abgehalten hat. Mary Margret ist auch noch nicht da. Die beiden sind wohl noch mit einem Fall beschäftigt."

Jenna blickte erstaunt zu Peter hoch. "Höre ich richtig, dass du Kermit gerade verteidigst?"

"Jenna, ich habe dir versprochen, mir mein eigenes Bild zu machen und ich weiß, dass man Kermit vertrauen kann. Wenn er sagt er kommt, dann kommt er im Normalfall auch."

"Du bist einfach toll, Peter, weißt du das? Du bist immer so fürsorglich, spürst genau wenn mit mir oder anderen, um die du dich sorgst etwas nicht stimmt. Die Frau, die dich einmal bekommt, kann sich echt glücklich schätzen.", meinte Jenna spontan.

Peter lächelte schräg. "Ich glaube, die Frau für mich muss erst noch gebacken werden. Ich bin nicht der Familientyp."

"Doch das bist du. Ich sehe dich schon vor mir mit drei kleinen Kindern und einer Frau, die dich genauso sehr liebt, wie du sie."

Peter hörte an ihrem Tonfall, wie ernst sie es meinte. Er konnte ihr in dem Moment nicht sagen, dass er genau von so etwas schon seit langem träumte, doch es bei ihm nie zu einer längeren Beziehung gereicht hatte. Meist war es wegen seines Jobs auseinander gegangen, oder wegen seines überschäumenden Temperaments, mit dem die Frauen nicht zurecht kamen.

Das einzige Mal, als er einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte, war gründlich in die Hosen gegangen, denn seine Rebecca wurde ermordet, weil sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Seitdem war ihm eh der Sinn nach einer festen Bindung vergangen, denn der Gedanke eine andere Frau könnte sterben, nur weil sie mit ihm zusammen war, war unerträglich für ihn. Dann lieber alleine und unglücklich und Tagträumen nachhängend, als noch mal einen geliebten Menschen verlieren.

Ein anderes Paar, das sie anrempelte, riss Peter aus den trüben Gedanken. Schnell schob er die dunklen Wolken beiseite und schwenkte Jenna einmal im Kreis herum mit den Worten: "Komm hören wir auf, uns über so was zu unterhalten. Genießen wir den Abend und zeigen den anderen, was wir drauf haben."

Peters erzwungen gute Laune steckte Jenna an. Sie tanzte dicht an den vollendet führenden Peter gepresst über das Parkett, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Die beiden waren so in sich versunken, ihre Gedankenverbindung weit geöffnet, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie sich nach und nach ein Ring von Beobachtern um sie bildete und die meisten Paare mit Tanzen aufhörten.

Sie gaben aber auch ein wunderschönes Paar ab. Peter mit seiner engen, schwarzen Jeans und dem weißen Seidenhemd, das am Hals offen stand und Jenna in ihrem halblangen, weitschwingenden roten Kleid mit dem gerafften, tiefen Ausschnitt und den dazu passenden hochhackigen Schuhen wirkten wie Models aus einem Modekatalog.

Während ihrer fast perfekten Darbietung, wurden sie am Tisch ebenfalls von vielen Augen beobachtet. Es wurde spekuliert, ob Peter und Jenna doch mehr als nur Freunde waren, denn nach außen hin machten sie den Anschein eines Liebespaars, da sie sich so anstrahlten und mühelos über die Tanzfläche glitten.

Genau in dem Moment betrat Kermit zusammen mit Skalany die Bar. Der erfahrene Detective brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um Jenna zu entdecken und registrierte natürlich auch sofort, wer sie da im Arm hielt. Er fühlte einen heftigen Stich von Eifersucht durch seinen Körper rasen. Wäre es nicht Peter, der seine Frau in den Armen hielt, er hätte ihn glattweg erschossen. Kermit erschrak bei dem Gedanken, seine Frau? Hatte er tatsächlich seine Frau gedacht? War er schon so weit?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen durch den leisen Pfiff von Skalany neben ihm. "Wow, schau mal, Kermit. Peter spult gerade eine wahnsinns Show ab. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so gut tanzen kann...und Jenna erst. Die harmonieren perfekt miteinander."

Kermit brummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was Skalany nicht verstand und zog sie zu dem Tisch, an dem die anderen saßen. Er bekam nur ein schwaches Hallo zurück, da seine Kameraden ebenfalls noch immer wie gebannt zur Tanzfläche blickten.

Wenige Sekunden später endete der Song. Peter schwang Jenna noch einmal im Kreis herum, dass man vom bloßen Zusehen schon schwindelig wurde. Er endete damit, dass er Jenna tief über seinen Arm beugte und sie so hielt, bis der letzte Ton verklungen war, ihre leuchtenden Blicke tief ineinander versunken.

Tosender Beifall brandete auf und riss die beiden aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Jenna errötete zutiefst und verbarg das Gesicht an Peters Schulter, als sie sich so plötzlich im Mittelpunkt vorfand. Sofort schlang Peter beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie von der Tanzfläche, von unzähligen Augen beobachtet.

Die Band stimmte ihr nächstes Lied an und die Zuschauer strömten zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Die Normalität kehrte zurück. Jenna hob ihren Kopf von Peter Schultern und schaute über das Parkett genau auf Kermit, der sehr bedrohlich wirkte. Seine gesamte Haltung verriet verhaltenen Ärger.

"Oh oh Peter, Kermit ist da.", flüsterte sie.

Peter, dem das ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, zog Jenna noch ein wenig näher an sich heran und grinste sie sorglos an.

"Na mal sehen, wie er auf unsere Einlage reagiert. Ich würde sagen, er ist schlicht und einfach eifersüchtig. Gib mir Rückendeckung, Süße."

Jenna konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. "Ja genau so sieht er gerade aus. Ich paß auf dich auf, großer Bruder."

"Da bin ich aber froh, kleine Schwester", gab er genauso frech zurück.

Impulsiv beugte sich Jenna zu ihm und küßte ihn auf die Wange. "Ich hab dich lieb."

"Ich dich auch."

Sie erreichten den Tisch und blieben Arm in Arm dort stehen, direkt vor Kermit und Skalany, die sich noch nicht gesetzt hatten.

"Hallo Kermit", sagte Peter.

Er erntete nur ein Brummen, das sich äußerst gefährlich anhörte in seinen Ohren. Peters Arm um Jennas Taille versteifte sich. Kermit machte den Eindruck, als wolle er sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen. Die gesamte Luft schien elektrisch aufgeladen zu sein.

"Nette Show, die du da abgezogen hast", erwiderte Kermit nach einer weile.

"Och mit der Partnerin kein Problem.", gab Peter zurück.

"Für so was muss man lange suchen."

"Stimmt. Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes für mich."

Die Köpfe der anwesenden Kameraden flogen hin und her, wie bei einem Tennismatch. Staunend verfolgten sie den Schlagabtausch, nicht sicher was hier überhaupt vorging. Vom Tanzen wurde jedenfalls nicht geredet. Selbst Jenna verschlug dieser Sprachabtausch die Sprache. Allerdings warnte ihre innere Stimme sie davor einzugreifen. Sie wusste, das war der Moment, in welchem sich viel für sie entschied.

"Nicht nur für dich.", gab Kermit mit klirrender Kälte zurück.

"Kostbares zerbricht, wenn man es vor einen schweren Wagen spannt."

"Das habe ich nicht vor. Die Kostbarkeit würde immer geborgen und sicher im Wagen

sitzen."

Zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden nahm Kermit seine Brille ab und starrte Peter direkt in die Augen. Dabei stand er so, dass nur Peter und Jenna freien Blick auf ihn hatten. Peter fühlte sich überwältigt von der Liebe und Zuneigung gegenüber Jenna, die er in Kermits Augen entdecken konnte. Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass Kermit es einer anderen Person erlaubte, ungehinderten Zutritt zu seinem Innenleben zu erlauben. Hier tat er es und es war für Peter genau der Beweis, den er gebraucht hatte.

"Dann pass gut auf sie auf und lass sie niemals fallen", meinte dieser schließlich.

Kermit setzte genauso langsam wie er sie abgenommen hatte, die Brille wieder auf und streckte die Hand nach Jenna aus.

"Das verspreche ich dir, Peter."

Die Worte kamen aus der Tiefe seines Herzens wie Peter unschwer erkennen konnte und waren so leise gesprochen, dass nur er und Jenna sie hören konnten.

Für Jenna ging inmitten der abgedunkelten Bar die Sonne auf. Das, worum sie die ganze Zeit gebetet hatte, war nun Wirklichkeit geworden. Mit diesen Worten hatte Peter seinen Segen gegeben.

Im nächsten Moment lag sie in Kermits Armen, der sie festhielt, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem Kuss, der entgegen der festen Umarmung, so sanft und zärtlich war, dass es Jenna die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Die erstaunten Ausrufe der restlichen Kameraden versanken in einem dichten Nebel, in dem es nur sie und Kermit gab und ihre tiefen Gefühle zueinander. Hatte sie sich heute morgen noch mit einem mehr als unsicheren Gefühl von ihm verabschiedet, so wusste sie jetzt, dass Nichts und Niemand sie mehr trennen konnte auch ohne, dass er es aussprechen musste. Seine Körpersprache teilte ihr alles mit, was sie wissen wollte.

Geraume Zeit später lösten sie sich sanft voneinander und blickten in sechs grinsende Augenpaare.

"Sieh an, sieh an. Unser immer auf Abstand bedachter Frosch und die liebliche Prinzessin ein Paar", stichelte Skalany und die anderen lachten herzlich über diesen rauen Scherz. Sogar Kermit gelang es, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen.

Galant bot er Jenna einen Stuhl an und zog sich ebenfalls einen her, nicht einen Moment ihre Hand loslassend. Tausend Fragen schwirrten durch den Raum, die Jenna mit stoischer Gelassenheit beantwortete. Sie strahlte förmlich vor Glück und jeder konnte sehen, wie verliebt sie in diesen großen, rauen Mann an ihrer Seite war.

Kermit beobachtete stolz seine Frau, sie gehörte jetzt zu ihm, für immer und ewig. In einem unbeobachteten Moment beugte er sich über Peter und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Wag es nie wieder, mit meiner Frau auf diese Art und Weise zu tanzen, sonst muss ich dich leider eliminieren."

Dieser antwortete ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln und schlug seinem Freund herzlich auf die Schulter.

ENDE


End file.
